Paradox Key
by Dear4Life
Summary: Two years after Izanami. Misaki is now working with Goro and Hazuki, and has not seen or heard a word from Hei. Life is quite different and is about to change even more.
1. Ironic Life

Darker Than Black: Paradox Key

Chapter One: Ironic Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darker than Black anime. All rights belong to Bones, Tensai Okamura, and Funimation.

xxx

Misaki stood with a pen in her right hand and a writing pad in her left, taking a drunken man's order while she worked undercover and thought about the past two years. It was ironic how her life had turned around working with Gorou Kobayashi and Mina Hazuki. Mostly with Hazuki since she had been teaching her martial arts: if you could call it teaching.

Misaki's mind drifted back in time, as she reminisced on spending most of it blocking and dodging attacks due to the fact that Hazuki would not stop grabbing and kissing her. It wasn't something she wanted to keep on experiencing.

As she progressed, and Hazuki became frustrated with her rejection, Hazuki dropped her handicap and attacked Misaki vigorously to where Misaki struggled.

However, due to her continuously kissing her, Misaki found her footing and began holding her own. One time, Misaki had pinned her down to the ground, but Hazuki had countered with another kiss. Misaki thought that she had gotten use to it since she knew it was coming, but somehow her mind drifted off to where she closed her eyes and imagined kissing Li.

She gave into it passionately, running her hands through silky hair, and pressing her body hard against the one under her. She wanted to show who was in charge, wanted to prove she could be just as dangerous.

Suddenly, she had remembered where she was and realized whom she was kissing. She tried to pull away, but Hazuki held onto her tightly, and turned her over to pin her down. Hazuki glared down into Misaki's eyes to see that she was thinking of him.

"Give it up," Hazuki said. "I can please you like he could never. I could show you things that you could never imagine. Besides, you two are finished anyways."

Hazuki pressed her lips to Misaki, trying to free her mind, and have Misaki see only her. Misaki fought with Hazuki's hold, but she was too strong. She cursed herself for being lured into this predicament.

To her relief, two men entered the training room to stare and watch, which distracted Hazuki, and allowed Misaki to throw her off her. Hazuki rolled to her feet, walked over to the wall, and grabbed a wooden sword to charge after the two men for interrupting her special moment.

How she missed her old life at Section Four.

She chuckled at the thought.

She was no longer Section Chief Kirihara Misaki, nor Yayai Ichinose. Gorou Kobayashi had giving her another name since she was now working with him in a new underground syndicate in America. However, their focus wasn't on the destruction of Contractors, but to prevent governments from eliminating them so that one day they could live amongst humans.

It was an idea Misaki was always passionate about, but she was surprised that Goro had taken up the cause for her. Although, she believed it was more on the lines to keep the Americans from finding a way to harness Contractor powers.

A new name wasn't the only thing that had changed.

Gorou had always made Misaki go under cover with Hazuki as her backup. What was worse was the getup she had to wear. Even today, as she waited on tables, she had found herself dressed in short shorts that revealed a bit too much of her butt cheeks, and a white tight t-shirt that showed way too much cleavage for her liking.

Hazuki wanted to be undercover with her, saying it was too dangerous, but Misaki knew it was for other reasons.

The man she was waiting on now wasn't any better, perhaps ten times more troublesome than Hazuki. He was drunk, ugly, and smelt of tobacco, and he wouldn't stop drooling at her chest.

She stood waiting for the drunken man sitting in front of her to order another drink. To her luck, he smacked her bottom when she had reached his table. She had the urge to kick him in the balls, but to her dismay, the owner of the bar had told her she would be fired if she didn't allow it.

Exactly what kind of bar was this? At least she was getting tipped largely for it, but it was still disgusting.

"Ah, would you like to order?" Misaki asked, as she tried to keep a smile while gritting her teeth.

"Yes," the man replied. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her on top of his lap. "I order you to be mine. You sexy thing."

He proceeded to rub his hands all over her chest and then went to try to kiss her.

Preferring to be kissed by Hazuki, Misaki couldn't take it anymore. She took her hand, reached between the man's legs and squeezed.

Everyone in the restaurant stopped and gazed over at the table from a high squeal of pain that sounded like a woman singing opera.

Misaki's manager rushed over, as the guy lay on the ground with his hands holding his other head.

"What happened?" he yelled.

"I think he had something too spicy to eat and it came out a little hot," replied Misaki with a straight face.

The manager gave her an angry stare.

"Dishes, now!" he screamed at her. Misaki gave him an angry glance back while cursing under her breath, and then headed for the back room.

She walked through the back door and down a narrow hall. If her contact didn't show up soon, she was going to kick her boss in a sensitive area for harassment. As she turned a corner, she saw two men chatting.

They glanced at her; the one to her left undressing her in his mind, as he smirked with his eyes fixed on her chest.

G_reat, just what I need, another person to teach a lesson to_, she thought. _Whatever happened to guys drooling over younger girls?_

She pushed that thought aside, as she noticed the man to her right was the person Gorou had said to keep an eye on.

The men had finished up their conversation and headed in opposite directions. The pervert walked by her, and then stopped to slap her butt.

"They sure do hire the best around here," he commented while he smiled. "Though I think you would make a better dancer, because I would give up every last dollar for you."

He squeezed her butt and slapped it one last time before taking off.

Misaki held back the urge to grab the man's arm, fling him over her shoulder and knock him out on the ground. However, she only pleasantly enjoyed the thought, as she secretly followed her suspect through the kitchen area and out the break room.

She caught a glimps of someone that reminded her of Li-kun, and shifted her attention in the direction of one of the chefs. She gazed at a young Asian chef sitting at a table stuffing his face with noodles with short black hair, but he wasn't Li.

Sighing, she turned her attention to her suspect and realized he had disappeared. She ran for the back door, charged through it, and stepped into a dark-narrow alley. The buildings in the vicinity were made out of brick, and were engulfed in a brightly lit city.

She looked to her left, and then to her right, unable to see any signs of him, until she glanced down. The man she had just been chasing was lying in the center of the alley with blood spilling out of his mouth, and cuts across his chest and arms.

Wondering what had happened, she gasped and started to approach the victim. She wished she had her gun, but the owner didn't allow them to carry a purse, and there weren't any good hiding spots under her tight clothes.

Suddenly, a black-gloved hand wrap around her waist to pull her tight against a body, as a knife was pressed firmly against her throat.

There was something too familiar about this, but she didn't believe it was BK-201 this time.

She tried to jab the person in the stomach, but it was as if he was expecting her to do that and blocked her elbow with his hand. Aggravated that it didn't work, she opted for plan B, and stomped her heel hard, hoping to connect with the person's foot, but missed as the attacker quickly moved his foot to the right.

Misaki went to scream, but as she started to, the attacker pressed his gloved-hand against her mouth instead.

Where was Hazuki?

"Another sound from you and you will be joining him on the floor," a male voice replied in English.

Misaki nodded, allowing the man to uncover her mouth.

"Did you kill him?" Misaki asked.

"That's no concern of yours," he replied.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"If you don't do as I say."

"Who are you?"

"And if you keep asking questions, I will."

"What do you want from me?"

"You were meeting a contact here, am I right?"

"What's it to you?"

Misaki could feel the blade being pressed up against her throat again. This man was not playing around and she wondered if she would leave here alive. With any luck, Mao would notice, and arrive to jump on the man and scratch his face to shreds.

"Tsk, Tsk, another question. I can guarantee that you will not be meeting him now."

Misaki braced for the killing blow, but noticed that he was stating that he knew the man on the ground was her contact. Did he somehow get the information she was looking for? It was just paperwork, so maybe he had grabbed it after killing him.

"Don't search the man's body, Kirihara-san," he commented in Japanese. Misaki winced from the comment. "If you touch him, you will die. He has been poisoned."

With the last statement, he let go of her. Misaki quickly turned around to see no one there.

"Li-kun?" she somberly cried out.

Misaki turned around and ran towards the end of the alley to see if she could find him. To her dismay, she had no luck.

Workers exited through the back door to have a smoke, making her split, and have the men and women look at the scene flabbergasted.

Xx

The next day, Misaki walked in a heavy downpour while she headed towards her car from another tiring workday. She was told that someone else would be contacting her with the same information, but he or she hadn't shown up. She was beginning to think that she would never get the information, and she would be stuck at this appalling job forever.

Her mind wasn't in it today. All she could think about was Li again. It had been two years since she had last seen him; two years that she didn't think much of him, or had heard anything about him. She was surprised by the rather harsh treatment he had given her the last time they had met, even though she did deserve it. However, pointing her gun at him and not answering his question was the biggest mistake she could have ever made. It was her opportunity to help him, and she blew it.

She was desperate to find him again. It hasn't been easy, always arriving at the last minute while he left through a portal, took off in a helicopter, or disappeared right in front of her eyes.

Although, she did have her moments with him before he had left for good.

Four years had passed. Could he have forgotten their time together, or was he merely playing around with her?

"Misaki Mizuki?" a voice came from in front of her snapping her out of her thoughts.

She stopped to see a tall and thin man with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue business suit, standing nearby. While his eyes turned red with his body highlighting in blue, he raised his hand and waved it towards Misaki. She didn't see anything, but felt what were like threaded needles cutting her left and right arms.

"You will tell me where the Paradox Key is," the Contractor demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The contractor raised his hand, compelling Misaki to take cover behind a car, and realized the metal had no effect as the threaded needles cut through like butter. Misaki quickly dodged to her right before the car exploded.

She felt the best thing to do was to keep moving around, that way he couldn't hit her.

Continuing to dodge his attacks, she ducked behind cars as she occasionally got a few more cuts.

She wished she had her gun, and wondered, again, where Hazuki was.

Believing it was Hazuki, she saw someone in a black suit and holding a sword approaching. Misaki gave out a sigh of relief. However, instead of the person heading towards her attacker, they walked over to her. As the person drew closer, Misaki noticed it was a large man with a long ponytail. He quickly swung the sword down at Misaki, having her roll to her left. She dodged his downward thrusts along with the needle Contractor too.

Cursing in her head, she wondered where her back up was, as she kept running down the street using the cars to avoid the needles. A few pedestrians looked on perplexed, and then got shredded into pieces, or sliced in half. She did well dodging the sword contractor. He was nothing but a big bulk of muscles that didn't know anything concerning kendo, and randomly swung his sword.

She became fatigued from continually rolling, ducking and jumping, and found it difficult to keep her balance by supporting herself against the cars. Her vision became hazy from the loss of blood where she was about to lose consciousness, but just before she did, she saw a wire wrap around the tall contractor. She smiled while landing face forward onto the concrete.

XX

Misaki stood in a dark room only wearing jeans with Li behind her. He came up behind Misaki, wrapped his arms around her bare waist, and drew her back against his chest. She could tell he was shirtless, his muscular chest and abs were hard but smooth.

He moved her hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck and send chills down her body. Taking a hold of his hands, she arched her body into his touch, and held her composure so she could dwell in the moment.

Swinging her around to gaze into her eyes, he kissed her lips and lifted her on his hips so that she could get a better hold on his face. They held their kiss, tasting every ounce of each other, and came up for air for a brief moment.

Li threw her on top of a bed with him pinning her to it, his bare chest against hers, his hips grinding between her legs to make her moan and wish he would pull off her pants.

Unfortunately, he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

Misaki woke up startled and breathing heavily from the dream. She was in a darkened room with drapes pulled over windows to block out light.

"Bad dream?" a voice asked.

Misaki, startled from the noise, quickly turned her head to the right to see the man from her dreams. He was dressed in his black attire without his jacket and his split blades strapped to his side.

"How...? How did I...?"

"You were bleeding and soaked entirely from the rain, so I brought you here."

"You brought me here? Why didn't you just take me to a hospital?"

"You aren't exactly working for the police anymore. People are after you."

"I'm not a fugitive!"

"No. But there are many people that want you dead from what you know."

"And what is it that I know?"

"You tell me."

Misaki looked down to think about his question. What was he trying to get at since there wasn't anything she knew that he didn't know already? Was it about where she met up with her boss, or did it concern the whereabouts of Hazuki.

Suddenly, Misaki noticed she was completely nude with a blanket half covering her left side. She quickly pulled up the rest of the blanket over her chest.

"What the hell did you do?" she yelled.

However, the thought of Li touching her sent indescribable desires throughout her body that caused her to blush. Nevertheless, the idea of him taking advantage of her while she was unconscious upset her. She would have rather been awake for the experience.

_OMG, What am I thinking!_

"Like I said. You were completely soaked and covered in blood."

Misaki narrowed her eyes at him. She then noticed her wounds around her arms and stomach bandaged.

"You treated my wounds?"

"I've had plenty of practice."

"Why?"

"Like I said, people are after you. Including me."

Misaki looked at him shocked. "What?"

"Tell me what you know about the Paradox Key?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me. Tell me."

"What makes you think I know anything?

"Your last contact who tried to kill you. I got it out of him before I killed him."

"How did you even know where to find me?"

"I have my sources."

"Your Doll, Izanami. Is she still alive?"

"Her name is Yin!"

"Is she alive?"

He gave her a deathly glare, indicating he wasn't going to answer her question and he wanted her to answer his.

"I really have no clue. Maybe they just want to get closer to the Syndicate and kill Gorou Kobayashi."

Hei approached her and grabbed her neck.

"I have no further need for you then," he growled, as he tightened his grip around her.

He wasn't the same man she had known four years ago. What had happened to him? Didn't he remember anything he had said to her: like his promise? Perhaps it was all lies and she fell for every second of it.

"Wait," gasped Misaki. "I can find out. Let us work together. I have…"

"I have no intentions of working with you. You are more trouble than you are worth."

"If you would let me finish. It's the logical thing to do if you want to find out where this Key is."

"Teaming up with me means death. I do not work with anyone anymore."

Misaki winced at how he stated death. Did this mean that he had killed his Doll, and he would easily kill her?

"So you do care what happens to me," Misaki smirked, calling his bluff.

"You underestimate me, and it will be your downfall." Hei tightened his grip on her throat. "I will kill you if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"No you won't. You wouldn't have treated my wounds if you wanted to kill me."

"I was just keeping you alive for information. You're lucky I didn't kill you two years…"

"As I recall, you have saved my life three times. The last time we had met, you had every right since I had a gun pointed at you and had joined the organization that had your doll, but you didn't kill me."

"I would have…!"

"Knocked me out with your hilt. I know you. I've known you for far too long. You wouldn't hurt anyone innocent. And you won't hurt me. You never could. Except when you had le..."

"You're not innocent," he yelled, and then slapped her hard across the face, causing her head to slam into the backboard of the bed.

He grabbed her neck again, tightened his grip, and continued to stare at her sinisterly. "And you don't know a thing about me."

Misaki found it hard to breath. Staring back at him hurt by his actions, she wrapped her hands around his, the blanket falling to reveal her exposed chest, as she tried to free herself. She kept telling herself she was strong and wouldn't beg to be released. More to the point, it looked like it was over for her.

Moments later, Misaki's stomach growled.

Misaki embarrassingly smiled as she held her stomach. Hei's eyes widened as he loosened his grip, sighed, and walked over to another door to enter and close it behind him.

"Ughhh! I'm so hungry," said Misaki, sighing and pulling the covers over her chest again.

Moments later, Hei returned wearing a tight graphic white v-neck t-shirt, and tight low-cut jeans.

Misaki couldn't believe how deadly he looked one minute, and how he looked as handsome as a J-Rock star the next. He always was attractive when she knew him as Li, but the cool calm attitude of Hei sent desires throughout her body.

He grabbed a black leather jacket and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" questioned Misaki. "You plan on just leaving me here? I'll leave and you'll never get your answers."

"I'm hungry, and I don't have enough food for the both of us," he replied with a blank face, and exited.

Misaki couldn't believe he would just leave her. Not to mention, he seemed to think that she would even be thinking about staying in this room as a prisoner.

Quickly sitting up, she cringed from the pain from the wound on her stomach, went into the room he had come from, walked over to a closet, and grabbed a button-up white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She threw them on, both too big for her figure, and waddled over to the door while holding the pants up with her hands.

_What am I doing?_ she thought to herself, as she turned the knob to the door. _I've been chasing this man for years, and now I'm trying to run away from him just because he has me held against my will. No wonder he didn't tie me down_.

She enjoyed the idea of sitting down with him again to eat, but her troubled mind could only think of how hard it was going to be for her to have him trust her again.

To be continued….

Xxxxxx

Yeah! Another story from me.

It's not as great as my others are; however, it's an idea I've had in my head since the second season ended.

I'd like to continue it, but I'm wondering how many of you would be interested in me continuing this story.

Updates for this story will be extremely slow.

If you haven't read them yet, I recommend reading my other stories first.

Also, if you are a Hei/Misaki fan, please feel free to visit my profile page to get links to two pieces of artwork and wallpapers.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Don't Cause a Scene

Paradox Key

Chapter 2: Don't Cause a Scene

Misaki was getting impatient as her stomach continued to growl. Where exactly did he go for food? She had been waiting for hours, or at least it felt that way to her. In addition, she thought he was quicker than that considering how many times he was able to lose her in a flash.

Her mind began to wander off as she reminisced about the first time she sat down with him to enjoy the savory taste of sweet and tender meat, and the comfort of his company. How she wished she could go back to the day where she had taught him how to swing a bat, even though he could have hit a fly off the ball, but it would have been pleasant to share the same cage with him again.

She was distracted by her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

Wondering if she should answer it, she slowly stood from the futon while holding the large jeans up with one hand, and walked over to the door.

She checked the peephole, but didn't see anyone there. Slowly opening the door, she peeked out it, but only saw a couple walking across the street hand in hand. She closed the door and went back to the futon.

"Stupid neighborhood kids," she said, as her stomach growled again. "Ughhh, heck with him, I'm calling for a pizza."

Hearing a knock on the door again, she sighed, walked over to it to check the peephole and saw Li on the other side. She quickly opened the door to let him in, but he wasn't there.

She was about to walk back in when she noticed a few McDonness bags by her feet. Carefully bending down while holding onto the jeans, she picked them up to see a note attached to one. She reentered the room while closing the door, placed the bags on the table, and grabbed the note to read it.

_You are free to go_.

"Damn!" Misaki cursed. "I should have followed him."

Xxx

The next night, Misaki met up with Goro who was sitting at the bottom of a metal slide at a city park for a debriefing. Mao was sitting on his lap while Hazuki stood against an oak tree.

It was always a different park every time. This one was larger than the others were, and like always, there were no occupants. It had a play area that had several metal slides, including a circular one in the middle, and a few baseball fields surrounded it.

Hazuki noticed her, quickly ran up to her, and began looking and feeling her body for bruises or other injuries.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, seeming worried, but kept a straight face. "When I arrived there was blood everywhere." She noticed her patched up wounds. "You are hurt. Who did this to you? I'll kill them."

"I'm all right," assured Misaki, not mentioning that Li had already taken care of the culprits.

"What happened to you?" Goro questioned. "You haven't checked in for three days. I had Mao and Hazuki looking all over for you. We've been concerned."

"Has it been three days?"

"Where were you?"

"Where was my back up?"

"Hazuki was on another mission, and Mao had lost track of you," responded Goro.

"Who patched you up?" Mao inquired.

"The hospital," Misaki replied, but Mao gave her a look as if he knew better. It wouldn't surprise her if he saw Li help her. He'd better keep quiet about it, or she may be tempted to try some cat soup.

"My Misaki in the hospital?" cried Hazuki with a straight face and hugged her tightly. Misaki winced a little from the pain. "That's it! I'm only taking missions assigned to Misaki."

"You should have called us instead of heading to the hospital yourself. We have other team members to handle those types of situations, instead of putting the team in jeopardy."

"Someone had taken me, and I woke up in the hospital, so I really didn't have any other choice. Don't worry, I didn't have any identification on me, and I left a false name."

Goro looked at her upset, but then said, "New assignment for you." That brought a smile on Misaki's face. She was tired of working at the bar. "You will be attending a dinner for executives and be meeting up with Darin who will play your husband. Your target is this man." He showed Misaki a picture of a short, chubby bald man in his late fifties. "He's the owner and host of the party, and he has information we want. Your job is just to drug him with this."

He slipped her a small white envelope.

"Darin is my husband? Why? I don't like him. I can do this alone."

"No, your undercover persona is married and is the wife to an executive owner of a large electrical company. You need him to get in. It should be an easy job, but somehow I know you'll find a way to screw it up."

Misaki frowned. She wasn't Saitou.

"What's the information?" Mao asked.

"It's something about a Paradox Key," mentioned Goro, making Misaki wince. "You have four days to get better before the party."

It was the same thing Li had asked her about while interrogating her. His timing couldn't be more off. She would like to locate him to give him what she finds out, but it's his loss for not teaming up with her.

However, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think that he would find out about it, and he'd be at the party. Chances were slim for him to find out, especially if his doll was dead, but she was going to keep a keen ear out for a loud stomach growl.

Xx

Misaki arrived at the party around six p.m. It was at a four story early American Style mansion that had a stone front and was about the length of a football field. It was outlined with a lavish garden and huge oak trees.

Misaki waited patiently at the end of a stone walkway that led to the front door. She was dressed in a black strapless dress that lay just below her knees and she wore a black wig that was styled up. A light brown trench coat buttoned to the top, however, covered her dress up.

She continued to look around as couples walked by her, rubbing her eyes from the uncomfortable feel the blue color contacts that Goro had insisted she have in. The women were wearing lovely dresses in various colors, like violet, navy blue, or silk black, while guys were presented in tuxedos. She appeared to be the only one wearing a coat on a humid night. She began to wonder what was taking Darin so long to get here. She could have gone inside by now, met her contact, drugged him, and ate three McDoness meals by now.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, honey," a male voice apologized behind her.

He grabbed her by the waist, turned her around, and pulled her close to give her a kiss.

Misaki didn't see his face, but due to the antics, she knew it was Darin. She tried not to knee him in the nuts, and decided to play along, even if it was grossing her out. Although, she was amazed at how sensational it felt this time. Usually he was rough and demanding with his hands all over her butt. However, this time it was sweet and tender. She felt herself giving into the kiss, until she remembered whom she had her lips locked with, and put a quick end to it. There was no need for that, even if they were playing a married couple. In fact, her character was supposed to have been married for six years, and have a troubling relationship according to Goro. He had set it up that way, knowing her dislike for the man, and as usual, Darin was being his usual perverted self.

"Let's get this over with," she said irritated, as she pulled away from him, rubbed her lips with her arm to wipe away the saliva, and then looked up shocked to see a familiar smiling face. "Li-kun!"

"Shall we go inside?" he gestured, with a smirk as her jaw slightly dropped.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt unbuttoned at the top.

Misaki, dumbfounded, felt Li wrap his arm around her waist and started escorting her towards the building. She expected to see him here, but she didn't expect this. It seemed her luck had been changing.

"W –Wait!" she whispered, trying to hold him back, but he kept her moving. "Where's Darin?"

She didn't really care about him, except that he had her invitation.

"Sleeping," he commented in a cool tone.

"Where? In a barn snuggled up with pigs?" she asked.

"His car."

"I can't get inside, he has my invitation. And also, aren't you concerned he'll wake up and blow my cover?"

"We'll be finished and gone before then."

"And how do you plan on getting in?"

He smiled as he walked up to the front door, reached into his pocket, and handed an invitation to the greeter.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith," said the greeter. "I hope you and your lovely wife enjoy the party."

Misaki frowned to herself. Didn't the greeter find it odd that an Asian man had a Western name? He should have expected a name like, Imahara, Kamui, or even Shengshun.

Maybe he had been hired for his brute strength and not his smarts.

Li escorted her into the mansion and walked through a white marble tiled foyer that was six times the size of her old apartment. A tall man, with shoulder length black hair in a black butler uniform, and a woman in a black and white maids outfit stood halfway in it waiting for them.

"May we take your coat, miss?" the male asked, as he held out his hand.

"No, I'm a bit cold," Misaki replied.

However, to her displeasure, Li moved behind her to lay his hands on her shoulders that sent chills down her spine, and removed her coat to hand it over.

"You look lovely tonight, darling," commented Li, and gave her another quick kiss on the lips.

He then placed his hand around her waist and escorted her into the main room.

He obviously didn't know that the couple they were role-playing was not a happy couple. However, Misaki could care less. It felt comforting to have him holding her. She desperately wished she hadn't cut their kiss short, and wished the little peck on the lips was at least as long as the first one.

"Why are you here?" she inquired.

"For the same reason as you," he smiled. "To dance."

Li pulled her out onto the dance floor with other couples slow dancing. He placed both hands around her waist, pulled her close, and began moving slowly to the song. Misaki felt squeamish, but she pushed it aside and laid her head on his shoulder. It felt natural, as it had that night when she danced under the stars, and just like that night, nothing else existed except her and Li.

She would have forgotten about her mission, but Li whispered into her ear, "Your target is upstairs getting ready still," jolting her memory. "He should be down shortly."

"W—What? How do you know, we just got here**?**" she asked, as she pulled her head away.

"I need you to give him this instead." Li reached into his suit pocket, pulled out a small envelope and placed it in her cleavage." Misaki felt a shiver of delight run through her spine, but then she gave him a displeased look. "He'll have a couple of body guards, so you'll have to distract them somehow."

"Hey, what…? I can't just switch the powders, and you know it."

"The powder you have will kill him. This one will have a different effect. I have some questions for him."

"What…? Kill him?"

"As I'm sure you have some questions of your own."

Misaki gave a look of concern, as she placed her head back on his shoulder. Sure she had questions, but not for her target.

"This would have been easier if I were a waiter." _But not as fun_, she thought as she enjoyed being in his arms.

Moments later, the short, chubby bald man in his late fifties appeared from a room upstairs, and walked down a flight of stairs with two bodyguards beside him.

"He's here," said Li.

Misaki watched as he greeted his guests at the bottom of the stairs. A waiter approached him with a tray. He grabbed and ate a few hors d'oeuvres, and then walked over to some tables to meet other guests and chat with them.

"Any ideas on how I can slip him the powder with everyone surrounding him?"

"Use your sexual charm to get him alone in a room."

Misaki blushed as red as a red apple. Her experiences were solving cases and wielding a gun. She had no skills on how to make a man quiver in her presence, and not only that, the last thing she wanted was another pervert filling her up.

"Something wrong?" questioned Hei.

Misaki regained her composure, reached between her breasts to pull out the package, and placed it back in Hei's pocket.

"Follow me," she instructed.

Hei smirked and followed her as she walked in a sexual manor over to her target.

"Hello, handsome," she greeted, holding up her hand. His bodyguards enclosed around him. "You look like you're a better dancer than my dead beat husband here. Would you care to dance?"

She grabbed his wine from his hand and handed it to Li.

"Excuse me, miss," one of the bodyguards interrupted, who was as thin as a toothpick. Misaki couldn't see how he would be able to protect him. "We'll have none of this."

The host held his hand against the bodyguards stomach, and said, "One dance with a lovely lady who says I'm handsome won't hurt."

_Yes it will,_ Misaki thought. _And you look like an overgrown pig._

He offered Misaki to take his hand. She did, and he escorted her onto the dance floor.

Hei played a look of jealousy on his face while the one bodyguard kept his attention on him, and the other bodyguard watched Misaki.

"Are you just going to let him dance with your girl?" the skinnier bodyguard asked. Hei glared at him. The man shrugged it off as he glanced over at Misaki. "She is very beautiful."

Hei stood lost in thought as he looked back at Misaki to watch her. She was very beautiful. Her hair was tied up in a bun behind her head, the dress she wore accented her every perfect curve, and her eyes sparkled with blissfulness. He started visualizing her in the Chinese dress she had worn at Alice's party and remembered how beautiful she was then.

Minutes later, he shook his head from his thoughts. Why all of a sudden was he thinking about that? He had a job to do. Noticing the bodyguard's attention on Misaki, he took the opportunity to pour the contents of the package into the target's drink and then focused his attention back on Misaki. She seemed to be holding a conversation with him since she had him smiling and laughing.

"If you're having trouble in the bed, perhaps I could join to spice things up," the bodyguard commented.

Hei glared at the man angrily, as he backed away apologetically. Even though he wasn't sleeping with Misaki, or even wanted to, Hei felt the urge to sock him for his statement. However, that would interfere with the plan. He instead continued playing the jealous husband, and turned his anger towards the target on the dance floor.

"Don't cause a scene. We'll be on you in a heartbeat," the other bodyguard threatened, with the same intense glare Hei had given the skinny bodyguard.

"Or on her," smirked the skinny bodyguard, and then sipped the edge of the wine glass with his tongue.

If Hei had anymore of that powder, he would have taken a few more minutes to figure out how to get it in his drink. Actually, it would be interesting to have the Black Reaper visit him later.

Hei started walking over to them with the bodyguards following, but they stopped before the dance floor. It didn't take much as Hei approached the two and devilishly glared at the target while holding up his drink for him to take. The host looked over at his bodyguards for help. He could tell that they were not going to help him. In a flash, he was off Misaki, grabbed his drink, and ran toward the comfort of his bodyguards.

Feeling in control again, he gazed toward Hei as if saying, "Now try something."

Still playing the jealous husband, he grabbed Misaki by the arm forcefully, causing her to let out a sigh. He escorted her to the middle of the dance floor and took her in his arms to dance with her.

"Took you long enough," Misaki spat. "The guy stunk of tobacco."

Hei kept an eye on the bodyguards and his target to see they were still watching them.

"I had eyes on me," he informed.

"That's funny. I felt their eyes on me the entire time."

"If you would have played your part better, then maybe they would have had their eyes on you sooner."

Upset at his comment, Misaki made a point to find his foot with her heel. He winced from the pain and looked at her upset.

"When will it take effect? What does it do?"

"I'll tell you later. We're being watched still. Just enjoy the dance."

She didn't know how he did it, but with those words, Misaki melted into his arms. It was a totally different feeling than three days ago when she thought he would kill her. Perhaps he believed her, or this was just another great stage performance, which she guessed was the latter. Why did he need her help anyways?

They continued to dance for a couple more songs until Hei noticed that they weren't being watched anymore.

"Thank you for your help," he whispered, and kissed her.

Misaki stared at him baffled, then she found herself being spun around, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. How did he do that?

Misaki wasn't sure what he had giving him. Her only job was to drug his drink, but she wasn't going to give up and was determined to find out what Li wanted with this man.

All she had to do was keep her eyes on the bald, tobacco-smelling man. Eventually, Li would have his prestige moment and kidnap him, which meant that all she had to do was follow him everywhere he went, even if that included the toilet.

Fifteen minutes after the bald man drank his wine; he wrapped his hands around his stomach in agony, and then quickly grabbed his rear while his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

He charged into the bathroom quicker than Speedy Gonzales, leaving what looked like gas trails, and a group of guests holding his and her noses. The bodyguards looked at each other peculiarly, and followed their boss into the men's bathroom. When they entered it, they received a smell that would turn a fly away, and flatus that sounded as stingy and wet as a sewage plant.

"AAAHHH! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!" shouted the bald guy.

Misaki entered the bathroom, pretending to read the sign wrong, but she instead charged out gagging. The bodyguards wanted to do the same, but if they left, they would be fired. They plugged their nose with their hands, but it did no good.

What they didn't notice was a bathroom stall opening to reveal Hei wearing his mask and black trench coat over his tuxedo. He snuck up on the other guard, and snapped his neck. The skinny guard turned around shocked and highlighted in blue. He then threw a punch that struck Hei in the chest, and flew him back into the stall to have him slam against the back wall. Due to the loud flatus sounds, the bald man didn't hear a sound.

Hei stood and threw his knife at the skinny man to have him whack it aside. The skinny man threw a left jab to have Hei dodge it, and bust away part of the tile wall. Hei kicked the skinny man to send him out of the stall.

"AAAAHHHH! I THINK I JUST BLEW OUT MY ASS ON THAT ONE!"

Hei charged at his opponent to have him grab his coat, threw him over his shoulder, and slammed him onto a urinal to break it and have water spray everywhere. Hei stood while turning away from another harsh punch to crack the floor. Hei pulled out his wire, wrapped it around the skinny man, and began choking him. The skinny man tried to get a hold of the wire, but he couldn't slip a finger underneath it. He then flexed his neck muscles, which looked like they were putting stress on the wire, and perhaps snap.

Hei used all his might to clobber the skinny man's face in another urinal, and flushed it to fill the bowl up. The skinny man struggled to free himself, making Hei smash the skinny man's head against the bottom of the urinal. He repeated his actions until there was no movement.

Hei released his hold, and then heard the toilet that the bald man was using flushed. Hei hid in his stall, as the bald man tried flushing the toilet again. Suddenly, water and its contents started flowing out of it.

"A, snap! I over flowed it!" shouted the bald man, as he hurried out of the stall. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten those artichoke wonton cups!"

The bald man noticed his bodyguards' status, and wondered if he had killed them with his anal problems. Without warning, he was met by a man in a white mask and black coat.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, startled slightly. He regained his composure. "This isn't a masked ball."

Before he knew it, a gloved hand punched him square in the face, breaking his nose, and knocking him out. Hei grabbed a hold of him as he fell forward into his arms. As if on queue, Misaki entered while holding her nose.

"What did you give him?" she asked, stepping over one of the bodyguards. She noticed the skinnier one taking a bath in the urinal.

Hei looked over at her annoyed, and stated, "You shouldn't keep pursuing, Misaki. Your job is over."

"I want to know what you want him for."

"Information is all. That's all you need know. If you pry further, you won't be able to ever ask again."

"I'm coming to wherever you're taking him."

Hei glared at her angrily, and spat, "I told you, I work alone."

"Then why did you need my help out there? I'm coming. You can't leave me out of this."

Hei went to try and knock Misaki out while holding his hostage. She countered by ducking, stepping behind him, and then kicking him on his lower back.

Hei stumbled a little, turned around and then looked at her surprised. She had some spunk.

He approached her to throw a left, making Misaki block it, along with a another left, a second right, and another left. Hei took a few steps back, sized her up, as she settled into a fighting stance, and then attacked her as she blocked a right jab, jumped over a low left kick, blocked a right middle range kick, and a right hook in which Misaki grabbed. She tried to twist his arm, but he went with the motion, and performed a summersault kick to have Misaki release her hold and duck.

Hei stopped his attack on her and stepped further away while lowering his guard. It appeared Misaki had learned a few new moves, and trying to fight her with a passed out man on his shoulders would be difficult.

"I'm not the officer you once knew me as. I've been taught a lot," mentioned Misaki, still standing in a fighting stance. "I've heard about your fight with Hazuki. I've sprawled and won several times already with her, which means I'm sure I can hold my own against you."

_Hazuki was probably not focused on the fights those days_, Hei thought and went to lay the passed out man down.

"She's right, Hei," said Mao behind Hei, as he was about to charge at her again.

He turned to look at the annoying critter that had found himself back in a black cat's body, sitting in the bathroom window.

Hei smirked behind his mask.

"Let me guess, you've come to tell me that it would be in my best interest to work with her."

"She could be a great help to you, Hei. As you can see, she is not like the others. She doesn't need your protection."

"And yet if I wasn't there to save her from the poison-wired Contractor, she would be already dead. No, I don't need the burden of trying to protect anyone."

"So you do care about me," smiled Misaki. "Well, I don't need your protection. Perhaps you may need mine."

The host began to wake up again, but Hei quickly knocked him out with his foot.

"I won't wait for you if you fall behind," he finished, as he grabbed his blade from his side.

He picked up the passed out man and headed for the window, as Mao jumped out it. Misaki quickly followed behind.

"Can I ask one question!" shouted Misaki at Hei. He nodded in response. "How were you able to tolerate the smell?"

"Nose plugs," responded Hei.

Xxx

To be continued...

xxx

Thanks for reading and Thank you very much to everyone who has commented. It means a lot to me. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this chapter. I really hope I don't keep you all waiting as long for the next chapter.

Special Thank you to Sakabatou with his help with the bathroom scene. You're the best! ^_^


	3. Make a Deal

_Paradox Key_

_Chapter Three: Make a Deal_

The next day at the park, Misaki swung slightly on a swing, listening to Gorō praise her for finishing her part of the job, as he sat on a merry-go-round. Mao was settled in Misaki's lap, enjoying the breeze while Hazuki patrolled the park with her hand on her sword ready to strike if anybody tried to attack. Misaki thought she was being too paranoid, even for a Contractor.

She reminisced on last night and how she had lost sight of Li. It was from sheer dumb luck.

Li had sprinted for the bathroom window and leapt out of the vicinity with ease, forcing her to do the same, and pleasing her that they were still on the first floor after she had squeezed through it. Mao had been following in her wake. Due to her exercising, and him having to carry an extra two hundred-fifty pounds, she was on him like glue.

However, her luck had changed, as he made his way into the forest surrounding the mansion. Mao and she had their eyes on him, as he zigzagged around trees, but they lost sight of him once he slipped behind a huge oak tree. The first thing she had done was look up in it during the time Mao had climbed up it, but he was nowhere to be seen. In addition, her tracking device she had slipped into his pocket wasn't working.

Perhaps that was going to be the last she would see of him for another two years. He only used her to help drug the man, whom she still had no idea who he was, and believed he really didn't need her at all, but why did he let her help him?

Misaki's attention shifted back to Goro's rambling about their inside man taking over the case, who happened to be the bouncer at the front door as she had predicted. He had also informed Goro that Misaki had finished her part of the job successfully. Her heart skipped a beat from him knowing that Li wasn't Darin, and he had said something about it, but the conversation didn't surface.

Darin didn't even speak about the assignment, making Misaki believe he didn't want to get scolded for sleeping on the job.

After Goro finished with that portion of the debriefing, he decided to go into a long speech about that he should have had Hazuki as the guy's bouncer.

If that had happened, how would Li have entered the party through the front door, and how long was Goro going to drag the debriefing?

Xxx

Two hours later after the debriefing ended, Misaki started walking back to her apartment. There weren't any new assignments, allowing her to take a break for a while. However, her mind wouldn't let her. She kept on thinking about Li and wondering what he had found out about the Paradox Key.

A hovered-limousine began pulling up next to her in which she ignored. She was fixated on trying to think of what the Paradox Key was. Was it something that could alter the world and throw it into a major paradox, or was it some sort of key to a deposit box?

"Hello!" A female voice yelled. Misaki looked towards the hovered-vehicle to see Madame Oreille inside the back of the limousine with the window rolled down and her two freaky dolls sitting across from her.

Misaki came to a halt, as did the vehicle.

"Madame O?" babbled Misaki.

"I have something for you," she informed, and held out a slip of paper through the window.

Misaki walked over to her, took the slip, and opened it.

"It's an address?" she questioned. "What's there?"

"Death."

Misaki's eyes narrowed, and questioned, "D—death?"

"It seems that Death is always drawn there," Madam Oreille smiled. "It's up to you if you want to check it out."

"Me? Check it out?"

Before Misaki could get any more information, Madam Oreille signaled for her chauffeur to drive off, which he did with Misaki watching the vehicle head down the street and turn a corner to disappear. She was like Stargazer-sama, full of riddles and little clues, which drove her nuts. No doubt, Misaki was going to have to check it out, but couldn't she just tell her?

She sighed since rest was going to have to wait and hoped she didn't find a pile of bodies. That would mean she would have to get in contact with the local police, and she herself wasn't in the law enforcement anymore. Better yet, she hoped she didn't become one of the corpses.

Xxx

Misaki approached the address she had been given. It was an older apartment building that once looked to be a love hotel, and still could be. The doors had metal gates, the tan paint to the stucco was peeling off, and trash littered the ground. The large oak trees were the only beautiful things about the place.

Misaki pulled out her gun, ascended the creaky wooden steps, and cautiously headed two doors down towards the room number, as she prayed not to fall through the termite-infested wood.

She leaned up beside the left side of the door, and wondered if she should knock first, or bust down the door? Holding her breath, she knocked on it to see if anybody occupied the place. Hearing no answer, she slowly went to turn the rusted knob on the door to see it was unlocked; or more specifically, broken.

To her relief, the knob turned without it creaking or getting stuck. Slowly opening the door, which squeaked lightly, she held her nose incase there was a dead body in there, but it smelt rather pleasant. She cautiously peeked inside to see it was empty and, surprisingly, well kept.

She entered the apartment with her gun held outward, and started to look around for what Madame Oreille might have led her here for, but there was nothing except a twin size bed in the corner, a little wood table off to the side and a tiny kitchenette in the back.

Suddenly, someone came up behind her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her tight up against a warm body with a knife pressed against her throat.

_Not again,_ she thought. _I need to get better about people sneaking up on me._

"What are you doing here?" a male voice asked.

Unable to answer his question since she didn't know why herself, she tried to free herself from his hold by jamming her arm into his stomach, but it didn't work.

Why all of a sudden was she having trouble with it? It worked millions of times before.

Seconds later, a loud noise rumbled from his stomach. It was then that Misaki realized there was a delightful smell of fried rice in the air, as she noticed a large pot on a stove with vegetables on the counter, and the knife against her throat was a kitchen knife.

"Li-kun?"

He let her go. Misaki turned around to see him glaring angrily at her. Now she knew what Madame Oreille meant by, "Death is always being drawn here." How did she know the Black Reaper would be here?

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"I've come to get answers from you about the Paradox Key. You ditched me and Mao the other day."

"How did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter."

His eyes narrowed, as he grinded his teeth together.

"Tsk, I'm going to kill her," he cursed.

Misaki figured he was addressing Madame Oreille.

"Tell me what you found out," she demanded.

"That you don't know what the meaning of no is."

"I want to help you."

"I told you, I don't want your help."

"Then help me."

"It appears you need help finding the door." Li forcefully grabbed her by the arm and started to escort her out. "There, go before I make you!"

He pointed the kitchen knife at her and then at the door before heading back to his kitchen.

Having skipped lunch, Misaki breathed in the sweet aroma of the fried rice, and before she knew it, she felt herself drooling as her stomach growled.

Li turned around to look at her puzzled. Sighing, he reached into a cabinet to pull out one extremely large bowl and two small ones, and poured the rice in them. He then placed them on a little table that was against the right side of the wall.

He went back into the kitchen to take out two glasses from a cabinet, opened the fridge for some green tea, and filled the glasses before putting it away. Li slid open a drawer, snatched up a couple of chopsticks, and then set the items on the table.

"Sit and eat," he instructed. "But if you speak, you'll be taking an early nap."

Misaki, dumbfounded by his sort of kind gesture, took a second before she rushed over to the table to snatch up the chopsticks and dug in.

"Mmmm! This is delicious!" she mumbled, as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Misaki watched as Li calmly walked behind her with the kitchen knife still firmly in his hand and a look that gave the sense he was annoyed by her. She wondered if he was about to stab or electrocute her from some praising words. He went to put his hand on her neck.

He really was going to kill her.

Misaki felt a brief electrical current through her neck. She waited for her vision to become black and her body week to fall, but she didn't pass out. She watched him dumbfounded as Li went back to the counter to finish cutting up some vegetables.

Was that a warning?

He joined her a few minutes later. She had already eaten two bowls, but it didn't take long before he was on his sixth, and she starting on her fourth.

She gazed at him perplexed. He was a complicated man.

She was about to tell him how wonderful a cook he was, but she instead held her tongue so that she wouldn't get zapped again.

As if he could sense her uneasiness, he casually mentioned, "You had a tracking device inside you. You had one on you the other day too."

"What? Inside me?"

"The Syndicate used to use them. Never worked on me. My body's power always naturally fried them."

"You mean they know I'm here with you now?" she inquired, now knowing why her tracking device she put on him at the party didn't work. In fact, she believed the little shock he had given her had been to dismantle the one in her.

"Not with me, but they know where you are at." He walked over to the window and opened it. "They always had Mao to keep an eye on me."

Mao popped in a few seconds later.

"Hei, they think it's very unusual for Misaki to be in this neighborhood. They're on their way."

Misaki looked at Mao scared, and then looked over at Li apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Li."

Li smirked.

"They'll more than likely insert another one. Just take a stun gun at a low setting to the back of your neck. It should take care of it."

"No, I'm not going back. I'm staying with you."

"You're persistent, aren't you?" he frowned.

"You can't shut me out…"

"I'm not the man you think I am."

"I know that."

He stood silent for a minute before he said, "I'll make a deal with you." Misaki looked at him flabbergasted. "If you can find out my real name, then I'll let you help me."

"What?" Misaki gasped. "How am I supposed…?"

"If you're as good of a detective as you think you were, then you'll find out. And that will tell me you're good enough to help, but I highly doubt since my past no longer exists. I'll give you a week."

"A… a week…? I would need at least a month or two! In your case… four!"

"You have one week."

With that last statement, he jumped out the window. Misaki ran over and looked out to see no sign of him.

"I'm not surprised, but how does he do that?"

More importantly, how was she going to find out his real name? He didn't even tell her that night.

She looked over at Mao who was cleaning his paw.

"Do you know his real name, Mao?" she hopefully, but stupidly asked.

"I've only known him as Hei. Don't count on Goro or Hazuki knowing. They didn't know him until the wedding wanted poster of him. Your only chance is a higher up Syndicate member like Hourai."

"Higher Syndicate member?" Misaki questioned. "Is there even any left?"

She would start with Madame Oreille since she seemed to know everything about where someone was.

Minutes later, an X-shape was cut on the front door, and then busted down with Hazuki standing on the other side of it, ready to tear someone to pieces.

She looked around like a tiger hunting for its prey, and then noticed Misaki and Mao eating peacefully at the small table. Running over to Misaki, she dropped her sword and started feeling here up and down for bruises. Mostly just to feel her up.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, stop it," replied Misaki, removing Hazuki's hands from her breasts.

Hazuki, with an unsatisfied look on her face, bent down to pick up her sword. "What's going on," Hazuki questioned, as she pointed at the food on the table with her sword.

"Lunch," replied Misaki.

Hazuki gave her a quizzical look. "Here?"

"We're… on a… picnic," replied Mao, with his mouth full.

"A picnic? In this neighborhood?"

"The trees are lovely to look at," smiled Misaki.

"But you're inside!"

"It was cold outside, so we came into this abandoned apartment instead," commented Misaki.

Hazuki looked outside at the full oak trees blowing in the wind, and then looked down at the food. She put away her blade, went over to Mao to give him a quick kiss on the lips, surprising him, and sat down to join them.

Xxx

Three days had past and Misaki knew as much about Li's name as she did when she first met him at Alice's party. She decided to take a stroll through a nearby park to try and clear her mind. She had already looked through her old reports she kept about Hei's aliases. When he had left Russia two years ago, he had used Li but with a Korean last name. There was evidence of him using a Japanese name and an American last name. This made her think that his name could be Li, whether it was his first or last name, she didn't know. It could be that he liked the name, as though it was his favorite actor's name, like Bruce Lee or Jet Li.

She even stayed up listening to the documents Amber had left behind to see if maybe there was a clue, but she found nothing.

She had called Japan to see if she could meet up with Hourai, but they had told her he was killed in prison one year ago. There went her only connection.

In addition, Madame Oreille was hard to locate. She only appeared when she wanted to see her.

Misaki sat down on a bench and stared up at the sky. Li was right; this seemed to be an impossible task.

"Don't give up," a female voice stated, as she sat next to Misaki.

Misaki looked over at her surprised.

"Madame O?"

"He needs you."

"Needs me? Why?"

"Because you're the only one left."

"The only one? What do you mean?"

"That can tame his dark side."

"Me? How? He doesn't even care about me. He's proved that several times."

"He does, and you know it."

"He's only knocked me out, held knives to my throat, and…"

"Saved your life countless of times. He only does that for people he cares about."

"Well what about his doll, Yin? Doesn't he love her?"

"Jealous?"

"Umm… no, I…" Misaki mumbled, blushing.

"You can't hide the way you feel about him. It's written all over your face."

"That doesn't matter. He has her."

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Did he…? Did he really kill her? Is she dead?"

"No, not dead, but she had become too strong for a physical form."

"What?" Misaki paused for a second, looking down at the ground and then back at her. "Even still, I don't see how I can help him if he doesn't want my help. And there's no way I'll be able to find out his real name."

"Start with your father."

An uneasy feeling surfaced as she remembered the phone call from her father during the Hell's Gate incident. She never pursued the matter because she was afraid of what she would find out. However, it was possible he could be a member, and quite possibly someone with a higher authority who knew his identity.

How could she pursue this? Goro had made it appear that she had died. Saitou, Kouno, Ootsuka, Matsumoto, Kanami, and even her father, thought she was mere ashes. She couldn't approach him: not now and not ever.

Misaki then realized she hadn't asked if she knew his real name, but when she turned to ask, she was gone.

Xxx

Somehow, Misaki found herself buying tickets and flying out to Japan the next morning. She had told Goro that she needed some time to herself and needed to visit her homeland. After a while, he gave in and warned her not to have any contact with her old colleagues or friends.

Standing just outside her father's apartment with huge sunglasses and a long dark brown coat, she was about ready to knock on the door, but hesitated, as she wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. She didn't know if she could just resurrect before his eyes to where he became teary-eyed, and then ask him what he knew about the Syndicate and BK201. Nevertheless, it was the only way to get closer to Li.

Her fist rose by the door, and all she had to do was hit it against the door, but still she hesitated.

"Misaki?" a male's voice called out behind her, startling her. She turned around to see her father coming down the hall. He walked over, laid his bags on the floor, and gave her a big hug. For some reason, he didn't seem surprised.

They hugged for minutes before he pushed her at arms length to look at her. He reached up and grabbed her sunglasses to take them off.

"Look at you, you look beautiful," he commented, and then handed her glasses to her.

He stepped away from her, unlocked his door, and opened it. Picking up his bags, he gestured her to come in. Misaki looked at him baffled.

"Y—You're not surprised to see me?" she asked, as she hesitantly walked in.

"I'm never surprised by anything anymore."

"But, didn't you think I was dead?"

"Never. And I guess the reason why you've come to see me isn't because you've missed me."

"You're not surprised at all?" Misaki still questioned.

"I'm perfectly aware of what Section Three is capable of," he said while putting away his groceries. "In addition, there was no body. Now, tell me what I owe this special occasion to."

"BK-201."

"You know more about him than I do since being with Section Three…"

"Who is he?"

Naoyasu stopped his work and looked back at her baffled.

"How would I know?" he said. "Didn't you find out?"

"You were with the Syndicate. You worked with Hourai and Nishijama. They know who he is, you must know too."

"Yes," he commented, not even puzzled she knew he worked for them. "His code name is Hei and his alias name in Japan was Li Shengshun. But I know you already knew all that. So what else are you looking to find out about him?"

"I want to know his real name."

"Oh… that…!" whimpered Naoyasu, and averted his attention to his groceries to finish putting them away. "Even if I knew, what's the point in that? The Syndicate has long wiped any trace of that kid. They've had him since he was thirteen. It would do you no good in locating him."

"You mean to tell me you don't know his name?"

"That's what code names are for. And he has gone by Hei since then, so he wouldn't respond to you calling him something else."

"Then tell me where I can find someone who does know."

"Why?"

"I need to know."

"What's your reason?"

"Just tell me. There's nothing to hide anymore. Your organization is dead."

He sighed while holding a can of beans. Within seconds, he replied, "The man who recruited him and his sister back in America. He's an American that goes by the name of Shawn Moore. That's all I can tell you."

"Recruited in America? Li is American?" Misaki asked dumbfounded.

"Chinese American. That's all I know. Now, since you are here, we can catch up on old times. Where would you like to eat?"

Misaki frowned.

_Xxx_

_Misaki and Kanami stood in front of a ramen restaurant, meeting up for lunch. Kanami insisted they meet up because they haven't had lunch together in weeks. Misaki had been ignoring her friend, and she knew her friend wasn't going to stop until she got some answers as to why. Kanami showed up at Misaki's work today and practically dragged her to the restaurant, which Misaki wouldn't normally mind eating a great meal, but knew she was going to keep snooping into her personal life due to their encounter with Li a few weeks ago._

"_You've been seeing him, haven't you?" Kanami asked._

_Misaki looked at her friend annoyed at her asking the same question, knowing all too well that she was going to give her the same answer. _

"_No. I haven't seen him in weeks."_

_Kanami drew in closer to her friend to see her trying to hold back a blush. _

"_Haven't seen him, huh?" Kanami repeated._

"_No, I haven't."_

"_You've been awful cheery these past weeks, glowing like a teenager with a high school crush. For someone who hasn't seen him, you sure don't look it. What have you two been doing?"_

"_We had one date afterward, Kamami. One date. Nothing else happened. We enjoyed each other's company, but there are no feelings between us. It's just a mutual friendship."_

"_You're blissfulness tells me otherwise."_

"_We're not seeing each other!" Misaki yelled._

"_So if I went to ask him out, you wouldn't have any issues?"_

_That was a turn of events. Misaki knew she was just trying to get some answers by trying to make her jealous, but it wasn't going to work. There was nothing she needed to tell her._

"_No!"_

"_Okay, I'll go ask him," she chimed, grabbing the door to open it._

"_Kanami, stop playing around!" Misaki protested, as Kanami let go of the door and looked back at her._

"_I'm not. I find him very attractive and sweet. I think we would make a cute couple."_

"_Even if you're serious, you just want him for one thing, and one thing only."_

"_Those collarbones are just too delicious. I can't wait to get my lips on them."_

"_Let's just go eat," moaned Misaki frustrated, and walked around her friend to enter the restaurant._

_Kanami followed behind, but slammed into Misaki as she made a sudden stop at the front entrance. Her eyes lighted up as she fixated on a young man sitting down at a small table that was stacked with ten ramen bowls and stuffing his face._

_Kanami smiled at her friend, said, "And here's my chance," and walked over to his table._

"_Kanami," Misaki whispered. "No."_

_Unfortunately, her friend paid no attention to her._

"_Do you mind if we join you?" she asked Li._

_He finished swallowing the noodles, smiled and replied, "No, please do." _

_Kanami sat down on the opposite side of the rectangular booth, taking the end to make sure Misaki sat next to him._

_Misaki frowned at her friend. She couldn't help but think her friend knew he would be here, and set this whole coincidence up._

_Li looked at the two quizzically and made room for her. She smiled and sat next to him turning her attention to the window to look outside. Li, trying not to look at Misaki, drew his attention to Kanami and asked, "So what brings you ladies here?"_

"_Lunch," responded Misaki._

_It didn't take long for Kanami to start her mission._

"_So Li-kun, why aren't you and Misaki dating?" she inquired._

"_Eh?" replied Li and Misaki, their eyes widened._

Misaki woke up, realizing she had fallen asleep in front of her computer from jet lag, and wiped away the saliva from her mouth.

She still couldn't believe she had just spent $1800.00 on a trip to Japan, when she was almost positive she probably could have called her dad to get the information since he wasn't surprised by anything. It was good to be back there, but it was a totally different city now that the Americans had taken over.

They had gone to McDonness to eat at her request, and she had tried to find out more about this Shawn Moore.

She sat by her computer looking at ninety-nine different Shawn Moore's through-out the United States; all ranging in different ages. Couldn't he have given her an age or hair color? This was going to take awhile.

She disregarded all the ones that were thirty or younger, as she was sure he had to be at least a teen when he found Li. That only cut out about half of the candidates.

Even still, this could be a dead end. It was possible that the guy had changed his name, is dead, or had his identity wiped by the Syndicate. Perhaps she could get Madame Oreille to locate him.

Xxx

The next day, Misaki continued to sit at her computer desk in her apartment trying to get answers.

It was a little more spacious than her apartment back in Tokyo. Her kitchen was about the same size, but she had a seating area for three that wrapped around an island and a dining area across from it. Her living area consisted of her tan mission style love seat, easy chair, natural cherry table that matched the tapered legs on her love seat, and a natural cherry entertainment center across from it. There was a large balcony window that over looked into a large pond surrounded by a park. Her bedroom was twice the size with the same cherry furniture, a walk in closet, and its own bathroom with a whirlpool tub and separate shower. She had a guest bedroom, another bathroom in the main hall, and four times more closet storage.

After two days of paperwork trying to narrow down her choices, Misaki still had a dozen men to check. One person that she thought for sure was her man turned out to be dead. Another person was hospitalize for cancer and couldn't speak a word, and one was now a woman who had never heard of Contractors. Where had he been for the last four years?

"UGHHHH!" Misaki yelled out from her desk as she looked through the remaining candidates.

Suddenly, an image of a lady flashed on her computer screen. Misaki looked behind her startled, but saw no one behind her. She took off her glasses, cleaned them and put them back on.

"Time for a break," she told herself.

As she got up and turned around, she jumped in surprise as she was met by a young lady of about 19 years old with green hair, and wearing a red jump suit.

"Hello, Misaki," the lady smiled.

"What… Who… how did you get into my apartment?" Misaki asked puzzled.

"Thanks for helping, Hei," she said, continuing to smile.

"Who are…?" she was about to ask, but noticed she looked similar to the ghost figure that appeared before her while reading the documents. "Amber?" she questioned.

"I don't have much time," she began.

"Time? How… why are you even here? You're older. You're dead."

"Because I would do anything for him. As I know you would."

"I would love to, but he could care less about me."

"He did when you two were together in Tokyo."

"No he didn't. Everything about us was all lies. He was playing me."

"M.E., Misaki." Misaki looked at her shocked. "He was betrayed by his sister, me, and his employer. It's hard for him to trust anyone but I know he trusts you."

"Why me?"

"You're stronger."

"Am I really?"

"He tried to protect his sister, and couldn't. He tried to protect Yin, and couldn't. He's afraid of failing again."

"Looks like I'm going to fail you."

"Li Hon Wong."

Misaki looked at her speechless.

"You need angel wings," she casually mentioned, as she slowly faded away.

Misaki looked at her quizzically.

"Please, take care of him for me," she finished before she was completely gone.

_Li_, Misaki whispered smiling to herself. How did she know?

Then again, she was a time traveler, and probably knew everything about him. She was jealous of her. She probably knew who his parents were, what he was like before the Gates appeared, and whom he had loved. In fact, she appeared to be in love with him, which was astonishing for a Contractor, but no surprise if Li could fall in love with her: if this was all true.

Question now was how would she reach him? He had giving her a week. Did this mean he would track her down to find out? She didn't think he would, considering he didn't want her help to begin with. Madame Oreille could probably help her. However, would she meet up with her by tomorrow?

Xxx

Misaki sat in her apartment on her love seat looking out her balcony.

Things had been quiet since she had last seen Li over a week ago, and to her luck, she hadn't been able to locate Madame Oreille either. She hadn't been on any missions, and Li hadn't even tried to contact her.

One would think it was a relaxing time for her, but her mind wouldn't rest concerning him. She wished she could go back to that night and stop him from leaving.

Suddenly, she felt a cold draft and looked up towards her balcony to see Li sitting on the railing. He was wearing his black attire and a cute black beanie hat.

She excitedly ran over to the balcony.

"Li-kun!" she smiled.

He didn't smile or greet her back. He just simply asked, "Your answer?"

She was so proud she couldn't wait to see the surprised look on his face, and quickly blurted out, "Li Hon Wong."

She could be around him again and get him to remember everything they had had before.

Li was silent for a few seconds before he responded, "You guessed wrong."

Xxx

To be continued…

Xxx

AN: So what did you think?

I'm truly sorry, this isn't one of the better chapters (or even stories). I'm not going to stop it here though, because I want to get to the next chapter before I do that. I have ideas floating in my head is all, but I'm not sure how well they're fitting into a story. I'm going to want your honest opinion on what you think, so I can decide if I'll continue it.

This may be a good time to point out, that if you're looking for me to go into a lot of explanation about what happened at the end of S2 with the Izanami kid thing at the end, I'm not. S2's ending confused me, and I just didn't like it (or S2 at all). If you want, just assume Hei had killed the thing.

The only cool parts of S2 were Misaki's outfit at the end and Hei's black beanie hat (yeah for making it into the story!). That reminds me, I made a collage of Misaki in that outfit with Hei. I'll put a link up on my profile page.

I will go into a little detail about what I think happened to Yin, which I mentioned a little about it in this chapter. It truly is what I feel happened, but I guess there can be so many possibilities. Even still, it will be very limited, because, this is a Hei and Misaki story.

Don't forget to read my other stories before continuing. Host Club mainly. A lot of readers enjoyed that story and wanted to see it continue. I just couldn't see a way I could continue A Host Club because of its setting. I know this story has a different feel, but I hope you'll enjoy it just as much.

Also, I posted a Hei art on my Deviant art page. Hee hee, I thought it might get more attention because it was just Hei, but my Hei/Misaki art got more attention. Probably because there is so little. So to those of you out there that can draw, draw me some Hei/Misaki art! ^_^

Have a great Labor Day!


	4. A Promise

Paradox Key

Chapter 4: A Promise

xxx

"Li Hon Wong," uttered Misaki.

"You guessed wrong," replied Hei.

"What?" Misaki asked, dumbfounded. "It… can't be. I mean…it has to be your name."

Hei smirked, and said, "You had your chance. You failed."

"But, it can't be wrong…"

"And your source was who?"

"Well, umm…" Misaki stuttered for a second, but regained her composure. "I don't give out my sources."

What went wrong? Had Amber felt jealousy towards Misaki and intentionally gave her a false name to keep Hei away from her? If that was the case, then Misaki was in a tight pinch and she needed to squeeze herself out of the situation.

"There is only one person left alive besides me who knows my real name," stated Hei.

_You may be right about that,_ Misaki thought to herself.

"There's no way you would have been able to find out."

"So you never intended for me to help you?"

"I told you, I work alone," he reminded her, coldly. He turned on his heels. "Good night!"

"Wait!" Misaki yelled, as she grabbed his arm.

He turned to glare at her angrily.

"You lie!"

"Let go or..." he threatened.

"Stop Lying!" He began to glow blue, indicating he was going to use his power on her. Misaki didn't let go and simply cried, "Please! Stop with all the lies. Your name is Li Hon Wong and you were born in America twenty-six years ago."

"Your source is wrong."

"I'm tired of all your lies. I'm tired of you thinking you can do everything alone, and I'm tired of you breaking all your promises!"

Li looked at her baffled for a second, and then questioned, "Promises? I never made any promises to you. Your answer is wrong. Good night, Misaki."

"No, don't leave me again!" she pleaded, as she grabbed his arm again.

He glowed blue and sent a brief shock through her body to knock her out. She began to fall forward to have him cradle her in his arms. Carrying her into her apartment, he entered her bedroom and laid her down on her bed.

He looked at her sleeping peacefully.

She was strong, that he knew. Everybody that he cared for ended up dead and couldn't let that happen to her. He never figured she would find out his real name. How did she? The only thing she got wrong was that he wasn't born in America. He was born in China, but his parents moved to America when he was only four years old. She had lived up to her reputation. Nevertheless, it didn't matter; he wasn't going to risk her getting hurt.

What really troubled him was when she had mentioned about breaking promises and him leaving her. Except for when he was undercover as Li, he had never been with her. Did her mind create some kind of fantasy world with him or was there something more to this?

Xxx

"Did you find him?" a middle-aged Caucasian woman asked.

She had long brown-hair; wore a black miniskirt suit with black gloves and had on black high heels. She sat behind a dark mahogany desk in a large office space before a window that looked out onto the city skyline. Her hands clasped under her chin as she waited for an answer.

"He was last seen working as a cook in a restaurant," replied a tall, black haired man. He was dressed in a similar black suit and gloves, but had on pants and polished black dress shoes. Holding a perfect posture, he stood before the woman with his hands behind his back. "We tried to capture him but he was on to us and split before we got there. We haven't been able to relocate him or the girl."

"You mean the girl from the bar? Other sources say it wasn't her."

"We haven't been able to confirm it yet ma'am, or if she has the key."

"What do you mean, not able to confirm it?" Her right eyebrow rose in question.

"All of our men keep popping up dead."

"The Black Reaper?"

"We believe so, ma'am."

"Seems he's trying to protect the Key. I wouldn't put it passed them to fake her death. It must be her. Do we know where she lives?"

"No, ma'am."

"Find out."

"Why, ma'am? Why her? There's no logical reason..."

"He's a cunning individual; one not to be underestimated," her voice rose slightly in anger. "He was seen with her a lot before the Tokyo Explosion. If it's not her, then we'll have to deal with the Black Reaper."

Xxx

_Misaki lay blissfully in Li's arms in her bed after another fabulous night. It all happened so fast, and it was all thanks to Kanami and November Eleven. If he had never asked her to help him with that assignment, she wouldn't have had spent all that time with Li. (1)_

_It had started as a pleasant birthday that Kanami and she had celebrated at a host club, and to her surprise, Li had been her host. Things got a little crazy the first night, and she found herself in bed with him. Since then she had craved to have her lips on him again. Now, three months later, they were still seeing each other._

_They kept quiet about it. She never mentioned it to Kanami, but Kanami seemed to know something was up between them._

_The more times she spent with him, the more she became certain of who he was._

_He had never said it officially, and she never asked, but he would spend long nights out and then come back fatigued with many wounds. There were old scars along his back, chest and arms from years of fighting. In addition, as they made love, she always felt a hint of electricity, but she figured it was from their chemistry. _

_What kept her doubting herself were Li's nightmares. Whenever she would leave his side to use the toilet and returned, he would be tossing and turning in the sheets with sweat running down his face, as he screamed for someone named Bai. However, once she joined him again, they would stop. _

_Contractors didn't dream, didn't act on emotions, and always thought logically. However, Li didn't follow any of these traits, which made her wonder if he really was BK-201._

_At the corner of her eye, Misaki saw a black cat at her bedroom window. She glanced at it to see it staring directly into her eyes, spooking her. Her attention shifted towards Li's toned naked body, as he stood from her bed, slid on his pants, and rounded the bed to open up the window. Misaki thought he would shoo it away, but he merely stared at it. A couple of seconds later, it meowed and jumped off the balcony._

"_Li?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You don't have to go now, do you? Please come back to bed."_

_He smiled and then settled beside her on the bed as she sat up. He cuddled up beside her and kissed her lips, as she laid her head on his chest._

"_I have to go away for a little while," he responded._

"_A—away?"_

"_Just for a little while."_

"_Why?"_

"_An assignment," he said, causing Misaki to glance at him worried. He embraced her, and whispered into her ears, "For school," hoping to calm her nerves. _

"_I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me."_

"_Misaki, I need you to do me a favor."_

"_Only if you stay with me."_

"_The next time you see me, I need you to pretend that we're not seeing each other."_

"_But we already…"_

"_Even when we're alone."_

"_Wha.."_

"_Can you promise me you can?"_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_Not unless you promise me that the love we share isn't a lie. Promise me you will never leave, no matter what happens, you will always come back to me."_

"_Misaki?"_

"_Promise me."_

"_I promise," he smiled and kissed her on the neck next to a wing-shaped necklace Misaki wore._

"_I promise," she replied, finding his lips with hers._

_Xxx_

Hei stood in front of his sink in his black tank top and blue jeans in an old and muggy apartment, as he washed his dishes in his coffee-stained sink while sweating. The apartment was, like his others, about the size of a hotel room; and was conveniently in walking distance to a restaurant he was working at for a month as a chef. He wished the place had air-conditioning, but since the owner was a cheapskate and loved collecting high rent money, he had to endure it.

He thought it could be worse. He could be under a cherry blossom tree digging a hole.

Yin's shaded human-like specter appeared through the water; the ameba mouth shape giving an expression of sorrow.

Hei always had conflicting issues of if what he had done was the right thing. His plan was always to separate Yin from Izanami, and then kill off Izanami. He had been successful, but he didn't expect it to take away Yin's powers to where she couldn't return to her Doll host, or create a cloned figure of her body.

She had been reduced to a shaded ghost-like form. He could talk to her, but she couldn't talk to him. All his careful planning and she still, in a sense, ended up dying.

He wondered if she hated him for not killing her, placing her in a world she couldn't touch, or communicate with anything or anybody. Nevertheless, she managed to stay around and alert him of danger. She was protecting him, as he had wanted to do for her.

He had been searching for two years for a way to return her to a host body. It wasn't like using M.E. where they extract a memory and implant it in a doll. He had to find a way to take a soul and implant it in by using his ability, but he wasn't able to. Even the Gate had no effect. Yin's original host body couldn't be used anymore and the only option that kept surfacing was to kill her like she had asked, but he couldn't do it.

He cared for her deeply; not as strong as hers were, and he couldn't believe how much she had changed over the years being with him, mainly from Izanami taking over. All they had were each other after they had separated from the Syndicate, and it was his responsibility to protect her like his sister. However, he had failed them both, and he wasn't going to allow it to happen again. Hei believed it was best to bottle up his feelings for good.

That was why he couldn't get mixed up with anyone anymore. It seemed a curse had been put on him when the Gates had appeared. No matter how strong Misaki was, she would still end up like the others.

Finishing up his dishes, he readied for work. His current occupation was also a chef and found it more convenient since he didn't have to communicate with the public. He wore glasses for undercover purposes, which it had a down side since he looked like an Asian Clark Kent.

Hei exited his apartment while taking out his trash and walked along the second floor balcony. The air was slightly cool with overcast and a few droplets of rain.

He liked neighborhoods like this one since the occupants were too lazy to eavesdrop into someone's affairs. They were a bunch of couch potatoes that sat around all day stuffing their faces with food while watching television or playing video games. Even his landlord didn't care what was going on in the world, as long as he was paid the rent every Tuesday.

However, just like all the other shabby areas he lived in, he couldn't stay long.

Hei descended the flight of stairs, placed his trash in the overflowing dumpster, and headed down the street towards his work. A black limousine slowed and pulled up beside him to keep pace. He already knew who it was, as the person in the back rolled down the window.

"HI, HIZUMI!" yelled Madame Oreille, calling him by his latest undercover name.

_How did she even find out about it so soon? h_e questioned to himself.

Hei pretended as if he didn't hear her, keeping his eyes forward.

"Ah, don't act like that," she smiled. "I have a lead for you."

Hei continued to ignore her.

"It's linked to the Paradox Key."

Hei stopped, causing the limousine to do the same, as he looked over at her.

"You just need to take this job I got for you as a pool boy," she mentioned, as she held out a manila envelope for him. "I used your current name to apply for the job. You got it, so just show up."

_A pool boy_, he pondered. _What did she have in mind now?_

However, the last lead she had given him turned out genuine, and this one could as well.

"Why do you keep helping me?" he inquired. "What's in it for you?"

"I just like to have a reason to track you down and harass you, Hizumi," she smiled. "Oh, I just love that name, I'll keep calling you that from now on. It's so much cuter than Hei." She tossed the envelope at him in which he caught it like a baseball, and stared at her peculiarly. "Bye Bye!" she finished as she rolled up the window to have the limo pull away.

What was she really up to?

Xxx

Hei stood alongside a twenty-foot by ten-foot pool with a long skimmer in his hands to clean it. He was dressed in gray pants and a white t-shirt that fit tightly against his body. Apparently, the company that had ordered it had gotten it two sizes too short. It had the pool company's logo across the front right shoulder, and his undercover name below it. To his satisfaction, the rain clouds had moved out to let the sun beat down and warm up the air.

His target, a plump man, walked out of his home and went to sit in a lounge chair off to the side in a seating area that was between the pool and a beautiful outdoor ledger stone kitchen. He wore a white robe that was undone to show his belly draped over his tight, red Hawaiian style bathing suit.

"How much longer are you going to take?" the fat man barked.

He had first yelled at Hei when he arrived at his home, saying he was late, but Hei was on time. He then went into some long speech about how companies should stop hiring foreigners if they expect to get the work done properly.

A few minutes later, he yelled, "I'm not going to pay or tip you if you don't get out of here before the beautiful girls arrive in a few minutes!"

If he was expecting company, Hei figured he better begin the interrogation before his guests arrived. He pulled the skimmer out of the water and set it on the side of the pool.

The owner noticed it, and exclaimed, "Finally! Now hurry up, gather your belongings, and get out of here."

Walking over to his box of cleaning supplies, he opened it to pull out his wire, stuffed it in his pocket, and took out one of his split blade knives. As soon as he closed the lid, he heard female voices to his right. He looked towards it to see two women walking out from the home's French doors that exited out onto the white porcelain tile patio.

They were both wearing thong bikinis. One was a young, shorthaired brunette female wearing a blue suit, and the other was a blond with long hair, slightly older female, and had on a yellow bikini. Hei's eyes fixated on the blond and her perfect form. Suddenly, his mind pictured the girl as Misaki and what she had wore at the millionaire's home. He then gently touched his finger to his lips, as he remembered kissing her.

Hei shook away the thoughts, wondering why that had popped into his head.

The plump man stood, as the ladies greeted him. He walked around them to look them over, and placed his hands all over their bodies to have them moan in delight and giggle. As he stepped before them, the blond-haired girl pushed him onto the lounge chair, and sat on his round belly.

Hei pictured Misaki standing outside his front door at Misuzu's apartment dressed in a blue shirt, only buttoned just below her chest to show a hot pink bra and cleavage, blue jeans that were unzipped to hang loose on her hips, and shoeless. Before he knew it, she pushed him into his room while slamming the door shut with her foot, and placed her body against his, as she wrapped her arms around him to kiss him vehemently.

Hei shook his mind at his thoughts again. Why was he all of a sudden having seductive images of Misaki, and at a time like this? He really was cursed and needed to concentrate on his mission.

Hei hoped there wouldn't be any witnesses, but he still had to act. Hei tightened the grip around his blade and slowly approached them. The blond-haired girl turned to face toward him, having him picture her as Misaki, as she looked at him and then gasped. He thought she had seen his blade, but he wondered why she wasn't running.

The other girl noticed her friend's expression and turned around to stare at Hei. She seductively smiled at him first, finding him attractive and commented, "Oh, he's much cuter, I'll take him." Glancing down to get a good look at him, she gazed at the knife in his hand, screamed and ran into the mansion.

Hei approached his target and the blond girl.

"Leave now," he warned, glaring at the girl, as the guy started panicking.

"Guards, Guards!" shouted the guy.

"I've already taken care of them," informed Hei, slightly glancing at him, but then turned his attention at the girl again. "I said leave."

"Not in your life!"

Hei looked at her stunned for a second, as he recognized that stubborn voice.

"Misaki?"

Xxx

To be continued...

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Hee hee. So you all knew Hei was lying, right? He's very good at that, isn't he? For those who don't think it's a cool name, look up the name on the internet. I spelt it a little different, but I bet you can guess the cute Chinese singer/actor I named him after. Then perhaps you may change your mind. Just change the O in Wong to an A and the N in Hon to a M. ^_^

As for his undercover name and why I keep using it ( I used it in A Heart is not Black too)... Those who know me, know the J-rocker. ^_^

Xxx

**Important Message:**

**1.** Okay, those of you who had read Host Club should have had a little déjà vu like Saka did when he looked over the chapter.

This has been where my concern has been. I'm using my story Host Club to help me tell this story. It's not like you have to read Host Club to get what is going on in this story, but it will help, because I will be referencing it a lot. That, and I was too lazy to come up with another past story when I have written four already.

I don't consider it a sequel since this story has a different feel, but to those who wanted to see Host Club continue, I guess you kinda got your wish.

Is it a good idea? I've never been certain. I have been told by others that I shouldn't try it with A Heart is not Black, but I think this is different.

So please let me know what you think. I want to know your honest opinion.

And for those who have not read Host Club… Go read it. And to late readers, go read it before continuing.


	5. Enticement

AN: This is just a reminder incase you didn't read my AN from last chapter. If you haven't read Host Club and plan to read it, I would stop here, and go read it before continuing.

Paradox Key

Chapter 5: Enticement

Hei looked at Misaki dumbfounded and thought she was more beautiful as a brunette.

"Why are you here?" Misaki asked.

He shook away his thoughts, and said, "I could ask you the same question? Now get off him and leave."

"I'm here gathering information," she growled. "How am I supposed to do that with you showing up?"

"Easily, get off him."

"Wait, she's in on it too?" the man cried. "What a waste of a perfect body." He stroked her butt.

However, to his luck, Misaki was too preoccupied with Hei to care. Any other time she would have taken that hand and twisted it to its breaking point.

"So you can kill another one of my leads?" she said, irritated and then shook her head. "No. No way!"

"Kill?" questioned the man. Misaki noticed he was groping her breasts and thought about giving him a swift uppercut. She stood to pick up a yellow handbag she was carrying, reached in it for her gun, and pointed it at her target. "Wait, please don't kill me."

"Then tell me everything you know about the Paradox Key," she said, removing the safety.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You seem to enjoy your hands. I'll shot them off so that you'll never be able to touch another woman's ass and breasts again."

The man started panicking, seeing no hesitation in her eyes. He then decided to downgrade her threat by saying, "No, you're a woman. You wouldn't hurt a fly."

She wouldn't hurt a fly, but she had shot plenty of people in her time.

"Try me," she said. "Perhaps you have other parts that you wouldn't miss."

She pointed her gun at his lower region. The guy's eyes widened as he threw his hands over his pride and joy, but still refused to talk.

"I will shoot. I've had plenty of practice," she replied, and then tilted her head towards Hei. "Even if I don't, he has killed many, and you would be nothing more than road kill to him."

The guy looked towards Hei and stared into his deathly piercing eyes. He gulped, looking like he peed his pants, and quickly returned his attention back to Misaki.

"Okay, Okay. There's a scientific experiment my company has been working on."

"What kind of an experiment?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know much, but I can tell you they're doing experiments with a meteor fragment that was found in South America, just outside Heaven's Gate."

Misaki gasped, as Hei pushed her aside and grabbed the man by the shirt. "I know all that already!" he shouted. "Tell me where!"

"I'm not working on the experiment anymore, and they have moved their facilities." Hei started glowing blue and his eyes started turning red, causing the guy to freak out. "A Contractor!

"Tell me now or die!" he growled.

"I'm telling you the truth, please don't kill me. GUARDS!"

"Why are they experimenting? What have they found out that they haven't already known?"

"I know nothing."

"You're no use to me then." Hei started to send a brief electrical shock through the man.

"Wait!" he yelled, his voice vibrating. Hei stopped the electrical current, but remained in contractor mode. "It has something to do with the Gates and BK-201."

"BK-201?" questioned Misaki.

"BK-201 is responsible for the force field around Heaven's Gate."

"Tell me something I don't know!" yelled Hei.

"Apparently they believe she is still alive and inside the Gate somewhere. They believe the stone was used to create the force field and are hoping that the fragment can harness her powers from the Gate to kill her, her annoying brother the Black Reaper, and every remaining Contractor on earth by destroying Hell's Gate. But they're missing..."

Misaki winced as Hei's temper rose. He sent a volt of electricity into the guy to kill him and pushed him back onto his lounge chair.

"Missing? Missing what? The key?" Misaki thought out loud. "Why didn't you let him finish? It sounded like something very important. We could have found out about… Hey… Wait!"

Hei was already walking off, but before he got too far he was met by a half dozen men dressed in black suits and black gloves that circled around them. Misaki walked over to Hei and stood next to him.

"I thought you said you took care of his bodyguards," she mentioned.

"I did. These aren't his bodyguards."

All six men highlighted in blue.

"Hand us the key, and no harm will come to you," said the tallest Contractor, who was probably the leader of the pack.

"That's my line," snarled Hei, as he grabbed his blade.

He glowed blue to send an electrical current through the blade and charged at the tall man, but two others stepped before him.

Misaki held her gun firmly and took aim in the opposite direction at the shortest of the six. She fired three rounds, one hitting him in the upper shoulder and two in each leg, and taking him down before he could use his power. However, a plump man fired a fireball out of his mouth at her. Misaki ran towards an outdoor kitchen counter made out of ledger stone, the fireball hot on her tail and jumped over the counter for cover just as the fireball hit the bottom section with the top half swarming over her.

When it passed, she held her gun over the wall, took aim as the plump man sent another fireball, and fired a shot through the ball of flame and straight through his mouth.

Hei quickly made mince meat of the two contractors playing hero for their leader, as he entangled them in his wire and sent an electrical current through their bodies.

However, as Hei approached the tall one, he felt something grab at his legs that sent him falling to the ground. He looked at his legs to see them wrapped up with plant roots coming up from the ground.

Hei grabbed his blade and started cutting himself free, but more roots would entangle him, causing him to drop his blade.

Having enough of this, Hei squeezed his hand between the plant's roots to grab his other knife hidden under his pant leg. Turning it slightly, he cut the roots and his pants to free himself and threw it at the tall contractor, hitting him straight between the eyes and having him fall backwards dead. He finished cutting the rest of the roots around his legs, and stood up to see there was one left.

Misaki fired a shot at him to have the bullet deflect away from him. It appeared some bulletproof garment like Hei's coat protected him. Misaki fired another shot, this time at his face. However, it deflected with just a swing of his arm. Granted the same thing would happen to his blades and wire if he tried to use them.

The Contractor waved his arm to have an airwave of some sort hit Misaki and knock her down to the ground. The air-master walked over to where she laid and swung his arm at her again. Hei believed it could kill Misaki if he attacked her up that close. If only he could find a way to lead a trail of water to him, then he'd be able to electrocute him through the ground.

However, just as he thought of it, Misaki was quickly on her feet before the attack hit her. She ran for the pool area, jumped into the water, and popped her head out seconds later to show she had lost the blond wig. After she caught her breath, she stood up in the shallow end of the pool and started splashing water at the Contractor and the ground between him and Hei.

The Contractor drew his attention towards her. He smirked, as if saying, _"What exactly do you think water will do to me?"_ Hei wondered if he was paying attention to his ability at all, or were his perverted eyes on her the entire time. Misaki returned his gesture, and then ducked under the water as he sent another air current at her.

Misaki quickly swam over to the deep end, and after the wave passed, she climbed out using the ladder.

"Over here!" yelled Hei at the air Contractor, as he was about to attack Misaki again.

His attention shifted to Hei, causing Hei to grin as he placed his right hand on the ground, and sent an electrical current through the ground toward his opponent. His body shook till his eyes went blank and then fell sideways into the pool.

Misaki grabbed her gun she had left by the kitchen area, which gave Li a head start to run off.

"Wait!" she yelled at him, as he went around to the front of the house. Amazed that she hadn't lost sight of him, she yelled, "Li, wait!"

He stopped, turned around to look at her sinisterly, and said, "I told you many times, that man is dead!"

"I know what you're thinking," she said, as she came to a halt before him. Misaki shook her head while saying, "That won't bring back your sister."

"Then you don't know what I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking?"

"It's no concern of yours."

"Ugghhhhh! You're so stubborn. Let me help you."

"I told you, I work alone."

"Work alone, huh?" Misaki placed her hands on her hips. "Who gave you the information about this guy? It was Madame O, wasn't it? I don't recall that working alone."

"I'm not working for her."

"But you accept information from her. If you can trust her, why can't you trust me?"

"I…" Hei began, his gaze shifting around to cars and other homes in the neighborhood. "You're an…"

"Let me help you."

Hei sighed, his attention shifting back to Misaki. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his black trench coat. "Here, put this on."

Misaki looked down at it and asked, "What is it?"

"Just put it on, everyone is staring," he said, as he handed it to her.

Misaki looked to see cars had stopped and pulled alongside the curb with men sticking their heads out the window drooling over her wet appearance.

"Hey baby, looking fine. Come with me, I'll treat you better!" hollered one man.

Others had walked out onto their front porches gazing at her while whistling. Others were peeping at her from second floor windows with binoculars.

With her mind focused on Li and killing the Contractors, she completely forgot what she was wearing.

Misaki quickly unfolded it, shocked to find out it was his black trench coat, but hurried up and put it on. She was amazed at how heavy the material seemed to be, but even more amazed he could keep it in his pocket.

All the men moaned in protest while giving deadly glares at Hei. Hei returned the favor without even looking at the guys, causing the men to back away scared.

"Perverts," Misaki mumbled.

Suddenly, her stomach growled.

Hei smirked and asked, "Would you like to get something to eat?"

Misaki looked up at him stunned.

"Wha… You're actually asking me?" Her stomach suddenly filled with anticipation.

Hei's stomach growled. "If you don't want to, I'll take my coat back now and go eat alone."

"No, no" she said, clearing her head from her surprise. "I'm starving."

"You're driving."

"What?"

"I don't have a vehicle. You did drive here, didn't you?"

"Ummm, yeah."

"Do you have a change of clothes in the car?"

"Ummm… Well, I did come by car, but with a colleague, and well she… she took off with the car when you scared her."

"I guess we'll have to walk."

"Umm, that's alright. I can call…" she looked through her little handbag that was only big enough for her gun. She gave a little embarrassed smile and said, "Cell phone is in the car too."

"We can call for a cab at the restaurant."

"Umm, I could ask a neighbor…"

"We've already caused a scene. I'm sure the police will be here soon, and we can't leave more of a trace than what you have."

"I have?" Misaki questioned somewhat annoyed.

"And I wouldn't want to leave you here with all these perverts.

Misaki looked at him stunned. That was the nicest thing he had said to her since before the Tokyo Explosion. She wondered why he had such a change of heart so quickly. Was food the way to it?

They walked side by side down the streets of the neighborhood. Hei had his hands in his pant pockets while Miskai had hers in his coat pockets. Occasionally, she would glance over at Hei to see him looking at her, which made him avert his attention at a house's garden or the sky. She couldn't take her eyes off of him due to his smile, but she found herself looking away when he would gaze back at her with his midnight blue eyes. She would try to peek at him to find him still watching her, and blush.

Even though they were in a wealthier part of the town, Misaki was amazed that they only had to walk four blocks before she smelt the greasy sweetness of McDonness nearby. They really were everywhere.

"This way!" she said excitedly, as she grabbed his arm.

She pulled him into the McDoness, walked up to the cashier, and started ordering their food. However, just like the last time they ate at McDoness together, Li had to repeat his order since the young man stared stupidly at the black coat Misaki was wearing. Obviously, he was thinking it was unusual attire for her, especially during a hot summer day.

Li had ordered three chicken sandwiches, one fish sandwich, two large fries, and an ice tea. Misaki ordered three burgers, two large fries, and a soda.

They went to sit at a table by the window, as Misaki continued to remember the time Li and her went to the McDonness in Tokyo. He had just finished fighting November Eleven and was completely covered in blood and bruises. She was so afraid November Eleven was going to kill him.

A part of Misaki wanted to ask him if he had been using her the whole time, but she refrained from it incase what Amber had said was true. If M.E. was used, he wouldn't remember it to begin with, yet alone, know if he had been playing her. It was hard for her to tell since he was an extremely talented actor.

She wanted to find out, so she thought it wouldn't hurt to ask him about the different jobs he had had.

"So, how many part-time jobs did you end up working while undercover?" she asked. "A lot of fast food places like this?"

She took a bite of her second burger.

Li waited to finish chewing his before saying, "I don't know. I never really kept count. I'd have to say at least one a week."

"Really? That's a lot more than I would have to work. How were you even able to apply for so many and get them?"

"Well, the Syndicate had me in a work group, so it was easy to place me in various jobs. I still had to apply for some on my own, and it was rather difficult to explain why I had jumped around through so many jobs. I'm amazed at the jobs I was able to get. Half of the employers said no immediately. But many couldn't get past my charm."

"It's hard to resist, Li-kun," she smiled, as Hei chuckled.

"He was a perfect cover; very easy to play."

There was a moment of silence from Misaki while she thought on those words, thinking he had played her just as easily.

"I never realized how hard undercover work was until I started it," she began, as Li finished his fish sandwich. "I've had to do some of the worst jobs."

"A waiter isn't so bad," stated Li.

He took a gulp of his drink and set it down

"Not for a guy, but it is for a female."

"I suppose you're right."

"So what were some of your least favorite jobs you did while being undercover?" Misaki asked, downing her third burger.

"Dishes."

Misaki smiled, but then tried to get her answer.

"Mine was an escort," she lied. "Have you ever had to do that?"

"No."

With that answer, she knew _M.E. _had really been used on him.

"You're lucky," she replied

"If I were lucky, I would have held only one job my whole life. It's more like I'm lucky to be alive."

"What do you do now? I mean, when you're not playing a pool boy?"

"What I've always wanted to do," he smiled. Misaki believed she knew the answer before he even said it. "A chef."

"It fits you," she smiled, and then sipped her drink.

After they finished eating, Hei went over to the counter and asked the employee if he could call for a taxi. A half an hour later, one showed up.

They exited the fast food restaurant to approach the taxi. Hei opened the door for her, making her smile and blush as she went to sit in the back. He closed the door, walked around to the other side, and settled next to her. Misaki looked at him bewildered.

"Wha—what are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking you home," he said, causing Misaki's heart to start racing.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

Misaki didn't hear the cab driver as she continued to stare at Hei baffled. The driver asked two more times before he got annoyed and shouted a third time, causing Misaki to snap out of her daze.

She gave him the address and then asked Li, "Eh… Um… Why?"

"You have my coat."

Misaki smiled while embracing the coat tighter. If having his coat meant she could keep him around her side more often, then it was worth wearing a bikini in front of lots of men.

It also made her wonder why the coat was so important to him. Keeping her voice down to a whisper so that the snoopy taxi driver couldn't hear her, she asked in Japanese about the coat.

"It's the only one I have left," he said.

"But it's still just a coat."

"And it's saved my life more than once."

Misaki looked at him confused, and said, "Saved your life? How? Did the coat belong to your sister?"

"No."

"Then why would you wear it? Doesn't it bring more attention to you, since everyone references it to the Black Reaper?"

"You really don't know much about me after chasing me for so many years, do you?" Hei smirked. He noticed the cab drivers eyes on them. "I'll tell you later."

Later? Did that mean two years from now?

Xx

They arrived at her apartment a half an hour later. Hei paid the cab driver and guided Misaki into a small hallway. There were four doors that mirrored each other beneath a staircase, which led up to a second floor with four other doors. Ascending the stairs, they stepped before room 201 to have Hei glare at it.

"I asked for it," said Misaki.

She started to take off his coat, making Hei place his right hand on her arm, which sent a chill up her spine.

"You can leave it on."

"Eh?"

"Until we get inside."

"EH!" she exclaimed, as she stood stunned.

"You don't want to invite me in?" he questioned from her surprised look.

"Wait—what?" she asked, dumbfounded while her heart pounded like a beating drum.

"You don't want to expose your almost naked body out here, do you?" he mentioned, as a couple exited the room across from them.

The couple walked by, giving Hei and Misaki a stern glance. Misaki stood quietly and smiled at them in which they returned it.

"I thought she was a lesbian," the female whispered to her boyfriend.

"Perhaps she's bi," her boyfriend replied, as they descended the stairs and departed the apartment.

Misaki frowned since they had only seen Hazuki groping her a few dozen times. She shook it off as she turned back to Li, his midnight blue eyes focusing on her as he waited for an answer.

She tried to hold a blush, and stuttered to say, "Oh… ah… no." Misaki punched in her key code to unlock her door, but she kept hitting the wrong numbers. She smiled sheepishly at Hei. "I'm just a little cold."

After the fifth try, she finally opened it, and before Hei entered, he made sure it was all right with Misaki first. She gestured for him to step inside with a nod. He looked around while Misaki set her keys on her quartz counter top.

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge," said Misaki. "I'll be right back with your coat."

Hei watched her as she headed for a door in the back. She went to grab the handle, but missed it, and slammed into the door. Hei looked at her concerned, as she looked over her shoulder and smiled sheepishly at him while feeling for the knob. After a few seconds, she found it, entered the room that was most likely her bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

He proceeded to her fridge, opened it to find nothing in it except a carton of milk and some sauces, which caused him to sigh. After pulling things out of her cabinets, he set a pot on her cook top and started adding ingredients to it.

Once he was done cooking, he took it over to her table to set the large bowl of noodles in the center, placed two plates on the table, and sat down so he could eat. Misaki still hadn't come out of her bedroom, making him wonder what she was doing. He stood to pour a glass of water and sat back down to continue his meal.

Misaki's heart kept skipping beats from having Li in her home and figured her luck was really changing. She hurried over to her dresser drawer to scrounge through her clothes, tossing ones she didn't want onto the floor. Should she keep on the bikini, or wear her sleep clothes? Perhaps she could wear a nice strapless dress and pretend that she had another assignment, or maybe slip on the same hot pink-laced panties and bra she had worn the first time they made love. With any luck, it might spark his memory.

Her mind kept swarming back and forth.

She took off Li's coat and set it on her bed. Removing her bikini, she grabbed her panties and bra to put them on, and then went to stand in front of her mirror. The faint memory of his tender touch and lips along her body lingered in her mind, making her touch those areas, and moaned in delight from the memory.

Wanting nothing more than to feel those sensations again, she said to herself, "I will get him to remember."

Would tonight be the night?

After minutes of reminiscing about his smooth skin and toned muscular body on top of her, logic started to kick in. He doesn't remember and wouldn't welcome her like this. He was just here for his coat.

She continued to gaze at herself in the mirror, still imagining Li's lips caressing her skin. This was a hard decision, and she might not get another chance at this. How could she get him to remember?

Maybe she had some wine or alcohol in one of her cabinets.

After a few more minutes, she decided the bra and panties were too much. Perhaps she should wear his coat over the bra and panties, and have him remove it from her.

That would be too bold, even for her. Moreover, she couldn't believe her mind thought of it.

She went to her closet, grabbed her red silk robe, and slipped into it to show it came down just above her knees. Hoping it would be enough to entice him, she purposely tied it loose. It was something Kanami had bought her years ago, and the last time she wore it, was her last night with Li at her apartment.

She went to walk out of her bedroom, but remembered Li's coat, and walked back to her bed to grab it. Placing it around her arm, she walked out of the room and noticed Li sitting at her table with a large meal that he had cooked in the short amount of time she was in her bedroom. She looked at him baffled for a second while she watched him stuff his mouth with noodles.

_Now I know why he wanted to be invited in_, she thought.

"Didn't get enough to eat?" she giggled, as Li looked up at her with strands of noodles hanging out of his mouth.

It reminded her of the good times they had had together back in Tokyo, which set her nerves at ease. She couldn't even believe he found something to cook since she usually went out to eat.

He sucked up the noodles, and said with his mouth full, "I held back because I didn't want to draw attention to myself."

Misaki set his coat on the back of one of her island stools, and then sat across from him at her table. She grabbed some noodles and started eating.

"The cashier still gave us a weird look," said Misaki, understanding him.

"I think it was because of your wet hair and that you were wearing my coat."

"Perhaps."

"You have a nice place here. I love the kitchen. There's lots of room to cook."

"Thanks. You're welcome to come over anytime to cook. This is delicious."

"It's… um… alright," he replied.

He paused for a second, his mouth slightly opened, as his gaze focused on Misaki's chest. She tilted slightly forward; her robe was slightly open to expose her red-laced bra. Suddenly, he envisioned a matching red panty to go with it and made him want to remove them so he could kiss her exposed skin.

"Li!" he heard Misaki, snapping him out of his thoughts, as he wiped some drool from his mouth.

"I didn't have the panties spices," he finished, as Misaki looked at him baffled.

"Eh, ah…. Proper spices."

Misaki smirked.

"Where did you learn to cook?" she asked. In a slow sexual manner, she sucked up some noodles while savoring every piece. It was as if she was taunting him.

"I guess I… taught… myself. I've always been… naturally… good at it," he slowly replied, watching every inch of noodles disappearing from her lips.

"Maybe you can teach me sometime," said Misaki, dipping her finger in the sauce and gently licking it up.

Hei would rather lay Misaki on the floor to pour the rest of the noodles and sauce on her, and lick every inch of it off her skin.

"Eh… I—I guess I should be going," he said, as he got up from the table quickly, almost knocking it over, as he went to grab his coat.

"Umm… You're not going to finish eating?"

"I—I'm full and I need to go shower… I mean, work in the morning."

"You know, I have a guest bedroom if you need a place to stay. I even have a guest shower."

Hei heard it spoken in a seductive tone, causing his mind to think about picking her up and carrying her into the shower.

"Huh... I—I got what I came for," he said, holding up his coat and trying to act cool. "G—good night, Misaki."

He quickly exited the apartment faster than a bullet train.

Misaki ran to the door to try and catch him, but when she opened it, he was gone. This was not like her at all and she couldn't believe she even tried it. Perhaps it was many years of working undercover, or her wanting him to remember everything they had. She seemed to have sparked some interest in him, and wondered if her little performance had made him remember anything: even just a kiss.

Xx

_What the hell was that?_ thought Hei, after leaving her apartment.

His body was totally on fire. First were the thoughts at the pool, and now at her apartment. Sure, he knew now he was human, but he hadn't felt anything like that since he was with Amber. Many girls have thrown themselves at him, and he could have cared less. Why all of a sudden was he feeling this way with Misaki? He didn't even feel that way when he was undercover as Li. This wasn't like him. Then again, he had never seen her in a thong bikini before, which exposed her delicate, luscious curves.

Hei hit his head for even thinking any of that. He stopped to see Mao sitting on a parked Fusion cleaning his right paw. He was obviously checking up on Misaki.

"This feels a little bit like Déjà vu," said Mao. "It just feels like yesterday when you walked her home, or as you had called it, 'Just doing your job.'"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, it was when you were a host. You escorted Misaki around. You even electrocuted me in front of her."

"I did what?"

"Well, you didn't remember it because you two were extremely drunk, but I had told you…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. Don't you remember waking up the next day in bed with her, and then you walked her home the following day. You said it was to get her and that MI-6 agent's suspicions off you about being BK-201, but you ended up hooking up with her after that. Even still, you kept telling me you were using her. You've been running for so long, you haven't seen her in awhile. I'm surprised you're not staying the night with her."

Hei fell silent.

"You really don't remember do you?"

"I remember everything that has happened to me, and that had never happened, Mao. Are you trying to implant some nonsense on me? You're doing a terrible job. Tell Misaki it's not working, and her little attempt at seducing me up there didn't work. I'm a Contractor."

"Misaki didn't make me do anything. In fact, I'm surprised she didn't mention anything to you. Maybe it was because of that allergy potion. You didn't forget what happened those last few days; you forgot what happened the days after.

"Perhaps your mind got jumbled with information when the cat took back control of its body. You're mixing your lives up."

"Hei," began Mao, his tone becoming serious. "Whether you want to believe me or not, it's up to you. However, I think someone has used M.E. on you. And it's possible it was the Syndicate if they found out about you and her.

"Even if what you say is true, what was there to find out? I was obviously just doing my job."

"Yeah, a little too good," mumbled Mao.

"I think you need to get your internal memory cleaned, Mao."

"It's working fine. Speaking of which, Misaki hasn't ever mentioned it to me either. They could have wiped her memory too."

"You and Misaki can stop it with your games. It's not going to work on me. And I'm not going to work with her. Good night, Mao."

Hei made it to his apartment complex and quickly closed the door, causing Mao to slam into it. He certainly didn't miss that fur ball.

He was grateful that his new apartment was close by to Misaki's. Actually, he was stunned when Misaki had given the cab driver the address. Best part was he didn't have to listen to that annoying cat make up more lies. He'd have to make sure his balcony window was closed so that he couldn't disrupt his good night sleep he planned on having.

He didn't know what kind of games they were playing, but even if someone tried to use M.E. on him, he would have felt them approaching: even in his sleep. It would have had to be someone close to him; like Huang, Mao, or even Yin.

Still, there was a reason for all the images of Misaki flashing through his mind. Perhaps there could be some truth to this.

To be continued…

Xxx

AN: Ahahahaha, Hei saying panties was so OOC, but it was so funny, I couldn't stop laughing when I typed it. I guess you can think of him in his Li persona during that scene. Then it would work, especially since he's eating.

Anyway, I'm not sure how many chapters this story will end up being, but it will be more than ten if my brain keeps being creative.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	6. Convenience

AN: Surprise! I thought I'd post the next chapter for you as a present. It's a little earlier than I would have liked to, but I think it will be all right.

Happy New Year! ^_^

Paradox Key

Chapter 6: Convenience

_Hei walked out of the bathroom and approached Misaki who was asleep naked under his covers. He knew she would be hungry when she awoke, but he needed to go out shopping to cook something for her. Wanting to make her a meal that would make a king drool, he prayed that she didn't wake before he returned._

_Although, he thought she would sleep all day with the long, intense and passionate night they had shared. He hadn't felt this alive and happy since before the Gates had appeared._

_He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, as she smiled and slightly shifted in her sleep. He smiled back at her, and then grabbed his green coat to exit his apartment. _

_Closing his door, he headed for the stairs, but stopped at the foot of it, as he noticed November Eleven leaning against the rails at the bottom._

"_Smith-san!" said Hei._

"_What exactly do you want with Misaki?" he asked._

"_Eh… I…, " Hei blushed. "I want to be with her."_

"_We don't act that way," began November Eleven. "We don't let emotions play into anything. You're seeing her to benefit you for information or to cloud her judgment so that she doesn't arrest you."_

"_Arrest?" Hei questioned. "Am I being sent back to China?"_

_November Eleven smirked and then threw what Hei believed was an icicle at his head. He moved left out of its path and then noticed November Eleven freezing the stairs from last night's storm. Hei quickly grabbed the railing and jumped over it to avoid the trail of ice._

"_I've been keeping an eye on you these last couple of days. I didn't fall for your plan. I knew you saw an observer spirit and I was still certain you were a Contractor, Mr. 201-BK._ _I'll ask again. Who do you work for and what do they want with Misaki?"_

"_Happy Pizza. I'm a delivery boy," replied Hei. "And I want nothing more than to be by Misaki's side."_

"_Still playing Mr. Innocent even now. But this time the fight will be on my terms." _

_November Eleven grabbed a hose to spray Hei and the ground. _

_Pulling out his wire from his jacket's pocket, Hei swung it up around a streetlight and pulled himself up onto his apartment roof. It was better to be alive than to worry about his identity at the moment._

_As he set foot on the roof, he quickly ducked under a half dozen icicles thrown at his head._

_November Eleven began spraying the roof while turning the water into hundreds of little tiny icicle needles. Hei ran around the other side of the roof and laid down to use it as a shield. The icicles pierced the front portion and part of the back section of the roof like deadly arrows, giving Hei little room of leave way._

_He was about to jump off the other side when he heard the blond man whine in pain. Looking over the edge of the roof, he saw Misuzu hitting him on the head with her broomstick._

"_What are you doing?" she yelled at him, while he put his arm up over his head to try to block the broom. "Do you know how much you are racking up my water bill?"_

_Hei used the distraction to wrap his wire around the agent's neck. November Eleven, caught off guard, tried to release the wire as Hei sent a volt of electricity through the wire._

_Misuzu looked at him startled, inconspicuous of the wire as she watched him convulsing. "W—wha… Are you all… W—what's wrong? Did I hit you too hard?"_

"_Hei, don't kill him!" shouted Mao, as he jumped up onto the roof behind him. "The Syndicate doesn't want him dead since he's working with the police!"_

_Upset at Mao's outburst, Hei released his power, as the MI-6 agent fell unconscious face first. He latched his wire to the pole and retracted down in front of Misuzu._

"_Li-san?" she questioned, standing stupefied. "What's going…?" _

_Hei put his hands on top of her shoulders and sent a brief jolt through her to knock her out. She fell forward, forcing Hei to grab her and carry her over to a green plastic chair in her garden area to set her down._

_Suddenly, Hei could feel the presence of someone else behind him, and quickly dodged to his left as a sword almost side swiped him. He ducked under another aimed at his head._

_After he avoided another to his right, he noticed a man dressed in a red trench coat and hat attacking him._

_He bent back to dodge another one to the stomach, but had his left foot swiped out from under him, and fell onto his back. The man swung his sword over his head for a killing blow._

Hei woke up from his nightmare, noticing a knife soaring at his head, and quickly dodged right as it grazed his cheek. However, he wasn't quick enough to avoid a knife impaling his upper left shoulder. He quickly rolled out of his bed, feeling a knife graze his arm, and then dropped on the floor as another knife was thrown where he lay. Seconds later, one grazed over his head and struck the wall across from him, cutting some of his hair off.

Hei peeked over the bed to see if he could see his attacker. He briefly saw a figure standing in the front door, doused in a black ninja-like business suit, before he quickly had to duck back down to dodge another knife. He figured he was working for the same people from the pool situation.

Hei slowly went to reach under his pillow for his split blade he kept under there for protection, hoping his attacker wouldn't see him. He was usually better at hearing someone enter his place at night, and he would have impaled his blade between the person's eyes by now. It was at times like this where he wished he were a complete Contractor so that his dreams wouldn't distract him.

In a quick motion, he stood and threw the blade at his target, hitting him in the throat. Blood sprayed up his face and down his chest while he fell backwards into the hallway dead.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Hei pulled out the knife in his shoulder, trying hard not to scream out in agony while grinding his teeth. Cutting up his bed sheets into strips, he used them to bandage up his shoulder the best he could and then tied up the deep wound on his arm.

Hei entered his bathroom to turn on the sink and washed his hands to clean the wound on his face. He saw Yin's specter pop up into the sink, tilting her specter ever so slightly to indicate there were more on the way.

"Is it clear out the back?" he asked Yin. She shook her head. "Up front?" She shook her head again, as Hei heard footsteps approaching his door. Yin looked upwards.

Opening the bathroom window, he climbed up onto it, flung his cable onto a street lamp, and recoiled himself upward to land on the roof. Seconds later, four more men dressed in black, with black gloves and black ski masks over their faces, stormed into the bathroom. They noticed the open window, looked out it, and assumed he must have had jumped out to escape.

"He poses great skills!" said one of the ski mask men.

Standing on the edge of the roof only in his jeans, Hei pulled out his black trench coat from his back pocket, and slipped it on. He watched as the men in black jumped out of his bathroom window with grappling cables to head down the street. Yin's specter popped up in a puddle just behind him.

He recoiled down and charged after his attackers. The lead ski mask man looked back dumbfounded, and then gasped, as Hei slit one of his men's throat, stabbed another in his heart, and gutted the third man's stomach. The leader came to a sliding halt while turning to face Hei, as Hei stood still, clenching his bloody knife.

"Who do you work for?" Hei asked.

The ski mask leader snorted while unsheathing his sword, and stormed at Hei. Hei stood his ground, and at the last second, he ducked a horizontal attack to shove his knife into his enemy's left shoulder. The leader looked on shocked, cringing in pain, as Hei threw him up against a wall.

"Who sent you?" demanded Hei "How did you find me? Answer me, and I'll let you live."

The leader didn't answer, irritating Hei, and making him put pressure on the wound. The leader cried in agony, and shouted, "The Key. We want to know… where you hid the Key."

"You have the wrong person. That's my question to you."

"There's no mistake… You're… the Black Reaper."

"So you have no idea where I can find the Paradox Key."

"If you don't know… then… then no one knows."

"I don't know where you're getting the idea I would even have it."

"I… I was only ordered to retrieve… Retrieve it from you."

"So you know nothing about it."

"No."

"Then you're no use to me."

Hei yanked out his blade and sliced the leader's throat to have blood splatter over his arm, the wall and ground.

First they thought Misaki had it, now him. What the hell was going on?

First things first; he needed to find another place to stay that was close by to clean up and take care of his wounds before he passed out from loss of blood.

Unfortunately, for him, the first place that came to mind was Misaki's, and he wanted it to be the last place after his dream.

Hei slowly walked down the deserted streets, feeling extremely fatigued, and entered into her apartment complex moments later. He dragged his way up to her floor along the wall for support and taking a rest halfway.

When he got to her door, he punched in the last numbers he remembered Misaki entering, and unlocked the door to stumble into her apartment as quietly as he could.

Stepping into her bathroom, he leaned on her vanity counter for support. After another short rest, he opened up the medicine cabinet to see it was empty, having him sigh. He looked under her sink base to find it empty too, and found nothing in the closet.

Hei frowned.

Exhaustingly, he exited the bathroom, thinking about scrounging through her kitchen, but remembered her cabinets were as empty as his stomach, and thought it would be a waste of time and energy. He headed for her bedroom, remembering her saying that that was the guest bathroom.

She had left the door opened.

He quietly walked through it and headed over to one of the closed doors. Glancing at her bed, he noticed she was half covered under her sheets, exposing her red-laced bra she had tried to seduce him with earlier.

His body began to feel hotter than a 110 degree summer day, and it wasn't from a fever he could have caught after being attacked. Again, he started visualizing things he wanted to do to her as he had at the table and in his dream.

_I knew this was a bad idea_, he thought and again wished he was a complete Contractor.

Trying his best to ignore her and the crazy thoughts she put into his head, he headed towards the two doors along the back wall. He opened the first one, which ended up being a walk in closet, and opened the second one to see it was a personal bathroom. Entering, he stepped before the medicine cabinet to open it and found some alcohol. Letting out a breath of relief while taking it, he looked under her sink to locate an emergency kit, took it while opening it, and saw it had everything from bandages to even a needle and thread.

"That's more like it. I knew she'd have something," he mumbled, now glad he had come after all.

He opened the sterile needle package, pulled off his black coat, and began treating his wounds.

He was growing tired.

After he stitched himself up, he sat on her tile floor, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes.

"Just need to sleep for a little while," he told himself. "I'll be out of here before she wakes up."

Xxx

_Misaki was cuddled up in Li's arms on a blanket outside on top of Misaki's apartment complex. _

_She pointed upward to an extremely bright star. "That's my favorite star," she smiled. "I never want to see it fall."_

"_Why?" he asked._

"_It's like a part of me."_

"_It's only fake."_

"_Fake or real, it doesn't matter to me. It's how beautiful it makes me feel inside that counts. And it makes me feel blissful to see it shinning every day."_

_Li held her tighter. "It will always be there for you," he whispered, and then kissed her._

Xxx

Misaki awoke from a beautiful dream with her and Li living in a normal world with no Contractors or Gates. She was sitting down under the moonlight, watching the stars nestled in his warm embrace on an evening picnic.

It was the first dream she had had in a while where he didn't pull a knife out on her.

It reminded her of the time they had actually gone out to watch the stars on top of her apartment complex one night. They nestled together under blankets and witnessed a star falling from the sky. Misaki didn't even think of it as a Contractor at the time. To her, it was just a falling star, and she made a wish upon it, as she used to when she was a kid. Her wish was to be with Li forever. She should have known better than to make a wish on a fake star.

She tiredly exited her bed and headed over to her bathroom. Hitting the light switch, she jumped in shock to see Li sitting on her tile floor with no shirt and dry blood that had dripped down from a bandaged wound on his shoulder and arm.

He was awakened by the light, startling him.

"Li, what happened?"

He gave her this puzzled look, as if he didn't mean for her to see him.

"I didn't mean to intrude," he said, as he slowly stood.

Li stumbled a little, but caught himself on the vanity, and went to walk by her. He looked very fatigued, and if she wasn't mistaken, it appeared he might be running a fever, but that could be just from lack of sleep.

"Wait!" she said while taking a hold of his good arm. He looked back at her stunned. "You're in no condition to walk out of here. Let me help you to the guest bed."

"I'm fine," he grumbled, but looked as if he was about to pass out.

"You really are stubborn," she said, and then helped support Hei to guide him to her other room. Once they entered it, she sat him on the bed. "I'm not going to hurt or turn you in, if you haven't noticed that by now."

"Danger follows me."

"I can take care of myself, if you haven't figured that out either." She walked out of the room and came back moments later with a glass of water. "Here, take these." She handed him some ibuprofen pills. Glancing at them for a second, he stared at her and then slapped her hand, causing the pills to fly across the room, one landing in a heat vent on the floor.

"I don't need your help," he growled. "And I'm not taking drugs that will knock me out and then you turn me over to your organization."

Misaki looked at him hurt, and said, "Is that what you think of me?"

"Well, it had been your job for many years. Isn't that why you joined Section Three, to capture me?"

"I never wanted to arrest you, Li."

"It's Hei," he growled, and then got up from her bed, as if he had just found a new source of energy.

Misaki watched him walk out of the guest bedroom. She followed him, and as he got to her door, she said, "Hei, please wait!"

He turned around, looked at her annoyed, and said, "Why are you so persistent?"

"Why did you come here?" she snapped back.

"Convenience," he stated, and turned around.

"At least have something to eat before you leave."

"I'm not hungry," he replied. However, his stomach betrayed him and growled, causing Misaki to smirk. "You don't have anything here anyway. I cooked up everything you had left last night."

"Then you should stay here and rest. I'll go shopping," she said while slowly approaching him. "I'm sure you have nowhere else to go right now." She pointed at his arm. "And, you're still bleeding. At least let me look at your wounds."

"I'll be fine."

Misaki quickly moved in front of her door and placed her back against it while holding her arms outward against it. Hei was too exhausted to stop her.

"I'm not letting you leave in that condition."

"Don't you realize how dangerous I am? I've already tried to kill you."

"Yes, I know. And no, you were only going to knock me out."

"You keep telling yourself that," he said coldly, and went to place his hands on top of her head.

She kept a stern look as he glared down at her. Nothing else could hurt her more than him not remembering their time together. She was prepared for whatever he had in store for her.

He didn't seem to have the energy to call on his power. That or he was fighting with his emotions. His hand moved to her throat as he tried to choke her instead. Still she didn't fight back.

"You've annoyed me for the last time," he growled, as Misaki found it hard to breath.

Hei tried to call on his power, but as he stared into Misaki's eyes, more images of them together flashed through his mind. An evening out on a picnic watching the stars, holding her while she slept in his arms on her car hood, and nestling together naked on his futon. The images drove him insane, and he wondered if he just ended her life, would they stop?

No matter how much he wanted to, because she had always been an irritating thorn in his side, he couldn't do it. Perhaps the images would stop if she covered herself.

"At least put some clothes on before you leave," he commented, trying to act cool.

"Huh?" Misaki looked down to see she was only dressed in her red lace bra and matching panties. She blushed while crossing her arms over her chest. "Really? You promise you'll rest?"

"I'm fine, just go change. I'll be here when you get back."

Misaki continued to blush and went back into her room to change. He smirked and then walked out her door.

Misaki scrounged through her drawers for minutes upon minutes, looking for the perfect outfit to wear. As soon as she found one, she tried it on, admired herself for minutes before deciding she didn't like it, and went to go look for another one.

After trying on several outfits, she finally decided on a pair of blue jeans and a hot pink shirt. Exiting her bedroom to smell something delicious, she noticed a pile of take out on her dining table with no sign of Hei.

"Breaking promises again," she muttered, and sat at her table to eat.

After she was done, Misaki went into her bedroom to freshen up in her bathroom, and noticed Hei's black jacket on her floor. She picked it up, put it up against her chest and took in a deep breath of his scent.

"He'll be back," she said, blissfully.

xxxx

To be continued...

AN: Yeah, Hei and November fight! Bet you didn't think you would read about him again, did ya?

So what did you think? Was it a surprise for you? Like I had said, it's a little sooner than what I would have liked to have posted. I'm sure given more time, I could have made a few more scenes better, but I'm taking Saka's word for it that they are all right.

This also means that I won't be posting the next chapter for a while now. The chapters after the next are a huge scrambled mess and I have to decide if I really like the direction my brain is heading with the story. But the next chapter is a lot longer, so it should make up for it. And believe it or not, I'm anxious to share it with you.

I also want to take the time to thank everyone out there who has been reading. Especially to those of you who have been commenting. The comments make me happy and inspire me to keep writing. Without them, I think I would have given up two chapters ago.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks for Reading,

Haruko. ^_^


	7. Midnight Blue Calmness

AN: It's February First (2-01)

HAPPY HEI DAY!

xxx

Paradox Key

Chapter 7: Midnight Blue Calmness

Misaki walked down a paved path in a park to meet up with Goro and Hazuki. The park had various trees and wood benches every fifty yards along the path.

She noticed Goro sitting on one while Hazuki leaned up against a tree that Mao happened to be sitting on a branch above her.

Hazuki spotted Misaki, ran over to her, and asked, "Are you all right?" She checked her from head to toe, and then started sniffing her.

Misaki looked at her stupefied, wondering why she was sniffing her like a dog, and asked, "W—what?"

"You smell of blood." She sniffed some more. "And man," she finished as she looked at her concerned. "A familiar scent that I can't pinpoint."

"E-eh?" questioned Misaki. Hazuki was blocking her path as she tried to maneuver to her left, then right, and then left again before she was able to sneak around her to head over to Goro. Hazuki followed behind her, still sniffing.

"What happened, Misaki?" asked Goro, looking at her concerned. "The female that was sent with you had said another man with a knife appeared. Short black hair, blue eyes, thin, handsome man in his mid-twenties."

"Well, eh…"

"We're told, the target is dead, which I know I gave you specific instructions not to kill him. There were others dressed in black, who were either shot at, or electrocuted."

Knowing he had a description of Hei and knew that the guy was electrocuted, Misaki could only say, "Well, believe it or not, but BK-201 showed up."

"BK-201 is in town?" Goro asked. "Did he recognize you?"

"I knew I smelt someone familiar on you!" began Hazuki, steam seeping from her head. "What did he do to you? I'll kill him this time."

"Eh… N—nothing," replied Misaki, having Mao give her a _'Yeah Right'_ look. "I don't think he knew it was me considering what I was wearing when he disarmed me and knocked me down to the ground again. He interrogated the guy, electrocuted him, and then quickly disappeared as he always does. I'm lucky he didn't kill me."

"What did he find out?"

"It was something about an experiment with another meteor fragment and how it's linked to Heaven's Gate. If they can find a way to destroy it, it will release the barrier surrounding it."

"It's also their way of trying to obtain the powers from the Gates. We need to get our hands on the fragment, to prevent them from trying to destroy it. Did he give a location?"

"No."

"Well, maybe we can find out something from your next assignment." He handed her a picture of a tall man in his mid thirties, short brown hair parted from the right side, and wearing round shaped brown framed glasses. "You don't need to know much except that he is believed to know something about the Paradox Key. Your job is to seduce him and find out what he knows. It shouldn't be too hard." Misaki frowned. "The bar he hangs out at is on the back. He's attracted to brunettes, so no need for a wig. But, make sure you wear something skimpy. He loves red." Goro stood from the bench. "Oh, and if I find out you're holding anything from me, you will be dealt with."

"Dealt with?" questioned Hazuki. "I won't let you touch her." She wrapped her arms around her and started stroking her breasts. "It will be alright. I won't let him do anything to you. And if I see BK-201, I'll slice him to pieces for hurting you."

Misaki held her composure due to Hazuki finding any reason to grope her. Her issue with BK-201 wasn't about Yoko's death anymore; it was about competition for Misaki's affection. Misaki wished that Hei would knock her out for a little while.

She pushed her at arms length and said, "I'm fine. He didn't harm me."

"But you said he hit you on the back of the head again. No one should treat you like that," she added, as she went to embrace her and rubbed her head. "You deserve so much more."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm all right," Misaki said, sliding under her hold and walking off. Hazuki followed behind, ready to strike down anyone who approached her. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again. I'll protect you, even while you sleep."

Misaki sighed.

Xxx

Hei had looked all over Misaki's apartment for his coat. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to grab it. His lack of energy was no excuse, but because of it, he ended up sleeping in her guest bedroom between the bed and back wall on the floor.

He didn't sleep well, but that wasn't because he was uncomfortable. Thoughts of Misaki sent him on fire last night. Images of cuddling on top of her car in a car garage, kissing her in front of her apartment back in Tokyo, visiting her a few times outside her work to meet up for dinner, and a quiet evening out together plagued his mind.

It didn't help that most of the time he was imagining making love to her all night, which made him glad there was another bathroom in the guest room so that he could take several cold showers, keeping him from jumping into bed with her and doing unimaginable things to her. It was also the reason why he didn't go into her bathroom to retrieve his coat. What was she doing to him, slipping a love potion into his drink?

He waited until she left in the morning before he started to look in the bathroom, then her bedroom, and including her underwear drawer. As he sifted through the clothing, he imagined slipping them off and pulling them down Misaki's toned and smooth thighs.

Hei smacked his head, trying to get the dirty thoughts out of his head, and continued his search.

He looked in all her bedroom closets, the guest room, followed by the rest of the house, but he couldn't find his coat. Did she take it with her? He didn't see her with it when he peeked out the door to watch her leave. It had to be here somewhere.

While checking her front closet for secret compartments, Hei heard footsteps outside her front door, and then hurried back into her guest bedroom. He closed the door but left it slightly open to peek out it.

Misaki entered, followed by Hazuki who slapped her rear and then licked her lips at Misaki.

_Damn it!_ he cursed. _What is she doing here?_

Hazuki grabbed Misaki by the arm and pulled her against her.

"We're alone," Hazuki sexually murmured to her.

Her expression quickly changed to a serious one as she released Misaki and looked at the guest bedroom door.

"He's been here," said Hazuki.

"W—what?" said Misaki, trying to act surprised. "In my apartment?"

"I smell the same blood."

"Well, maybe because he had me held hostage and I didn't exactly change when I got home."

"No, I think he's been looking for something. His scent is everywhere."

_His coat,_ Misaki thought, which she kept hidden so no one else found it: especially him. She wanted to make sure she handed it to him personally.

Misaki thought about wearing it with nothing on underneath, and then make him take it off her. Her cheeks started to blush from the thought again, as she tried to hide it from Hazuki.

"He's still here."

"W—what?" Misaki questioned, trying to act scared.

However, her heart pounded heavily inside from excitement, knowing he didn't leave, but hoped he wasn't here for Hazuki to kill.

"Stand back, Misaki," she said.

Hazuki headed for her guest bedroom while pulling out her sword and kicked down the door to enter it.

"There's a door knob," mumbled Misaki.

Hazuki checked the closet, bathroom, under the bed, and outside on the balcony to uncover nothing.

"I guess he remembered what happened the last time we met," said Hazuki while gazing out.

"He was never here," replied Misaki, walking over to the balcony door to see if she could possibly see him outside. "You just smelt him from my clothes."

Turning around, she noticed a towel lying on the floor between the bed and balcony. Surprised that Hazuki didn't see it, she quickly kicked it under the bed and then noticed a stain of blood on her carpet. She slightly shifted to stand on top of the stain as Hazuki reentered the room.

She hoped he was all right.

"Never here, huh?" questioned Hazuki. She grabbed her and held her close to her, holding her wrist in the air. She then whispered in her ear, "You didn't snatch him up and hold him hand cuffed to your bed?"

Misaki freed herself from her hold, saying, "N—no!"

"I know how much you want him, and I know you wouldn't even let us know if you have been seeing him. Just remember, I'm one hundred times better than him."

"He's not in here, and never has been."

"Let's go check your room," said Hazuki. Misaki was happy to detour her away from the stain and looking in this room anymore. "I'm sure we'll find some handcuffs cuffed to your bed."

"You won't get so lucky," replied Misaki.

"Maybe you will," Hazuki smirked, as she pulled out a set from her pocket.

Misaki shook her head. "Like I said, you won't get so lucky. Just go check the room to see if he's there."

Misaki grabbed the cuffs from her, hung them on the guestroom doorknob, and then pushed Hazuki out of the room. Hazuki went to check her bedroom, as Misaki followed behind.

They saw no signs of him.

However, Hazuki insisted on staying with Misaki. Hazuki took off her suit jacket, jumped on her bed and gestured for her to lie next to her.

Misaki walked out of the room. For hours, Hazuki kept flirting and trying to cuddle with her, indicating she was going to do her best to remove BK-201's scent from her.

She was relieved when Goro had called a couple hours later to say he needed Hazuki to take care of something.

As soon as she left, Misaki went to her bedroom to get ready for bed, displeased that Hazuki had spent the whole day here. First, she was going to take a hot shower.

After she got out, she grabbed a towel to wrap it around her, walked out of her bathroom, and went over to her dresser to take out some panties and a t-shirt. She turned around and screamed out as she was startled by Hei standing behind her in his black outfit, glaring down at her with his piercing blue eyes. His blades were strapped to his side.

"Oh my God! Hei! You scared me half to death."

"Where is it?" he asked, angrily.

"Where's what?"

Hei grabbed her by her towel at her chest and pushed her up against her dresser, causing her to drop her clothes. "You don't want to play games with me."

Misaki cringed from the pain of her back being pushed into the handle on her dresser. "It's in a safe place. I didn't want anyone to find it until I was able to return it to you."

"Where is it?"

"My bed. Let go of me and I'll get it for you."

"Your bed?"

He let go of her, her towel unwrapping to show some cleavage. Before it dropped to the floor, she grabbed onto the towel quickly and re-wrapped it. While she did that, he was already looking underneath her bed to find nothing. He shuffled around her covers, and still no luck.

"I said, don't play games with me."

"I'm not. Plus I said, I'll get it," she said, irritated, as she grabbed her duvet bed covers.

She unzipped the corner, reached in, and pulled out his black trench coat.

Hei quickly went to snatch it from her, but she held onto it tightly by wrapping it around her arm, preventing him from grabbing it. He sinisterly glared at her.

"I think you owe me an apology," said Misaki. "I was only trying to keep it safe for you."

"I really don't want to hurt you. Just let go of my coat."

"You were the one who came here, broke into my apartment, and forgot your own damn coat!"

"Let go," he growled.

"I want an apology!"

Without warning, Hei leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, surprising Misaki as she closed her eyes to savor every second of his kiss. Wanting to taste his lips since the party, she stood there stupefied as he ran his hands through her hair and pressed his lips harder into her, deepening the kiss by stroking his tongue along her bottom lips. Misaki slowly opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside, which caused her to release her grip on his jacket. She placed her arms around him as he caressed his hands down her sides and underneath her butt.

It appeared her luck was changing.

Was he starting to remember, or was this just a scheme to get her to release his coat. She didn't care, she was enjoying it and could tell he was too by the heat and desires emitting from his body while pressed up against hers. However, it turned out to be the latter, as his lips quickly peeled off hers. He snatched up his coat and jumped out of her apartment from her balcony.

She stood for minutes upon minutes afterward looking out her balcony, breathing heavily from the intensity he had left behind. It didn't matter what his intentions were, she had enjoyed every second of his lips touching hers and hoped it wouldn't be their last.

"Apology accepted," she mumbled.

However, she was left with wanting more from him.

Xxx

Misaki stood in a classy bar, wearing a red thin strapped knee-length dress, as she located her target sitting at the bar dressed in black pants and a light blue button down silk shirt. Just her luck, there wasn't an open seat around him.

She walked over to the man sitting next to him dressed in yellow pants and a striped white and blue shirt, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, having the guy turn. She noticed he was tipsy, as he smiled at her while he stripped her with his eyes. The drunken guy probably thought she was going to hit on him. "My friend is a little shy. She is very attracted to you and wanted me to tell you she really likes you. I'm sure you saw her eyeing you. She is a slim girl, blond hair, big breasts. She's waiting for you in the couples lounge area."

The guy's eyes lit up like a car's headlights, stood from his chair, and headed over to the lounge area in seconds.

_Men are so gullible when they're drunk,_ Misaki thought, as she took the empty seat next to her target. She was fortunate that most men preferred blonds than brunettes.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Sex on the beach," she said. The bartender nodded, poured her a glass, and placed it before her, as she set down a ten-dollar bill. "Keep the change."

The bartender nodded while taking the cash and began serving someone else. Misaki took her drink and began drinking it. Within a minute, her target looked over at her, his eyes scanning every inch of her figure, and then smiled at her.

"Hey baby, you have some nice tits that look like they need some loving," he said.

Misaki tried not to spit out her drink from one of the worst pick up lines she had heard. No matter how much Misaki wanted to punch the man in the jaw and pour his drink over his head, she had to smile and play along with him.

"Ah, how did you know?" asked Misaki, trying to form a smile, as they guy held his hand over his head while squinting his eyes shut, probably thinking Misaki would dump his drink.

He slowly opened one eye to see Misaki forcing a smile. He looked at her dumbfounded, and said stumbling, "Wha… Umm… Can I… Would you li…"

"Yes, you can buy me another dink," Misaki finished, but addressing the bartender and pointing at her glass to fill it up.

The bartender came over, shook his head at the guy drooling over Misaki's breasts, as he refilled her glass, and then headed off to help another customer.

"His too," said Misaki to the bartender before he got away.

The bartender nodded and filled it up. Her target snatched his drink, chugged it down, and gestured for him to fill it up again. After the bartender was about to leave, Misaki's target gestured him to leave the bottle.

After several more drinks, Misaki thought it was time to get him alone and start interrogating him.

"Would you like to go to my place?" she asked.

The guy almost fell off his seat but grabbed onto the bar for support.

"Umm. Of…of course… let's go," he said, slurring his words while trying to stand and balance himself.

Misaki got up too, and at the corner of her eye, she watched the man from earlier exit the lounge with a tall slim blond.

_And woman are just as gullible drunk too_, she grinned.

Misaki, pretending to be drunk, led her target out of the bar and down a dark side alley. They stopped halfway down it to see a man dressed in black clothes wearing a white mask with a purple lightning bolt on the right side.

"W—what the…?" questioned the man, as he squinted and rubbed his eyes to make them redder than what they were. "What are… you supposed to be?" he chuckled with a hiccup. "Don't you know…? Halloween isn't till… October?"

He didn't move or reply.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Misaki said, girlishly.

She pulled on his arm to force him the other way while giving Hei an evil stare.

"Haa… Whatever dude. We're… out of… here."

They turned around only to be met by Hazuki standing at the other end of the alley with her sword highlighted in her hand.

"What the… f#%k?" questioned the man again and then held onto Misaki. "Don't worry… honey, I'll protect… you, from the Star…Wars… wannabe."

Hazuki started running towards them. The guy got into a fighting stance, but lost his balance, and fell over onto the ground as Hazuki ran passed them to head to the other end of the alley. Misaki quickly turned around to see Hei storm off with Hazuki chasing after him.

"Ha!" said the man in triumph. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "They were both… scared of me. That will teach… them. I told you… I could protect you."

Before he knew it, Misaki swiped his feet out from under him and put her foot against his throat while aiming her gun at his lower region.

"What the F#%k!" he gasped, as Misaki pushed her foot harder into his throat.

"What do you know about the Paradox Key?" she demanded.

"I don't know… what you are talking… about," he said, but then smiled from the view he had.

Misaki, already upset at him for being uncooperative, noticed his eyes were fixated up her dress. She fired a shot into his right leg

"OH! GOD DAMN! F#%K!" he screamed out in pain.

"Tell me!" she demanded, pointing the gun at his pride.

"OH MY GOD! Why are you asking me?"

She fired another shot into his other leg.

"UGHHHHH! DAMN!"

"Next will be your dick! Now tell me, where is it?"

He squinted his eyes to get a better look at her. "Oh my, you're… you are… her? We've been looking for the… missing key."

Misaki's eyes narrowed, and asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ha, ha. We thought you were… dead in the beginning… but then rumors… surfaced, that you weren't."

"Spit it out. What do you know?"

"The Paradox Key. It's the missing… part to an… experiment. They thought you died… two years ago and were trying to come up… with alternative… ideas. Then there was talk that you could still… be alive. And here… you… are."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know," he giggled. "What the Black Reaper… gave you to hold onto… years ago."

"No I don't. And why would he do that? He's my enemy."

"Perfect reason!" her target chuckled. "No one would suspect… he'd give it to you."

"He didn't give me anything."

"Perhaps it was his… doll then. Which is a dead… end."

"Where is this experiment taking place?"

"As of now, at the old… Museum of Natural Arts. But I'm sure… they'll move it to the… Gate now."

"What's this key?"

"Hee hee. A glorious new beginning. An end to… Contractors."

"What does it look like?"

"Nothing… Hee hee. Heh heh. Anything."

"Nothing? Anything? Stop it with the riddles. Tell me!"

"Perhaps it looks… like you." Misaki held the gun to his manhood. "Ughhh! It's the… truth. Please don't shoot!"

"You're lying to me?"

"No. No. I swear…" He began waving his hands before her. "I'm not lying. Please, I have… three kids."

"If you're lying. Bye, bye little lover."

"I'm not. Please, please, I'm… telling you the… truth."

"Have sweet dreams," she said smiling and then slammed her foot against his head to knock him out.

She headed out the back of the alley. Hei dropped down from his wire in front of Misaki, causing her to stop and point her gun at him.

"What did you find out?" he demanded.

"Oh, I thought you worked alone," said Misaki, sarcastically. "Now you want my help?"

"Tell me!"

"No."

Before Misaki knew it, he flung his wire to latch it onto her arm. She cursed at his swiftness, as he highlighted in blue and sent an electrical current through the wire to knock her out. Hei quickly approached her before she fell, cradled her in his arms, and placed her over his shoulder to head off.

"Let her go!" screamed Hazuki, running down from the other end of the alley.

Hei quickly left out the back. When Hazuki got to the end, she lost sight of him and Misaki.

"Damn it!" she yelled, slicing a nearby car on the street. "NOT AGAIN!"

Xxx

_Misaki exited her workplace and entered the garage to head for her car. When she drew close to it, she saw Li sitting on top of the hood waiting for her. She walked over to greet him smiling, as he slid off the hood to embrace her. After he kissed her for a few minutes, Misaki looked at him worried. _

"_What are you doing here? Someone will see you," she said._

"_Give me your keys."_

"_Why?"_

"_I want to take you somewhere."_

"_I'll drive," Misaki smiled. "Just tell me which restaurant."_

"_Not a restaurant."_

"_What? But it's dinnertime. I'm so hungry; I could eat as much as you today."_

"_So am I, but not for food," he murmured and then nibbled on her neck._

_Misaki giggled from his soft touch. Minutes later, her stomach growled. "Well, I'm sure what ever you have planned can wait until after I eat something."_

_Before she knew it, Li snatched her keys from her pocket, walked her around to the passenger side and opened the door. _

"_It can't wait," he muttered. _

_Misaki sighed and sat in the passenger seat. Li closed the door, headed over to enter the drivers side, started up the car, and drove away. They drove for miles before pulling up to a building next to a restaurant. Li exited the car and rounded the car to open the door for Misaki._

_Misaki started heading for the restaurant, but Li wrapped his arms around her waist to guide her away from it. Misaki sighed from her hunger and Li's games. _

"_Come on," he said, as he escorted her into the building next door. _

"_But, I'm hungry…." she pouted._

_They got on an elevator and rode it up to the fifth floor. When they stepped from it, Li led her down a hall to a double door._

_He opened the doors for her to walk into a dark, but slightly lit room that took her breath away. She stood mesmerized by the calmness of the dark midnight blue colors and sparkling lights that simulated the old stars and moon. It had a cool night breeze and a scent that simulated the cool night air. She truly felt as though she was outside with her father, watching the stars in the backyard when she was younger._

_There was a small-rounded table in the center of the room with a white tablecloth, two red candles, two dinner plates and a bottle of wine on it. Two chairs on each side of it with another table off to the side filled with tons of food. In addition, on the other side was a futon with red silk sheets. Misaki had heard about these restaurants where you could book these rooms, but she had never seen one for herself: at least not from personal experience. She had been to many for investigations, but the simulations were never turned on. They were too expensive for her limited salary, and her lack of love life never gave her the chance either._

_Walking into the center of the room where the chairs and table waited, she looked up at the moon and smiled. Even though Misaki knew it wasn't real, it felt so right. _

_Li walked over to embrace her, and then kissed her._

"_Shall we eat?" he pulled a chair out for her and gestured for her to take a seat._

_He grabbed some food to set it on hers and his plate, and then sat across from her as she stared out at the glorious site. _

"_Beautiful," she mused._

"_Enjoying the view?" he asked._

"_Extremely! What about you?" _

_She turned around to see him gazing at her with his eyes that resembled the sky she adored._

"_It's extremely beautiful."_

_Misaki blushed._

"_So what's the occasion?" she asked._

"_Our two month anniversary."_

"_Really? Has it been that long already?"_

"_I got something for you."_

_Li rose from his seat, reached into his back pocket, and stood beside her. Misaki's heart began to race. Was he going to propose? It was too early for this kind of decision. _

_Moving her hair aside, he came up behind her and placed a winged shaped clear crystal necklace around her neck. He then kissed the nape of her neck, sending chills down her body_.

"_It's beautiful," commented Misaki, relieved, but also a little disappointed._

"_Not as beautiful as you." _

_Li picked her up and sat in the chair with her on top of him. She embraced him as they kissed. They pulled their lips away and began eating while feeding each other. _

_After a few minutes, he carried her to the silk futon along with a plate of deserts and laid her on it. _

_He unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her bra and skin, and placed a cherry in her bellybutton to eat from it. Misaki giggled from his actions, making her watch him and lick her lips in wanting to join him. _

_Li came up to her, showing he still had the cherry in his mouth, which made her reach up to pull him down so that she could have a taste. She moaned in delight, receiving a majority of it, but sighed, as he drew away from her again._

Xxx

"Li?" Misaki whispered in her sleep.

_Did she always talk in her sleep?_ thought Hei.

He sat in a wooden chair at the foot of the bed, still dressed in his black attire, starring at her.

She had been mumbling words about being hungry, looking at the stars, and some beautiful occasions. As she whispered these things, he had images of him and Misaki sitting under the stars eating. With every syllable she mumbled and every kiss he imagined, he realized that these were not just simple emotions swarming through his head, but memories. All the images in his dreams and thoughts were memories.

Now what he wanted to know more than anything, was it a mission or did he truly feel something for her. The contractor side of him was telling him that it was a mission, but the images and thoughts that were plaguing his mind told him otherwise.

Misaki's eyes began slowly opening while she carefully sat up holding her hand to her aching head.

Knowing what he knows, this was going to feel awkward, but he needed answers. Given her attraction to him, it should be easy to get what he wanted. If not, he had his ways.

"You didn't have to electrocute me," she said, tiredly.

"You weren't answering my question," he calmly replied.

"I didn't think you needed my help."

"What did he tell you?"

"Are you going to let me help you?"

Hei stood up from his chair and calmly walked over to her to tower over her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Well, because…"

Placing his hand on her head, he pushed her back onto the bed and leaned in close to her, his midnight blue eyes gleamed before her.

"I'm a Contractor. I kill people. I could kill you. Why would you want to help someone like me?"

"Because… Because you saved me."

"I'm no hero."

"You have saved many innocent lives four years ago. Mine included. You're one in my eyes."

"Nothing more than wishful thinking."

"My wish came true once, I'm sure it will come again."

Hei didn't comment back. After a few seconds, his eyes widened as he fixated on her chest.

"Where did you get that?"

"What?" Misaki looked down to see him looking at her angel winged shaped necklace around her neck. "The necklace?"

"Where did you get it?"

"From Li-kun! Why the Hell does Hei care?"

"I gave that to you?" he asked confused.

"Like I said, Li did, on the night he took me to see the stars and moon."

"The moon?"

"It was a simulation. It was beautiful and very peaceful. Why's it so important?"

"It belonged to my sister. I gave it to her on her tenth birthday. I was holding it in my hand when I woke up after the Heaven's Gate incident."

"It was your sisters? I'm sure you want it back." Misaki reached behind her head to unclasp the chain.

"Umm, no, it's all right," he said while reaching his hand to stop hers. "Keep it."

"I thought I lost it. I found it lying in my drawer looking for something to wear to the bar tonight. It's weird to appear again after so many years."

"It appears what Mao had told me is true." Misaki looked at him baffled. "I don't remember giving it to you. When was it?"

"Two months before the Tokyo Explosion," she replied and then paused for a minute as a thought came to her. "Oh My!"

"What?"

"Amber had said I need angel wings."

"Amber?" Hei asked baffled.

"In addition, that man asked me if you had ever given me anything. I mean, it all makes sense now. Why you befriended me as Li. To get close to me so that you could hide it in a place they wouldn't think of looking." Misaki grabbed the winged necklace. "This is the Paradox Key, isn't it?"

"It was just something I picked up for my sister before the Gates even appeared. How can it be it?"

"You don't know what the Key is?"

"No."

"They seemed to think you do."

"Well it appears a lot of things have happened that I forgot about. It's not surprising that I don't remember. Question is; who was able to get close enough to me to use M.E. on me?

"It appears my time with you was staged. I must have seen your attraction for me and used it against you." Misaki's heart skipped a beat, thinking it couldn't be true, could it? However, she had been the one to make the move on him. In addition, he is a Contractor and a great liar, so it could be possible. "I'm sorry."

"We need to figure out if it is the Key and what exactly it does."

"Did he give you a location?"

"At the old Museum of Natural Arts. But he said they will move it to the Gate."

"I'll hit it tonight before they can move there."

"Wait. We need answers, and we're not going to get them just by barging in there."

"You have a better plan?"

"You worked undercover for many years. You should know the answer to that. Let me inform Goro about what we have found out. He can get me in there as a worker."

"And this is exactly why I don't want help from you."

"We can get back-up."

"I don't want any."

"Fine. Be stubborn."

Suddenly, Hei grabbed her while rolling off the bed, pressed her up against the back wall, and wrapped his arms and coat around her, as gunfire blasted through the windows, walls, the bed, lampshades, and everything else in the room.

If Misaki didn't know better, she would have thought there was an army outside, or a Gatling gun.

After a minute of gunfire, Hei pulled slightly away from her, and asked, "Are you all right?"

Misaki was too stunned that she was still alive to reply. She started to remember the time he shielded her at the host club. Noticing how he spread his coat around her, she realized his coat had saved them. She thought it was his power more than the coat.

"Are you hit, Misaki?" he asked again.

"I—I'm all right," she finally replied, and then looked around at the mess.

There was glass, feathers, cotton, wood and other unidentified things scattered everywhere. To Misaki and Hei's luck, the sprinkler system had been struck as well, drenching the room, Hei, and Misaki. The bed was completely torn to shreds, the chair Hei had occupied moments ago was demolished into twigs, and there were countless holes in the walls.

"Stay by me," he said.

Misaki could hear footsteps approaching from outside the window. They both looked up to see a man dressed in all black with a Gatling gun as an arm.

He aimed it at them, and said, "Lucky you had your coat on." A smirk appeared on his face. "But you can't get lucky all the time."

Hei stood up along with Misaki mirroring his actions behind him, glared at the Contractor, and said, "It has nothing to do with luck."

A single shot was fired.

The Contractor looked on cross-eyed at the shot fired between his eyes. He fell backwards dead, as Misaki held a gun aimed at his head while she stood behind Hei.

"Thank goodness for leg straps," Misaki commented.

"There's others coming," said Hei to Misaki, looking at a larger puddle of water.

"Where to?"

"Somewhere dry," he replied.

He helped Misaki carefully through the shattered window, latched his wire to a street pole while holding onto her, and recoiled up to the roof of the building. Looking over the ledge, he watched men dressed in black suits with black masks and gloves enter the apartment. Hei recoiled down to land in a puddle of water. He highlighted in blue and the next thing Misaki heard were a dozen screams coming from the room.

Hei heard another shot go off from a distance and then there was a thud. He turned around shocked to see Misaki had fallen onto the ground with a pool of blood next to her.

"Misaki!" he screamed.

Xxx

To be continued…

Xxx

AN: I think this was a chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. Hope you enjoyed.

My AN is going to be for something else different all together. While you wait for me to post the next chapter (which will be a while – I'm thinking more than a month this time), please take the time to go read Sakabatou77's Generation New. I was a little skeptical about reading this story myself because of a certain someone; However, Saka does a great job of catching the feeling you get from watching DTB with new characters, a visit from some older characters, and a _new unknown mystery_. He wanted to write this out as close to season one: meaning there is going to be two parts, and close to what happened in the episode. Sort of. He's trying to get the reader to feel like its DTB. PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ IT! YOU'LL THANK ME!


	8. A Part to Play in Life

Paradox Key

Chapter 8: A Part to Play in Life

_"The Syndicate is upset with you, Hei," Huang informed Hei, who was sitting on the slide behind the Home Run House. Huang, standing beside it, pulled out a cigarette to light. Mao was there nibbling on some food that Rika had given him. "You're up to something and they want to know what."_

"_Working on a case for them," said Hei. _

"_You've been spotted with that officer. They haven't given you any tasks assigned to her._

"_Isn't a guy allowed to have a relationship with a beautiful woman," he grinned._

"_That's not like you. Spill it!"_

"_Relax, I'm just trying to get on her good side in case she ever finds out who I am."_

"_You don't have to sleep with her to do that."_

"_She's attracted to me, and I thought I could use that in my favor. It's a great way to get a lot of information."_

"_Your favor? You're spending countless hours with her. It will be only a matter of time before she puts two and two together on who you are, if she hasn't figured it out yet. Whatever your objective is, forget about it. The Syndicate is giving you a warning. If they see you sleeping with her, she will be eliminated._

"_Oh, and about the MI-6 agent. We lost sight of him." Hei looked at him concerned. "When they went to wipe his memory, he was gone. According to our sources, his own agency is looking for him. Be careful."_

"_Li-kun," yelled out a familiar female voice behind them. _

_Hei turned around to see Misaki and smiled. Huang huffed, threw his cigarette on the ground, and walked away as Hei slid down the slide. She walked over to the end of the slide to embrace and kiss him. _

_They were interrupted as Mao came up between them and started rubbing up against their legs._

_Hei looked down and glared at the cat annoyed._

"_Ah, he's so cute!" said Misaki, as she bent down to pet Mao. "Is he your cat, Li?"_

"_No, just an annoying stray who comes here looking for scraps."_

_Misaki looked over at his empty bowl, as Hei motioned her to stand up. "Ah, poor thing must be hungry?"_

"_Rika just gave him a load of food that he gobbled down in seconds," he commented while kicking Mao away with his foot and distracting Misaki by leading her to the front of the Home Run House. "Speaking of which, are you ready to eat?"_

"_I'm starving," she replied. _

_As she began walking to the front entrance, her mind began to think about the conversation she had had with November Eleven earlier._

'_Don't go by anyone's appearance; Friend or Enemy. Act solely on your own instinct,' his words echoed in her head, and as he walked off, he said, 'Especially be careful around the young boy.' _

_She already knew who he was. However, it appeared November Eleven hadn't given up on the idea since the host club. There was something more to this than just about her relationship with him. Why hadn't he reported this to his agency? Could he be afraid that someone was a spy, and to warn her about it, could someone in her department be a spy?_

_Misaki awoke from her thoughts as she felt Li's lips touching hers._

_Minutes later, he pulled away and asked, "Are you all right?"_

"_I'm fine. Who was that guy earlier?"_

"_What guy?"_

"_The one talking to you by the slide."_

"_Oh, he was asking me for a cigarette," he replied, while holding the door open for her._

"_But you don't smoke."_

"_Nope."_

"_Then how did he get one?" she asked, as she looked down the road to see him standing by a bridge, lighting another cigarette._

"_He didn't realize he had bought a pack at the smoke shop," he replied, gesturing her into the restaurant._

_Misaki's detective instinct told her otherwise. Could the man be linked to Li's organization? She believed she might have found the person he had to report to, and if that were the case, he would have to report to someone higher. It would be a great way to find out more about this underground organization._

_She wanted to ditch Li and tail him, but that would be too obvious. They'd have her memory wiped before he could lead her anywhere. Although, she could have been jumping to conclusions since the cat was next to Li too, and it wasn't as if it was a spy._

_It may be wise to come back later to see if he returns and then tail him._

_She wondered what Li would think of her if she did. Would he think that she was just spending time with him to get information? Sometimes she wondered herself if what she was feeling was just excitement from being able to eventually take down such an organization._

'_Wait a minute,' she thought. 'What if he is just using me?'_

_Misaki was distracted from her thoughts as Rika greeted them. They returned the greeting and sat at a booth. Rika came over and took their order, and fifteen minutes later, they stuffed their faces with noodles. _

_Usually, Misaki felt at peace eating with Li since they both shared similar eating habits, but today she felt the complete opposite. There was a younger woman there with pink hair pulled into double ponytails that kept giving her an evil glare ever since she walked into the restaurant. There was a noodle stuck to the side of Misaki's face, making Li remove it, and causing the pink-haired girl to burst out of her seat to storm over to them. However, before she had a chance to say anything, her friend pulled her left ponytail, and dragged her out of the restaurant with her screaming, "No… He's mine! I'm not going to lose to an older lady!"_

_Misaki, Rika and her father, and the only other couple in the restaurant at the table across from them looked at her stupefied, while Li continued downing his noodles._

"_What was that all about?"_

_Li looked up at Misaki. "Just a stalker I have," he commented, and then went back to enjoying his lunch._

"_Would you like me to have a restraining order written for her?"_

"_No. She's harmless," he said with his mouth half full._

"_Let me know if you change your mind," she said and then went back to her fifth bowl of noodles while Li started on his tenth._

_After Li's twenty-fifth bowl, he paid for their meal, waved goodbye to the cook, and left with Misaki. Misaki saw the pink-haired girl pinned down to a bench by her friend sitting on top of her. _

"_How about we take a stroll in the nearby park to walk off the food," Li suggested._

"_Sounds great!"_

_Li held out his arm for Misaki. She laced her arm around his while leaning up against him, as they walked down a few blocks to the park before stopping near a bench in front of a shallow river. _

"_Let's rest here and enjoy the view for a little while," commented Li._

"_It sounds so relaxing," said Misaki, closing her eyes to take in the sound of the river flowing. "Do you come here often?"_

"_Whenever I need to clear my head, yes," he said, as he brushed his hand against her cheek. Li leaned forward to press his lips against Misaki's. _

_Misaki opened her eyes to gaze into his. "It's a beautiful spot."_

_He pulled away for a second, and said, "Not as beautiful as you." Misaki blushed, as he closed that gap again and said in between kisses, "Misaki… Please… forgive me."_

_It took her a few seconds for her to register because of his kiss. What did he mean by that? Was it about his stalker causing trouble? Suddenly, she felt a brief electrical current through her body. She looked on shocked at Li, wondering why he would do this. Did he realize that she intended to follow that man? Before she could ponder the question, she passed out._

_Hei cradled her in his arms. He looked down at her, kissed her forehead, and settled her on the bench. _

"_I am truly sorry. I never wanted to have to do this to you. Please… Please… Forgive me!" he said, and laid one gentle kiss on her forehead. _

_Seconds later, he had to duck a few icicles thrown at his head. He looked over his shoulders to see November Eleven bent over with his right hand in the river._

"_It's only a matter of time before she finds out who you are," said November Eleven. "If I see you around her again, I won't miss next time. Unfortunately, I have bigger problems than that to worry about, and somehow you are linked to them._

"_So let's start off where we keep leaving off. I do not intend to kill you, unless you do not cooperate. Tell me, who is your employer?"_

"_I'm looking for a job as we speak."_

_Pulling out his wire, Hei flung it towards his opponent, as November Eleven created a few icicle stakes and threw them at Hei. Hei hoped to wrap it around his neck, but November Eleven easily dodged it before throwing a few more icicle stakes. He needed to get November Eleven away from his water source. _

_He started running in the opposite direction from the river, but instead of following Hei, the blond casually walked over in front of Misaki. After laying his hand on her neck to check for a pulse, November Eleven sat next to her on the bench while wrapping his arm around her shoulders._

_The MI-6 agent figured that Hei wouldn't attack him when he was sitting next to Misaki, which infuriated Hei. How dare he use her as a shield! The next time he met November Eleven as BK-201, he would kill him._

"_Hmm, and I thought you were into the other sex," smirked Hei. He knew the MI-6 agent wouldn't harm her, and if they continued their fight, she might get hit in the crossfire. "Watch your guard; I won't be so forgiving next time either." _

_Hei placed his hands in his pockets and left._

_November Eleven smiled in triumph as he turned his head to watch BK-201 walk off. He reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out a cigarette to light._

"_I do think the Black Reaper may be jealous," he said to himself. "Just kidding."_

_After he fulfilled his payment, he would make sure to get Misaki safely home and inform her all about the man she was dating. It would hurt her dearly, but at least it would be better than her laying six feet under._

_After a little time went by to make sure that BK-201 wouldn't come back, he stood up from the bench, stretched his arms out, and threw his cigarette butt on the ground._

_He went to pick up Misaki when a figure in black with a white mask suddenly swung before him, hitting him in the stomach and knocking him into the river. Before the MI-6 agent could get his bearings, Hei placed his hand in the water and sent an electrical current through the water to kill him, knowing his employers would be upset at him for ending the Contractor's life. What did it matter to them if he ended the life of one Contractor? Who cared if he was working with the police? He just wanted him dead for what he did to Havac and his continued interference with his time with Misaki._

_While November Eleven's body started convulsing, Hei heard a scream, causing him to put a quick stop to his bliss moment. He looked over at where the scream came from to see Kiko and her big-breasted friend looking at him in total shock._

_Kiko stood there like she had hearts encircling her eyes, while her friend continued screaming. Her friend started to run away, making him whip out his wire to wrap it around them and send an electrical current through the wire to knock them out._

_Hei heard Misaki moan as he released the two girls to have them fall forward on the ground. He smiled at her behind his mask and walked over to pick her up. _

_Mao walked up behind him, and said, "I'll take care of things here." _

_Hei flew off on his wire with Misaki towards her apartment, as he dreaded what he would have to do to her memory if she started following Huang._

Xxx

"Misaki!" screamed Hei, as he ran over to shield her with his coat while more shots were fired.

After latching his wire onto another pole, Hei picked up Misaki and ran with her off the backside of the building as gunfire followed him. He ran down the street trying to find a safe area to hide. To his pleasure, he noticed Yin's specter before an empty apartment building, busted into it, and set Misaki on one of the beds to look for where she had been shot.

"Misaki, please don't die on me," he said, noticing blood on her shoulder and started putting pressure on the wound. "Please don't die."

It appeared the bullet had struck above her heart. He didn't want to attempt to remove it and treat her wound. The best idea he could come up with was to take her to a hospital. It was less of a risk.

"You were supposed to be stronger. You were supposed to save me, not me save you. I can't lose anyone else. Please Misaki, stay with me!"

Xxx

"Another failed attempt, ma'am," said one of the men in black, talking on the phone while standing in the street.

"_And your excuse this time?"_ the woman replied on the other end of the phone.

"The same. Good news is we have confirmed that the girl is Kirihara, and she has been taken care of."

"_Taken care of?"_

"Yes, ma'am."

"_Your orders were to capture her alive."_

"Ma'am, the situation wouldn't allow it. We had to use plan B."

"_I hope you realize that was not our goal. It will be harder to get the Black Reaper."_

"I know, ma'am."

"_Have you confirmed she is dead?"_

"No. But given where she was shot and the amount of blood she lost, we're certain…"

"_I don't want guesses, I want confirmation. If we're not sure, everything could be for nothing. _

"Yes ma'am, we'll check her home and hospitals."

"_Good. But if she's alive, bring her there alive. It will make our work one-hundred times easier."_

"Yes, ma'am."

The man in black closed the phone while grinding his teeth.

Xxx

Hei laid his head on her heart to hear it beating, indicating he still had time. Picking her up again, he began swinging her on his wire to the closest hospital.

"So you do care about me," she groggily moaned, surprising Hei, and almost dropping her.

He landed on a nearby roof and laid her down, holding her in his arms while looking at her astonished. How could she even be awake after losing so much blood?

Slowly trying to sit up in his arms, she winced from the pain on her upper shoulder.

"Don't try and move, Misaki. I'm taking you to a hospital."

"I'm fine, Hei," she assured.

"You've been shot right above the heart. How can you be all right?"

"I told you, I don't need your protection," she commented, as she ripped open her shirt.

Hei stared at her shocked.

"A bulletproof vest?" he questioned. "But the blood?"

Misaki winced at the pain on her shoulder. "It's a vest that spills out fake blood when hit by a bullet to make the target think the mission was accomplished. It's a bit thinner than regular ones. I'll be in a lot of pain for awhile."

Hei embraced her.

"Ouch!" said Misaki in pain from his tight embrace. He didn't say anything, just held her in his arms for a lengthy amount of time. "Umm…?"

Xxx

Misaki and Hei arrived at her apartment. Although Misaki had said she was fine, Hei insisted on carrying her to her apartment. Misaki had no complaints and wrapped her arms around him.

Well, she had one complaint.

"Goro or Hazuki may be looking for me," she said. "They could be in the apartment. If they see you, they will kill you."

"It's safe," he said.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, but he never answered.

Hei let Misaki down. She opened the front door to be greeted by Mao.

"What happened?" Mao asked, taking in their appearances, mainly Misaki's clothes soaked in blood.

"Attacked," said Misaki. Hei walked over to peek through the window, checked the rooms, and then headed over to the couch to lie down. "How did you get in here?"

"Hazuki let me in. We were worried about you. She, however, couldn't wait around for you here and went to search for you. She said to report to her if you showed up. That can wait."

"It appears you didn't have to," said Hei, placing his hands behind his head.

Mao looked at him surprised, "What?"

"She'll be up here shortly."

Misaki looked at him worried, and said, "W—what? Why aren't you hiding?"

"I'm tired," he replied, closing his eyes.

"Then go into the guest bedroom or something. Do you want to get killed?" she yelled, but then something clicked. "Wait, are you planning on asking them for help? I thought you didn't want anyone's help."

There was a loud knock on the door. Misaki's attention shifted to the door. She walked over to it, knowing whom it was, and opened it to be pushed aside as Hazuki stormed in with her sword in hand.

"Where is he?" she demanded. Misaki pointed over to the couch.

"BK-201!" growled Hazuki, highlighting in blue as her eyes burned red. She stormed over to it, ready to slice its occupant into pieces, but looked at the couch angrily. Glaring back at Misaki sinisterly, she demanded, "WHERE IS HE?"

Misaki looked at her dumbfounded and went over to the couch to see it was vacant.

_Seriously, how does he do that? _Misaki thought.

Needing to take her anger out on something, or someone rather, Hazuki swung her blade at Mao. Mao ducked his head like a turtle to have a little of his hair shaved off on his left ear.

"Hey, what gives?" Mao yelled, jumping onto the couch Hei had been lying on. Hazuki swung her sword at him again, forcing Mao to hop off it, as Hazuki stabbed it.

"Hazuki," shouted Misaki, "That's enough."

Hazuki stared over at Misaki with narrowed eyes, huffed out her exhaustion, and went over to Mao to kiss him on the lips.

His eyes and ears lit up, and after she pulled away, he said, "You're like Madame O. Stop it!"

Hazuki shrugged it off, went over to Misaki's fridge, grabbed a bottled-water, and began to rinse out her mouth.

"Exactly how does kissing me fulfill your payment anyway? I'm a cat."

"You're male," Hazuki simply replied. "I would have kissed Hei if he was here, but he's not."

"Damn it Hei, where did you go?" Mumbled Mao, as Misaki shook her head.

Xxx

Later in the night, Hei made his way over to the museum to take down whom he could, but everybody was gone. He knew they wouldn't leave without the Key, and he hoped that they would believe he had it.

He went back into his other safe house.

He was upset at himself for being unable to protect Misaki. Even if she was wearing a bulletproof vest, he still couldn't protect her in the first place. Hei told Mao before he left to make sure Hazuki stayed with Misaki since she might be a target.

Hei threw his blades onto a countertop and went to lie down on his bed.

From what Misaki had said about the guy she interrogated, they thought she was dead. He hoped that they still believed she was dead, but if it came out that she was alive, they would go after her. Lucky they wouldn't find out from her target since Misaki's Syndicate used M.E. on him. If he stayed away from Misaki, she would be safe. He was nothing more than a magnet for trouble and she was only getting caught up in it.

Nevertheless, he had Yin keep an eye on her just in case. He wasn't far from her apartment, so if anything happened, he could still be there in time.

Xxx

_Hei stood in the middle of a four-lane street in a big city that was dark and covered in a dense fog. He couldn't see six feet in front of him._

"_Why did you let yourself get mixed up with a nuisance like her?" a female voice said from a distance._

"_Who's there?" he questioned._

"_You're lucky I made sure to rid you of such memories. They were clouding your judgment; making you weak."_

"_Show yourself!"_

_Hei saw a figure approaching in front of him. He barely made out her figure as she drew closer to him. When she got three feet in front of him, he gasped at the face that occupied the naked form in front of him._

"_YIN?"_

_Smiling seductively, she approached him and ran her hands along his chest, as she went behind him. She moved her hands under his shirt and slowly removed it._

"_Now you know better, sexy," she whispered into his ear, while running her fingers around his nipples. _

_He pushed the figure away, and yelled, "Where's Yin?"_

"_You killed her, remember? It's just me now," she smirked._

"_No, you're dead. I killed you!"_

"_Are you so sure? All you did was separate us, Hei. I can't be killed, I am Yin. I am the Gate. I am the true angel of Death. Yin can't live without me or a host body."_

"_Yin, she's been helping me, it was..."_

"_Helping?" Izanami laughed hysterically. "Don't make me laugh. Who do you think stuck you with the M.E. needle?" Hei looked at her stunned. "I didn't have complete control of her then, but it wasn't hard for her. Knowing if she did, your attention would be off of that insect, Misaki."_

"_You're lying, you made her do it!"_

"_You're so blind to woman's feelings, Black Reaper. It didn't take much. She was, after all, in love with you, even if she couldn't show it without my help. In fact, every woman who has ever encountered you has fallen for you. What do they see in you? All you do is beat and kill them._

"_The Americans are too stupid if they think they can defeat me with her alone. Now you'll watch as the only one left becomes a part of me too."_

"_You stay away from her!"_

"_It's too late, Hei. She's already mine!"_

Hei woke from his nightmare, sitting up shirtless in bed breathing heavily. After he caught his breath, he noticed Yin's specter at the foot of his bed staring at him.

"Yin?" Hei questioned, wondering if Izanami had taken over again, or if it was Izanami all along.

The specter nodded her head.

"Misaki!" he screamed, hoping that it was Yin, but also thinking it could be Izanami. "Yin, where is she? Is she alright?"

The specter shook her head. Whether she was Yin or Izanami, it didn't matter. Misaki was in trouble.

Hei jumped out of his bed, grabbed his black shirt and coat, and threw them on. Fitting on his shoes without socks, he hurried over to the counter to grab his blades and ran out the door to head for Misaki's apartment.

When he got there, he entered through the balcony to be greeted by Hazuki sitting cross-legged on the couch he had laid on earlier.

"You're too late, BK-201. They have taken her," she said with eyes that looked like they had been taken over by a demon.

Hei looked at her shocked.

"Where?"

"You should know better than I."

"Hell's Gate?" Hei replied, knowing that they planned on experimenting on her there. He looked at her angrily. "Why weren't you watching her last night?"

"I was out."

"I told Mao to tell you not to take your eyes off her."

"And what is your excuse? You knew that they were after her, didn't you?"

"I'm nothing more than a target for trouble. She would have died if I hung around her."

Hazuki stood up from the couch.

"What have you found out, BK-201?" she said, grabbing her wooden sword to point it at him. "Spill it. Why did they want her?"

"She has the…" Hei paused, unsure if he should tell her.

"She has the what? The Key?"

"We believe it's the Key."

"And you left her alone!" Hazuki stormed over to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I thought they believed she was dead! Besides, she knew what she was getting into hanging around me!"

"Hanging around you? You were the one that took her; which by the way, I let you, because I believed you would protect her. What the hell were you thinking leaving her after that? They found her because of you. Did you ever think about what part you play in her life?

"It's not my fault she was taken."

"It's totally your fault. You need to learn when to stop being selfish. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and admit your feelings toward her."

Hei stared at her dumbfounded.

"You better save her, or you'll have to answer to me."

Xxx

To be continued…

Xxx

AN: Yeah, more November and Hei action. And Yin… someone may have been bad…

Sorry again for the late chapter. The next one will probably be just as long of a wait. I apologize.

Anyway, are you still enjoying the story? Any thoughts?


	9. Amber in the Sky

Darker Than Black: Paradox Key

Chapter 9: Amber in the Sky

_Misaki thought going to the batting cages would help release some stress. At least she thought it would help prevent her from wanting to kiss him. She still didn't understand his reasoning behind this charade and couldn't believe how calm he was around her. He was truly a gifted actor._

_She was surprised at the look he gave her when she grabbed his arm earlier. Wanting nothing more than to hug and kiss him, she hesitated as he gave her this look like, 'what the hell are you doing,' which petrified her. Instead, she held back her urges and asked if he wanted to eat._

_On the way there, she tried to get him to take her by the arm, but he kept his hands in his pockets, frustrating her. Even after they spent time in separate batting cages to keep her arms off him, she tried to lean against him in hope he would hold her, but he didn't._

"_Li, why won't you hold me?"_

"_You promised, Misaki." _

"_But, it's late and there is no one around."_

"_There are always eyes watching," he commented. "Even now."_

_Misaki guessed he was referring to dolls and that they were spying on him. Perhaps it was an enemy or even his own organization. If it were his employers, surly they wouldn't be happy about seeing them together, and have her dealt with if she gathered any information on them. She was sure her own department wouldn't be pleased knowing she was sleeping with the enemy._

_A whole month had gone by with his little game and she wanted answers. She had only seen him two days out of it, which was three weeks ago. This was no way to have a relationship; she was becoming sexually impatient. When this was all over, she was going to handcuff him to her bed until he told her everything. _

_Even now, as she left him sitting on the bench where they watched the stars together, her desires started out weighing her logic. She couldn't play this game anymore. Who cared if they found out, she lived a dangerous life already. This life would mean nothing if she couldn't spend it with the one who meant more to her than anything else._

_She watched as he got up from the bench and started walking her way. Whatever Saitou needed, he could handle it himself. Issues that were more important needed her attention. She hid herself against a wall down a dark alley._

_As he approached, she grabbed him by the arm, pulled him into the dark alley and tried to push him up against the wall. However, he gained the upper hand on her and slammed her against it instead. _

"_Misaki?" he questioned, as he released her. _

_Turning him around, she pushed him up against the wall, pressed her body into his, and locked her lips firmly to his while running her hands slightly up his white shirt. She continued to kiss down his jaw line, followed by his chest, as she unbuttoned his shirt. _

_She moved back up to his lips and said in-between kisses, "Are there … prying eyes… in this… dark… corner?"_

"_Misaki…" he satisfyingly breathed while slightly tilting his head up, as she continued to leave pleasurable trails of soft kisses along his chest and abs before making her way back to his lips. _

"_I don't care… who finds out," she said. "I can't… take the… separation… anymore. Take me away… somewhere."_

_Li grabbed her by the cheeks and returned the kiss. They spun around, having her back along the wall, and then Misaki hopped on his hips._

"_Somewhere… close," Misaki said, indicating to him quickly and nearby._

"_The moon… simulations," said Li. _

Great idea,_ she thought. _They're reinforced to keep prying eyes out._ Another perfect night under the stars sounded heavenly. She was going to make it a fabulous night that he would never forget._

_Xxx_

_Hei pulled the red silk sheets off him and stood from the futon quietly to not disturb Misaki. Not wanting to risk her life by staying with her, he picked up his pants, white collared shirt, and dressed. _

_He glanced over at her smiling, bent down to kiss her on the lips softly, and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I won't be here when you wake up."_

_He grabbed his green coat, threw it on, and left the simulations to head back to his apartment in the late, early morning._

_He had been watched that whole day, as he walked around with Misaki until leaving the bench. He was pleased that they had not watched Misaki and him in the alley and at the simulations. _

_As Hei got closer to his apartment, he saw Mao jumping onto a nearby brick wall. _

"_Hei, don't return home!" he stated._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Just don't!"_

_Hei couldn't help but think the Syndicate was serious about their threat. He was about to run back to check on Misaki, but held his composure as a car came storming around the corner screeching to a halt next to him._

"_Get in, quick!"_

"_Huang?" questioned Hei._

"_Looks like we have been booted out of the Syndicate."_

_Hei winced, saying, "What? Why?" He began to think his involvement with Misaki might have cost his teammates lives._

"_That's what I would like to know," said Huang._

_Hei was getting ready to run back to Misaki when Mao asked, "Hei, are you keeping anything from us about the disappearance of the South American Gate?"_

_Hei then heard a noise and the next thing he knew he was forced to the ground. He tried to fight the force pinning him down to the ground, but it was too strong. All he could do was to start thinking of Misaki and hoped she was all right._

_Xxx_

Misaki awoke to see she was lying on a hard and cold concrete floor in a ten by twelve white cell. There were no windows or a one-way mirror, but there was a door to her left. She stood and ran to it, finding it locked. Pounding on it, she yelled for someone to help her, but no one came.

After a few minutes, she sat down against the door, holding onto the necklace as she thought about Hei and wished to be in her apartment in his arms. If Hazuki hadn't shown up, would he have stayed?

A half an hour later, she felt the door opening, which caused her to stand and hide behind it. An African American man in a black suit walked in looking around for her as she snuck behind him. However, he caught her out of the corner of his right eye and turned around to grab her, but she was too quick and charged out into a white long hallway. She didn't have time to decide which way to run, but she found herself heading left. She saw an exit door and ran for it.

When she got to it, she was met by more men in black suits walking through the door. She turned around to see another door at the other end of the hall and dashed for it, but the large black man stood in her path.

Shortly after, two Caucasians dressed in black entered from the other door. One was a woman that had long brown-hair, wore a black miniskirt suit and had on black high heels. The other was a tall black-haired man dressed in an elegant business suit.

The large black man grabbed her by the arm and threw her back in her cell. She held out her hand to brace herself as she slammed into a wall.

"Kirihara Misaki," the woman in the black skirt said, smiling victoriously at her as she walked through her cell door.

Misaki regained her composure and gave her a stern stare as the lady approached her. She reached up her hand to her neck, grabbed her winged shaped necklace, and yanked it off.

"Give that back to me!" demanded Misaki.

"I've been searching for this for years now," said the woman in black, as she glanced at it. "It was very strategic of him to leave it with you." Misaki looked on surprised. How did she know about it? "I still don't understand how someone of your smarts could let yourself be played as a fool."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Do you honestly think he loved you? He's the Black Reaper. The God of Death. He got that nickname because he shows no mercy and will do anything he needs to get what he wants. If you get in his way, he will kill you. He was like that before he became a Contractor."

Misaki breathed in heavy, trying to hold back her anger towards her words.

The lady came up close to her face, and whispered, "I know about your little love affair with him before the Tokyo Explosion, Section-Chief. However, while you thought he was seeing you because he fell in love with you, I knew it was because he had plans to give this to you. What would your partners and friends think? To know you had fallen for the enemy, a Contractor. The Black Reaper!

"Stupid girl. He doesn't love you. Contractors don't allow that to play in their decision-making. Even if he did, there would be no future for you two. No happy ending. He's an assassin that will be hunted until he's dead. As I'm sure, you're aware of it. Why would you want a life like that?"

Misaki looked her in the eyes, smiled, and then went to bite her nose hard to draw blood.

"Ouch! Bitch!" she said, and slapped her hard across the face.

Misaki was pleased she had in contact lenses and not her glasses after being smacked. She would have to thank Gorou for insisting on them if she ever sees him again.

"You don't know me!" shot back Misaki. "I was using him, just as much as he was using me!"

It was partially true, as she remembered following Li to find who his contacts were.

"And if you think I believe that, you're an even dumber detective than I thought."

"What do you want with me?" asked Misaki. "You obviously have what you want, so why not just let me go?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" She smirked. "I'm sorry. I can't let you go… yet."

xxx

Hei bought the last ticket for the next flight out to Japan and checked Mao in with the luggage. Mao frowned at Hei as he disappeared in the back on the conveyor belt. Hazuki, displeased there weren't any more seats, stood outside trying to buy someone's ticket, not having any luck. She told him if she didn't get a ticket for this flight, he'd better not do anything rational that prevented saving Misaki.

"Have a safe flight!" said the female clerk.

He made his way to the waiting area and sat down.

Hei thought long and hard concerning Misaki's kidnapping. If he had stayed behind then perhaps she would still be with him. More to the point, why couldn't Hazuki protect her? Didn't she love her, or did she think of Misaki as more of a plaything?

"_Flight to Narita airport now boarding!" _a female voice said over the intercom.

Standing, he boarded the plane and took the window seat, wishing he had an isle seat. He still had not seen any signs of Hazuki receiving a ticket. He wasn't sure if he could do this on his own, but it looked like it was going to be just him and Mao.

A couple arrived minutes later to sit by him. The man was tall, and Hei didn't think he would switch seats with him. He probably wanted the room to stretch his legs.

After they had taken their seats, he saw Hazuki entering the plane dressed as a flight attendant. He didn't want to know what she had done to the real one or how she had threatened the attendants working with her to keep their mouths shut.

There was a kick behind him. Hei looked over the back of the seat to see a five year old and a couple behind him. The kid, who was wearing rounded glasses, smiled up at him, and kicked the seat again.

"Henry! That's not nice!" shouted the woman in English. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry about my son."

Hei gave his Li-ish smile, and said in English, "That's quite alright."

Hei faced forward and felt another kick to the back of his seat, making him frown and pray the kid would tire out, or it was going to be a long flight, or a short flight for the kid since he would make sure to knock him out for a bit.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your pilot," _said a male voice over the speaker. _"We have been cleared for take off."_

Minutes later, the plane took off. Once they were in the air, Hazuki pulled out a tray and started to serve the passengers. Not smiling or asking them what they wanted, she simply pulled out a tray and threw the food down. The passengers looked on startled, causing the young Caucasian man across from Hei to stand, and say, "Hey! How rude! That's no way to serve somebody!"

She looked back at him with devilishly burning eyes, spooking him to have him eat his food with no more complaints.

Hazuki turned to face Hei, threw his food at him, and said, "Only one serving per seat. If you want seconds, ask your neighbor," indicating his big appetite.

She handed the other two on the opposite side of the aisle their food before serving others. Hei shook his head in response.

The Caucasian man and his wife watched Hei in amazement, as he gobbled down his food. However, it wasn't enough as his stomach growled, shaking the plane, and having the passengers look towards him. Having not touched her food yet due to being astonished by Hei, the Caucasian man's wife offered it to Hei. Hei gladly accepted it without a second thought. Another lady across the aisle passed her food over to him too. Hei smiled and then began to eat. However, as the kid kicked his seat, it made the food lodge into his throat, and he had to cough to dislodge it.

After the Caucasian man finished his food, he and his wife stood and headed to the back of the plane.

"I think that man is a Contractor," Hei heard the wife whisper.

"Honey, don't jump to conclusions," he whispered, as well.

"You know Contractors have to perform an obeisance. His stomach growling and his huge appetite have to be his."

"But what would he have just used his power on?"

"Making you horny."

"That's your power," he smiled, as he tickled her sides. They laughed as they headed to the back of the plane."

Peeking over the seat, Hei watched the couple enter the restroom together. He was sure they were using it for other reasons, which made him think about the past events with Misaki.

Hazuki's statement hit him like a ton of bricks. It was his entire fault that she had been taken. He was too selfish to realize that, and now it was too late. He should have stopped making excuses for how he felt about her and had been there for her when she needed him the most.

Everything came back to him after that.

"Li no longer exists!"

He never forgot that line, but he did forget the true meaning behind it. Hei hoped that she would see him for nothing more than a liar who had used and betrayed her. Knowing he would be running for the rest of his life, he couldn't get her mixed up in his crazy lifestyle. It was not fitting for someone like her to lose her job, always be on the run with a target on her back, and never seeing her friends and family. Even knowing if one of her meals would be her last, or even finding food to eat.

It must have been painful for her when he left, thinking she was nothing more than a tool for him. She didn't hate him, and for that, he was grateful. Now he understood why she continuously chased him. He thought she was looking for answers about the Gate, but it was because she was looking for him to answer his heart.

Moreover, he had done it.

He had never wanted to forget her. The images of meeting Misaki at the host club, and how he felt about her, were not just dreams anymore, but amazing memories that he couldn't believe he had forgotten or let happen. The fondest was being at the moon simulation room where he had given her the angel wing necklace and had an unbelievable night holding her under the stars.

He had thought it was a mission set up to hide the Key, but it wasn't. He wasn't even aware of the Key himself. To him, it was a memento of his sister's and he wanted Misaki to have something to treasure him by, as he was sure that Xing would have wanted it. He truly did love her and now he wouldn't be able to tell her because he was too selfish and scared to know the truth.

"You truly do love her, don't you, Hei."

Startled by the voice, Hei woke up from his thoughts and looked to his left to see Amber, who appeared to be about nineteen, sitting in the seat beside him.

"Amber?"

"It will not be easy, but you still have time. You need to save her before they use the Key."

"I didn't need you to come here and tell me what I will do. As I'm sure you know."

"I do."

"What brings you here? What do you know about this Key?"

"We were never successful hiding Heaven's Gate the first time. It took me four tries before I got it right," she said in a low tone.

"And that has to do with the Key how?"

"Let me finish. Even Hell's Gate took me twice. The meteor core was not the only item that the Syndicate had needed. The first three tries, the Syndicate actually had to make sure Bai was in the Gate to destroy it. They had to have the Paradox Key, which lived inside Bai's necklace and her. That's also why they kept you around after your sister had fused with you. They needed the Key, which you held.

"She tried two times before using her power and the meteor core to hide the Gate, but it never worked. It didn't even go as the Syndicate planned.

"The reason why we were able to hide Heaven's Gate was I finally had found out about the Key. Apparently, whoever holds it cannot destroy the Gate, a safety it created to protect itself. I told Bai about it and its powers. She told me to let her take care of it.

"Somehow she transferred the Key to you, and in doing so, she was able to use her power with the meteor core to hide the Gate.

"Same situation with Hell's Gate," she finished.

"Why bother luring me to the Gate then, if they needed the Key?" Hei asked. "If I wasn't there, they couldn't use the power."

"They developed a different weapon for Hell's Gate where they required the energy from the sunspots. Because of the new energy source, they planned to kill you before the incident, knowing I would use you to try and stop it. I've seen it used in an alternate world where they wiped out half the population, including all Contractors, but the Gates did not disappear and more Contractors were born. We needed you to stop them.

"It didn't go as I planned, until I noticed your attraction to Misaki and Misaki's to you. You only needed to spend a little more time with her, so I manipulated time, hoping you would give the necklace to her. My luck, it only took the one time."

"You hooked us up? But we got together because of an assignment."

"And who do you think set it up for you to be on that mission, and Misaki to be there too? If I didn't, you would have never gotten together. I even made sure Yin suggested you to give Misaki it."

Hei looked at her flabbergasted. How was she able to make sure Misaki and him met at the Host club?

"Ishizaki won a pair of tickets for a free night out with two of _the_ _hosts_," Amber replied, as if she could read minds too.

Hei continued to look at her baffled.

"The Americans are looking for it because they know their plans are useless without it. However, they have ulterior motives."

"If the American's can't track it, how did the Syndicate know about its power and that my sister had it?"

"They have known since before she had her power. That is why they employed your sister to begin with. Do you think they would have taken on a Contractor that would just fall asleep after using her power all the time? She would have been killed easily in her sleep. And that is why they trained you. They saw in your eyes that you would do anything to protect her."

"But how did the Syndicate know?"

"Hei, the Syndicate is responsible for creating the Gates."

"How?"

"Why do you think it's called the Paradox Key? It has completely changed the world in which we live. Where it came from is still a mystery to even me. All I know is the Syndicate had found a stone many years ago and spent years experimenting on it. Fourteen years ago, the Gates appeared and the Key, which was the stone, had found its way to your sister. She didn't turn into a Contractor until a year later."

"You don't know how they created them?"

"I was only concerned for what was happening in the future and making sure Contractors would exist. I didn't have time. But based on future events, I'd have to say an experiment gone wrong."

"Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me four years ago at the Gate?"

"It wasn't the right time."

"Not the right time?"

"The Key's power is mysterious. It cannot be used for a lengthy amount of time while it builds up energy; it will even sometimes vanish completely. When it builds up energy, it will reappear and there is a window of a month to use it. We happened to be on the last week of the month."

"And the Americans know this, even though they don't have the Key?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Observing paranormal activity within the Gate."

"But the Gates already have a lot of unusual activity."

"The number of portals, people disappearing, and walls that can be walked on quadruple. You experienced it at its highest peak when you were there during the Tokyo Explosion."

Hei lowered his head to think. "What else can the Key do? Can it bring back my sister, return Yin back to her own body, or return me to normal?"

"It's uncertain as to what the entire Key can do. However, I believe its power is limited to events within the Gate and it can turn back time within the timeframe of the Gate's existence, but at a huge cost."

"What?" His eyes lit up.

"The Key is very similar to a Contractor and his or her contracts. The more involved the request, the heavier the cost. Turning back time involves taking your life source. Like mine, the further you go forward or back in time, the more of your lifespan it takes. Unfortunately, that would not only be you, but also Misaki's since she is linked to you. Bai would not want you to do that. Neither would Yin."

"Misaki's, linked to me?"

"You gave her the necklace. In doing so, over time, the Key had become part of her."

"But how does that link her to me?"

"Because the necklace isn't the Key's complete power, some of the Key's power lives in you. When Bai gave you the necklace, she transferred some of the power to you. Since you weren't at the center of the Gate, she could use her power. It all transferred to you when she fused with you."

"So even if they find Misaki, they can't use it, unless I'm there too?"

"It's the way its complete power works. It has to find two compatible souls. In other words, you're both the Key."

"Two compatible souls?"

"It's as exactly as it sounds. It will not merge with a second soul unless there is a love connection between the two. You truly loved your sister, and that is why it worked for you two. And you do love Misaki and she loves you."

"Do the American's know about its true power?"

"They know that part of the Key lives in Misaki, but are not aware that they need both of you. If they try to use the power without you there, then a major paradox could occur. It is whatever the Gatekeeper decides, not you. Either another Gate could form, a different world, or the world could be destroyed."

"The… Gatekeeper?"

"Izanami. But I think she has personal motives."

"So she is still alive?" Hei looked at her horrified. "How do I stop her, she's like the devil?"

"You should know the answer to that, Hei," said Amber, smiling. "I'm sorry, Hei, I'm out of time." She leaned forward to kiss his lips, surprising him. "Misaki is a lucky woman. How I wish I were her." She began to highlight in blue. "Once the Americans use the power with you both in there, change will come. Just make sure you have control of it."

Hei watched Amber disappear from the seat. The man in the seat across the isle had witnessed it too. Hei watched as the man rubbed his eyes, and blinked a few times before he heard him say, "I need to sleep more."

Thinking the same, Hei closed his eyes, needing to sleep as much as he could on the plane because he wouldn't get the chance to once he landed in Tokyo. However, with the kid kicking his seat, it might be impossible.

Xxx

To be continued…

AN: Wow, that was a lot of information to spring on Hei. Hope it wasn't too confusing. It even confused me, and I wrote it.

Also, I did another Hei/Misaki fan art. Inspired by the moon simulation scene from this story. I can't share the link anymore, but it's up on Deviant Art. My name is the same there so you can just type in dear4life in the search engine. Hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for reading. ^_^


	10. Make A Choice

Darker Than Black: Paradox Key

Chapter 10: Make a Choice

_An average height man dressed in red and tan plaid pants, yellow collared shirt, and tan dress shoes stood before Yin in a secluded two-lane street at night under a streetlamp. He had a red Mohawk and an earring in each nose, three on his lips and five sets on each ear with a chain on his right._

"_Where's your bodyguard?" the man asked her. "Did he abandon you?"_

_Yin stood and stared at the man. A few seconds later, she shook her head._

"_Then where is your knight in black armor?"_

"_Behind you," said Hei. Simultaneously, he grabbed the chain earring with the one on his nose, and yanked them out. The man screamed in agony as blood gushed out._

_The earring man started to highlight in blue, but before he could do anything, Hei sliced the back of his neck with his blade. The Contractor fell forward dead, as Hei dodged a paper airplane that grazed by his head and then flew into a wall, exploding. _

_A star fell from the sky._

_He turned his attention toward the end of an alley where a tall, long blond-haired woman stood. Wearing blue jeans and a red bathing suit top under a short black unbuttoned leather jacket, she reached in a red leather handbag to pull out another paper airplane._

"_They might not seem effective, but I can make them do this…" The woman turned blue, as her eyes burned red. She threw the paper airplane which took off in an amazing speed while shooting off flames behind it. Hei barely dodged it before it turned flight and targeted him again. "And making these paper airplanes is my obeisance, so I'm always ahead of my payment."_

_Hei ran from where Yin stood in front of the other dead contractor._

"_Yin," said a female voice inside her head. Yin tilted her head slightly in recognition of someone talking to her. "You want to help Hei, right?"_

"_Hei," she said, as Hei was able to cause the plane to crash into the wall. It burst into flames, lighting a pile of trash below it on fire._

"_You can help him," the female voice continued. "See that man in front of you?" Yin squatted to place her hand in a puddle and called forth her spectre to gaze upon the corpse. She nodded her head slightly. "He has two syringes in his pocket. They're medicine for Hei."_

"_Medicine?"_

"_He has been hurting, has he not? In a lot of pain?"_

"_Hei."_

"_You can help him. You are the only one who can."_

"_Me?"_

_Hei pulled out a blade from his side and tossed it at his target, which made her throw a paper plane to intercept it and explode._

"_Reach in his pockets and take the medicine, Yin." Stepping before the dead Contractor, Yin checked his pockets to find the two Syringes. "Put them in your pocket"_

"_Give to... Hei?"_

"_Not yet. It's not the right time. I'll let you know." _

_Yin nodded her head in agreement. _

_Wondering how many paper airplanes she had made and could fit in her handbag without them wrinkling, Hei rolled out of the path of an exploding one to glare at the woman Contractor. He dodged to his right to avoid another, but as he did, he noticed the woman Contractor had anticipated his action, and had thrown another one in his path._

_He cringed while bracing for the worst, and then it exploded._

"_Hei," mumbled Yin._

_The woman Contractor smirked, saying, "That's the end of Kuro no Shinigami." She looked up to watch his star fall. However, it stayed glued to the sky. Before she realized, there was a blade being shoved through her kidney. She looked over her right shoulder to gaze upon ice-blue eyes. "How?"_

_She fell to the ground dead. _

_Letting out a heavy breath of air, Hei walked over to Yin._

"_Hei."_

"_Are you all right?" he asked. Yin nodded. Hei took a hold of her hand. "Let's go."_

Xxx

Hei exited the airport, wheeling his carry on luggage that contained his Black Reaper clothes and a few white shirts and blue jeans. Displeased he had to leave his knives and wire back in the States, he went to luggage claim to picked up Mao. After waiting fifteen minutes, Mao was rolled out by an attendant looking agitated as Hei approached him. Hei handed over paperwork to the employee, took Mao's cage by the handle and carried him out. Once they were cleared of the airport, he opened his cage to let him out.

"Ah, good to stretch the legs!" said Mao, as he did.

"You should have had plenty of room in there to do so, Mao," replied Hei. "That's why I got it.

Mao glared up at Hei, displeased, and said, "You misunderstood the context of my words! I'm no longer confined to a minimal spacing."

"Couldn't you just say that?"

"What does Kirihara see in you?"

Hei ignored his comment as they made their way to the bullet train. Once they reached the station, Hei gestured for Mao to get inside his cage.

"No thanks!" said Mao. "I'll sneak on it."

Mao leaped on some luggage that was stacked against the building and then jumped onto the roof to disappear. To get to Tokyo, Hei entered the station, went up to a teller to buy a ticket, and then boarded a train. He walked down a few rows before throwing his luggage on the rack and took a window seat.

After waiting twenty minutes for everybody to board, the train took off for Tokyo.

Hei lay back in his seat to get some rest he didn't get on the plane. However, it didn't last long, as he felt a thud on the back of his seat, and then a few more with a whine.

"Henry! Settle down!" ordered a familiar voice. Hei peeked around his seat to see the kid and mom from the plane were sitting behind him. Noticing Hei, she gasped slightly. "Oh, hello again. Sorry about my son. I think I gave him too much sugar when we got off the plane."

Believing she gave him too much before they got on the plane, he began to stand to move, but all the seats were taken. He sighed and figured he should deal with it since it wasn't going to be as long as the plane trip.

Twenty minutes into it, and a few dozen whines, Hei spotted Mao running down the aisle with a conductor chasing after him.

"Kora! Get back here you mangy cat!"

"I'm not a cat! I'm a European Flying Squirrel! Eh, no I'm not!"

Mao charged by Hei and ran into the next train.

There were a few things to take care of, so Hei bought some disposable phones to keep in contact. When either Hazuki or Hei had found out exactly where Misaki was located, the other should call to give the location.

An hour later, the train pulled into Tokyo. Stepping from the train, Hei headed for the JR line to make his way to his old safe house in Shinjuku. Mao ran up to him out of breath.

"Days like these, I miss my body," he mumbled.

Last time Hei had been in Tokyo was two years ago. He was astonished at how much the Americans had changed the city. However, considering it was the home of Hell's Gate, he was not that surprised. Military trucks were always patrolling the streets while citizens seemed to stay inside their homes. About an eighth of the population was Americans now.

Two hours later, Hei arrived at Mizusu's apartment complex. It wasn't a safe house, but one of the last places he had stored some weapons under some floorboards.

Standing across the street, Hei monitored the building to see if anyone was currently occupying the apartment.

To his luck, he had seen the old landlady in the front of the building sweeping the sidewalk. Not wanting her to know he was back in town, he dreaded a, "Long time no see, Li-san!" conversation, and then ask if he could fix her television. It appeared to go on the fritz every week.

He didn't have his wire to enter through the back of the building, so he came up with another plan.

"Mao…" Hei began.

"No!" yelled Mao as he looked up at Hei. "I know what you're thinking. No. I will not lead her away from the building. Last time she got me with the broom up the ass."

"Mao, I need to get in there."

"Then use the back entrance; not mine. Besides, I spent the whole train ride over here running from the conductor!"

"Then your joints should be all stretched out."

"You're taking things out of context again, Hei!" Mao frowned. "My paws are killing me!"

"Sounds like they're tender and juicy to me," replied Hei with hungry and deadly eyes.

Mao cringed, sighed, and said, "Fine! But you're going to buy me catnip!"

When it was clear, Mao strutted across the street and sat before Mizuzu to clean his left paw since it hurt the most. Looking at where she was cleaning, she didn't see him, until her broom swept in front of him.

Blinking her eyes, she glanced at him for a second as her old brain computed what it was seeing.

"AH! BLACKY!" she screamed, and raised her broom over her head. "Since when did you come back?"

Mao sprinted to his right quickly as she swung it downwards and leftwards out of the complex with her running after him.

"Didn't think I'd remember you, did you! Get back here!" She raised her broom up and down continuously like a Tusken Raider. "My broom is itching for your behind!"

After they were out of sight, Hei saw the quiet black guy had popped his head out of his window, obviously checking on the commotion. At the same time, the redheaded girl exited her room looking flabbergasted concerning the chase before descending the stairs. It appeared she was heading out for work. He was amazed they still lived there.

He didn't have time to monitor the room. If somebody were occupying it, he would have to take care of him or her quietly.

Hei fitted on a blue baseball cap and a blue sports coat he had bought in America for such purposes as this. Casually walking across the street, he headed to room 201 without running into a single resident. When he arrived at the front door, he pulled out a small lock pick from his pocket and easily opened it.

When he entered it, he could see there was someone living in the apartment. Moreover, it looked to be a female from the pink clothes that were hanging over the railing in the window.

There was a red chair in the middle of the room with a small black table and shelves against the wall with tons of mangas, cd's and magazines. An entertainment center stood on the opposite wall with a laptop, a futon against the window, and anime posters everywhere with no open spaces.

Hei headed over to the futon and threw it towards the center of the room. Bending down, he pulled up the mats and removed a couple of floorboards to reveal a large stash of blades, wires, and a few masks. He grabbed four blades, a couple of wires, and a mask before putting everything back in place.

Dropping his book bag, he opened it and threw his items inside. Hei stepped before the entertainment center, opened the laptop to have a group anime picture of Bara no Morris appear, and gained internet access pulling up a map of Hell's Gate.

"Yin," he said, as he looked over at a glass of water on the girl's table. He carried the laptop over there. Yin's specter appeared moments later. "Where's Misaki?" Yin pointed to a spot on the map.

He grabbed his bag, pulled out his clothes and changed in the room.

After he was done, he grabbed the disposable phone and called Hazuki to give her the location.

"You best be right, Black Reaper," she coldly said.

The front door unlocked when Hei closed his phone. He quickly jumped through the window, threw his wire to latch onto a lamp pole as he had done a dozen times before, and recoiled onto the roof.

A pink, double pony-tailed girl, dressed in a white and red cosplay outfit, was about to enter her room, but stopped.

"Eh? I don't recall leaving my window open?" she said. She growled while purring like a cat, and ran over to it. "Gai! I know it was you! I'll sue!"

Hei jumped off the building and watched as Mao came up next to him. The next stop was Hell's Gate.

"Don't forget the catnip, Hei!" reminded Mao.

Xxx

Misaki was strapped to a large black rectangular box inside a large laboratory filled with computer desks scattered around the perimeter with a door before her. They had dressed her in a white sundress.

The desks were occupied by individuals in white lab coats typing frantically and checking diagnostics. The lady in black, who had a bitten and bandaged up nose courtesy of Misaki, stood in front of a large window on the other side that looked into the work area. Positioned next to her was her right-hand man standing with his arms crossed in front of him.

Six people in white lab coats had gathered around a black sphere that was ten feet in diameter and was made of soapstone. It had a fist-sized hole at the top.

"It's ready," said a female voice through the speaker system.

"Let's begin," said the bandage-nosed woman.

A worker holding a small jewelry box opened it. He pulled out the angel wing necklace, took a hold of it with a grab lever, hung it over the small hole and set it inside.

Everyone stood around waiting for something to happen.

After five minutes passed, the lady in black began to get impatient.

"How long is this supposed to take?" she yelled.

"Perhaps this isn't the Key," said the man next to her.

"We must be missing something."

"Perhaps she is not the other half or it won't work without the Black Reaper himself."

"No, this is exactly how it was set up when the Syndicate created the Gates years ago. It's very simple. The hole is exactly in the center of the Gate, Misaki is dressed in the opposite color from the soapstone, and the soapstone and Misaki should release its power."

"Ma'am," said another worker. "There has been a breach in security. It appears a woman has entered the Gate and has made her way to the building already fighting our men outside at the moment.

"Really, a woman?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are they sure it's not the Black Reaper?"

"It's a woman, ma'am."

"That's surprising."

"Should we call in for reinforcements?"

Suddenly, they noticed the winged necklace give off a white glow. It began to expand, change into a circular shape and completely cover the round hole. Within seconds, it had covered the rounded object.

"It's working!" the lady said excitedly, as a blue light shined around the perimeter where Misaki lay. "We don't need reinforcements. Whoever's here is too late!"

XXX

_Yin sat awake on the edge of an old ragged cot, as Hei tossed and turned in his sleep while giving the appearance he was running a fever._

"_Misaki!" Hei yelled in his sleep. "I'm sorry."_

"_Now, Yin," said the female voice inside Yin's head. "You can stop his pain."_

_Yin nodded and pulled out one of the syringes. She went to insert the needle but hesitated._

"_You love him, right, Yin?" Yin nodded her head. "This is the only way you two can be together. Forever!"_

"_Stay… together… forever?" she quietly said to herself._

"_Yes, Yin. Forever. Just the two of you."_

_Yin inserted the needle._

"_Repeat what I say, Yin. Your past love with Kirihara, was never. Your future has no place for her."_

_Yin repeated her words. As soon as she did, Hei stopped tossing, turning, and breathing heavily. Yin smiled on the inside._

"_See, he's better already. Take the medicine too, Yin. Then you will be together."_

_Yin nodded. "Together, forever."_

XXx

Hei met up with Hazuki where he had last seen Huang alive and entered the Gate through the same tunnel system he had used during the Tokyo Explosion. Yin had led him to a building that was located near the center of the Gate.

Mao had occupied a bird's body to fly over the perimeter of the building. Once he had finished his sweep, he returned to his cat body.

"There are four guards in the front of a wire gate," he said, "and about twenty standing in front of a door. There are about ten around the sides of the building that could get here soon if they hear any commotion."

"It's like trying to break into a small fort," said Hei, impressed.

"The other side of the building doesn't have any, so my guess is this is the only door that may guide us to Misaki."

"I'll take care of them," said Hazuki. "When I have them distracted, you slip pass them and go save Misaki."

Hei nodded in agreement.

Hazuki pulled out her wooden sword while glowing blue, charged at the guards in front of the gate and sliced them each with a single stroke. Walking over to a wired fence, she sliced at it, shredded it to pieces, and charged through.

The other guards that were behind the fence line had seen what she had done to their comrades, and all but three charged after her.

"AH…! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" one yelled.

Hei used his wire to pull himself up into a tree. Taking out a grabbling gun from his bag, he aimed it and fired the line towards the building. Mao climbed the tree and hopped onto Hei's shoulder. Without them spotting them, the two soared over Hazuki and the men she was fighting with ease. He dropped on top of two of the guards in front of the door, surprising them, as Mao jumped on top of the third to scratch and claw his face.

"Gerr off me, you mangy feline!" shouted the guard, and threw Mao aside.

However, it was enough time for Hei to punch and knock him out. Hei gazed over at Mao to gesture him to follow, but noticed he was lying on his back.

"Forgot how to land on all fours?" Hei asked.

"Funny, Hei!" bellowed Mao, and rolled to his feet.

The companions entered the building, cautiously running down a hall. As they drew near the staircase, they noticed a specter lying next to the bottom of them.

"Yin?" questioned Mao, as Hei ran towards it. He entered and ran up several flights of stairs before Yin had him stop at the tenth floor. "Yin's still alive?"

"No," Hei replied.

"No?"

"She's like a ghost now. All that exists is her observer spirit."

"What? Why did you do that?"

Hei didn't answer him. Instead, he began to wonder why it was so quiet in the building. Perhaps the building was a decoy since he and Mao seemed to be the only ones inside. Maybe they didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to enter the Gate or get through due to the number of guards outside.

"Hei, answer me!"

Hei continued to ignore him, as he exited into another hall where Yin stood near a man in black guarding a door. The guard spotted Hei and highlighted in blue while his eyes turned red.

_Finally, a real fight_, Hei thought, as Mao took cover in another room. _I must be getting closer_.

The Contractor threw up his arms, palms facing Hei, to have a ball of energy the size of a dodge ball appear from the palm of his hands. It soared at Hei's chest, forcing him to roll out of its way while the man in black threw another in Hei's path. However, with cunning reflexes, Hei was quick to avert rightwards at the last moment. Hei watched as he created two more and threw them simultaneously at Hei, thinking he wouldn't have anywhere to dodge in this small hallway.

Proving him wrong, Hei dove over them and rolled into an upright position.

"You're quick," commented the Contractor. "But can you dodge this?" Confused, Hei watched the Contractor form another energy ball, this one the same width in diameter as the hallway. "I doubt it!"

Hei's eyes widened, as the Contractor threw it. His mind ran with many equations, but only one came to it, and he lay flat on the ground, having the ball of energy barely graze the fabric on his coat. The ball destroyed the back portion of the hallway, leaving a huge circular hole. Hei let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. It was purely luck he was still alive since the Contractor didn't have control of the ball when he tossed it.

Hei lay on the ground for a while not moving.

"That should do it," said the Contractor.

He pulled out a Hello Kitty doll and ripped off the top of its head to eat it.

Hei stood up quickly, grabbed his blade from his side and threw it into the Contractor's forehead. He fell to the ground dead.

Walking over to the body, Hei bent down, yanked out his blade from the Contractor, and then looked over to see Yin standing by another hallway. Ignoring her, he checked the door that the guard had been standing at to see it led to a bathroom. He could hear and smell someone was inside.

"This Contractor must be the bodyguard for whoever is taking a crap in there," said Mao.

Hei walked over to the other hall where Yin led him to the sixth doorway on his left, pointing at it.

"Hei, are you sure that is Yin?" questioned Mao. "Her specter is not using water for a line."

Hei had noticed it. It appeared Izanami was leading him, making him think he had to watch his back. There seemed to be something she wanted from him.

Someone else dressed in black exited the door. Hei readied himself for another fight, but as soon as the man in black spotted him, he screamed, "AH! NOT HIM TOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" and ran off into the other direction.

Apparently, due to his scream, another man in black charged through the door confused. Spotting Hei, he pulled out a gun from his inside jacket, aimed it at Hei, and fired a shot.

The bullet grazed Hei's right arm. He looked at his torn sleeve, flabbergasted it didn't shield him. The man fired another shot in which Hei dodged to his left and stormed up to him to slit his throat.

Hei kicked down the door, ready for another fight. However, only workers in lab coats were present. Several of them turned away from their computers in front of a large window, and looked at him dumbfounded.

Hei heard a click sound in his right ear, and moved backwards, as a gun fired. He threw his blade to his right, piercing and killing another man in black.

_A__ll too __easy,_ Hei thought.

Hei looked around at the workers hiding under their desks while holding their hands on their heads. There was no time to spare on these workers, why had Izanami led him here?

He caught a glimpse through a window of Misaki lying on a rectangular table with workers looking down at her on the opposite side. Suddenly, a blue light shined around Misaki.

Hei grabbed his blade from the dead body's chest, hooked it to his wire, and flung it at the window to shatter it. However, it did not. Approaching the window, Hei put his hand on it and tried to use his power, but it would not activate. The workers looked on horrified while screaming and ran out of the room since he wasn't blocking the doorway.

_That's right, Amber had said it wouldn't work if he and Misaki where in the center_, Hei remembered.

It was a safety precaution, which was why his coat did not deflect the bullet. He was lucky their aiming was bad. Now he wondered how he was going to stop them without it.

Mao went up to the window to scratch at it, causing Hei to cringe from the sharp piercing noise.

Hei took his blade in his hand and started pounding on the glass. It didn't appear to the naked eye to be bulletproof, but it was strong. After hitting it ten times, Hei walked over to the corner to grab the gun from out of the dead man's hands.

"Out of the way, Mao," he said, aiming the gun.

Mao cringed and dashed off to the side, as Hei fired. To his dissatisfaction, it didn't bust.

Perhaps it was bulletproof.

Hei fired three more rounds, and on the fourth shot, it cracked. He pulled the trigger a fifth time, but realized he had run out of bullets. Using the hilt of his blade, he pounded on it three more times, finally shattering it. Hei took his wire, latched it to a beam that ran across the room and swung towards Misaki. A brown haired lady, wearing a black miniskirt and a bandage on her nose, looked on horrified from the window above, but smiled it off since the Black Reaper was too late.

Reaching Misaki, Hei began to unlock her braces. Once he released the last bond, her body floated a foot off the table, as a wave hit and knocked him to the ground. He struggled to look up at the window and saw a Caucasian man and woman dressed in black suits highlighted in blue.

He watched, as the tall black-haired man burned red and pressed his body up against a wall. The concrete melted where his body touched the wall, leaving a cutout shape of his form.

That was definitely not the power that had knocked Hei down. He wondered who it could be.

He didn't see anyone else around. It was possible it was a force created by this machine.

However, before Hei could figure it out, the black-haired man charged to have Hei dodging a left kick. Knowing he couldn't touch his body, Hei continued to dodge his attacks. One small slip and he would be pudding.

"My powers allow me to be untouchable. I can attack you but you can't hit me," the Contractor gloated.

"We'll see about that," Hei smirked, as he dodged a right swing.

"You can't hurt me, Black Reaper. And you can't stop our plans."

"She is trying to kill every Contractor on Earth. Why would you want to help her?" Hei asked.

"Kill?" He chuckled. "We are trying to become complete Contractors. Supreme beings that don't have to rely on fulfilling contracts."

Hei ducked under a kick and watched the bandage-nosed lady enter the room. Before he knew it, she highlighted in blue and he felt his body being lifted off the ground and thrown hard into a wall. He hollered in pain from the force and then fell to the ground.

"You cannot stop our evolution, Black Reaper," she said.

"I can handle this," the male Contractor said.

"Not if he keeps dodging your attacks," she yelled at him.

He felt his body being picked up again, thrown over Misaki and onto the other side of the room. Before he could fall, he was thrown back where he had started. She repeated her action until Hei whipped out his wire, flung it around Misaki, and yanked her off the table as he slammed into the wall the fourth time. The blue light still glowed around her.

The lady looked on horrified, and yelled, "Quick, Paul, get her back on the table!"

"Can't you do it yourself?" he remarked with a slight irritation, as if he was upset she had interfered.

She cursed at him and used her power to hover Misaki. It appeared she was going to try and place her gently on the table, but before that could happen, Hei began playing tug of war with his wire.

"Let go of her!" yelled the lady. "Do you know what will happen if I don't get her back on the table? We will not have control and could all die."

Suddenly, the woman's eyes lit up in pain. Looking down, she saw that Hei had thrown a knife into her stomach. Her power faded as she fell forward onto the ground with her blood pooling out.

Hei ran quickly towards Misaki, slid and caught her in his lap.

Paul looked on horrified, shook it off, and charged at Hei. Hei gently laid Misaki down, held his wire in his hands and pulled.

The Contractor in black screamed out in pain.

Without the Contractor realizing it, Hei had attached his blade to his wire, and had thrown it behind him.

The Contractor fell to the ground, but quickly stood with anger in his eyes. Hei could tell how much he wanted to end Hei's life for killing the female Contractor. He must have had feelings for her.

Hei took his wire, wrapped it around the Contractor's neck, and pulled. However, he continued towards Hei while he struggled to free himself. Surprisingly, he wasn't using his power on Hei's wire. Hei didn't understand why, but thought maybe he wanted to die and join his partner.

The Contractor's movements became sluggish, dropped to his knees and fell to the ground before Hei.

Hei quickly went back over to Misaki and took her in his arms. The Americans had been defeated, but he wasn't able to stop them from using the power. After getting her off the table, he thought it would stop, but the Key and Misaki continued glowing. He prayed she hadn't been turned into a Contractor.

His body began glowing blue. Within seconds, black nothingness engulfed the entire room.

After what felt like minutes, Hei found himself in a spacious area holding Misaki in his arms with black clouds beneath them and nothingness around them. He and Misaki were no longer glowing blue, but had a white light shine around them like the sun on the earth.

Did they die?

"You're useless, Hei," said a distant voice from behind.

Hei turned around to see black smoke clearing up where a highlighted figure approached. Focusing his eyes, he noticed Yin dressed in a black jump suit.

"Stop using her face!" demanded Hei of Izanami.

"You couldn't defeat the Americans before they used the Key," said Izanami. "Thanks to its activated power, I couldn't stay inside Misaki."

"Stay inside Misaki?" Izanami smiled. "You intended to take control of Misaki like you did Yin?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was incomplete when taking over Yin. You fooled me once, but not again."

"I fooled you?"

"Yin was supposed to be the Key."

"Yin?"

"I should have had absolute power, but I was limited, thanks to that… that bitch. She stole the Key. And now, you ruined it by letting the Americans use it!"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You don't need to. Just hand over that woman you're holding. With her, I'll have unimaginable powers."

"No!" replied Hei. "Send us back!"

Izanami looked at him devilishly.

"Unfortunately, that can't happen now," she stated. "The Key has been used and there's no turning back." Hei looked at her shocked, causing her to smirk. "Unfortunately for you, I have control." Hei glared at her. "But I'm not interested in changing the world, just yours. I'll allow you to decide from two things."

"I don't want anything."

"Don't say that. Didn't you want to become human again?"

"I am human!"

"Don't make me laugh," she chuckled. "You're an outcast. You're neither human nor Contractor."

"My heart beats for no one except Misaki. I love her more than anyone else on earth. That makes me human."

"Love her? You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face." Izanami stretched out her arms. "Countless women have expressed their feelings to you, and you just stood around oblivious to them. Why?" She bent forward and pointed her right index finger at him. "Because you're part Contractor.

"You played her very well, like all the others. Kudos!" She clapped. "Now it's time for you to make a choice. Make the irrational decision!" Izanami shouted, as she held her arms out again and waltzed around Hei. She spun on her heels and glared into his eyes. "Ask to be all-human! Have it so where your sister's power is ripped from you and see what you feel is not love, but lust.

"Or make the rational choice and become a complete Contractor. Doing so will wipe away your emotions that affect your decision-making, as it is doing to you now.

"Either way," she devilishly smiled, "you'll see Misaki is not the one for you and I will gladly take her off your hands."

"All I want is nothing more than to live out the rest of my life peacefully, with Misaki."

Izanami smirked as she went to sit behind Hei. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she whispered into his ear, "As long as BK-201 lives, you will never be at peace." Hei pulled away from her, not realizing when he did, Misaki was lying where he had sat. He swore he still had a hold on her. Izanami came up behind to take a hold on him again. "You'll have to decide. Misaki's life for your humanity, or your freedom for lust." She kissed his neck while rubbing her hands along his sides and then squeezed his butt. "Either way, the bitch is mine."

"I told you. You can't have her!" Hei yelled. He tried calling on his power, hoping to electrocute her, but nothing happened. He began to head back where he had left Misaki, but she wasn't there. He looked back at Izanami, growling, "What did you do to her?"

"She's somewhere safe," said Izanami, waltzing sexually up to kiss him on the lips.

He pushed her back, placed his hand on her head while hoping his powers would work, and yelled, "GIVE HER BACK!"

"Your power doesn't work in my world," she said, staring into his eyes. "Intriguing though. It seems that you like to call on it frequently. I don't think you want to live without it. Guess I have to make the choice for you after all. Enjoy your new life…"

"Wait, I don't want to be a Contractor!" he screamed.

"… without Misaki, " Izanami finished. "You know you two were never meant to be. She'll be better off with me. I'll show you."

She disappeared, which led to Hei being pushed down into the black clouds. Hei felt as though he was falling from the heavens with no earth below to break his fall. His entire time with Misaki flashed before his eyes that seemed like minutes before he blacked out.

Xxx

A young man with black hair and blue eyes ran down the crowded streets of Tokyo. Running twenty minutes late for school because he had forgotten to set his alarm clock, he ran for the train station. When he got there, he saw a worker trying to shove people into an overfull train so that the doors would shut.

He had to get on that one or he would be really late. To conserve power, the trains were being run every eight minutes due to an earthquake.

The blue-eyed man tried to shove his way onto the train, causing the conductor to snatch him, and yelled, "Oi, pal! No more room!"

"I can fit!"

"The hell you can! I barely got the last passenger to squeeze in. You'll just have to wait for the next train."

The doors closed, which made the blue-eyed man sigh in frustration.

He watched as the train pulled away from the station. Setting his book-bag on the ground, he waited impatiently for the next one.

While he waited, a few more people appeared. A man in a black business suit came up to stand a few feet away from him, holding a folded newspaper under his left arm.

The man had his eyes glued on a woman in a yellow jacket with an hourglass figure, brown hair, and blue glasses on.

The college student rolled his eyes at the man and thought, _Pervert!_

Eight minutes later, the next train pulled in. Its doors opened to allow passengers off. Once the cars were vacant, the people waiting boarded to either sit or stand while holding onto the railings. Even though he was the first to wait, the college student ended up having to stand. Although it was nowhere near as crowded as the other train. He noticed the lady had taken a seat with the pervert towering over her, peering down her cleavage.

Minutes later, the pervert moved backwards away from the woman, pulled out a gun that was hidding within the newspaper, and aimed it at the lady.

"You can't take me in. I won't go back!"

To his surprise, the lady pulled out a gun to aim it at him.

"Don't do this. Come back to the station quietly."

"NO!" screamed the man as he fired at her, missing her while striking the window.

Surprisingly, it did not shatter. The man ran towards the blue-eyed man. Holding her shot, she lowered her gun so that the passengers would not get caught in the crossfire.

As the man ran up to the college student, the college student swung his book-bag upward, and uppercut the pervert. The pervert's head snapped back while his feet left the ground, and slammed onto the floor knocked out.

"All those hours of playing Mike Tyson's Punch Out has its perks!" chimed the college student.

The lady looked on shocked, as the train pulled into the next station. Passengers hurried out the car, which made it difficult for the lady to make her way over to the college student.

"Thank you… Ah Mr…"

"Li Hon Wong."

"Detective Kirihara Misaki. Thank you, Li-kun." She looked at him peculiarly. "Umm… Have we met before?"

"Not that I know of."

"Are you su…?"

"Ah man!" he screamed in English, as he heard the doors close. "I missed my station! Now I'll miss the test for sure."

"You're American?" she asked surprised in English, probably assuming he was Chinese.

"Ah, yes! I'm a foreign exchange student," he said in Japanese, letting her know she could speak in her native tongue.

"I'm sorry you missed your test, but I need to ask you to come…"

Suddenly, Li's stomach let out a loud growl that made it feel as though the train was about to shake off the tracks.

Li placed his hands behind his head and blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry this morning and forgot to eat," he muttered.

The detective looked on shocked, but then giggled, and said, "Would you like to grab something to eat? My treat. As a thank you for your help."

"Eh?" Li looked at his watch worried, but then his stomach growled again. "I would love to." Picking up his bag, they both exited the train as its doors opened at the following station.

As she exited the train, her phone rang. She took it out of her purse and answered it.

"Kirihara," she answered. "Yes… No… I'll be right there." She looked over at Li. "Sorry, Li-kun, something's come up." She reached into her purse again and pulled out some cash. "Here, please treat yourself to something nice."

"Ummm… Thank you," he replied, as she walked off.

Xxx

A month later, Misaki entered a nightclub wearing a red Chinese dress with her hair tied up in a double bonnet. She was told her target would be here tonight. When Kanami had heard that the man liked red, she insisted that Misaki wear the Chinese dress.

She walked up to the bar and sat in a rounded red bar seat. A bartender dressed in black pants and a white shirt unbuttoned at the top approached her.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have Sex on… Li-kun!" she said shocked.

Li looked at her for a few seconds, as if he was trying to remember where he had seen her, and then said, "Ah, Kirihara-san. How are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to work to pay the school bills. All I could find were a lot of part-time jobs."

"But I thought you said you were a foreign exchange student."

"Umm, yeah… Why?"

"Don't you get government aid?"

"Ummm…. I guess I said something wrong?" he said, scratching the back of his head. He then asked in English, "Umm… how do you say foreign language student in Japanese?"

Misaki giggled and then repeated it in Japanese for him.

Misaki watched as Li's attention shifted to the door that opened behind her. His eyes filled with fear, causing her to turn around and see her target enter the building while pulling out a gun from his overcoat.

"Duck," yelled Misaki to Li. He dropped to the floor, as Misaki jumped over the counter and took cover seconds before the man opened fire. Li took out a black coat that was under the counter in order to shield him and Misaki from shattered glass and wine bottle debris from the counter and the shelving above.

As the man continued to fire at the counter, Li motioned towards the back door using his index finger. They squatted and headed for the door, cringing as sharp glasses struck the coat, and entered it.

"This way," he said

They stayed crouched to the ground, passing through another back door and into a hallway. After entering the men's restroom, they stepped into a bathroom stall.

"Just another day at the job," Li commented, closing the door.

"What? This happens a lot?"

"It's a rough neighborhood."

"What if he comes in here?"

"He won't"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm not sure. This is where I always come to hide, and they never do. They just take the cash in the drawer and leave."

"After firing a round at the bar?"

"Well, this is the first time someone has opened fired first."

Misaki noticed the gunfire stopped.

"I'll go check to see if he has left," she said.

"No, I can do it."

"I can't let a civilian head into danger."

"I know the layout of this bar," he replied. "I'll just peek my head out the door to see if he left."

"But!"

"I'll be all right. I do this all the time."

He exited the stall, quickly closing it on Misaki, and then opened the bathroom door.

She didn't know why, but something in his eyes told her not to worry. However, after a few minutes had past with no word, she began to fear the worse.

Suddenly, a gun fired in the hallway. A man shouted in pain that was followed by a loud thump sound.

"Li-kun!"

Misaki stormed out of the stall, charged through the bathroom, and pointed her gun at the end of the hallway. Lying in a doorway at the end of the hall on the right was a man in black pants, a white shirt, and black hair lying back on the floor dead.

"Li-kun!"

A man dressed in a black trench coat and all black underneath stepped over Li, walked out from the door, and turned his head to the right to spot Misaki. The bottom portion of his face was covered with a black cloth, however, what caught Misaki's attention the most, were his deathly piercing eyes.

"Police, freeze!" she yelled at him.

Before she knew it, he was in front of her, knocked the gun out of her hand, and hit her on the head with the hilt of a blade knocking her out.

xxx

Misaki was shopping with Kanami at a local mall. She hated to be dragged along since she never bought anything and always ended up holding a majority of her bags.

Tonight her mind wasn't on shopping; it was on the Black Reaper. Although he was not a Contractor, he was mysterious, evaded her capture many times, and seemed to be one hundred times stronger than any she knew. Close to capturing the man who had killed Li, she had had him point blank range at the shrine, but in a split second, her glasses were on top of her head and the man dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans had disappeared. When she had awoken, she walked over to Li's body and vowed to find the killer and bring him to justice.

As Kanami headed over to another store, Misaki's attention shifted over to a man dressed in a white shirt with the same black hairstyle her suspect had.

She didn't have her gun on her, so she improvised and pulled out her keys. Walking up behind the man and placed her car key into his back.

"Turn around slowly."

The man did and as he smiled, Misaki's mouth dropped.

"Li-kun? But you're dead, I saw your…"

Li's smile turned dark. Misaki gasped in fear at the man before her.

He must have used M.E. to change her memory. With only a set of keys, she could not hope to accomplish anything, so her only thought was to run, but he was too quick. Before she could react, he grabbed her arm and she felt a sharp pain pierce the middle of her back. Looking up at him in disbelief, she fell motionless to the ground, and then watched as he left her to disappear around a corner.

Kanami arrived moments later, dropping her bags in shock to see Misaki lying in a pool of blood, and ran over to her childhood friend.

"Misaki! Misaki!" She placed her hand over Misaki's mouth. "Not breathing! Misaki! MISAKI! SOMEBODY HELP US!" She started CPR. "NO…WHAT HAPPENED! MISAKI!" People started to gather around her and stared dumbfounded. Hands stained with her friend's blood, Kanami glared up at them. "SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Xxx

To be continued…

Xxx

AN: Wow, everyone has gotten quiet. Makes me think the story took a wrong turn somewhere. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.

Thanks to Aerysa for pointing some things out to me. I hope it improved in this chapter.


	11. Boxers or Briefs?

Paradox Key:

Chapter Eleven: Boxers or Briefs?

Startled by a nightmare, Hei awoke to be surrounded by nothing but black clouds. Feeling as though he was floating on air, he was watching someone else's life unfold before him. However, it was his body. Heartless and ruthless; that was how he was during Heavens Gate and he would have killed anyone that got in his way. With no powers, he was scared of himself.

To know he could have ended the life of someone important to him was true terror.

Seconds later, a light approached him. It was Izanami glowing in her black jump suit.

"Enjoying your new life without Misaki?" she asked, as she moved before him. She wrapped her arms around him, pulled him closer to her, and kissed him.

Hei pushed away and gave her a deadly glare.

"That's just a taste of things I can create and show you, but I haven't decided what I want for you. How about a life without even becoming the Black Reaper, who wanted nothing more than to protect his sister? I'm sure that's a life you would love more than anything. One where you wouldn't have to kill.

"It's so simple. All I have to do is prevent the Syndicate from taking you and making them wipe your memory of taking your sister."

"I will not let you take my sister away from me!" he yelled, grinding his teeth.

"Very well. Perhaps I should create a world as I showed you. Where you never gained your sister's power. You were so feared back then. You showed no mercy to anyone. It was beautiful. Until you met that woman! She changed you. Preventing you from killing that man who tried to kill her. Who does she think she is telling you what to do? I bet you would love to go back to being your old self. Heartless, ruthless, and feared by everyone."

"I'll show _you_ no mercy. Send me back to Misaki!"

"Can't happen. However, I could make it appear that you were killed during the Izanami incident, to where Misaki wouldn't pursue you. Perhaps I shouldn't change a thing about you and just kill Misaki."

Hei's anger skyrocketed as he grabbed a hold of her with his hands to choke her.

Suddenly, Yin appeared in her white suit in place of Izanami.

"I'm not going to fall for it. Stop using her to get to me."

"Hei!" she said with saddened eyes.

"No, I won't. It's not her."

"I'm truly… sorry… Hei!" she said, gasping for air. He felt a different energy around her: calm and peaceful.

"Yin?" he asked, quickly letting go of her, as the black clouds were whooshed out by white ones. Yin smiled and said, "I couldn't stop what she had done to Misaki. However, I can help send you back. Back to her. Forgive me, Hei.

"I love you!"

White angel wings appeared on her back, spread out, allowing her to fly into the sky while facing him until she faded away.

"YIN!" he called out.

Hei didn't understand what was going on. How was Yin able to appear? Was this a world between Heaven and Earth? Before his mind could ponder on anything else, his vision went black and he began falling into an endless sleep.

Xxx

Hei awoke to the feel of something wet but sweet on his lips. Noticing what felt like a female on top of him, he went to wrap his arms around her to bring her closer to him. "Hmmm… Misaki," he whispered. "Good morning… I had the worst nightma…"

"BK-201," said a female voice that was not Misaki's.

Hei jolted up as he pushed her away from him. There was nothing but black before him, and then he felt a hand slap him across the face.

He waited for his vision to focus. When it finally did, he couldn't believe the scene before him, as he looked beyond where Hazuki was standing.

_The moon? _he thought._ It couldn't be? Did Izanami destroy the Gates?_

Hei noticed he was laying on a futon with red silk sheets.

"My payment," he heard Hazuki say.

His vision became clearer. "The simulation room? How did…?" questioned Hei. He looked around the room to see Misaki was nowhere to be found and wondered why the hell he was in a love room with Hazuki. "Where's Misaki?"

"Misaki? Why would you care?"

"Why do you think? Have you seen her?"

"I wish. I would love to get my hands on that tight ass of hers again. I never understood how she could obsess over a man whom she didn't even know. You're not even a great kisser."

"You're no help," he growled, glaring at her.

"At least I answered your question. How about answering mine."

Hei ignored her comment, ran outside to see the sun had set, and started running down the streets looking for Misaki.

"BK-201?"

He looked toward puddles, and yelled, "Yin. Yin, are you there? Help me find her."

He gazed around everywhere, but she didn't appear.

"BK-201," said Hazuki behind him. "What's wrong? You're acting crazy. You killed Yin."

"Where's Misaki?"

"How would I know? I haven't seen her for two years."

"WHAT?"

"When your star disappeared."

Hei looked up at the sky to the location Misaki had shown him many times to see his star was gone. He looked on flabbergasted.

"Am… am I… human?"

"You… are you all right?"

"What year is it?"

"You're acting strange; stranger than usual. Did you get hit in your head a little too hard chasing that Contractor in there? She must have hit you really hard. You're bleeding."

She pointed to the top right of his head. Hei reached up to feel a small bump and looked down at his hand to see some blood.

"I'm fine." he replied, and then tried calling on his powers, but he didn't highlight in blue nor did his eyes burn a bright red color. However, electricity had sparked from his hands.

"What? How did I do that?"

"Two years ago, idiot. What's wrong?"

"Two years ago?" repeated Hei, looking back at her. _Did two years go by?_ "What happened?"

Hazuki handed him his white mask with the purple lightning bolt. "The Izanami incident." He looked at her stunned. "Somehow you managed to get your powers back. Your star, it shined bright for a few minutes, and then fell. We think you still have your powers because of Yin. It's possible she merged her doll power with your Contractor power. You're the biggest miracle that Goro or I had ever seen. We think you're what a complete evolved Contractor would be."

"You mean like what Amber had talked about. That the way Contractors are now is just the beginning of something bigger?"

"I wouldn't know about that. I never had the privilege of meeting her. Is she more delicious than Misaki?"

Hei gave her a disturbed look.

"Does Misaki know?" he asked.

"Know what?"

"That I'm alive?"

"Misaki? She thinks you died that day, along with everyone else in the world. She watched your star fall from inside the gate after you disappeared into a white light and never returned. Anytime someone gives a description or they find out someone has been electrocuted, she thinks it's an imposter."

_She thinks I'm dead!_ he thought. That didn't make sense since Misaki was part of the Key too. Wouldn't she remember just like him? "Is she still working for Goro?"

"No. She went back to work for the police. Goro had her memory of working for us and your identity wiped. Hei, are you all right?"

"WHAT?" Hei started running off.

"Wait, Hei!"

Xxx

Hei waited across the street outside of her apartment hiding behind a tree. Noticing her blue Porsche parked in front of the building and her lights on above, he located her in her place to see she was getting ready to leave. She had her usual blue business suit and glasses on with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. A half an hour later, after watching people entering and leaving the complex while others walked by, Misaki exited her apartment, talking on the phone. He checked his appearance to make sure he looked presentable to Misaki, but noticed he had on his black trench coat and blades. However, he was wearing dress pants and a black button up shirt under it. Quickly removing his coat and blades, he hid them behind a plant, jaywalked across a non-busy street, and casually walked towards her with his hands in his pockets.

He needed to make sure she could get a close look at him without being too obvious in case she didn't know him. In addition, he hoped it wasn't too late in the evening to where it was too dark.

He prayed Goro didn't know that Misaki had figured out he was BK-201 before the Tokyo Explosion, and hoped she still had memories of Li-kun.

As he started to approach, she noticed he was in her path and moved to her right. Shifting slightly to his left, he gently bumped into her left side, hearing her say, "All right, question any witnesses…"

"Pardon me," he said.

"… I'll be there soon," she finished saying in the phone while looking at Hei, bowing. There was no sign of her recognizing him, especially after he smiled and nodded at her. She turned her attention back to her task.

He turned around and paused briefly, as he waited to see if she would remember him. Taking two steps away from her, his heart began pounding heavily while it pleaded for a response, feeling as though a few seconds felt more like minutes. He stopped and turned around to watch her enter her car, hoping she would turn around to look back at him. He thought that perhaps she didn't notice it was he at first, but he had made sure that their eyes had met. Any other time she would have stopped to greet him. He hoped he wasn't jumping to conclusions, but it seemed that her memory of Li was gone as well.

There was a chance she was in a hurry and did not recognize him without his white shirt and blue jeans.

Regardless, Hei knew Izanami was jealous of her, and believed she had rewritten their history so that they would not be together. What was he thinking anyway? There was no way he could live happily with her, especially since her friends know she is alive and working for the police again. Even in their own world, he would have been constantly chased by enemies, which put her life in constant danger.

He watched her as she pulled out of the parking spot, did a sharp U-turn and headed off.

There was no reason to give up. This was what Yin had done for him. He would try one more time, and if she still did not remember him, he would get acquainted with her.

Besides his unusual powers and Misaki's lost memory, what else was different? When he arrived in this alternate world, he was wearing his black attire and appeared to be on a job for Goro.

That was not like him. If people had thought he was dead, he would have made his way to a secluded island somewhere and worked as a chef.

Regardless, he had to make sure of whom he was working for, where he lived and how to get Misaki to remember and like him. However, would this Misaki, who has no idea who the Black Reaper is, welcome the idea? Perhaps if he found the Key, he could get her to remember.

First thing's first: he needed to find out about himself. When he was Li, he had carried fake papers on him incase he ever got stopped and was asked for his cards on the streets, as Misaki had when they first met. He checked his pockets, finding a wallet and, surprisingly a cell phone since he never carried one due to security reasons. Opening his wallet, he checked for an identification card. Even if he was working for someone, he had to have an undercover identity.

He pulled out a driver's license, and to his surprise, it had his real name: Li Hon Wong.

After many years with living with code names and false identities, why would he take on it?

There was an address on the license. He fished through his other pockets to find a key. First thing he was going to do was grab his coat and head over to it.

Xxx

After traveling on the JR line, Hei walked down the street to find the address on his card. When he arrived, he saw it was a two-story apartment complex similar to the one he lived in before. He wasn't sure which room was his, but he figured he should start with room 201. Actually, it might be easier to try and peek through the windows to see which one lacked furniture and had a sink full of dishes.

He approached a set of steps, headed up them, and went over to room 201. With his coat wrapped around his arm to hide his blades, he was about to put the key into the keyhole when the door opened.

On the other side was a startled young short female in her late twenties. She had long black hair and glasses, a piercing on her upper right lip and three sets on each ear.

"Li-san?" she questioned surprised, as she took in his attire. "You look nice this evening. Got a late date?"

"Ummm?" At least he knew he did live here somewhere.

"Who's the lucky girl? Your girlfriend?"

"Eh…ah… no."

"Then how about taking me out tonight," she smiled.

"Eh?"

"I'm just joking Li-san. You know my boyfriend would come and kick your ass if that happened. Is there something you need?"

He stood dumbfounded, as he tried to think of something to say.

"Oh, did you finally have time to look at my T.V. again? Great, I was only going out shopping, so I have a few minutes. Come in." Grabbing him by the arm while he held onto his coat, she pulled him into her apartment to guide him over to her television. "Just do that thing again?"

Hei placed his hand on his head, and inquired, " Ummmm… what…?"

"You know, where you keep hitting it. I swear your body has its own static charge, and when you hit it, it comes back on."

"That was luck!"

"Luck? Whatever. Just do it!"

Hei laid his coat on the ground and went to go slap the television a couple times while making sure not to use his powers. "See… Nothing."

"Nothing? But it worked the three other times. Just keep hitting it."

_Three times?_ Hei thought to himself. "It seems its something different this time."

"Ah, damn!" she exclaimed, hitting the television herself. "Well thanks anyway. I guess I'll have to save up some money for a new one. But college eats all my money, so I guess I'll be without one for a while. Oh well."

Now she was making him feel guilty.

"Maybe I just need to build up some static electricity," he commented with a chuckle.

She giggled back. "Build up? I would have thought you were one of those Contractors if you weren't so sweet."

After rubbing his hands together, he went to slap the television again. "Nothing, sorry."

"Damn!"

"I'll come back some other day and see what else I can do. I'm in a hurry though, and it seems like you were going somewhere."

"Yeah, I'm running late for a movie and you a date," she winked, and headed for her front door. Hei grabbed his coat and followed her out so she could lock up. "Bye! Have fun!"

"See you later," he said, as he pulled out his key again and wondered which room was his.

There was only one way to find out and that was to try his key in every door.

He went to the next door to try it, but it didn't work. Hei scooted over to room 203 to have the same result, as well with room 204. It did no good in 205 either.

Feeling a little irritated, he sighed to extinguish it and headed downstairs to step before room 101. Hei inserted the key, turned it and opened the door. He stepped into the apartment, revealing it was empty, except for a futon, small table with a lamp, and dishes in the sink.

His own living style wasn't going to help answer any questions about him.

Hei walked over to a closet, spotted some loose floorboards, and removed them to reveal weapons, masks, and two coats. He laid his coat and weapons inside, and closed it. Apparently, he was working for someone. If it was Goro, he actually welcomed the idea, verses Madame Oreille.

But then again, maybe this was all an illusion caused by Izanami like the one before. On the other hand, perhaps this was a dream and he would wake up in Misaki's arms in the simulation room.

He laid on the futon and fell asleep.

The next morning, he was awoken by the sunlight beaming through the window. He tiredly stood and headed over to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he went to wash his hands, and noticed in the mirror his hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail with a little stubble on his face.

Sighing, he wondered if he started drinking again or if he ever stopped in this world. More to the point, how did he not realize this yesterday? Perhaps that was why Misaki had not recognized him when she was in a hurry last night.

He looked through his vanity drawer and found a pair of scissors. First thing he did was cut his hair, followed by shaving, and then bathed.

After he finished, he heard a knock on his door. He wrapped a towel around his waist, walked over to the door, and opened it to find Madame Oreille on the other end.

_Damn,_ thought Hei.

It appeared he had been suckered into working for her.

"Hi," she chimed a little too cheery. He would love to slam the door on her, but her being here would help answer some questions. "Hard night last night?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You look good. Like the new hair."

He glared at her angrily.

"Relax. I've come by to update you on the job you agreed to help out with."

"And?"

"Well, since you let your target get away last night, four other people have died." Hei's eyes widened. "What happened yesterday? Mina said you were acting funny."

"Nothing."

"I know nothing had happened, that's why I'm here."

"So do you have information on where he is so I can kill him?"

"You mean her." He eyed her devilishly. "Same place. For some reason she likes to take her prey there."

"The simulation rooms?"

"No, the bar next door." Now he knew why he was dressed up. He must have had to pick the girl up at the bar. "Are you all right, Hei?"

"I just fell and hit my head last night," he played off. "Everything is just a little blurry right now."

"I'd say. I thought you would be at work at your restaurant."

_My... Restaurant?_

"I was looking forward to some of your cooking today, oh well. She'll be there around eight, but get there earlier. Don't forget."

"My restaurant?" he pondered to himself, as Madame Oreille left the room.

How was he going to find out where his restaurant was? Perhaps he had some work clothes in his closet.

He went over to his closet and opened it to find dozens of white button up shirts, a few graphic t-shirts, black pants, black shirts, and two weeks worth of pink underwear and blue jeans.

Hei eyed the pink underwear; wondering who he really was in this world. They would have to go.

He looked around for some boxers to wear but didn't see any. He sighed; displeased that he would have to do some laundry. Until then, he would have to go commando.

He slipped on a pair of black pants and threw on a dress shirt. At the corner of his right eye, Hei spotted a black cat pawing at the window. Hoping it was Mao, he went over to it to let him in.

"Why aren't you at work, Hei?" said the cat, who sounded like Mao.

"I'm not feeling well."

"Your employees are worried since you never called."

"Employees?"

"Yeah, Hei! Those people that are going to run your restaurant for you."

"And why were you there?"

"Checking up on you."

Mao's stomach growled.

"Are you sure you weren't looking for a free meal?" questioned Hei.

"Well, I haven't had anything to eat all day. But without you there, there was no one to cook the food."

"I'll call them," he said, remembering he had a cell phone and hoped the number was in there.

He pulled out his phone, flipped it open, and started looking through the numbers. Unfortunately, there were only three in his phone, and they all said, work one, work two, and work three. If he met his other self, he was going to electrocute him for being disorganized.

He sighed as he hit work one. A female voice answered, "Li's kitchen. This is Hotaru."

"Hotaru, its Li," uttered Hei, happy it was his restaurant and not some other number.

"BOSS!" yelled the girl in his ear. "WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Um, I'm not feeling well. I hope everyone is doing all right without me?"

"We're fine, sir. Except, we don't have you to cook."

"Well, I won't be in today, so just go ahead and close up."

"Okay sir, I'll let Aoi know." Hei hung up the phone.

Hei looked over at Mao to see him staring up at him stupidly.

"What?" Hei asked.

"You've cut your hair," Mao replied. "What's the occasion?"

"Just felt the need to."

"Needed to? Since when do you, 'just feel the need to?' You're usually kicking back on the futon!"

"I felt like a change! Do you know anything about my target that Madame O has me going after?"

"What do I know that you don't?" questioned Mao, slanting his eyes peculiarly.

"A description of her."

"Are you serious, Hei? You were the one tailing her last night, not me."

"I hit my head rather hard, and am having a hard time remembering the job."

"Really? That may explain the haircut. For one thing, she'll know you, so trying to pick her up like last night won't work. You'll have to watch from the sidelines. I think it will be best if you just hang out at the bar, or something along those lines."

"What does she look like Mao?"

"Slender and has some extremely nice ankles."

"You're a big help."

"It's my angle, Hei. It's hard to see passed the waist. If you want, wait outside the bar tonight and I'll give you the heads up when I see her enter."

Hei heard a knock at his door and opened it to see a lady in her mid twenties, with brown hair, and about the same height as he, on the other side. She was wearing a short blue mini-skirt with a white laced top.

"Yes. May I help…?"

Before he could finish his sentence, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She backed away shortly after smiling, as he stared at her dumbfounded.

"What's with that face, sweetie?" she inquired.

"EEHH?"

"I tried calling you a few times last night, but you didn't answer. Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine," he replied, wondering who the hell she was.

She took in his appearance, and then commented, "You finally cut your hair. What's the occasion? Taking me somewhere fancy?"

Was she his girlfriend? It would explain the pink underwear. Now he really hated his other self.

"You can't come," said Hei.

"What?"

"I have something I need to take care of."

"Hei!" Hei looked at her stunned. She knew his code name. "It's that woman again. She has you doing another job for her."

Hei's eyes slanted peculiarly, wondering how she would know about Madam O. It didn't matter and played along, saying, "Yes."

"I thought you said you weren't going to take more jobs and that you'd only rely on money from your restaurant from now on. You lied to me."

"I had no choice," he lied, walking over to his closet. Hei opened it up and removed the loose floorboard to pull out his black trench coat.

"Yes you do, Hei. If you take another job from her, I'll leave you, and you'll be alone again."

_Is that a promise_, Hei thought, as he folded up his coat and placed it in his right pocket.

She walked up to him, wrapped her hands around him and kissed him again. A few seconds later, she pulled away.

"There's something wrong with you," she said upset.

"I'm fine."

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

"I'm fine," he replied exiting his apartment.

"We need to talk later," she yelled at him, as he headed down the street.

Hei didn't know how to handle her. The best thing he could do was find a place to eat and then head over to the bar.

Mao walked up beside him.

"Who was she?" Hei asked.

Mao looked up at him with bulging eyes, as if Hei had sent twelve volts through him.

"Seriously Hei, I'm worried about you. Have you been to the hospital to get your head examined?"

"No. Who is she?"

"Hitomi. Your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?"

"Yep!" nodded Mao, smiling. "And I have to say, she has some fine ankles!"

"I think you need your head examined."

"Tsk!" Scowled Mao at Hei. "You two met on a mission for Madame O. You two had to play wife and husband for an assignment."

"So that's how she knows Madam O. Is it still an assignment?"

"No. Truthfully, I don't see what she see's in you or you her. Especially your pink underwear. Although, she does remind me a little of the Police Chief."

Hei frowned, glared down at Mao, and inquired, "I bought them?"

"Just kidding," smirked Mao. "She's not an expert on keeping whitey-tighties separated from red clothes."

"I wear boxers."

"Ha. You did hit your head rather hard, didn't you? I've only seen briefs on your clothesline."

"How long have we been together?" Hei asked, trying to ignore Mao's comment.

"A year."

"Is she a Contractor?"

"No."

"Are we serious?"

"Hei, I can't say for sure, but considering that you two have been sleeping together for a year, I'd say… yes."

"Hmmm."

"You really don't remember her?"

"No."

"You aren't thinking about breaking up with her?"

"She's nothing more than a stranger to me, Mao."

"Are you sure you hit your head and someone didn't use M.E. on you?"

"I'm not sure."

"If you leave her, who will give me head rubs in the morning?"

"How about Madam O?"

Mao sighed.

"You know, I miss the old Hei. He was a little more down to Earth."

"Sounds more like he was a loser."

"That's why I liked him!"

Hei frowned, wishing he were back in his own world.

A couple hours after Hei ate forty bowls of instant ramen noodles, he decided to pick up some boxers and then headed for the bar. Still going commando, he went to lean against a half brick wall that sat in front of an apartment complex, and waited for Mao to show up. Fifteen minutes later, Mao jumped on top of it to sit next to Hei. Wearing the black clothes made it easy for him to put on his black coat and mask when he needed to later.

They sat for another hour while Hei waited for Mao to point out the target.

"Look at the ankles on that one!" commented Mao. "Damn she's attractive!"

"Where? Is that her?"

"No, that lady there with the brown hair and wearing a red dress."

It wasn't hard to find her, considering everyone else was dressed in black. Whether or not he could agree with Mao, he couldn't tell because her back was to him as she entered the bar. All that came to his mind was Misaki in her Chinese dress, so even if he did see her face, he would only imagine her in it.

Five minutes later, Mao spotted her, blabbering, "There she is."

"Which one?" Hei asked.

"The one with the nice ankles."

"Mao!"

"Oh, sorry. The lady with long blond hair and short black strapless dress. She's standing next to that chubby guy."

Hei spotted her, and said, "Thanks Mao."

He left Mao sitting on the brick wall, walked across the street when it was clear, and headed for the bar.

"Damn, such a waste," mumbled Mao.

Hei walked up to the bouncer, happy that it was early in the night and a line hadn't formed, and showed his Identification card to a rhino-sized bouncer who looked it over before handing it back.

"The cover charge is 8000 yen," the bouncer mentioned.

_What a rip off! _Hei thought, not believing the price, but shrugged it off while pulling out his wallet and handing over a credit card. The bouncer gave the card to a mini-sized rhino looking bouncer who ran Hei's card through a laptop. One minute later, they gave him back his card and let him pass.

Hei walked into a dark atmosphere, noticing the bar was rather unusual. It occupied the parameter of the room, except on the backside where two doors were marked toilets and an exit door to the right of those. Its counter was made to resemble a brick building's roof with rope lighting along the ledge and a few square flowerpots. Tables and chairs were formed around it.

A dance floor lay in the center of the room with a moon and stars simulation above it that shined around a city skyline and dimly lit up the room.

No wonder it was such an expensive cover charge. It wasn't as realistic as the moon simulation next door, but it was still beautiful to look at.

Hei looked around for the female Mao had pointed out and spotted her sitting to the right at a table with the chubby man. He made his way to the right side of the bar and leaned against it to watch them.

A bartender who had blond hair and wore a red jacket came up to him.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Just water, please," answered Hei.

"That's all? Would you like something to eat?"

"Only the water, for now."

"It's good we charge a hefty cover charge," the bartender mumbled and poured his drink.

Hei focused on his target.

"You have very attractive eyes," mentioned a thin, medium-height, blond-haired woman, sitting next to him. The woman was wearing a tight black dress that rested slightly under her buttocks and had a single thin strap that laced behind her neck. Holding a martini in her hand, she smiled and then glanced at the hint of his collarbone that was showing. "I can see you're everything that a girl wants. Would you like to buy a lady a drink?"

Hei slightly glanced over at her and then focused on his target.

"No thanks," he declined. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Me too. But he's a no show; that is, till now."

"Not interested," he stressed, without looking at her.

"Too bad," she went to whisper in his ear. "I could have rocked your world, handsome. As I know you would have mine with that body." She tucked a piece of paper into the top pocket of his black shirt. "My number, incase you change your mind."

She walked off.

"Wow, I can't believe you let that one go," commented the bartender. "Your lady must be the brightest star amongst millions."

"She is," replied Hei, as he thought about Misaki. "She's the sun."

The bartender smiled. "You're making me jealous. But I guess that means I can ask that lady out. Can I have her phone number please?" Hei pulled the paper out and handed it over his shoulder. The bartender snatched it. "Thanks. All I have to do is dye my hair black and she will think I'm you."

"She wouldn't remember much about me, with as much as she has had to drink."

"Which was a lot. I may not even have to dye my hair."

The bartender went to talk to the lady in red who was in a conversation with a plump man.

Hei slightly tilted his head over to see him chatting away and smirked.

"Good luck with trying to get her too," Hei mumbled to himself.

Xxx

Misaki and Kanami entered the moon simulation bar while Misaki cursed Kanami in her head. They stood out like sore thumbs. At least she did, dressed in this red dress. In fact, everyone else was in black, which made her feel rather uncomfortable. Even Kanami wore a black miniskirt with a black top that hung low. If she didn't have a job to do, she would have run back home and changed into something more comfortable.

Not to mention, the discomfort of contact lenses she had in. One of these days, she would get used to them.

She still couldn't understand why Kanami had to come along. She liked bars too much. Misaki had tried to tell her no, that it was too dangerous, but she couldn't stop her from showing up at her front door with the dress, and persuading her to take her with her.

Her excuse was that she never could get her out to clubs anymore, and that this was the perfect opportunity to go guy hunting, that didn't involve BK-201.

"Fine! You pay the cover charge for all of us!" Misaki insisted.

Kanami wasn't pleased about the price, as she gave her friend a devilish glare.

"You could have warned me how expensive it was, Misaki!" yelled Kanami.

Misaki ignored her ranting, as they followed Saitou over to the right side and took a seat at the bar. The bartender in the red jacket that was talking to Hei approached them a few minutes later.

"Can I get you three something to drink?" he offered.

"Have you spotted her yet, Kouno?" Saitou asked the bartender.

"No. No signs of that Contractor yet. But I did manage to get a girl's number."

"You're here to work, Kouno, not pick up women," ordered Misaki. "Someone tried to kill our target last night and may try again tonight."

"I heard it was a man dressed in all black with a white mask," commented Kanami, with a wink to Misaki. "Perhaps you can get lucky tonight."

"Just an imposter," Misaki replied, with a slight irritation in her voice. She looked at Saitou and Kouno. "Keep your eyes focused on the target, not the women."

"Yes, Chief!" the guys responded, simultaneously.

Misaki sighed. "And don't call me Chief in here."

"Yes, Chief," said Saitou, "Err, Misaki-san!"

"Just Misaki," she sighed.

"Oh, look at that tall blond over there," said Kanami excitedly to Misaki.

"I'm not here to boy hunt, Kanami, I have a job to do."

"Ah… come on!"

"I'm tired. I was already here late last night after I got the news that Contractors were active here. I don't want to work more than I have to."

"Yeah, and you weren't going to pick up any guys wearing your typical suit and glasses."

"Hey, Chief, look at that guy!" exclaimed Saitou, as he pointed a few bar stools over.

"Not you too, Saitou?" Misaki sighed.

"Doesn't he look like Li-kun, Chief?" asked Saitou.

"Li-kun?" questioned Misaki, while glancing at Saitou, puzzled.

"Yeah, the guy from Alice's party."

"Li-kun?" butted in Kanami. "See, I told you it was a good idea to wear that dress. Where is he?"

"He's right over…" Saitou pointed over to a black haired-female dressed in a black dress. "That's weird, he was just there."

"Who's Li-kun?" inquired Misaki, as Saitou and Kanami gave her a puzzled look.

To be continued…


	12. Typical Meeting

Paradox Key

Chapter Twelve: Typical Meeting

"Really, Misaki?" said Kanami. "You're going to pretend you don't remember the man that was buying a bra that you couldn't stop drooling over?"

"A… a guy buying a bra?" questioned Misaki.

"Drooling over?" remarked Saitou with a hint of jealousy.

"I don't remember."

"Ah stop it with the games, Misaki. It's not going to stop me from playing matchmaker with you two. You were so into the guy, you couldn't speak properly. Now where did he go?"

Kanami left to search around the bar.

"I really don't remember, Saitou. What did he look like?"

"Ah," Saitou thought for a second. "He's Chinese with black hair, dark blue eyes, and in his early twenties, but he should be about twenty-six or twenty-seven I think now. Oh, and he has a huge appetite. But you couldn't tell it by looking at him."

"Chinese?"

"That describes the guy I just poured a drink for where Saitou was pointing at," commented Kouno.

"Really, I wasn't seeing things. Thank God."

"He was a good looking man, but I don't think he was the Chief's type."

"And who…" began Saitou, as he cleared his throat, "who is her type?"

"Not you, Saitou."

Saitou looked at him wide eyed, as if trying to state, _"I can't believe you just said that."_

Kanami came back a few seconds later to break up the conversation.

"I didn't see him," she sighed. "I guess it wasn't him. Wow, it's been four years. Didn't you say he was deported back to China?

"Did I?"

"Ah, come on Misaki. I can't believe you don't remember. What, did someone use M.E. on you?"

"Why would someone want to erase her memory of Li-kun?" inquired Saitou.

"Someone wanted him all to herself," giggled Kanami, while chugging down a drink. Someone caught her attention at the corner of her eye. "Lucky!" She quickly finished the remaining liquid in her glass, slammed it on the table, and grabbed Misaki by the arm. "I think I just saw him by the toilets in the back." She pulled Misaki off her chair and dragged her off. "Let's catch him before you miss him again."

"Kanami!" complained Misaki.

When they reached the restrooms, Kanami looked on baffled, and said, "Where did he go?"

"Perhaps he went to use the toilet."

"Perhaps," agreed Kanami, as she entered the men's restroom.

"Kanami, what are you doing?"

"Hey, Li-kun," Kanami announced to a man dressed in a black suit with short medium length black hair.

Waiting outside, Misaki saw the man turn around wide-eyed at Kanami before the door shut. Out of embarrassment, Misaki shifted over to the wall on the other side of the female's restroom.

Kanami exited a few minutes later, spotted Misaki, and walked over to her.

"It wasn't him," she smirked. "But it looks like you'll have to do the investigation without me. I got a date."

"You're unbelieva…"

Suddenly, the lights went out. They stood in darkness for a minute before a spark of light came from the middle area of the bar, and then an agonizing scream. A few seconds later, the backup power came on. Misaki looked towards the ruckus and saw who she believed was the female Contractor at the table with her head collapsed on the table. The lady's date screamed out in horror like a girl, stood to run off, catching the attention of others around him. Saitou and Kouno hurried over to her.

"Is she dead?" a lady said next to the Contractor to her husband. Her husband went to check on her.

"Please stand back, we are police officers," informed Saitou, as Kouno checked for a pulse.

"She's alive," stated Kouno and then slapped cuffs on her.

"Where's the Chief?" Saitou pointed out. "She would have seen the spark and come over here too."

"She and Kanami are probably gossiping in the restroom."

"Off doing her own thing when we are supposed to be working. Kouno, take care of her, I'll go look for the Chief."

Kouno nodded.

Saitou headed over to the restroom and spotted Kanami chatting with the man in a black suit.

"Where's the chief?" he asked her.

"She's right…," Kanami looked to her right, and noticed Misaki was missing. "She was just here a second ago. She may have gone into the restroom. I'll check."

However, that hadn't been the case. As soon as the power went out, Misaki had immediately exited the emergency door she had been standing near with Kanami, thinking that the killer would try to escape this way. It led to a small hallway to another exit door that she believed led outside.

She heard the door open and quickly drew her gun towards it. Seconds later, the emergency lights came back on to reveal a man wearing a black trench coat, black attire underneath and a white mask with red lips and a purple lightning bolt across the right eye.

She stood stunned for a second since it had been many years since she had seen that haunted figure. However, she wasn't going to be intimidated by an imposter.

"Freeze, police!" she yelled.

He seemed to be as surprised that there was someone in the path of his getaway: especially a cop.

"You're the last person I wanted to run into," he growled. "Out of my way!"

"Put your hands over your head and surrender, or I will shoot," countered Misaki.

"Get out of my way or I will kill you."

"I seem to be the one at the advantage. I will shoot you before you can run out that door, or come after me."

"It seems I have no choice."

He ran towards her, having Misaki fire. The bullet bounced off his coat, surprising her and then knocked the gun out of her hands. He grabbed her to pull her tight against his muscular body with the coldness of his mask against the back of her neck that sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Misaki," he whispered. Misaki cringed from him using her given name. "I would love nothing more than to take you away from all this, but it's just not the right time. Please forgive me for everything I have done to you, and everything I may have to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember!" he said, as he sent an electrical shock through her to knock her out.

Her body fell limp to have him cradle her in his arms and laid her down gently against the wall. Hei wanted to take off his mask and kiss her sweet lips since he never got the opportunity after remembering the time they had had together. However, they would have company soon.

The door to the bar opened to have Saitou walk through it with his gun at the ready. He flinched at the sight of the haunting mask, but relinquished it for the woman he cared for and feared.

"Back away from her!" Saitou ordered.

Hei raised his hands, so that Saitou wouldn't get trigger-happy around Misaki.

"Please take care of her!" said Hei.

He rested his hand on a power box switch, sent a surge through it to knock out the power and left through the back door. Saitou ran for the back door, exited it to look around the back alley, but didn't see any trace of the man.

"Just like the real one," he commented to himself, as his mind contemplated what had happened. "A GHOST!" he yelled, scaring himself.

Trying to shake it off since Misaki needed him; he went back into the bar to check on her. He put his hand to her neck, and let out a breath of relief that she was alive.

XXX

The next day, Hei woke up next to his supposed girlfriend. When he had gotten home, she wanted to talk to him, but he didn't know where to begin.

He told her he was tired and needed some sleep. They could talk in the morning.

Wanting to break it off and not be cruel about it, he thought about telling her he didn't love her anymore and for her to leave. It was true since his heart belonged to someone else.

However, he didn't want to mess with anything from this world in case he was able to make it back to his.

The first thing Hei needed to do was locate his restaurant. He checked, but couldn't find an address on the Internet or in the phone book. In addition, there weren't any other restaurants with the same name as his in Tokyo. He had tried to call the restaurant to ask for directions, but nobody was answering. Perhaps it was too early in the morning and he didn't serve breakfast there.

Mao appeared at his window moments later. Hei went to go open it. Once again, he had to ask Mao for his help.

"What do you want, Mao?"

"Madame O wanted me to tell you she has another job for you. She'll meet up with you later at your restaurant.

"Fine."

"Speaking of your restaurant, why haven't you left yet?"

"Ummm…. About that… I…"

"Don't tell me that bump on your head made you forget where your restaurant is at too?"

"Umm, I know it's in Shinjuku."

"Fine." Mao sighed. "I'll take you there. Just don't go and threaten to electrocute me when I come by looking for scraps."

"I promise I'll just threaten to cook you."

"You're very considerate," frowned Mao.

"Thanks."

"What will you ever do without me?"

"Eat in peace," Hei replied.

A few minutes later, Hitomi awoke. She stood up and walked over to Hei to hug and give him a kiss. Hei didn't react in the least to her affection.

"You're different," she commented. "You're not the same. I hope nothing bad has happened."

"It's nothing."

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm all right," he assured, and then exited his apartment with Mao walking out behind him.

He closed the door behind him and as he turned around, there stood a middle-aged man in his late forties with a shaggy brown beard and hair, wearing military green pants and a green tank top.

"AH HA!" he yelled. "So it is your cat, Li-san!"

"Hmmm?" he questioned with a puzzled look.

The man quickly snatched Mao by the head, lifted him up, and spat, "I said no pets!"

"He's not mine," Hei replied with a smile.

"This cat has been scrounging through our garbage and making a mess," the man continued, as Hei realized he must be the landlord. "I've been staking out the place at night trying to catch him. He's been crafty and dodged every bb-gun shot I fired. I'm going to tie him to a pole in the back and have some target practice with him." Mao tried wiggling free the man's hold. "Say your last words to your pet!"

"He's not mine. I don't care what you do to him."

"He walked out of your apartment."

"Did he? I didn't even see him. He's sneaky."

"You're out of here. Make sure you're packed up and out of here by the end of the week."

"Ummm…"

"No, you do not get this month's rent back." Hei sighed, as Mao reached his paws up and began scratching at the man's face. "Ouch!" he yelled letting go of Mao. Mao ran off with the landlord chasing him. "Hey, get back here."

Hei walked over to sit on a bench and waited for Mao to return so that he could guide him to his restaurant.

Five minutes later, Mao came back, running past Hei while yelling, "Hurry up, this way! He's still on my tail!"

Hei stood as the landlord approached him. When he was a few feet before him, he stuck out his foot, and tripped the landlord to have him fall flat on his face.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" he demanded.

The landlord began to stand, but before he could, Hei stepped on top of him and sent a brief electrical shock through his body to knock him out.

Mao came up seconds later, and breathed out heavily, "Thanks, Hei."

"I didn't do it for you. I didn't feel like running."

Mao looked at him hurt, but shook it off and led him to the train station.

An hour later, they arrived at his restaurant.

It was similar to the Homerun House. Walking in, he saw a couple of his employees working, but no signs of any customers. Mao snuck under the tables while heading towards the kitchen in the back, trying not to be seen by the employees.

Why had no one picked up the phone earlier? He pondered more on how it could be so empty, considering how great a cook he was. It better not be business hours yet or someone was going to pay.

"Boss!" yelled a thin petite girl who was sweeping the floor. She was dressed in blue jeans and a gray short sleeve shirt, had short brown hair with red highlights, and an oval face. Hei recognized the girl's voice as the girl he had talked to yesterday. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Damn you're attractive. I never noticed before because of the stubble. Hitomi make you do it?"

"Umm… No."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," he smiled. I tried calling a half hour ago. Where were you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry boss. I thought my shift started ten minutes ago. Did you need me here earlier?"

"Eh… No."

"I picked up the banner yesterday," she informed.

"The banner?"

"Yeah. The Grand Opening banner and the flyers we're going to hand out."

"Oh, those." That would explain the lack of customers.

"It's too bad you were sick on the first day we opened. Or, we were going to open."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"Not a problem, boss. But you're better today, so we can get cooking, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then I'll have Aoi hang the sign and send out the flyers."

"Ah, why me?" inquired Aoi, a twenty-three year old thin man.

He was average in height, wore black pants, a black shirt, and had long black hair with purple highlights. He had five piercings in each ear including a nose, eyebrow, and lip ring.

"Because there will be no dishes to clean up until we get some customers."

Aoi sighed. Hei smiled and then left to check out his kitchen.

When he entered the back, the first thing he saw was Mao sitting in the middle of his white ceramic tile floor wagging his tail. He gave him an angry glare that stated, _"Why the Hell are you in the Kitchen?"_

"Don't look at me like that. I led you here. You owe me a meal."

Hei went over to his cook top, grabbed a wok hanging on the pot rack above it and then turned to smile devilishly at Mao. Mao's eye's widened in hysteria as he quickly ran out of the kitchen.

"AHHH! You again!" screamed Haturo. "Cats are not allowed in here. They can get hair in a customer's food. SCRAM, BEAT IT!"

Mao could be heard screaming as it sounded like Haturo had grabbed him and threw him outside by the tail.

Hei smiled to himself.

Xxx

Misaki sat at her desk cleaning her glasses as she pondered on the fake Black Reaper incident she had. He was by far one of the best imposters she had seen in awhile. They usually dressed in black street clothes and wore a ski mask with the name BK-201 painted across the top of the ski mask in white paint. One person had gotten close, but the coat was too short and the mask was missing the lightning bolt and red lips. Another one had no coat and had long hair.

She had to admit, when she saw the figure standing in the doorway, she had felt a bit of nostalgia hit her and wanted to take him down as much as the real Reaper. He even had the same build, hair, and his voice… his voice was very close too. His close proximity made her want to play out one of her fantasy dreams she had of him. A fantasy she would never admit to anyone, not even to herself.

It was of him swinging into her apartment through the balcony, grabbing her to spin her around, taking off his mask, and kissing her passionately.

Misaki shook her head from those images and thought about the imposter again.

The most shocking part was when she had felt him use electricity. More than likely it could have been a stun gun. She did not see him highlight in blue at all when he had a hold of her.

Moreover, what did he mean by remembering? None of this made any sense. Not to mention Saitou and Kanami's comments about this Li-kun guy whom she had no idea who he was.

Was someone playing a trick on her? If they were, it was not funny.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" she heard Kanami ask. Startled, she looked up and put on her glasses to see her friend standing next to her. "Or should I let you finish your dream about BK-201?" she teased.

"I'm not…"

"You've stayed up late countless of hours watching his star before it fell two years ago. When you give that face, I know who you're thinking about."

Even if Misaki kept her fantasies to herself, Kanami still knew that she had liked the man. On the other hand, perhaps it was because she never gave up pursing him, even till the end.

"Are you paying attention to me, or are you kissing BK-201?"

"W—what! No! No way! I'm just finishing up this report."

"Finishing? Finishing what? If you're not daydreaming about BK-201, let's go."

Kanami grabbed her arm.

"But I really have to finish up…"

"Give me your keys."

"My keys? It's not in walking distance?"

"No it's in…"

"I don't have time, Kanami."

"Make some," finished Kanami, pulling her away from her desk and out of the office.

Kanami had taken Misaki shopping in Shinjuku for hours. The first thing she did was make her buy a new outfit and put it on for the rest of the day. As Kanami continued to shop store after store, Misaki stood waiting around for her in a set of blue jeans and a white v-neck short sleeve blouse.

Towards the end of the day, Misaki was carrying three of Kanami's five bags from various clothing and shoe stores. Misaki hadn't found anything she liked, mostly because she wasn't in the mood.

"Come on, Kanmai, can we go get something to eat now?" whined Misaki.

"One more place before I take you to this nice restaurant that I know you'll love."

Misaki sighed.

As they walked a little further down the street, they were greeted by a young average height man wearing black pants, a black shirt, and had long black hair with purple highlights giving the appearance he could be in a rock band.

"Hello ladies," he smiled. "Would you like to try a free sample?"

Seeing that their hands were full, he held up a piece of meat on a toothpick by Misaki's mouth, gesturing for her to take it.

"Smells delicious," commented Misaki. She looked around her surroundings to see she was in front of a restaurant and took one. "Umm… Yum!"

He held one up for Kanami who politely accepted and tried it, which made her eyes light up.

Taking in the scent of the restaurant, Misaki's stomach growled.

"Come on Kanami, let's eat here first, and then we can go to your last store after."

"All right. But there are three more stores I want to go to."

"Kanami, I'm on duty!"

"You're fine. There haven't been any calls and you haven't had a break in ages."

"This isn't what I consider a break," mumbled Misaki.

They entered the small restaurant to be met by a young petite lady. "Welcome. Just the two of you?"

"Yes," replied Misaki.

"Just take a seat anywhere."

The small restaurant only had eight rectangle tables that sat four people, but six of them were filled with customers. One table needed to be cleared.

Misaki and Kanami went to the unoccupied table by a window in the front corner. Misaki was amazed that this table was open because of its beautiful view of the street. Misaki took her seat closer to the door facing the kitchen, and Kanami sat across from her.

"My name is Hotaru. I'll be your server," said the young girl, as she set a couple of waters and menus on the table. Misaki and Kanami grabbed the menus and browsed through them.

"It smells so good in here," remarked Misaki.

"If that sample was any indication of the cook's skills, we'll be in for a treat," Kanami added.

Hotaru came back moments later, took their order, and returned to the kitchen. Five minutes later, they were served.

"Wow, that was fast," they said in synch.

They dug into their food. At first bite, their eyes lit up in surprise.

"This is so delicious," Kanami commented. "Wouldn't it be nice to go out with someone who cooked this well?"

There she went again, always thinking about guys.

"Can you just stop it? I'm not here to go guy hunting with you."

"He's probably not good looking anyway. All the good looking men I've dated can't cook this excellent."

"Kanami!"

"Hey, have you ever fantasized about BK-201 cooking a meal for you?"

"Stop it."

"Come on. How about breakfast with nothing on except his white mask."

Misaki wanted to hit her friend but she found herself visualizing the scene as she went on.

"He makes a promise that he will remove the mask only if you eat everything that he makes."

"That shouldn't be hard, considering how much I eat," noted Misaki, not believing she was playing along with her friend.

"Exactly! So when you do, he comes over and grabs you by the arms, removes his mask, and kisses you passionately."

"I'd rather be kissed by a stranger."

"Knock it off. I know how much he intrigues you. You can't hide it."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just eat."

"Fine." Misaki started chewing down her food faster, but Kanami's words had made her start fantasying other places she would have liked to have the Reaper instead; like cuffed to her. "Can't get him out of your mind now, can you?"

"Stop it!"

After they finished their meal, Misaki walked over to Hotaru to ask where the restroom was. She didn't need to pee, but needed to calm her mind from the thoughts Kanami was putting in it.

"Just down the hall," she informed, as she pointed to the small hall that she had exited with food.

"Thank you," Misaki replied, and then headed down it.

She noticed a door in the back and headed to it. Opening it, she entered and saw a man with black, medium length hair, black pants and a white shirt standing by a urinal. The man looked over his shoulders dumbfounded, as she gasped in surprise. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I—I'm s—sor… sorry!" she exclaimed, and quickly left to stand against the wall breathing heavily.

She couldn't believe she had made the mistake of walking into the men's restroom. However, she looked up at the door to see there was no sign.

Seconds later, the door opened to have the man exit and, surprisingly, stopped in his tracks to look at her, as if she somehow had startled him again. He didn't move or say anything while Misaki gazed into his beautiful, piercing midnight blue eyes that seemed to melt her heart. Now she really needed to cool down.

They were intoxicating, making her feel as though she was floating on clouds lost in heaven, until a dinging noise from the kitchen caused her to snap out of her daze.

"My rice is ready," he said to her.

"Umm… Wha…?"

"The buzzer that startled you. I'm sorry about that." She noticed he was wearing a chef's apron.

"Oh, you must be the chef."

"A – a…ah, yes," he stuttered to say.

"Your food is amazing."

"Ah… Thank you!"

He looked at the bathroom door and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that," he sighed. His focus shifted to a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. "I should have had Aoi tape the sign up better. I still need to get it replaced."

She continued to stare at him, neither of them moving from the bathroom.

After what seemed like minutes, but it had been seconds, the cook said, "Eh… I'm sorry," while holding his hand behind his neck. "The ladies room is right here."

He smiled and showed her a door that was perpendicular to the men's restroom. Misaki snapped out of her shock and then smiled uneasily at him.

"A—ah. Th—thank you," she babbled.

Entering the bathroom, she headed over to the sink to turn on the cold water. She took off her glasses and splashed her face a few times to calm her nerves, and then found the need to use the toilet. A couple minutes later, she exited and walked by the kitchen door to see it was propped open. She noticed the cook's eyes on her as he stood in front of a stainless steel cook top stirring a big pot, which she believed was his rice. Averting his eyes from her, he went to throw some chopped green onions into a wok.

_So much for Kanami saying he couldn't be good looking since he could cook, _she thought.

Before she walked out of the hall, he called out to her.

"Misaaa… miss," he hesitated, in English. Misaki thought he was going to say her name at first, but wondered how he would know. Was she wearing her badge? "Umm…" he paused as if he had forgotten what he was going to say to her. "I was…"

Misaki wondered if he was trying to apologize again. It felt weird since she should be the one apologizing.

He seemed to shake off his thought, and said, "Thank you! I hope you will come back."

"I'll have to come back," Misaki smiled, making him return it.

She went back to her seat, and as she returned, she noticed a window to the kitchen was opened. The Foreign Affairs woman spotted the cook eyeing her again, but he shifted his attention back to his work like before.

Maybe he wasn't trying to apologize, but found her attractive and was trying to ask her out. She would say yes, but only if he worked up the nerve to ask her.

"Are you listening to me, Misaki?" Kanami asked, as she looked to see where Misaki's attention was at, thinking it was a group of guys sitting in front of the cook's window. "So which one?" she whispered to Misaki.

"Which one what?"

"Of those guys do you like?"

"None."

"Then who's got your attention?"

"EH?"

"You weren't paying attention to me when I asked you if you liked the clothes I bought today and your face is flushed."

"Eh?"

"So which one of the cute guys has got your attention?"

"Umm…. none of them."

"Liar."

"It's the cook, okay. I think he likes me."

"Oh?" she smirked. "And I thought someone didn't want to go out guy hunting today, hmmm?"

"It's not me, okay. He keeps staring at me."

Misaki looked up at the window, as he averted his eyes from hers. She held her stare and caught him looking back up at her, which caused her to blush a deep red color, and turned her attention back to her bowls of ramen.

"It looks like it goes both ways." Kanami smirked, and turned around to get a look herself, but saw the window closing. "Shoot! I didn't see him. Is he cute?"

"Umm… he's all right."

"Really?"

Kanami stood, as if to check him out and play matchmaker. She didn't even know what he looked like.

"Kanami, no!"

"He just made you blush. I just want to see what he looks like."

Hotaru came up moments later.

"Is there something else I can get you ladies?" she asked. "Some dessert perhaps?"

"Just the check," said Misaki.

"Is your cook the dessert?" chimed Kanami.

"EEEEHHHH!" Hotaru looked at her stupefied.

"She's just kidding," replied Misaki, trying to laugh off her friends comment. "Just the check."

Hotaru smiled and walked off. She came back moments later with her check. Misaki handed over her debit card to pay for it.

"I'm just going to use the toilet," said Kanami, and walked back down the hall. Misaki's attention shifted back to the window to see it was cracked open and the cook eyeing her through the small opening.

For some reason, she wasn't freaked out by him. He had this astonished but shy look to him. However, at the same time, she had this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like she had seen those eyes before, but couldn't remember where.

Kanami walked out of the hall moments later, making Misaki believe that she didn't need to use the toilet, but tried to sneak a peek at the cook.

"Darn, the door to the kitchen was locked." She looked at the window to see it was closed again. "Seriously, what does he look like?"

"Come on, Kanami, let's go."

Misaki grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Kanami followed behind, but took one last glance at the kitchen window.

Hei watched Misaki exit his restaurant. When he saw her in the hall at the bar, he had felt a sense of adrenaline and anticipation that he may have to win her over again. However, as she stood before him in the hall, all he felt was uneasiness.

She didn't remember him.

He could only imagine what it was like for her with him not remembering all the time they had spent together. It was more than heartache, it was excruciating pain, as if his blade had been stabbed in his heart thirty times by Izanami and Misaki was not there to mend it.

All he wanted to do was pull her tight against his body and kiss those warm, intoxicating lips, but he could not.

A tear escaped his eye.

Hotaru came in the kitchen moments later, as he wiped away the tear.

"Umm, boss, are you all right?"

"I—I'm fine. I'm still just a little under the weather."

"Should you be cooking?"

"I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"There were two ladies in here just now. The lady with the darker hair left without her debit card."

Hei's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"I'll see if I can find her number on-line, or even an address, and let her know she left it. But if they call looking for it, I'll have it in the register."

"All right. Um, let me know when she comes back so I can offer her my apologies."

"Umm… that isn't necessary. I can…"

"Just let me know."

"Okay, boss."

XXx

Kanami and Misaki went to two more stores. At the second store, Misaki had eyed a yellow hat while Kanami was in the changing room. She tried it on, admiring herself in the mirror, and decided she wanted to buy it.

Kanami came out putting all ten clothes she tried on back on the return rack.

"I didn't like any. Are you ready to go?" Kanami asked.

"Sure, but I want to buy this hat before we leave."

"Oh, let me see it on you." Misaki modeled it for her. "I love it."

Misaki walked up to the register and handed the hat to the cashier. The cashier started to ring up her order as Misaki fished in her purse for her wallet.

She pulled it out and started looking for her debit card. However, after surfing through all her cards, she couldn't find it. Misaki dug around in her bag with the same result.

"My card is gone," she said, frustrated. "Do you have it by any chance?"

"No, you never handed it to me."

"Well, check to make sure."

Kanami looked through all her stuff.

"No, I don't have it. Where's the last place you remember having it?"

"The restaurant we just ate at."

"Well, it's got to be there. Let's call them and see if someone found it."

"Good idea." Misaki pulled out her phone and started to surf the Internet for the phone number. "Um… Do you remember the name of the place?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Umm…. Ladies… can you stand aside so I can wait on the next customer," mentioned the cashier.

Misaki and Kanami looked behind them to see some angry faces.

"Sorry," uttered Misaki while bowing. Kanami pulled out her card and went to pay for her friend's hat.

"Kanami, you don't have to…"

"This is the first thing you spotted by yourself. There's no way we're leaving it behind. You can pay me back later."

The cashier took Kanami's card and finished ringing up their sale. When he was done bagging the hat, Kanami took her card and the two left the store.

"Let's just head back there," commented Kanami. "It's not that far away."

"Come to think of it, I never waited for the cashier to return."

"The cook got you a little flustered?" Kanami smirked.

"Kanami!"

"Look at the bright side. You'll get to see him again. You should ask him out."

"No, I'm not. He's not my type."

"He's not as dark and mysterious as BK-201?"

"Maybe I should so you'll stop teasing me about BK-201."

"Will not happen." Misaki shook her head. A minute later, Kanami finished with, "You should have a three-some."

"You're impossible."

Kanami smiled. Misaki pulled out her iPod to listen to Gackt while they walked back to the restaurant so she wouldn't have to listen to Kanami. While Vanilla played, Kanami gestured with her fingers the numbers 2-0-1 repeatedly and pressed them to her lips. It made the walk feel longer than it should. Ten minutes later, they arrived.

"That looks like the place."

Misaki nodded

"Li's Kitchen?" Kanami questioned. "He isn't your Li-kun, is he?"

"My Li-kun?"

"I swear, Misaki. Someone must have used M.E. on you. I can't believe you don't remember him."

"Well, I don't."

"I guess I'll have to identify him. What a coincidence if it is. He had gotten you all flustered and you don't even remember him. Ah, that would be priceless. Then again, if it was him, he would have called you by your name."

"Well, he didn't, so I don't think it was him. I'm sure there are tons of other men in Japan named Li."

"Not too many since its Chinese," she teased some more. "You said he kept staring at you."

"Drop it, Kanami. Let's get my card back," Misaki finished, as she opened the door to the restaurant.

Hotaru recognized them, walked over, and greeted, "Oh, Kirihara-san. I'm sure you're here for your card. I'll go get it."

Walking behind the counter to the register, she opened it, pulled out the card and handed it to Misaki.

"Thank you," said Misaki.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to give it back to you. We only have one phone line and have to plug the card reader into it in the back. Not to mention, it is really slow."

"Oh, it was my fault for leaving so quickly. I don't know what got over me."

"I do," mumbled Kanaimi. She then asked louder, "Is your chef still here? Li, is that his name? I never got to thank him for the delicious meal."

"Ah… yes, and no, he's not here. We were a little busier than we thought we would be today so he had to go to the store to pick up some more ingredients. He should be back any moment if you want to wait for him."

"We can wait," mentioned Kanami, as she went to sit at one of the tables.

"I can't," insisted Misaki. "I really need to go back to work. I'm sure I'll be back to see him again." She opened the door.

"Misaki," yelled Kanami, as she ran after her.

"Thank you," said Hotaru. "And please come again."

Kanami ran out the door behind Misaki, as a lady with blond hair, a red dress and sunglasses entered. Misaki did not see the devilish smirk she gave her.

"Misaki, I was going to ask him out for you… WAIT!" Kanami could be heard yelling before the door closed.

The blond-haired lady went to sit where Kanami had sat. Hei walked back into the restaurant a few minutes later. He noticed the blond woman and frowned. It was a good thing she was the only one in the restaurant in case his temper had gotten a little out of hand. Walking over to the table, he set the groceries down and sat across from her.

"Your first day; how exciting!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"What do you want?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Hei," informed Madame O. "I paid you half up front to kill her, but you only knocked her out. Now the police have her. You'll have to make it up to me. I have another job for you."

"What?"

"I need you to take out someone."

"Who?"

"Police Chief, Misaki Kirihara."

To be continued...

xxx

AN: I had written an alternate scene with Hei and Misaki's first meeting. You can find it over at my journal if you're interested.


	13. Stalker

Paradox Key

Chapter 13: Stalker

Hei looked at Madame Oreille flabbergasted, and asked, "Why her?"

"She used to work for Goro before he erased her memory."

"So?"

"She knows too much."

_Not enough_, Hei thought.

"And since she's back with the police, she has been a persistent thorn in my side. Many of my jobs have been ruined because of her interference."

"Why don't you just ask her to work for you?"

"You know darn well that she won't join me unless it involves a certain Contractor named BK-201: especially since her memory was wiped."

"You don't need me, someone else can do it."

"I thought you may like the money."

"I don't."

"You love her, don't you?"

"No."

"Then why not earn a little extra cash?"

"Killing the Chief of Police will draw attention to me. I don't need it."

"So you do like her," Madame Oreille smirked. "All right, I'll get someone else to kill her."

Hei glared at her.

Was she serious? He was really beginning to hate this world. In his, she would have done anything to keep her. What exactly had Misaki done to her for the past two years?

"Hitomi won't be happy," she stated.

"You paid her to fall in love with me, didn't you?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Madame Oreille shrugged.

"Why?"

"I just sent her on a mission with you. You two are the ones who got together," she smiled.

"What did you have her give me?"

"Hei, you're human, are you not?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "You fell in love with her yourself."

"She is not my type."

"And who is? Police Chief Kirihara?"

"No."

Madame glared into his eyes, finding the lie behind his words, and chuckled.

"If the Chief continues pursuing me, it only brings danger to her. Considering you won't kill her for me that just means..."

"I'll do it!" he hesitated.

Every fiber in his body wanted to strangle her. However, he wasn't going to do that in his restaurant. He would find the right time and place if it came to it. However, if she didn't leave now, he didn't know if he could control his temper for much longer.

"Great! Now, how about your house special."

"You need to leave, now!"

"When I just got here?"

"You won't be able to walk out of here if you don't leave."

"Sounds like someone may be having second thoughts."

"I told you I will do it."

"You have until tonight. If you can't do it, I will be getting someone else. And while you are at it, I need something else." She slid over a stack of cash. "This is only a forth of what I'm willing to offer to pay when the job is complete. Now, how about something to eat," she commented, smiling.

Hei glared at her annoyed. At least he can give Misaki one night of not being a target, but after that, he would have to find a way to protect her.

XXX

Since Kanami had kept her out shopping all afternoon, Misaki found herself having to make up for lost time by staying late at the office.

She told herself she would only stay until eight, but that had been three hours ago.

Instead of accomplishing her paperwork, she had thought about the chef she had met earlier in the day. She couldn't get the images of his ice-piercing gaze, which made her feel as though she was staring at the midnight sky, or his silky black hair out of her mind. Surprisingly, not only did she find him attractive, she felt the need to see him again.

She didn't want to make it obvious, but the thought of having lunch there every Wednesday would be a good start. Maybe he would get the nerve to ask her out. It was a rule of hers that if I guy couldn't get the nerve to ask her out, he wasn't good enough. It showed he had no courage, and that wasn't what she wanted.

Trying to shake the thoughts away so that she could finish typing one last line on her report, she smacked her hands against her cheeks to wake herself and concentrate. After ten minutes of tapping away at her keys, she finished what should have been described in four detailed sentences in one, hit the save button and closed up her laptop.

"Time to go home," she yawned while stretching.

Standing, she grabbed her suit jacket off the back of her chair to slide it on, snatched her purse from the desk while swinging it over her shoulder, and hit the lights before leaving the room.

She walked towards the elevator down at the other end of the hallway, hit the down arrow and began searching for her keys in her purse. However, she couldn't find them. An image of her setting her keys on the desk surfaced, causing her to curse and hurry back to the office.

She wasn't being herself today, and she had the blue-eyed chef and Kanami to blame.

Misaki opened and walked through her office door to see a man standing by her desk, fully dressed in black attire with a black trench coat and white mask with black slanted eyes gazing at her over his shoulder.

She stared at him dumbfounded for a second as she quickly went to open her purse. However, before she could remove her gun, the man in black flung a wire to wrap around her arms, causing her to drop her purse.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded, glaring at him angrily. The man in black pulled on the wire to yank Misaki into his arms. "Let me go!"

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"LET ME GO!" she yelled, hoping one of the guards would hear her.

He placed his hand over her mouth, making her try to bite his hand but his gloves were too thick.

"I'll release my hand if you promise to be quiet. If not, I can gag you."

She nodded, allowing him to release her mouth.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he questioned. "For you to remember."

"It's you, from the club. What are you doing in my office?"

"Can't I drop in to say hi?"

"At eleven at night?"

"You weren't at home?"

"Cops are on duty twenty-four seven here, you won't get away."

"I got in, didn't I?"

"It's harder to get out than in. Especially since I know you're here."

"You won't be able to call for help."

"And how do you know I haven't."

"Because, one: you were surprised to see me. And two: I shorted out the cameras."

"Like I believe you." Misaki felt an electric spark in the middle of her back. "Brought your stun gun along."

"Don't need one."

"Hmmm… You're funny. Pretending to be BK-201. You don't scare me."

"You think I'm pretending?"

"All you imposters don't fool me. The proof is in the stars. Stop impersonating him. He's dead."

"What makes you so sure?"

"His star fell."

"Doesn't mean I died. I've lost my power before."

"Have to rely on a stun gun now. Even if you're the Black Reaper, you're not the same without your powers."

He chuckled to himself, and commented, "I was named the Black Reaper before I got my powers."

"You can stop it with the games. It doesn't matter who you are, I will arrest you eventually."

"Say you were to catch and unmask me; you wouldn't believe that I'm the real one?"

"Absolutely not? Do you know how long I chased him, always being so close, for him to slip through my fingers? He would never seek me out, unless he came to kill me."

Misaki felt her glasses being lifted off her nose followed by the cold of his mask being placed up against her face. To her luck, she wasn't able to see out of the mask's slits since it didn't line up with her eyes. Not as if she could see anything up close without her glasses anyway.

"A present for you," he offered.

"What?" she asked.

"For when you remember, just know that I will be waiting."

"Remember what?"

He moved her over to the doorway and went to rest his hand on the switch. He sent a surge through it to have the room go completely dark

"How real we are," he breathlessly whispered, removing the mask.

Suddenly, Misaki felt him press his lips against hers.

For a while, she was taken in by the sweet sensation, feeling as though she was running through a field of flowers on a warm spring morning, but quickly remembered her situation. She moaned in protest, trying to knee him between the legs, but he didn't budge. However, he seemed to get her message as he pulled slightly away from her and placed the mask back on her.

"I see you need more time."

"Time for what?"

"One last thing. Be careful. Your life is in danger," he informed. "Good evening, Officer."

He pulled away from her, leaving her in the dark.

A minute later, emergency lights came on.

"Be careful, my life is in danger? I'm a cop! My life is always in danger."

Still, she would have to take extra precautions. Misaki took off the mask and looked down at it.

With the same hairstyle, height, build and outfit he was the best imposter by far. It made her wonder if she made the right decision by letting him go instead of playing along. Even if he wasn't BK-201, she had no idea who this stranger was and she may have lost the perfect opportunity to find out. She hoped he was lying about knocking out the cameras and caught his face.

She touched her finger to her lips, remembering her comment to Kanami and thought she'd rather be kissed by the real BK-201 than a stranger. Not wanting to admit it to the imposter, she rather enjoyed his kiss, and wondered how far she would have let him go if she didn't come to her senses. He was not the real BK-201, but she was beginning to wish he were.

"More than likely I'll have another one of my dreams again thanks to him. Not to mention, if I were to see him again after one, would I be able to control myself?"

Xxx

Since he didn't want to be confronted by Hitomi, Hei spent the night at his restaurant. Perhaps if he ignored her, he'd find a way to return home, and not have to mess with their relationship.

Once he woke up at five in the morning, he made himself breakfast. When he was done eating, he made up a bogus license violation note and placed it on his restaurant door. Needing to keep an eye on Misaki, and without the assistance of Yin anymore, he would have to do it alone.

Disheartened to see his restaurant neglected, feeling that it was the one good thing he liked in this world, he had no choice but to leave in order to protect the woman he held closes to his heart.

The job he took on last night slipped into his brain.

Considering he wasn't going to take it, but after Madame Oreille had mentioned that she only wanted some information on Misaki's computer, he unexpectedly and conveniently said yes.

It was frustrating that the assignment was a botch due to Misaki returning, but he made do of it the best way he knew how.

However, it meant he wouldn't get paid the rest of his payment, which was fine by him, but it also alluded that he owed the underground woman triple the cost: especially missing his chance at eliminating the officer when he said he would. That concluded Madame Oreille would be paying him another visit at his restaurant.

Standing in front of Misaki's apartment in one of his black V-neck graphic T's and blue jeans, he could see Misaki walking around in her apartment dressed in casual jeans, a yellow jacket, yellow hat and yellow framed glasses. She obviously had the day off.

She left her apartment.

Minutes later, her blue Porsche pulled out of the parking garage. Obviously, he should have thought about renting a car instead of calling for a cab, which happened to be running late. Knowing that she wasn't heading for work, it meant locating her was going to be nearly impossible. The only alternative was to swing on his wire, but doing such an act in broad daylight led to being spotted easily by the city civilians and Misaki.

Lucky for him, the cab showed up as the Porsche was forced to stop at the first intersection. He flagged it down and hopped in the back.

"Follow the blue Porsche," he pleaded.

"Are you the person who just called for a cab?" the cab driver asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes."

"Your name?"

"Li."

The cab driver acknowledged the name and pulled up behind Misaki.

"Try to keep five car lengths back so she doesn't suspect anything," instructed Hei.

"Hai, hai!" nodded the cabby, and then whispered, "Another stalker. Hopefully he's not cheap on tips as the pink girl a few weeks ago."

Once the light went green, the cabby let the blue car put some distance between them before following suit. The Porsche turned left a few blocks ahead and then stopped to make a right, forcing the taxicab to pull up behind her.

"I said five car lengths!" bellowed Hei.

"Chillax!" the cabby replied in English. "We're just turning."

They completed the turn with the taxicab slowly drifting back as instructed.

After a few more left and right turns, Misaki pulled into a parking spot on the side of brick paved walkway.

"Pull over here," demanded Hei. The cab driver did so.

"Here's a little extra. Could you stay here for a minute or two?" Hei asked as he handed over him some yen. "I may be right back."

"Sure, but only five minutes. That's all this will cover."

"Thanks," said Hei and exited the cab.

Misaki departed her car with a set of flowers. Jealousy started to fill his heart as he wondered if she was meeting someone here. It was possible that if he had died, she wouldn't have been so keen on finding him and would settle down.

Wondering what her date looked like, he watched her walk over and up a set of brick stairs that led to an overpass and up it. Was her date more handsome than he was? Did she perhaps even find someone that looked like him?

He started looking around his surroundings to see whom she might be meeting and started to compare them all to him.

One guy looked too boring; another too nerdy with red retro glasses, some scrawny guy didn't seem athletic enough: oh, no doubt that that blond-haired Piccolo looking man was too stupid, the dude in pink was definitely too fat, and the pal with the crater face was way too ugly.

None of these men measured up to him.

He stood in the middle of the walk path to watch her make it up to the top of the stairs. She went to stand by the ledge and said something as she set the flowers down. He was relieved that she wasn't meeting anyone here, but he did wonder who had died. Hei also felt stupid while thinking a woman usually doesn't buy flowers for a guy and reminded to electrocute himself later.

Misaki headed back to the stairs as Hei realized this was where she had asked him out before the Tokyo Explosion. He watched her descend the stairs, but to his luck, she had spotted him like last time, giving him a sense of Déjà vu. Trying to play things off, he nodded while smiling at her and pretended to be walking by.

"Ummm… Wait!" she called out, as he approached the overpass.

This wasn't good. She probably thought he was stalking her: even though he was.

She grabbed his arm as he turned around to look at her puzzled.

"It is you," she stated. "The cook from the restaurant. What was your name?"

Hei smiled, and answered, "Ah… hello. Li Hon Wong."

"So it is Li-kun. I thought you might be named after your restaurant."

"Yes."

"So, Li-kun. Are you following me?"

"EH? Ah… No, I…"

"You couldn't take your eyes off of me at your restaurant. Are you sure you're not stalking me?"

"Well… I… I was just on my way…" Hei paused as he took in his surroundings and noticed a government building. "Um… well I was on my way to the government office. I'm having some troubles…" He paused again before looking at the ground. "Sorry, I just happen to see you get out of your car and wondered who the flowers were for."

"Oh… They're for an old friend who had passed away."

"Oh… I see," muttered Hei, continuing to look jealous.

Misaki smiled. "So what were you having trouble with, Li-kun?"

"Eh, well, there seems to be some trouble with my papers."

"Really, what kind? I can help you with that."

"Ah… nothing serious. It's already being taken care of. It will just take a little more time."

"What was wrong?"

"Eh… well… I never noticed they had my name wrong. They had my first and last name mixed up."

"Oh. Did they have Li down as your first name?"

"No. Last name."

"Why is that a problem?"

"It's my first name."

"Your first name? But isn't Li a very common last name in China?"

"Yeah. But I'm not from China. I'm American, and well, they're a little backwards there."

"Oh my! I just called you by your first name. I'm so sorry."

"Oh no. It's quite all right. I'm use to it anyway."

"I'm sorry Wong-kun."

"Ehhh. Please, call me Li."

"Well, let's go get it taken care of."

"No, it's really nothing. I just have to go pick up the correct one later."

"Oh, all right."

"Thanks for the offer, though." Hei smiled. "I'll see you later."

He placed his hands in his pockets and started heading off.

"Umm... Li-kun!" He stopped to turn around. "Are… Are you hungry?"

"Well, I was just on my way to grab something to eat."

"I know this great place. The food is delicious. Not as tasty as your food, but very good."

"I would like that very much," he smiled.

How ironic. She had gone against her own principles and ended up asking him out. Kanami would be proud of her.

Misaki took him to the restaurant where they had eaten at during their date before the Tokyo Explosion. Hei prayed he didn't run into Gai and his pink partner again.

As for Misaki, she had no idea why she even decided to invite Li for a meal. It probably had something to do with Kanami and Saitou's comment concerning a Li-kun, and figured her curiosity about the foreign man was getting the best of her.

However, she didn't think that that was the case since he didn't seem to show any signs of knowing her.

Li chugged down the meat that was being grilled on the table as though he hadn't eaten in years. He stared up at her, noticing she was staring at him.

"Umm… is everything all right?" he inquired.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't touched your food."

"Oh… ah…." she chuckled. "I—I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Li-kun…" She paused for a second, as he watched her contemplate things in her mind. "Have… have we met before?"

"I—I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"It's just… well…" she hesitated, looking down at her food while shaking her head. "It's nothing. Never mind that I asked."

She started to eat her food.

"Well… It's weird you ask." Misaki looked back up at him. "When I first saw you in my restaurant, I had had this feeling like we had met. But no matter how much I thought about where, I just couldn't pinpoint it out."

"That's why you kept staring at me."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, not at all. So how long has your restaurant been open?"

"Yesterday was our first day open."

"Really? The place was filled."

"Yes, I ran out of food."

"So I heard when I went back to get my debit card I had left behind."

"Oh… you're Kirihara-san. We would have tried to call you, but our internet was down, so we couldn't find your number."

"Oh my! I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?"

"That's all right."

"Kirihara Misaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you, Li-kun."

"Do you like to bat?" Hei asked Misaki. "I saw this…"

"I love to! It relieves so much stress. There's a great place down the road. We can go there after we finish. It'll be fun."

Hei smiled.

He mentioned it, figuring it might spark something in her memory, and happy he wouldn't have to play his timid Li-kun self so he could hit instead of missing the balls. It would have been nice to ask her to teach him this time. However, perhaps he could think of another reason to where they could share a batting cage.

Not enough change in his pockets.

After they finished eating, Hei paid for the meal, and walked her to the batting cages. They took the elevator up to the roof of a building. Misaki took off her jacket to set it on a bench and excitedly entered the batting cage. She put some coins in her machine, picked up a bat, and went to wait by the home plate. The balls started flying out to have her hit them one after another.

Hei entered the cage to her left. Before he put some coins in the machine, he watched Misaki swing her bat.

Her stance was firm and the motion she swung the bat to strike the ball was harsh but smooth. As small as she looked, Hei wouldn't have guessed how strong and how far she hit a ball. Her connections were dead on, as though she could take on a professional pitcher's fastball.

Hei found her posture elegant and mesmerizing. How could he have missed that on their first date? If he had, maybe he would have done something else instead of running off after killing Harvest.

Whom was he kidding? They lived different lives, and there wasn't any other option but to disappear. Apart of him was telling him that trying to get this world's Misaki to remember him was foolish. That he should concentrate on getting back to his.

"You're going to lose if you don't hurry and catch up," she indicated, as she hit her sixth ball.

Hei snapped out of his daze to put some money in the machine, grabbed a bat and stood by the base. The balls started flying out as he concentrated on them, and hit one right after the other.

"You're very good. But I won't let you beat me."

"We'll see about that," he replied.

They kept hitting ball after ball, neither one missing. Once Misaki's machine ran out, she went over to watch him bat.

"I missed one. How you doing, Li-kun?"

"Haven't missed one yet."

"Really?" Misaki smirked. "Wow… I'm so hot now," she uttered seductively, unbuttoning the top three buttons on her shirt.

Hei's eyes shifted over to her while she un-tucked her blue shirt to loosen a few bottom buttons and lifted her shirt up halfway to wipe away the sweat from her face. Hei's eyes fixated just below her chest to see a slight hint of her blue lace bra, as a fastball flew by him.

"You missed one," she commented, while smiling.

"What?" he said, as another one flew by him.

"That's two. Looks like I win."

Hei glared at her as she walked out of her batting cage to have a seat on a bench. That was not like Misaki. He would have never expected her to do that. Perhaps she hated losing more.

Focused on Misaki, Hei started to exit the cage, forgetting his game wasn't over yet, and was struck on his side by another ball.

"OUCH!" he screamed out in pain, as he grabbed at it.

"LI-KUN!" Misaki yelled, and went to check on him. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," he assured, trying to hide how much it hurt.

He slowly walked out with her, still holding his side, and sat on the bench. Misaki went over to a soda machine to grab a cold drink and walked back over to him.

"Lift up your shirt," she instructed, holding up the soda can by him.

Hei did so as Misaki sat next to him to press the cold drink against his side.

"Ouch!" he whined, flinching from the pain.

"I'm sorry, Li-kun. I didn't mean to distract you into getting hurt. I'll make it up to you sometime."

"It's all right. It was my own fault. Not yours."

"It still wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me."

"I'll be all right." Misaki watched as his eyes gazed at hers.

Hei couldn't believe how close she was to him. It was taking every ounce of control he had from knocking the soda can from her hand and closing the few inches he had between them. Considering she had only just met him, he couldn't do that. However, it seemed as though he wouldn't have to be the one who initiated it since she seemed to be the one trying to close the gap, as he felt her warm breath closing on his, and then her lips carefully brushing his.

However, just at that point, the door to the roof opened, causing them to tear away from each other. They looked towards it to see a young couple entering with two boys who excitedly ran for batting cages.

"I'll beat you, onii-chan!" yelled one of the boys.

"Na ah! You'll never beat me, little brother!"

"Are you feeling any better?" Misaki asked.

"Not really," Hei muttered, upset at the interruption.

His luck did not improve as her phone rang, which meant one thing.

"Kirihara," Misaki answered. Hei could hear a female talking on the other side while she listened. "I'll be there right away." She hung up her phone and looked over at Li apologetically. "I'm sorry, Li-kun. I have to go. I had fun. Let's do this again some time."

"Yes, that would be nice."

She grabbed her jacket and purse while saying, "I'll see you later. Bye."

"Good bye!" he replied, as she headed for the door. After she entered it, he whispered, "Misaki."

Xxx

After investigating Contractor activity in Shibuya, Misaki returned to her car and headed home. While she was driving, Kanami called her. Misaki answered from her sync system.

"_Where are you at, Misaki? I've been trying to call you to see if you wanted to go see a movie tonight."_

"I've been working."

"_Saitou said you had the day off."_

"I did, but I got a call two hours ago on Contractor activity."

"_So what were you doing all day? Did you head back to a certain restaurant?" _

"No."

"_Well, I did."_

"Kanami!"

"_Relax. He was closed. So what did he look like?"_

"Medium length black hair, dark blue eyes, and average height."

"_That describes Li-kun, Misaki._"

"It's not him. He didn't recognize me."

"_Doesn't matter. You're attracted to the same type of man."_

"You had enough, Kanami? I'm hanging up if you haven't."

"_I'm done."_

"Good."

"_You went back and saw him today, didn't you?"_

Misaki hung up on her friend as she pulled into her apartment's parking garage. After parking, she exited her car and headed to her apartment. She had an uneasy feeling, as if someone was following her all night, and it wasn't Li-kun.

Suddenly, a man with medium length black hair, wearing a black trench coat and plain white mask, jumped in front of her. He took out a blade and threw it at her, causing Misaki to duck as the blade flew over her head and smashed into her car's windshield. The man pulled out another blade and held it firmly in his hands as he approached her.

Misaki reached into her bag to remove her gun, but before she could aim it, someone attacked her from behind, knocking the gun out of her hand and placed a knife against her throat.

"That was just to let you know how serious we are," the masked man in front of her said. He took off his mask to show he was in his early thirties and slightly handsome with brown eyes and a stubble beard. "Now what shall we do with you?"

"We kill her now," informed her captive, as he started to tie a wire around her wrists.

The stubble-beard man walked up to them. "Before we do that, I have other things I would like to do with her."

"I get her afterwards."

The bearded man ripped open her jacket, followed by her shirt, causing Misaki to spit in his face.

He smiled before wiping the saliva from his face and tasting it. "Hmmm… A taste of things to come."

He smirked as he grabbed her breast. Misaki went to kick him between the legs, but the man holding her wrapped his leg around hers, and then tied up her ankles.

He pressed his lips against hers as Misaki tried her best to keep her mouth closed. Having enough of this guy's rough stubble on her, she bit his lips, causing him to back away for a second before he said, "A feisty one, eh? This will be a lot of fun."

He wrapped a cloth around her mouth and then threw her on top of her car hood, knocking her glasses off. Jumping up on top of her, he continued undressing her by pulling off her jacket. Misaki tried to wiggle free, but he was too strong: especially from being tied up. After he removed her shirt, he took the blade to cut off her pant's button, and pulled them down around her ankles. He then unbuttoned and pulled his pants down.

His face was all smiles as he commented, "Don't worry; I'm going to kill you afterwards so you won't remember a thing."

Suddenly, the man's smile was replaced with a look of pain, as he fell lifelessly on top of her.

Misaki's eyes widened as she tried her best to wiggle the guy off her.

"Who's there?" she heard the other man scream out as the bearded man's body fell to the ground. Sitting up, Misaki slid off her car, and started hopping away, but ended tripping from her pants dangling around her ankles. The man had grabbed a hold of her again and held his knife to her throat again.

"Show yourself!" the man demanded.

Out from the shadows walked another man dressed in a black trench coat and wearing a white mask with a purple lightning bolt across the right eye. As he walked closer, Misaki could see that he was wearing blue jeans under his trench coat.

_Don't these imposters know how to get his look right?_ Misaki thought.

He stood ten feet away from them without saying a word.

"Who are you?"

He remained silent.

"I don't know who you are, but you're too late. We got to her first, so you best back off, or I'll slice her throat."

The man in black kept quiet a few more seconds before saying, "You'll do it anyway."

Within seconds, the Black Reaper in blue jeans pulled out a knife from under his jacket and threw it to strike her captive in the forehead. He released Misaki, as he fell backwards dead with blood spilling out from the wound.

Misaki looked on in horror, as the unknown Reaper walked up to her. She muffled a scream behind the gag as she stood to her feet and tried to hop away again.

However, she didn't get far before the man grabbed and pulled her up against him to hold her tight.

"I will not harm you," he assured. "I'm here to help you."

Misaki mumbled some words, which indicated she didn't trust him, and to let her go.

He picked up Misaki and set her on top of her hood. With her ankles tied together, she put her feet up against his chest and tried to push him away. He grabbed at them, causing her to try to wiggle free.

As he took out another knife, she screamed in fear, but to her surprise, he began cutting the wires binding her ankles. Looking at him dumbfounded, she held out her wrists for him to unbind them. When she was free, she turned the tides and kicked to knock him down. Jumping off the car, she started to run off, but tripped again from her pants. She removed them since she did not have the time to refit them and then slid the gag to have it rest around her neck.

Another man dressed in all black jumped in front of her, causing her to turn around and run in a different direction before she was met by a third man dressed in all black with a white mask. Two more men in black appeared.

Before Misaki could turn around, she felt her body being swept up while being pressed firmly against another body, and swung off to the other side of a parked car.

"Stay with me, if you want to live," the Reaper in blue jeans said, and then handed her a gun.

The other Black Reapers formed a line and began to charge at them.

The blue jean's Reaper took his wire, attached a blade to the end, and flung it at one of the men to strike him in the heart. He fell backwards dead, as the man in blue pulled the blade out and threw it at another, hitting him in the forehead.

Misaki took aim with her gun and fired, hitting a third one in each leg to bring him down. The forth one was quickly in front of her so-called hero and fighting him one on one. Her masked hero took his blade and swung it back at his enemy's stomach, but missed as his opponent stepped back. They continued for a while, as if it was a dance. Misaki took aim with her gun trying to get a clear shot on the enemy, but couldn't, especially without her glasses.

The Black Reaper jumped onto a car hood and kicked at the blue jeans reaper's face. With quick reflexes, the blue jeans Reaper ducked and then kicked at his opponent's legs, forcing the attacker to leap onto the car's roof. The blue jeans reaper jumped onto the hood and attacked low again. The enemy simply hoped over to the next car, as Misaki's mysterious hero maneuvered onto the same roof.

The enemy skipped onto the trunk and then leaped to the ground as the blue jean's Reaper followed him. Punching high, then low, the attacker continued his assault, as her masked hero dodged them before kicking out the man's foot, causing him to fall and hit his head on the trunk and knocking him out. Misaki felt a little rage emitting from the Blue jean's Reaper as he took his blade and stabbed him in the heart. He turned his attention towards Misaki to see her pointing her gun at him.

"Don't come near me!" she warned.

"I told you, I'm here to help you."

"Forgive me if I don't trust anyone dressed up as the Black Reaper. Especially, one as bad as you. Blue Jeans? Come on. What happened? Didn't make it to the Laundromat this week?"

"There will be others. Madame O. will not stop until she gets what she wants."

Suddenly, The Black Reaper imposter was knocked to the ground. He struggled to stand, but he was held down with what appeared to be a force of gravity.

Misaki felt her gun being lowered by some force as she realized she couldn't move.

"I'm not really surprised at all by your actions, Hei," announced a woman's voice from the shadows.

Misaki watched as a well figured woman with short blond hair, sunglasses, and a red dress walked out of the shadows to stand above Hei and look down at him. At least she knew the man's name now.

"Gravity is everyone's weakness, Kuro no Shinigami." Hei looked up at Madame Oreille. Misaki could tell he was struggling from the pressure. "I knew this woman had deep feelings for you, but yours for her surprises me."

_How… how did she know she had feelings for BK-201? What the hell was she talking about? Who is she?_

"It appears you have changed," Madame Oreille continued. She walked over to Misaki. "Seeing that my pet here loves you so much, how would you like to work for me?"

"Not in your life!" Misaki screamed.

"Hmmm…" Madame Oreille smirked. "Didn't you want to find out who BK-201 is?"

"He's dead!"

"No, he's not."

"He died two years ago."

"I assure you; he's alive and happens to be lying on the floor there, helpless."

"I don't know who you are, but I don't believe your lies. His star fell from the sky two years ago. You might as well kill me, because I will not work for you."

"What a shame. It would have been nice to have you with the New Syndicate and finally working side by side with him."

"Go to hell."

Suddenly, the sprinklers came on. Madame Oreille looked up surprised and then glanced over at the Reaper want-a-be to see electricity flowing from his right hand through the wet ground toward the shadows. There was a flash of light while someone screamed out in pain. Feeling movement back in her body, she went to go shoot the lady in red but she was gone.

She went to aim her gun at Hei, but he too was gone. Suddenly, she felt him behind her as he disarmed her and pressed his body up against hers.

"Please forgive me, Misaki. But I don't know of any other way to protect you," Hei whispered softly into her ear.

The next thing she felt was his lips pressed against her neck and then electricity running through her body before she lost consciousness.

Hei cradled Misaki in his arms as Mao approached him.

"Really, what would you do without me, Hei?" uttered Mao, as Hei set Misaki down shortly to remove his mask and hide it in his coat.

Hei picked up Misaki and began walking out of the garage.

"Wait… I'm not even going to get a thank you for saving your life?" Mao yelled, as he ran behind Hei. "And what are you doing here with Misaki anyway? You've been acting very strange."

"An assignment," Hei replied, as he ran across a street to a hotel.

"He never bores me."

To be continued…


	14. The Truth is Hidden Behind a Mask

Darker Than Black: Paradox Key

Chapter 14: The Truth is Hidden Behind a Mask

Misaki awoke while her eyes slowly adjusted and noticed she was in an unfamiliar and slightly dark room. There appeared to be a nightstand next to the bed she laid on with a lamp.

She began feeling for a switch, finding it within seconds, and flicked it on to see what she believed were her glasses sitting on the stand, along with a phone and an alarm clock that she couldn't read the numbers on. There was another bed across the nightstand with the Black Reaper cosplayer lying on it with his mask still on. However, the only other thing he wore was a pair of blue checker boxers.

She grabbed her glasses to place them on and looked around the room. It had a spacing of sixteen by ten with a television on a solid slab-style black laminate dresser in front of the beds and a small chair next to a round laminate table in the corner next to a window. On the other side was a vanity area that had the same style as the dresser and a closet where the Reaper's trench coat, his jeans, and her clothes were hanging to dry.

Was she actually in a cheap hotel room alone with the Black Reaper? Either it was the imposter who seemed to like her or this was another one of her crazy dreams thanks to seeing him again. She believed it was the latter.

It was her duty to bring down the Black Reaper, un-mask, and arrest him. However, her dreams had always given her more than what she bargained for.

Misaki pulled the covers from her body to notice she was in her underwear. Quietly sneaking out of her bed, she went over to his. Even though she believed he wasn't the real BK-201, the adrenaline of being able to unmask him was intoxicating. She had wanted to find out who he was for years, and when he had died two years ago, she felt as though that part of her career had been a joke.

No, that wasn't it. It was more like her career was incomplete.

She slowly reached her hand towards his mask. Even if this man were not he, it would give her some closure. To finally unmask and put him behind bars where he belonged was a dream and career come true.

_I hope his face is as beautiful as his body, _she thought, as she pictured him handcuffed to the bed instead of sleeping_. _Shaking her mind from her thoughts, she was mere inches away from pulling the mask off, but moved her hand away. _This is stupid_. _What kind off closure do I expect to get from an imposter?_

Imposter or not, finding out the identity of this man was her top priority. For some reason, he had saved her life. Even though she'd like to say that the real Black Reaper wouldn't even had bothered, he had rescued her three times.

She went for his mask again, but paused for a second before gaining the nerve.

Looking over at a table, she saw her bag she had carried and wondered if her handcuffs were in there. Perhaps she should get those first, cuff him, and then make her move. However, that made her think of other things she would like to do with a half-naked Reaper on a bed.

Knowing she wouldn't have time, she acted quickly before he felt her presence. Putting her finger under the bottom portion of the mask, she began to lift it off, but a hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

"That would not be very wise?" he growled.

"Ummm…. I… I…" she began, trying to laugh off her attempt. "I was just checking to see if you were awake."

He sat up, saying, "Is that how you repay someone who just saved your life?"

"How can I repay him when I don't know who he is?"

"You already know who I am."

"Who are you?"

"You heard Madame O."

"That liar. BK-201 has been dead for two years. I don't believe her, or you."

"Even with the truth staring you in the face?" He held up his hand to have electricity spark from his fingers.

"Truth?" Sure he used electricity, but there were plenty of other Contractors that used that ability. Besides, even if he was alive, the Black Reaper shouldn't have his power since his star disappeared. She wasn't going to fall for any of their lies. "The truth is hidden behind a mask."

"It wouldn't change your opinion, even if you knew what I looked like."

Misaki smirked. "I just want to know if you're real or a dream." She got on the bed and sat on top of him.

"I'm real."

"Are you?"

"You don't want to do this."

"Do what?" she inquired, stroking her hands on his chest.

"This."

"Are you a dream?" she commented, moving her hands down to his stomach above his pants, and then up to his chest. "You feel real. But then again, my dreams always do."

"I don't know what I'll do to you if you keep doing that," he warned.

"What will you do to me?" she taunted, moving her hands up his neck and then to the sides of his mask to attempt to remove it.

However, he turned her over to where he was laying on top of her, pinning her hands to the bed with his mask inches away from her face.

"Nice try," he said.

The Black Reaper removed her glasses and set them on the stand.

"Give those back."

"You were about to remove something of mine, I thought I'd return the favor."

"I can't see without them."

"You look more beautiful without them."

Misaki tried her best to hide her blushing cheeks as he held her firmly, gazing into her eyes. Besides the blue jeans, she couldn't believe how similar his features resembled the real BK-201.

"Are you really BK-201?"

"You have chased me for many years. You should know the difference between me and an imposter."

"I've never had the pleasure of being so close to you," she smiled. "You're not running away, so it makes me think imposter."

"You're not arresting me either."

"So you're an imposter."

"No."

"Then, you're under arrest."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that? Even if you do, you still don't believe I'm real."

"That's true. I only have your word and I don't believe you. You would never just come out and say it is you."

"How can I get you to trust me?"

"Perhaps if you told me something only you and I would know."

"I wouldn't know what you have told others."

"There are some things I keep to myself," she smiled.

"Would you keep me a secret?"

"If it benefited me."

"How can I make it beneficial?"

"Let me remove your mask, Hei."

He huffed a laugh behind his mask. Releasing her hands, he stayed on top of her as he reached over to a lamp and turned the light off. The room became dark again.

Misaki felt him take a hold of her hands again, however, he guided them to his mask. He released his hands from her as Misaki grabbed a hold of the mask and took it off. She tossed it to the floor to hear it shatter.

This wasn't exactly what she had in mind, as she reached for the switch to the lamp, but he grabbed her hand and pinned it back to the bed. Misaki's eyes slowly got use to the dark to where she could make out the outline of his face, nose and lips, but could not identify what he looked like. Even having her glasses wouldn't have helped.

What was she doing allowing him on top of her? Sure she had yearned to know who he was, and believed she wanted more than that, but this man was an imposter: right?

"You stopped me from killing your commander," he commented.

That couldn't be right? She hadn't mentioned it in her report. Was he really BK-201? No, he was dead. She had to be dreaming, because even in her dreams, she never got to see his face.

To get a sense of his features, Misaki reached her free hand up to trace her fingertips along his smooth face, slowly moving them across his eyes and down his nose to his lips. His skin was soft; his lips softer as she brushed her fingers along his bottom lip a few times.

"That was you at the bar and my office, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Take me away from everything. What did you mean by all that? About not being the right time and to remember about us?'"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not."

"It's not the right time."

"If not now, when?"

"When you remember."

"Will you stay with me till then?"

"No."

"Won't they try to kill me again?"

"I'll be around you, everywhere you are. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I want you to stay."

Misaki felt him press his lips against hers.

"How bad… do you want to know… if I'm real … or a dream?" he breathed between kisses. "Because… I can't hold out… any… longer."

With those words, Misaki grabbed a hold of his neck and pressed him closer to her as she kissed him back. Running her hands through his black silky hair and then down his back until she reached his boxers and untied them.

He had reached behind her back to undo her bra, as he kissed down the nape of her neck to her chest, which sent an electrical sensation through her body, as if he was using his power.

Black Reaper or not, she couldn't believe she was allowing herself to do this. This was her own personal dream she had of making love to him. A repeated fantasy she kept to herself since she couldn't allow it to take control of her life.

She should be arresting him, not letting her dream take over.

After helping Misaki pull his boxers off, he went to place his fingers slightly underneath her underwear. Hei slowly nudged them down and kissed her there on the spot, as though asking her if it was all right to continue. Misaki took his hand and started to help him remove them. He slowly removed and tossed them behind him.

Perhaps she was dreaming, but as she felt him move inside her, all she could think about was how real this should be.

Xxxx

Misaki awoke to the sunshine beating through the window. She opened her eyes, trying to focus them from the bright light, but kept squinting them shut. After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted and saw she was lying in her gray tank top on her bed with no signs of the Black Reaper.

"It was nothing more than a dream after all," she sighed.

That made it how many times he had taken over her desires. If it came down to it, and he was still alive, would she be able to arrest him or would he work his charm on her like in her dreams?

"As if I could get that lucky. The real Black Reaper doesn't even think of me more than just an annoying police lady. At least whoever this imposter was, he was kind enough to take me to my apartment and dress me.

"Wait…! He… he dressed me?" Misaki blushed, as she looked under her gray top to see she still had the same bra and panties from when she was attacked. "He was here, in my apartment."

She wondered if he was still around. He had to have been following her since he had stopped her from getting raped. She exited her bed, grabbed her glasses sitting on her nightstand, and went over to her balcony window to stare out it. She looked down at the street to see if she noticed any medium length black-haired man in the vicinity.

The streets were rather quiet. There was an older couple sitting together on a bench with their tan cocker spaniel lying next to them on the ground. A few people were walking down her street, but none of them had the features she was looking for.

Suddenly, she caught sight of the back of a black-haired man wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans. He was standing by a newsstand at a grocery store looking at a newspaper with a black cat lying next to him.

"Hei?"

Misaki hurried over to her dresser, grabbed some sweat pants and threw them on while noticing it was almost eleven. Not believing she had slept that late, she ran out of her apartment, hurried down two flights of stairs, and rushed out the front entrance. She ran across the street to the store to see the man was gone. Looking to her right, she saw the black-haired man walking down the street with a couple of grocery bags, possibly heading to the train station.

The black cat was trailing him, as if it was hoping he would drop some of the food he had bought.

"HEI!" she yelled out, as she ran after him.

_Of course, he wouldn't respond to that, _she thought, watching, as he turned left at a corner.

Following him around the corner, she ran as fast as she could until she got closer and held her hand out to grab his shoulder.

"Please, wait!' she said, exhausted.

The man turned around startled, dropping one of his bags. Misaki's mouth dropped when she saw who he was.

"Li-kun?" she asked, breathing heavily from the run.

"Ah, Kirihara-san." He took in her appearance. "Out for an early jog?"

"W—what are you doing here?" she questioned, stupefied.

"I was just buying some groceries," he commented, as the black cat came up to the dropped bag. Li picked up the cat and moved him away from the bag.

"Out here? Isn't your restaurant in Shinjuku? Are you still following me?"

"Ah… n—no. I bought these for breakfast, not for my restaurant," he replied, picking up the bag.

Misaki looked at all the food. "That's for breakfast? Ah? Isn't it getting a little late for breakfast?"

"Yes. I slept in late."

"Ummm… So do you live around here?"

"Yes, in that apartment building." He pointed up at the building that was across the street from her apartment along the corner of an intersection. A hotel stood across the street. "Do you live around here?"

"Umm… yeah. In that one." She directed his attention to hers on the opposite corner to the right.

"Oh, really. What a coincidence. Such a small world."

"Did you get things settled with your restaurant?"

"I'm hoping they'll allow me to open tomorrow. I'm supposed to find out today."

"I hope so too." Misaki's stomach growled.

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"No… I don't usually until after my jog," Misaki made up.

"Well, since I can't open today, how about I make you something to eat."

"Eh… you really don't have to."

"I insist," he smiled. "As thanks for the good time yesterday. That is, if you don't mind coming over?"

"Umm… Sure. Although… How a—about my… apartment?" Li looked at her quizzically. "I need to shower and get ready for work. It would just be more convenient."

"Not a problem."

XX

Misaki entered her bathroom to shower, as Hei cooked breakfast. He was glad the apartment building across the street had a room available, not only to keep an eye on Misaki, but also because he needed a new place after getting kicked out by his landlord.

He hated what he did to Misaki, but it was for the best: for now. He was surprised that she had been turned on by the Black Reaper, considering the treatment he had gotten at her office: especially if she thought he was an imposter. As soon as she had jumped on top of him to try and pull his mask off, he couldn't take it anymore. Not just from last night, but also from everything that he had remembered from their previous time together to where he never had been able to release those urges.

However, something had seemed wrong. The way she was acting was strange, as if she were in a dream state. She talked to him as he was lying there and responded to his responses as though she was awake, but her eyes were not open.

He had not realized it until he had gotten on top of her and pinned her to the bed.

When she had started kissing him, he couldn't take it anymore. Sure he had wanted to touch those sweet lips since he had never gotten the chance, but he didn't want their first time after years apart to be with the Black Reaper. After all, he already knew of the perfect spot he wanted to take her.

He tried to wake her, but she never came to, so while she was untying his boxers, he sent a small electrical current through her body to stop her.

Although, he was sure it continued in her own mind, as she still seemed to talk in her sleep.

He thought it was a good idea to stay with her that night since people were after her, but apparently it wasn't and he had to take half a dozen cold showers.

He still couldn't understand how he remembered all of their time together, and her, the other part of the Key, couldn't remember a thing. Could it be because she wasn't the original host for the key? Did Izanami somehow wipe her memory upon sending her here, was she not his Misaki, or was it somehow Yin had saved his memory?

Hei heard Misaki turn on the shower.

After spending the night with her, he was going to have an even harder time not entering her bathroom, knowing she was naked, and perhaps finishing what they had started last night. Especially since she was in the only place he could cool down those urges.

He shook his mind from the thought while pulling out a pot from her cabinet, filled it with water before setting it on the stove, and turned on the burner.

Was there a chance that this Misaki was the same? Did he ever give her the Key? Would it pop up again so he could go back to her in his own world?

Hei reached in the cabinet again and pulled out a wok.

He wanted to hold Misaki again without any masks or lies.

Wondering what she would come out dressed in, he hoped it might be her red-laced panties and bra.

He could only get that lucky.

Suddenly, the door to her apartment was knocked down to have a man dressed in all black with a couple blades in his hands enter. Noticing Hei, he ran over to him as Hei held the wok firmly while the guy threw the blade at him. Hei blocked it aside with the wok and then charged at the guy as he held his remaining blade. Approaching him as the guy took a swing over his head, Hei ducked behind and then knocked him out over the head with the wok.

Heading for the bathroom to check on Misaki, Hei heard glass shattering, and looked toward the balcony door to see another man dressed in all black swinging through it on a wire. He soared and kicked into Hei, hammering him into the bathroom door to knock it down. Landing on his back on top of the bathroom door, Hei heard Misaki scream and looked over his shoulder to notice her peeking around the shower curtain.

"Breakfast…" Hei said, cringing from the pain. "Will be…" The soaring guy came up to Hei, grabbed him by the shirt to stand and drag him out. Hei looked back at Misaki to finish saying, "…a little late."

A soon as Hei was pulled out he was punched in the face by the first man.

"Li-kun!"

The soaring guy held him firmly by the waist as the first guy continued hitting him: one to the stomach, another to the face, the kidney, chest, back to the stomach and then the face again.

Hei had to do what he needed to protect Misaki and he didn't have to hide from her by playing the bashful Li-kun. Hei kicked his leg at the first man, hitting him in the stomach to send him to the ground on top of broken glass. Bending down, he was able to swing the other over his shoulder to land on the other man and knock him out.

However, that wasn't enough to knock out the soaring man. He grabbed a blade from his side and went to throw it, but Hei was able to duck under to have it impale the wall behind him.

The man grabbed another blade and swung it, forcing Hei to duck to his right and then punched him in the stomach. Stumbling back a little, the intruder regained his bearings to take another swing at Hei's head. Grabbing his wrist holding the blade, Hei twisted it with his left hand to have him drop it and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down to hit his head on Misaki's coffee table and pass out.

The next thing Hei heard was the click of a gun, followed by a shot. Hei turned around to find a third man had entered and was about to stab him in the back, but fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his right shoulder. Turning his head slightly, he saw Misaki standing at her bedroom door wearing a towel around her body, slippers that helped protect her feet from the broken glass, and her gun in hand. She ran over to the soaring guy, grabbed a set of cuffs that lied on the floor from her broken coffee table, and cuffed him. Walking over to her kitchen, she grabbed some rope out of a drawer and handed it to Hei.

"Tie their arms behind their backs," she instructed, as she grabbed her purse that was sitting on the kitchen counter. She pulled out her phone and dialed 119, while Hei tied up the other men.

After given them the address, she closed her cell phone and looked at the mess the intruders had caused. Sighing, she walked over to a closet and grabbed a broom to sweep up some of the broken glass before screaming in frustration.

"Let me do that," he offered, reaching out for the broom.

Misaki pondered on his words, and then nodded while handing him it. As she did, she noticed blood prints on her floor, and realized Li's feet were bleeding.

"Your… oh my!" she exclaimed, startled. "How are you even walking?"

"It's nothing," he assured, starting to sweep the glass up into a pile.

"Nothing?" She looked at him concerned and noticed the bruises on his face and hands. "I'll be right back."

After running back into her bathroom, she came out with an emergency kit and some alcohol. She grabbed the broom from him and led him to her kitchen floor that wasn't covered in glass. Pointing at him to sit on the ground, she opened the kit, pulled out some pads, dabbed them in alcohol, and began treating his wounds.

First, she examined his feet. She thought she would find tons of pieces of glass embedded in his feet, but all he had was a few scratches.

"How did…?"

"Lucky," he responded, trying not to give away that he was skilled enough to keep the fight away from all the glass.

"I'm so sorry, Li-kun."

"I'm all right," he insisted, but then thought about why Madame Oreille would send such amateurs to take care of Misaki, knowing he was protecting her.

"I didn't mean for you to get caught up in all this."

"W—what is going on?" he asked, playing dumb. Misaki treated a cut just above his eyebrow. "Ouch!"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself about." She treated another cut on his cheek, causing him to twitch from the pain. "I'm just a police officer and stuff like this happens all the time."

"They were trying to kill you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. They ruined your breakfast."

"That's all right. As long as you're not hurt." Misaki went to treat a cut on his lip. He flinched from the pain.

"You handled yourself pretty well. That was some awesome skills you had."

"Thanks."

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"Martial arts classes I took in grade school and college."

She grabbed a couple small bandages and placed one on the cut above his right eye, which was the worst. She paused briefly, noticing he was gazing at her as he had done at his restaurant with those piercing midnight blue eyes.

"So beautiful," she uttered, before she realized she had said it out loud. She looked back down at the first aid kit and blushed. "Eh… I mean…" Misaki didn't know how to get herself out of this one. She looked back up at his cut and bandaged it before saying, "Your eyes. They're a very beautiful blue color. I don't know of too many Asians with blue eyes."

"You're just as beautiful!" he commented.

Misaki looked at him stunned while he stared at her. He went to reach his hand up to her cheek, causing Miskai's heart to pound heavily. She met his gaze, wondering if he planned on trying to kiss her already. Even so, she shouldn't complain since she had dreamt about making out with an unknown man. Or rather, BK-201, since he knew about how she prevented him from killing Hourai.

"You're bleeding." Li reached down and grabbed a cloth, dabbed it with alcohol, and gently wiped the cut on Misaki's face.

"Ouch!" she whined, flinching.

So he wasn't going to kiss her, but now she wished a hot guy like him had. She lost herself in his eyes again as he treated a wound on her forehead too.

Removing her glasses, he treated a cut above her right eye, causing her to flinch from the pain.

After treating one on her neck, he inquired, "How did you get these injuries? Were you fighting the third man for awhile before you shot him?"

"No."

"When I was knocked into the bathroom door?"

"No," Hei looked at her confused. "I tripped on the door exiting the bathroom."

"Tripped? Do you have any cuts on your feet?" he asked, gently grabbing her right foot to exam it, followed by her left. "You have some durable slippers. No cuts or glass embedded in your feet." He went to exam the rest of her as he lightly brushed his hands along her legs checking for cuts.

Misaki flinched slightly at his touch and averted his attention. "That one must have hurt," she said, reaching for the one on his eyebrow. She lightly brushed her finger along it.

"Yes," he answered, not even feeling the pain this time.

"And this one?" she inquired, brushing her finger along his cheek.

"A little."

"And this one?" Motioning her finger along his bottom lip, she moved in closer.

"Tremendously." The urge of wanting him to kiss her took over and found she was inches away from his lips when sirens howled outside.

Misaki jumped, looked at her appearance, and realized she better put clothes on before the cops arrived.

"Excuse me," she said, hurrying into her bedroom.

Hei sighed from frustration.

_Why did they actually have to be so quick to __respond? _he thought.

Minutes later, officers came into her apartment, as Misaki exited her room and grabbed her glasses were Li had taking them off.

"Chief!" screamed one who walked in a few minutes later. Hei recognized Saitou. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised up."

"What happened?"

"We were attacked by these men," Misaki informed, and sat on the couch.

"We?" questioned Saitou, looking over to where Misaki gestured her head. "Li-kun?"

Xxx

To be continued…

Xxx

AN: I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Misaki was daydreaming at the beginning. So basically it all happened until Hei electrocuted her. So yes, the spot where Misaki felt that he had used his power, he really did.

I've changed and added things to this chapter a lot of times, so if something seems off, please let me know.

Hope you enjoyed.


	15. Memories Lost

Happy Hei Day!

xxx

Paradox Key

Chapter 15: Memories Lost

Hei looked at Saitou stupefied. _He remembers me?_

"What are you doing here?" Saitou exclaimed, looking just as stunned as Hei felt.

"You know him, Saitou?" asked Misaki.

"This is the same Li-kun that was working with me at Alice's party. Remember? You spent a little time with him in the stall."

Misaki stared at him dumbfounded. "I—I did what?"

"Li-kun came and got me and led me to you in the toilet stall."

Misaki stood speechless.

"He's the one Kanami and I mentioned at the bar the other night."

_Kanami knew him too? _Hei thought. How was it that they had not had their memories erased of him? Was Section Three not aware of their interactions with him? At least this meant he had some help in jogging Misaki's memory.

"I don't remember any of it," said Misaki.

"You remember… don't you, Li-kun?" Saitou questioned, as he glanced at Hei.

There was only one way he could play it and that required pretending he had been given M.E. too.

"Eh, no… I don't remember you," he lied.

"Really? You don't remember us having to do dishes together and how you mentioned how beautiful the Chief was to me."

Misaki blushed.

"She is beautiful," Hei agreed, causing Misaki's face to turn beet red. "But sorry, I don't remember."

"No way?" whimpered Saitou, his eyes bulged and mouth was wide open. "Someone used M.E. on you too. Why would someone have to wipe your memory? More to the point; what are you doing in the Chief's apartment?"

"Making breakfast."

"Making breakfast?" Saitou questioned with a slight hint of jealousy. "D—did… did you… s—stay the… N—night?"

"No he didn't, Saitou."

_Well technically, I did,_ Hei smirked to himself.

"We happened to bump into each other this morning at the grocery store and he offered to make me some breakfast since his restaurant will be closed for some time."

"Restaurant?"

"Yes, he has a restaurant in Shinjuku. That's where I had met him. At least I know now why we seem to have a strong connection to each other since we had met before. I'm sure we had met other times because Kanami had mentioned about meeting you in a clothing store and us shopping together."

A thought clicked into Misaki's head.

_Remember_, the Black Reaper had mentioned to her. _How real we are_. Still not knowing what he meant, she sighed since he knew she had lost her memory. If he had anything to do with it, she would have to hurt him. Even so, how did Li-kun fit into all of this?

Kanami stormed in moments later, yelling, "Misaki!" and spotted her on the couch. "I heard the 119 call. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Kanami."

Kanami looked around the room, babbling, "What a mess!" and then noticed Li sitting on the steps leading to her kitchen. Kanami's eyes widened, as she gasped, "Li-kun? What are you doing here?" while ignoring the bandages on his face.

"Eh? Making brea.…"

"Kanami, I need a place to stay," butted in Misaki, trying to take her attention off of Li.

Kanami glanced over at Misaki, and glared at her with her hands on her hips. "You little sneak. That wasn't very nice."

"What? I need a place to stay."

"Trying to convince me that you had no idea who Li was, when all this time you have been seeing him behind my back. I thought we were friends!"

"I never hid anything from you. I just met him."

"For a cop, you're a terrible liar."

"I'm telling you the truth. I just met him for the first time at his restaurant."

"Yeah, right. And Contractors don't have to pay a price!"

Li sneezed, and then wiped his nose with a tissue Misaki had handed him.

"Thanks, Kirihara-san," he said.

"It's the truth," butted in Saitou. "He doesn't remember her either."

"Then what is he doing here?"

"Making breakfast," commented Li.

"Making breakfast? Now we are getting somewhere," Kanami deviously smiled. "However, I don't see anything that looks like you cooked something, unless those bandages are covering up burns."

"I started to, until I got attacked by these men."

"They attacked you first?" Saitou asked.

"Kirihara-san was in the shower…."

"The shower," screamed Saitou in a high-pitched voice while Kanami's eyes lit up and her smile grew like the Cheshire Cat.

"In the shower, huh? Where were you, Li-kun?" teased Kanami. "Not making breakfast. Seems to me you two know each other _pretty_ well."

"Stop it Kanami," said Misaki, irritated at her friend. "We've already been through this. It is obvious someone had used M.E. on us. Can we just leave it at that, please? Now, I need a place to stay. Can I stay at yours?"

"Mine? I don't think so. Someone is out to kill you, and I don't want my place looking like this."

"You can stay at my place," offered Saitou.

"Thanks, Saitou," smiled Misaki.

Kanami smirked, and asked, "Hey, Li-kun. Where do you live?"

"In the apartments across the street."

"Really? Misaki, you can stay with him."

"What?" Misaki questioned, as Saitou's eyes widened as if asking the same thing.

_Thank you, Kanami-san,_ Hei thought to himself.

"Can she stay at your place, Li-kun? That way, if she needs anything, she's not far from home."

"Umm… It's all right with me. But I only have one room."

"That's perfect!"

Misaki sighed, and then stated to Kanami, "I can't put him in danger anymore. I'm not staying at his place."

"He was able to hold off three men while you showered. I think he can be a help to you more than Saitou or I."

"I was the one who took the last one down. The answer is no!"

"So he took the other two out?" Saitou asked, baffled.

"I really don't mind, Kirihara-san," assured Hei. "I can help you if you're in trouble."

"Then it's settled," chimed Kanami, clapping her hands together. "Misaki, get packed. I'll help you take your stuff over."

"You're too much," said Misaki, annoyed, as Kanami grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Misaki sat on the edge of her bed as Kanami merrily walked over to a closet to pull out a small piece of luggage and placed it on her bed. Kanami seemed more cheerful that Misaki was dating Li.

She stepped over to the dresser and started scrounging through it. "This won't do… nor this… or this… oh for heaven sake, Misaki! Where are all the clothes we bought last week?

"Your place! They were all for you."

"Oh… This is alright."

Misaki stood to head over to the closet, pulled out a blue business suit and laid it in her luggage. Kanami had a small handful of clothes in her hand and set them in at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Kanami questioned.

"I need work clothes."

"You are going to be staying with a handsome guy like Li and you want to wear that?"

"I need it for work."

"You're so helpless. Put it back in the closet."

"What, you expect me to go naked?"

"Hmmm…. Not to work, but while you're at his place it'll be fine to strut around in your birthday suit."

"Kanami!"

"Relax. Take some time off. Have a love life."

"I just met him, Kanami."

"You've known him for far longer. I think it's time you two took it to the next level."

"Next level?" Misaki sat on the foot of her bed. "Exactly what was our relationship like before?"

Kanami just smirked.

"Kanami, tell me," she insisted, eying her friend impatiently.

"Well, maybe you were already at the next level."

Misaki looked at her stunned.

"Let's just say you went shopping together for a bra, went out on a date, and you have slept with him already."

"WHAT?"

"Now that he's back in town, he'll make some great competition for BK-201."

"You just can't stop, can you?"

"I can't help it. They're the only two men you have been obsessed over."

"Considering BK-201 is dead, Li has no competition."

"Then you admit it, you do like him." Kanami continued to scrounge through her drawers. "Now, this will be very appropriate." She held up a red-laced bra and matching panties.

"You're kidding, right? I mean, I haven't slept with him, have I?"

"Misaki, I had come over to your place once while he was leaving. You even told me you did."

"We were that close?" Misaki looked down at her hands that were clinging to her suit, as she pondered on her words. She had no recollection of any of their time together. Not how they met, where they had their first date, or their first kiss. She had never experienced this amount of uneasiness and frustration. It was as if someone had stolen a few years of her life. "Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know what happened to you two. He could have been out with you and saw a Contractor active before the Tokyo Explosion. Whatever you two saw, some organization wiped it from your memory. You know how these organizations work."

Unfortunately, Misaki knew all to well. However, to be the victim took on a whole new meaning. How could they easily take memories away of loved ones without even a second thought? It was as if they were the Contractors.

Misaki looked back up at Kanami. "I can't go to his place knowing this. What… what if I… I…" she lowered her head again.

"Go for it," Kanami urged, as she walked over to the luggage to set the underwear in it. "I can see you're still into the guy, and he's into you. Fate has brought you two back together."

"Are you sure he still likes me?" Misaki questioned, laying her suit back on top of everything in the suitcase.

"Really, Misaki? Do you have to ask that?" Kanami grabbed the blue suit, threw it on her dresser and then shut the suitcase's lid. "Would he have been staring at you at his restaurant or be here in your apartment right now? Yes. Of course he likes you. I had no idea he knew how to fight. Aw, you're so lucky. A cute guy who can cook and knows some martial arts. If you don't go for him, I will."

"But I don't remember him, Kanami."

"So get to know him, or just spend some time together. I'm sure your memory will come back if you do." Kanami zipped up her suitcase and pulled it off the bed. "Come on, let's not keep him waiting."

Kanami and Misaki exited the bedroom to see that the intruders had been taken into custody, but her apartment was still a mess. At least they taped off her balcony door. Li and Saitou were the only ones left sitting on the kitchen steps, talking about something. Looking up at Misaki, Li smiled as they gazed at each for what felt like minutes.

Kanami leaned into Misaki and whispered, "See the way he looks at you. He really likes you."

"Hmm? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"And seeing that you didn't hear a word I just said, the feeling is mutual.

"She's ready," mentioned Kanami, as she looked over at Li. He stood to take the suitcase from her. "Please take care of her, Li-kun."

"I will."

"Would you like me to help you take that over, Chief?" offered Saitou, standing up too. "I could also stay with you, if you'd like."

"Li's got it," replied Kanami. "Come on, Saitou. We need to tell everyone she is taking a few days off."

"What?"

"She needs some time to herself."

"Really, Chief?"

"Saitou!" yelled Kanami.

"Alright. I'm coming."

Li and Misaki left her apartment and headed across the street to the other apartment building. They rode the elevator up to the third floor, stepped from it and headed down a long hall to the end. Stopping at the last door, Li inserted his key and opened it.

Misaki entered and looked around to see a slightly furnished apartment with a love seat, coffee table and TV. The kitchen was to the left, along with what appeared to be the door to the bathroom.

"You can take the bed," insisted Li, entering after her and setting her luggage against the back wall. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Misaki looked around for the bed and didn't see one.

"Umm… Li-kun, where is the bedroom?"

"Here." Li pulled on a handle next to her suitcase and revealed a drop down bed.

"Oh." _So that's what he meant about only having one room, not bedroom._

"So you're taking some days off from work?" he inquired.

"Well, Kanami seems to think I should, but I don't see the need to."

"You're heading to work?"

Misaki looked into his anxious eyes, waiting for a reply. It appeared as though he wanted to spend the day with her. It wasn't that she was trying to avoid him; she wanted to figure out who was attacking her.

"I really should," she responded with.

"Oh," he said, with a disappointed look. "I guess you'll want to freshen up. The bathroom is the door next to the kitchen."

"Thank you," she replied, and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

XXX

Keeping an eye on his partner, Mao stood outside Hei's apartment on the sidewalk looking up at his window while wagging his tail.

"Hello, Ricardo." Mao's fur stood on edge, as he cringed and looked over to his right to see Madame Oreille approaching him. "What's going on with Hei?

"Ehhh? I—I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, Ricardo? He had no clue about that woman I had asked him to kill earlier this week, he doesn't remember who Hitomi is, and he's enjoying the hours he's spending with the Police Chief."

"You always seem to know what's going on, I thought you could fill me in."

"It seems the effect of the M.E. is wearing off."

"More like someone used M.E. on him again," he hinted, as if she had done something. "Especially since he doesn't remember Hitomi."

"Whatever the case, it will work to our advantage."

"Wait! How! I thought we needed to keep those two separated?"

"At first yes, but things are heating up. This works out better for us."

Mao looked at her confused. "Exactly how?"

"You'll see."

Xxxx

A medium height and well-built man, dressed in a black suit with brown hair, stood flabbergasted in the middle of Misaki's disastrous apartment. He pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Madame," he began. "I'm here at the officer's place. There are no signs of our men or her. I guess she got the upper hand on them somehow and they're in police custody now."

"_You lost Kirihara?"_

"Yes, ma'am."

"_We have been watching her for four years. For four years we have kept tabs on her, and now that we are a couple days away from succeeding in our plans, YOU LOST HER!"_

"It's possible one of our men had betrayed us."

"_Possible. Any signs of any powers being used?"_

"It doesn't appear to be. I'll get in contact with our guy inside the police and see if he has anything on where she may have been taken."

"_You better find out where she is and who is helping her or your life is next."_

The man in black hung up the phone while clenching his teeth.

Suddenly, he was attacked from behind, as he felt a sword slice his back. Before he hit the floor, she grabbed a hold of his shirt and kissed him.

"You won't find her," stated Hazuki. She threw him to ground. "Nobody will." Standing over his dead body, she gazed at the apartment complex across the street. "Take care of her, BK-201."

xxxx

Misaki stood in front of the vanity and looked into the mirror.

She did look tired. Perhaps she should take a day off and spend some quality time with Li to see if she could regain some of her memory. She had to admit, she was more concerned about that than being killed by someone. Not to mention, how much of what her conniving friend had told her was true, or was it just a way for Kanami to get her laid.

Misaki exited the bathroom moments later to see Li gazing out the window. He turned around smiling at her.

This time, she had to agree with her friend.

_I really don't mind being greeted with that smile everyday, _she said blissfully to herself while returning it."What are your plans for today, Li-kun?"

"I need to go to my restaurant," he answered, walking over to the door. "I'll walk you to your car."

"There's no need to, Li. I'll be fine."

"I insist." He opened the door and gesturing for her to follow.

"Well, if you insist, then I insist on driving you to your restaurant."

"That would be nice."

Exiting his apartment building, the couple walked across the street and entered the parking garage.

They approached her vehicle as Li looked at it dumbfounded. Her windshield was completely cracked with shattered glass around it.

"What happen…?" Li began to ask.

"How could I have forgot?"

Amongst the mess, Li saw a note under one of the wipers. He picked it up and handed it to Misaki.

She read it out load.

"_Chief, _

"_I happened to notice the state of your car when I was leaving. I called a repair shop since I thought you might be too busy. They'll be out tomorrow to clean up the glass, and install a new windshield. In the meantime, I left my car for you since I felt you would need one. It's parked a little ways down to your right. Kanami drove me home. _

"_Saitou."_

"Saitou," smiled Misaki.

She opened up her passenger side door, inserted a key to the glove compartment, pulled out a gun, and then reached in the back for a yellow jacket. She placed the gun under her coat and closed the door.

"Can't leave those in there."

They walked down to Saitou's car and entered it. She found his keys hiding under the seat, turned on the engine and drove Li to Shinjuku. A half an hour later, she pulled in front of his restaurant.

Misaki noticed his eyes narrowed and fixated on a hovering limousine parked two cars in front of them.

"Is everything all right?"

"Umm… Yeah. Looks like I have an unexpected guest."

"Oh… no… With that look, it looks like they have come to close you down."

"Perhaps. Thank you for the ride, Kiri…"

"Call me Misaki."

Li smiled and said, "Misaki."

Misaki watched him exit and then turned to enter his restaurant. She couldn't help feeling something bad was about to happen.

Inside the restaurant, Hei spotted Madame Oreille sitting at one of the booths.

"Had a hard day?" she asked, noticing the bandages on his face.

"I will kill you if you don't leave now," he threatened.

"Whatever for?" He stormed over to her, grabbed a hold of her, and pushed her against a wall.

"You know what for!" he growled, as he put his hand on top of her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hei. I just came by for a bite and I found a note on your door saying closed by the city for inspection. I'm sorry to hear that."

"You're not sorry."

"You don't want to do this, Hei."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm sure it will solve a lot of my problems."

"It won't even come close, and you know that." She shook her head.

"Spill it! What do you know?"

"Your life is in danger."

"You need to do better than that."

"They know you're still alive."

He released his hold on her, and inquired, "Who?" thinking it was the Americans as he recalled the past few days.

The men that were attacking Misaki were dressed as either bad impersonations of him, or wearing all black like the men from his world that had attacked him. He had wondered why Madame Oreille had sent such amateurs to attack Misaki. They were not her men. Did she stage the whole thing about killing her so that he would protect her?

"Not who you might think," she answered.

"What?"

"But they will all eventually find out regardless."

Hei looked at her stunned.

_All?_

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to come back to Tokyo. You never did tell me your reasons."

"Do I need to?" he commented, not knowing himself. Perhaps his other self subconsciously felt the need to be close to Misaki.

"No, I already know."

Hei heard the door open. "We're closed!" he barked, looking over his shoulder to see who had entered. "Misaki?"

Misaki looked at the woman standing next to Li, believing she recognized her from somewhere but couldn't remember.

"It appears you have a guest," said Madame Oreille.

Misaki narrowed her eyes as she recognized the woman's voice, and staed, "It's you, from the parking garage incident?"

"Expect a visit, soon," mentioned Madame Oreille to Hei.

"I'm not finished," he growled, still upset at her actions.

"I believe we are," she replied, and then smiled over at Misaki. She returned her attention to Hei. "You're welcome," and then whispered to him, "Kuro no Shinigami." She headed for the back and turned around to smirk at Misaki, saying "Same to you, _Ichinose_," before exiting out the back hall.

"Huh? Wait!" Misaki yelled, and started to run after her.

If the Americans were after him for the same reason in his world, then that meant they were the ones after Misaki too, which implied that he had spent the time with her as he had before, and had given her the necklace. It seemed they were after the key again, but not only the Americans.

"Misaki…!"

She was stopped in her tracks as she felt him grab onto her arm as she passed him.

"Let go of me, Li."

"Let her go."

"Let go of me, Li!" she screamed, as she reached behind with her free hand and pulled out her gun to aim it at his head.

Li immediately let go, allowing her to run out the back, but didn't see the mysterious woman. She ran to the front of the building, hoping to stop her before getting into her limousine, but it was gone too.

Li came out from behind her. She turned to glare at him angrily.

"Spill it, Li? How do you know her?" she demanded, placing the gun back behind her back.

"She's the one that helped me open my restaurant," he answered, looking confused about the stare down she was giving him. "She loaned me the money."

"Do you have any idea why she would want to kill me?"

"Kill you?" he questioned, dumbfounded.

"Yes, she was in the garage when I got attacked by some men."

"You were attacked again?"

"Answer me!"

"I wouldn't know, but she is very wealthy, and has a lot of connections."

"Where can I find her?"

"Well, I… I don't really know. She always finds me."

Hei wasn't lying about any of it either. He probably used the money he got from jobs she had hired him for and used it to open the restaurant for some reason unknown to him. Finding her, even in his world, was impossible.

"And you took money from her?"

"She was the only one willing to help me."

"What's her name?"

"Madame Oreille."

"You appeared to be very angry at her. What was wrong?"

"Well, I haven't kept up with my end of the bargain and paid her a yen back."

"She threatened to close…?"

"Misaki," interrupted Hei. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"She is more than likely going to come here again. She's here at least once a week. If you want to capture her, you could work here for a little bit."

"W—what? You mean, help you cook? I can't cook."

"No, you wouldn't have to cook, you could help Hotaru."

"A waitress?" Misaki looked to the ground and pondered on his words. It was a great idea that he hoped she would accept. Not that it would prevent Madame Oreille or the Americans from finding her, but it would be the best opportunity to keep her safe. It was easier than recommending that he help her chase Contractors. He could reopen his restaurant, which would help him calm his own nerves. He loved to cook, and to do his favorite thing around the one he loved would be heaven. "It does sound like a good idea."

"Great! I'll be opening tomorrow and Hotaru can use the help. We were a lot busier than I thought."

"I didn't agree yet. What if I burn down your restaurant in the process?"

"You don't have to cook."

"I could spill something on your customers."

"Not anything Hotaru hasn't done."

"I'm not so sure."

"She's your only lead," he pushed.

Misaki contemplated a few more minutes.

"Alright."

"Then I should spend some time training you for tomorrow," he said, excitedly, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his restaurant.

"EH?"

Li let go of her arm, rounded the counter and came back to Misaki with a menu. "Not much to learn, my menu is very basic. I have three appetizers and four main dishes." He handed over the menu to Misaki.

"Yes, I've seen it before," Misaki commented, as she glanced at it again. "Fried rice, korokke, ramen noodles, gyoza, and oden were a few listed. They're all Japanese dishes I'm familiar with. There really is not much to teach me. I know how to work a register and card reader, so you don't have to teach me."

"And you know where the bathrooms are." Misaki blushed, and then looked back down at the menu to try to hide it. However, as she glanced at the pictures on Li's menu, her stomach cried out in hunger. She placed her hands along her stomach, muttering, "Now I'm hungry."

"Well, I never did get to finish breakfast for you," replied Li while his stomach mimicked hers, but ten times louder to where it shook his restaurant.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Misaki, baffled.

"And I didn't get to eat either!" He held his hand behind his head to scratch while looking at her embarrassed. "Would you like to help me cook something?"

"Sure, if you don't mind your food being burnt."

Li smiled. "You'll do just fine. I'll be helping."

He led Misaki into the kitchen area, grabbed a wok off a pot rack that hung over his steel cook top and placed it on a electric burner. Grabbing another large pot, he stepped before his sink to his left, filled it with water, and set it on the far right burner. Li turned on the heat under the pot and then went over to his large double door stainless fridge. Pulling out some vegetables, he went to set them on the cutting board on top of a stainless steel counter. Retrieving a knife from a drawer, he set it next to the vegetables, and glanced at Misaki.

"You can cut up some vegetables," he instructed.

"Sounds easy enough," she commented, and went to start cutting the vegetables.

However, her movements were so slow that by the time she had finished to start on a second one, Li had gone to the fridge to pull out some meat and cut it all up.

"Not as good at this as you are at swinging a bat," he chuckled, standing to her left.

Misaki stopped cutting the vegetables to look over her shoulder and gave him an annoyed glare.

"Or holding a gun," she warned, while gesturing like a gun with her free hand against his arm.

With a smirk, Li brushed her makeshift handgun aside and stood behind her, as he took hold of Misaki's hand that was holding the knife. He helped guide her hand movements to cut swiftly and precisely. However, Misaki couldn't concentrate on that, as she felt him leaning against her, close to where his warm breath tickled her ear. She twitched from a shiver that ran down her spine.

Even though Kanami had said she had known him for a while, he was still a stranger to her. However, it felt natural to have him standing beside her with well-toned muscular arms along hers and abs pressed against her back. If she didn't watch herself, she could find herself repeating the dream she had had last night.

Surprisingly, her dream interrupted her thoughts, as Li continued to guide her hand with his. From her sultry vision, she pictured Hei guiding her hands to his mask to take it off, as she tried hiding the aroused sensation she felt inside her. However, this time she imagined the room lit up and saw the face of Li behind the mask, startling her, as she jerked away from him and looked at him baffled.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I—I…" she gazed into his eyes. "I'm sorry… I just had a weird thought. It's nothing." She went back to cutting the vegetables. _Why did I just imagine that?_ she asked herself. _I've never given him a face before._

Things were getting a little awkward for her. Not only was she with a guy she supposedly had slept with and couldn't remember it, but now she was going to start envisioning his face on a masked man she had chased for years.

"You don't have to cut them so vigorously," commented Li amused, as Misaki noticed she had unconsciously chopped at the vegetables into uneatable mini-sized pieces. "We can set them in the wok."

Misaki scooped the vegetables into her hand. However, she found Li's hand on hers again to stop her, causing her heart to race.

"You're too cute," he smirked.

He picked up the cutting board, carried it over to the wok and slid them into it. Misaki noticed during the time she had spent cutting the vegetables; he had boiled some noodles, filled another pot with water for some fried rice, and started cooking some pork.

Li handed Misaki a spatula, stood behind her, and then guided her hand while stirring the vegetables. Again, she got lost in her thoughts as she could feel Li's lips close to her neck. Her midnight fantasy returned, as she visualized Li kissing all the places that BK-201 had.

"I can't do this," uttered Misaki, setting down the spatula and pulling away from Li.

"You're doing just fine."

"It's a little hot in here. The steams not agreeing with my system. I'm going to go wait in the dining area."

"I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable again."

"Oh… ah… no. I'm just a little light headed from not eating anything."

Smiling at her, she returned it, and then headed for the door.

"Wait a minute." He went to the fridge to pull out a pitcher of green tea, grabbed a cup, and poured some into it. Handing it to her, he said, "This should help cool you down."

"Um… thank you." She graciously accepted the drink from him and continuing to the dining area.

Hei sighed, as he gazed at her sitting down at the far left table, and thought, _This is not getting me anywhere._

Her thoughts dwelled on Hei, as she sat at the seat she had taken during her first visit with Kanami. Why was it that her sexual fantasy about BK-201 was interfering with her in real life and with a guy who was sweet, charming, and gentlemanly? He was everything that BK-201 was not. She blamed this one on Kanami since she had mentioned a three-some with them. Why couldn't she start remembering the times she had spent with him instead of creating fantasies that would never come true?

One thing was for certain, she couldn't allow Li close to her until these images disappeared. She would feel guilty if he had found out she wanted him to be someone else.

To be continued…


	16. Memories Surfacing

Paradox Key

Chapter Sixteen: Memories Surfacing

Moments after Misaki had sat in the dining area, Li picked up a tray loaded with food, exited his kitchen, and carried it to set it on the table while sitting across from Misaki.

"Please help yourself," he offered, grabbing a bowl of ramen noodles and devouring it in seconds.

Misaki watched him baffled before her stomach reminded her she was starving, and began mimicking him. He looked up from his bowl smiling.

Minutes later, Misaki finished her second bowl. Glancing back up, she was amazed that Li was on his sixth. The white bowl was completely covering his face, which caused Misaki to visualize BK-201's mask. She looked on stupefied, having him stop midway through from slurping up his noodles to gaze at her peculiarly.

After he finished consuming his noodles, he asked, "What's the matter, Misaki?"

"Eh… why do you ask?" she inquired.

"You're looking at me as if I were… were…

"…a criminal I have been chasing?"

"EH? Not exactly what I was going to say, but something seems to be troubling you."

Misaki giggled. "I don't know why that just slipped out."

"Don't move," he warned seriously. "There is someone behind you pointing a gun at you."

Misaki stopped laughing and looked at him. Noticing a piece of noodle stuck to his cheek, she burst out into laughter, causing him to stare at her baffled. Misaki started visualizing a similar scene.

Li smiled similar to the way he did in her vision.

"Oh my," said Misaki.

Li's eyes slanted peculiarly.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I just remembered something."

"Remembered something? Remembered what?"

"Eh? _We,_" she emphasized, "were eating at the restaurant where we were grilling our own food."

"We were just there before we went to the batting cages," he reminded her, and then focused on his meal again.

"No… no… I remember it. We were there before the Tokyo Explosion. Think hard. Don't you remember?"

"No," he answered, his mouth half full.

"Really?"

"I did remember something," mentioned Li, setting his bowl down.

"What?"

"It's better if I show you."

"Show me?"

He gazed into her eyes and asked, "Tomorrow night for dinner. Will you accompany me?"

"EH?" Misaki looked on flabbergasted. She wasn't sure how to respond and needed to refrain from doing anything that would cause her fantasy to take over. Not like staying here would help either. It might be best if they went out somewhere with other people present to prevent her mind from wondering off. "Where?"

"It'll be a surprise. Would you please join me?"

_A surprise. I've already had too many the last couple of days. _

"Will you?" he asked again, waiting patiently for an answer.

_As long as you don't wear anything black, and especially a white mask_, she thought and then answered, "Yes."

"I'm glad," Li smiled. "Tonight I need to head out to the grocery store to buy some food, since I won't be getting an order of food in for a few days. I have to get a hold of Hotaru and Aoi, and clean this place up a little. Then we should go buy you a wig."

"A wig?" Misaki inquired, as Li picked up his bowl of ramen.

"Yes, you're going undercover, aren't you?" He guzzled down a bundle of noodles.

It seemed Li was getting a little carried away with the whole undercover idea. "Eh, well. I don't think I really need…."

Li finished chewing, and commented, "I know this place that sells some nice ones."

Misaki looked at him concerned. "You, know of a place?"

"Hai, why?" he asked, peeking over the white bowl.

"Eh, well… um… I mean… You actually bought a wig before?"

"I did a few cosplays with some friends back in college."

"Oh."

"They have some really nice ones," he said, his mouth half full.

"I'm not wearing purple hair."

"Don't worry, they have natural looking ones. You can get ready while I make some preparations. But let's finish eating first."

"All right."

A half hour later, and twenty servings of ramen, Li grabbed his cell phone to make the calls.

"I'm just going to use the restroom," said Misaki, as she stood and headed down the small hall.

Entering the bathroom, she stepped before the sink and turned on the cold water, splashing her face.

After a few rinses, she reached for a paper towel and dried her face off. It was then that she noticed a urinal and had realized she was in the men's restroom again. Not that it mattered since it was only Li and her. Even still, if Li needed to use the restroom, she would feel awkward.

Suddenly, she pictured Li at the urinal dressed with the Black Reaper's coat over his jeans. Like when she had walked in on him last time, he turned his head around, but this time, she imagined him wearing BK201's mask, startling her.

"Stop worrying, Misaki," she told herself. "He's just a sweet guy you met at a restaurant yesterday. Who, might I add, just happens to be someone you had met and slept with before and neither of you have memories of it.

"UGGG!" she yelled out, as she visualized him approaching her and holding her tightly, as the Black Reaper had done when he saved her. "Stop imagining the two as the same. He's not connected," she tried convincing herself.

However, he was built similar, and had the same hair.

"Your mind is just playing tricks on you," she told herself. "Meeting Li happened to fall in with all these sightings with Hei. It's nothing more than my mind combining the two situations, and nothing more!"

Exiting the bathroom, she walked down the hall to see Li was fishing through a laptop. Her mind wouldn't stop picturing her encounter with the Black Reaper imposter at her office. This was going to be very difficult to be around him while these crazy events kept accruing. Perhaps staying with Saitou was not a bad idea after all.

"Misaki?"

"Huh?" she questioned, noticing that Li was standing in front of her, causing her to jump and back away from him.

"Misaki, what's the matter?" Li asked concerned. Misaki was still imagining him with the mask on, staring at him with her mouth open. "Misaki?"

She finally shook the images from her mind, and said, "Li? You scared me."

"I scared you?" he worried. "You were scaring me. Are you all right?"

_Look at that concerned face. It's genuine. There's no way he's BK-201_. "Hum… yes… I'm fine." Her lips curved upwards, but she could tell Li sensed uneasiness beneath them.

"Are you sure? You look as if you were attacked by more men."

"No, I'm just tired. This is the first break I have had in ages. I never realized how tired I was."

"Perhaps I should drive you back to my place so you can rest."

"No," she objected, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Let's go shopping."

"Let me drive."

"I'm fine, Li-kun."

"I'm driving, or we are taking the JR line there."

Misaki had an image of being pushed up against a lot of sweaty and perverted men who reeked of tobacco and quickly handed Li her keys.

Hei drove to the store first; making sure it was the one where she had caught him buying a bra, hoping to spark more of her memory, as he had done at breakfast: actually a late lunch.

"I like this one," he commented, as he held up a longhaired light brown wig.

"I will look like Kanami with that on. No. How about this one?" Misaki held up a long-haired dark brown wig.

Li looked at her concerned. "Ummm, that's too much like your natural hair." He walked over to a red wig and picked it up.

"I said I wasn't going to wear anything purple."

"This isn't purple, it's red."

"I won't wear it. I'll look like a hooker."

Hei smiled and grabbed the one next to it. "I like this one." He walked over to her and placed it on her head. It was a medium length, black-haired wig that accented her face and colors well. "I bet this would look great with the Chinese dress you wore at your friend's party."

"Chinese dress? You remembered something else? You were at the party?"

"It seems like the more I'm with you, the more I remember."

"Really?"

"You were very beautiful that day. It was the first time I ever took notice of you." Misaki blushed. "I think you should get this one."

"Do I really need to buy it?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I'll buy it for you," he smiled. "It was my idea anyway."

Li headed for the register as Misaki walked over to the bras. She really could use a new one too, and wondered how to get Li to buy her one. Although, considering he was a man, he would probably buy something from the sexy lingerie section instead.

Suddenly, she pictured Li in a green jacket holding a bra in his hand as she stood before him. He had blushed as sweat dripped down his face. Kanami had come over to ask what was going on. That turned into a whole hour of helping Li pick out some woman's clothes.

_Was that a memory? That was too weird to be one. Why would Li be buying woman's clothes?_ She looked over at the counter to see him buying the wig as she visualized him buying a wig, along with the clothes he had picked out from possibly a memory. _Was this perhaps the day he went to cosplay with his friends from college? Did he cross-dress as some woman character?_

Li finished buying Misaki's wig and came over to another uncomfortable look on her face.

"Misaki, you're having second thoughts?"

"Li."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever dressed as a female before?"

"EHHHH?"

"You were buying woman's clothes."

"I did?"

"I caught you here."

"You remembered something from shopping here?"

"I'm not sure. It's too weird to be a memory." She then recalled Kanami mentioning about bra shopping with him. "I guess its best you don't remember."

Li grinned. "Perhaps. Shall we go get some groceries now?"

They embarked for the local grocery store and then headed back to the restaurant to put them away. Once everything was un-packed, Li picked up a bag that still had groceries in it, he held out his hand for Misaki to take.

"Are you ready to go get a good nights rest?" he questioned.

"What's with the remaining bag?" she inquired.

"I thought I could cook us a nice dinner."

"Li, really, you don't have to. I can grab some take-out."

"Nope. I'll make you something delicious. How about a Chinese meal my mom taught me."

"Sounds great," said Misaki.

Avoiding his hand, she walked past Hei to exit his restaurant and headed for Saitou's car.

_Damn_, he thought to himself, as he followed her out. _I was making more progress as the Black Reaper._

She entered the passenger side before he could open the door for her. Sighing, he set his groceries in the back, sat in the driver's seat and started the car to head back to his apartment.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to his place. Misaki exited the car and began ascending the stairs, as Hei grabbed the bag to carry it up them. Once inside the apartment, he started cooking dinner.

After another twenty minutes, he served the meal.

As they ate, Misaki did not glance at him once. It seemed she was scared of him and he didn't know how to fix the situation. She agreed to go out to dinner with him tomorrow, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for it. What happened? Things were going good for him yesterday and this morning before she was attacked. Perhaps the second attack was too much for her.

No, that wasn't it; she was stronger than that. Something else was troubling her. Perhaps it had something to do with his alias.

He needed to figure out how he could get her comfortable with him again.

"You really must be tired," Hei commented. "You're not eating much."

Misaki glanced up to see him smiling at her.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry, Li-kun. I'm being rude. It's very delicious. I just have a lot on my mind. I think I'm going to head to bed now."

Misaki stood.

"Misaki," said Hei, as she turned around to glance at him. "If there is anything I can do to help you or anything you want to talk about, please let me help."

She returned his gesture. "Thank you, Li-kun." Misaki grabbed some nighties out of her suitcase Kanami had packed for her. She entered the bathroom to undress and shower, as Hei finished eating his meal.

After Hei finished cleaning off the table and the dishes, she was still showering. Starting to worry about her, he headed over to the bathroom door and stood before it for a few minutes while listening for any movement or sounds. All he could hear was the sound of running water.

"Misaki? Are you all right?" He waited for a minute, but didn't hear a response. "Misaki! Are you all right?" he inquired again, knocking on the door. A few seconds later, the shower turned off.

"I'm fine," she responded.

Hei went to lay out a futon. He sat on it, leaning against the wall, as he watched the bathroom door. Minutes later, Misaki exited it, dressed in blue silk mini shorts and a matching tank top. Noticing him gazing at her, she shied away from him, her cheeks turning bright red, and hastened to get under the covers.

Hei smirked and then reached for the light switch above him to turn it off as she comfortably lied down.

"Good night, Li-kun."

"Good night, Misaki."

Hei continued to watch her for hours. Giving the fact that the one woman he loved more than anything was lying a few feet from him, Hei knew he was going to have a hard time sleeping. Watching her was all he could do and he knew he would be taking many cold showers tonight, starting now.

Getting up from the futon, he headed for the bathroom, but stopped by her bed to gaze at her. He reached out his hand and lightly brushed her hair. Leaning forward, he gave her one light kiss to her forehead before heading for the shower.

Once the door closed, Misaki opened her eyes. Liking his warm touch, a smile crept on her face. She couldn't sleep and was watching him watch her the whole time he thought she was sleeping. If only she could get rid of these unwelcomed images, she could let him close to her, but not until then. She hoped it was soon, so as not to push him too far away.

It hurt her to treat him that way, but she would make it up to him somehow. She just needed a few days to clear her head.

A few minutes later, he exited the room in nothing but a pair of blue and white checkered boxers. She quickly closed her eyes to make it appear she was still asleep. He stopped at her bed again to brush his fingers through her hair, before heading back to the futon to sit up and continue to watch her.

Already he was feeling the need to head back into the shower. After a half hour, he stood while picking up his futon and dragged it closer to Misaki's bed. He lied down on it to glance at the ceiling, hoping if he didn't look at her he may be able to fall asleep. However, he found himself turning on his side to face her. As he watched her breathing soundly, all he could think about was crawling in the bed and cuddling with her. It looked as though he wasn't going to sleep a wink tonight.

Fifteen minutes after that, he saw Misaki shuffle around in bed before cuddling up next to him, surprising him. He reached for the bedspread, laid it across them, and then wrapped his arm around her waist while leaning his head against hers.

Within minutes, they fell asleep.

xxx

The next morning, Hei woke to his cell phone ringing to find Misaki still in his arms. It had awoken Misaki too, causing her to sit up groggily. He glanced over his shoulder to see the phone lay on the ground within arms reach. He picked it up and answered it without looking at the number since his eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"BOSS!"

"Hotaru?"

"Where are you? Are you sick again?"

"What time is it?"

"What time is it? It's 12:00 in the afternoon. Why aren't you here for lunch?"

"Twelve O'clock!" yelled Hei, as he stood quickly. "I'll be there within the hour. I slept in."

"Slept in? Where did you go last night?"

"Grocery shopping."

"Grocery shopping? At what time? Two in the morning?"

"I'll see you in a bit," Hei replied, ignoring her comment, and hung up the phone. "Damn!"

"I'm sorry, Li-kun."

"Huh?"

"You're late because of me."

Hei embraced her.

"Don't be silly. It's not your fault. I'm actually not use to getting up this early. Plus, if it wasn't for you, I would have not slept at all last night." He pushed slightly away. "You ready for Operation Tiger?"

"Operation Tiger?"

"We're going to catch the lady tiger and arrest her. Operation Tiger."

"That's a silly name."

"Can you think of a better one?"

"Operation…." Misaki thought about it a minute more. "No…"

"No?"

"We don't need to name it. It sounds silly."

"Fine. Let's hurry anyway. I don't want to make Hotaru wait too long." Hei grabbed a pair of black pants and shirt, as Misaki looked through her packed suitcase.

"Damn it, Kanami," she mumbled, looking at nothing but short shirts and her tight fitting blue jeans. She grabbed the jeans and a blue shirt, entered the bathroom and changed. Hei was waiting with a bag with her black wig. After she exited the bathroom, he pulled her long hair back and up before placing the wig on top of her head.

"Now she won't know who you are." He looked at her questionably. "Except."

"Except what?"

He reached up and removed her glasses. "I think it will be harder for her to recognize you without your glasses. Do you have contacts?"

"You're enjoying this too much," she frowned. "You're like Kanami."

"First time I've done this," he shrugged.

"I can tell."

"So do you have contacts?"

"Unfortunately, yes," she answered, and then mumbled to herself while averting her eyes, "No thanks to Kanami."

"Good. I can wait for you to put them on."

"Damn," she cursed to herself.

She grabbed her suitcase, opened it to take out her contact lenses and some solution, and then returned to the bathroom to put them in.

She exited moments later.

"Let's go!" he said, grabbing Saitou's car keys and escorting Misaki out.

After driving a half an hour, they arrived at his restaurant where Hotaru was cleaning some tables.

"Hello, Boss!" greeted Hotaru to Hei and then saw Misaki. "Ah, Kirihara-san. What brings you by? Did you forget your card again?

Misaki looked at her flabbergasted, amazed she recognized her right away. "Some disguise," she murmured to herself. _Especially since, I just met her__._ "Li asked me to help with the store. Said he needed some help until he was able to hire some more. I was off today, and said I could help.

"Ah, that's nice and all, but how did you two meet?"

"Eh, well…" began Misaki.

"I asked her out when she was here the other day," butted in Li.

"You did?"

"Hai."

"That's sweet!"

Hotaru grabbed Misaki by the arm. "So… do you have any experience in waiting tables?"

"Eh. A little."

"Good!" she replied, as she turned on the open sign. "You'll have to stand outside to give people free samples to get them in here."

"Hotaru, I'd rather Misaki stay in here with me," said Li.

She turned, looking at Hei baffled, saying, "Oh… All right. Not a problem, Boss."

"Where's Aoi? He should be doing that in the morning?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him this morning. I'm sure he got hammered last night and found some hot chick. He'll probably be in later.

"I'll need you to hand out the samples then."

"Sure thing, Boss."

Hei smiled as he entered the kitchen, placed on a white chef coat, and began to prep. In less than ten minutes, he had a sample tray ready. Hotaru grabbed it and took it outside during the busy lunch hour.

Actually, since he was late it was more like one o'clock.

Within two minutes, there was already a couple entering to take a seat at one of the tables. Misaki took their order and gave it to Hei.

Ten minutes later, his little restaurant was filled and Hotaru was coming back in with an empty tray.

Hei kept up his pace the best he could, however, he kept getting distracted by Misaki all day. He was glad that he was working behind closed walls so that no one could see how aroused she made him. It was a shame there was not a shower here. However, there wasn't time to take one anyways.

After they spent time in each others arms last night, Misaki seemed to be more comfortable around him again. Even though she was working hard, she seemed to have a hard time taking her eyes off him too.

Misaki entered with another order for him.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" he asked her.

"Huh?"

"This time I'm taking you out for dinner."

"I can't wait," she smiled. He returned it as she backed out. A man in a black business suit sat down at a table. Hei eyed him suspiciously, as Misaki walked over to take his order. She handed him a menu and then took off.

"Miss, I would like to order," the man said.

"Already?" she questioned, turning around and heading back to his table.

"I just want udon noodles and some coffee."

"Sure," Misaki replied, as she turned on her heels.

"And perhaps your number if you're available."

Misaki turned back around to say, "I'm sorry. I'm seeing someone."

Hei's stare became more intense while Misaki headed towards her blue-eyed man.

"Li?" Misaki asked, waving her hands in front of him.

"Huh?" he asked, pulling his eyes away from the man in black.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he growled, eyeing the man again.

Misaki followed his sight.

"He's just a business man, Li. If he wanted me dead, he would have done so already."

"Perhaps you're right. Be careful around him, just in case."

"I'm more worried about you starting something with him."

"I don't trust him."

"You're jealous."

"A little."

"Just make him some udon noodles."

Caving in, Li made the noodles and poured them into a bowl. Before he called Misaki up for it, he spit in the man's food twice for trying to hit on Misaki, and mixed it in well. Misaki came over to grab it and handed it to the man.

Soon afterwards, a tall, thin, long black-haired woman, dressed in a red leather jacket and tight black pants with matching high heels entered, the restaurant. After glancing around, her lips curved upward as she caught a glimpse of Li.

Li caught it and smiled back.

"Welcome," greeted Misaki, as the woman looked at her before sitting at the opposite table from the man in black, facing the kitchen. Misaki stepped before the table to hand her a menu.

"Thank you," she said, ignoring her as she continued staring at Li.

"Can I get you something?" Misaki snarled.

"Umm… yes. May I get a coffee to start with?"

It appeared he had a stalker. Now she was becoming jealous. She headed back to pour the coffee, spit in it, and returned to hand over the drink.

Except for the man in black and the lady in red, Misaki's first day on the job went smoothly. Although there were no signs of Madame Oreille showing up the first night, it didn't mean she wouldn't tomorrow, or the next day. It didn't matter to Hei if she didn't show up at all. He was enjoying the view he had and didn't want to see it fade away.

At the end of the day, since Aoi never showed up, Hei threw on a black apron and did the dishes as the girls cleaned up the dining room.

"After an hour of cleaning, Hotaru waved goodnight to the two.

Hei removed the black apron, turned to Misaki and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I should probably change into something a little nicer. Do you have something not as black too?"

Li looked at her baffled. "Not as black?"

"Huh… I… I mean…"

"What we're wearing is perfect."

"But I smell like udon noodles."

"That makes it even better."

Misaki looked at him quizzically.

"At least let me freshen up a little," she pleaded.

Li nodded as she turned around and headed for the restroom.

After she exited, they drove to another part of town. Li guided Misaki down a street and into a building next to a stepped onto an elevator and rode it up to the fifth floor. When they exited it, Li led her down a hallway to a double door.

He opened the doors to have her walk into a dark, but slightly lit room. Speechless, Misaki stood mesmerized by the calmness of the dark midnight blue colors and sparkling lights that simulated the old stars and moon. It simulated a cool night breeze and an intoxicating scent.

There was a small-rounded table in the center of the room with a white tablecloth, two red candles, two dinner plates and a bottle of wine on it. Two chairs rested on each side of it with another table off to the side filled with tons of food.

"Li, it's beautiful!"

"You complete it."

Misaki blushed.

Li walked over to embrace her. He raised his right hand to her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. Astonished by his actions, it had taken Misaki a few seconds before she melted into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

After a minute, Li slightly pulled away from her, and said, "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you in my restaurant."

"I wanted to too, but it felt weird to want that after just meeting someone. Didn't you feel that way?"

"Not at all," he assured, and continued to kiss her neck.

"Li?"

"Hmmm…?" he responded between kisses.

"I'm so flattered you would think to bring me here, but why would you?"

He didn't answer at first, finding her lips and kissed her for what felt like minutes before pulling away, and said, "To spark a memory." Not wanting to part from them, Misaki demanded the taste of his lips against hers again. "Does… it bring back…any… memories?"

"Right now… the past… doesn't… matter. All that matters… is how much… this feels right… now."

After not being able to separate for minutes, he pushed her at arm's length and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Hmmm… yes. You?"

"Extremely… I can't wait for the main course," he replied, leaning in to nibble lightly on her neck and send a shiver down her spine.

"Main course? There's more food?"

"You're too cute," he smirked, pressing a trail of kisses to her mouth. Leading her backwards toward the table, he relinquished his lips away from Misaki and gestured for her to take a seat at the round table as he pulled the seat out for her.

She made herself comfortable as Hei rounded the table to grab two plates loaded with food and brought them over. Picking up his chair, he placed it next to Misaki, grabbed a piece of meat with a pair of chopsticks, and held it up to her mouth. She took a bite, chewed and swallowed it.

"Good, isn't it?" he inquired.

He went to lick off a small amount of sauce that got on her mouth and then went to feed her another one. Misaki blushed.

"It's very good." Misaki decided to feed him. Holding the meat between his lips, he moved closer to Misaki's to have her take a nipple of it. While chewing, their lips stayed interlocked, and kissed for minutes after.

They continued feeding each other through the rest of the dish, but neither of them ate as much as they usually did. Their hunger yearned for something more.

Li swooped up Misaki and laid her across his lap to make it easier to access her lips as she locked her hands around his neck. Minutes later, they stood up while he placed his hand underneath her butt, and pressed her firmly against him. Her hands moved from his neck and down his back to reach up underneath his shirt and pulled it up to remove it. She then traced her finger along his chest, down his eight-pack to his pants.

Li ripped her shirt open, pulled it off and threw it to have it land on the table with the food. He slowly walked backwards to a futon on the other side with red-sheets, not breaking apart from each other.

He gently laid her down and lay above her as she began working on removing his pants. Soft sultry kisses moved from her lips, down her neck, and then to her chest. His desires shot through him after seeing the red-laced bra she had worn when they had made love several times before.

He loosened the straps with his mouth to let them hang on the side of her arms.

Focusing on removing the obstacle that was hiding the matching red-laced panties he wanted to see desperately, his finger made quick work of unbuttoning her pants as his lips continued to move slowly downward. Once her pants were removed, he sat up to gaze upon her half naked figure.

He smiled with an aroused look as she returned it with the same look of hunger. Gazing at her for a while longer, he etched the memory of her well-defined figure into his eternal memory. Not able to hold off her desires, her body yearned for his to be on top of her and pulled him towards her.

Seconds later, all clothes were removed as their bodies moved together as one.

After their intimate moment together, Li laid beside Misaki, wrapping his arm around her as she laid her head against his bare chest. He took the sheets and laid them across their bodies as they looked up at the moon.

"Li, this is more than beautiful. I've never felt so alive before."

"This is my memory," he informed.

"We've been here before?"

"A couple of times."

"Really."

"Yes."

"I want to remember," she breathed out, closing her eyes, as she cuddled into him.

"I want you to remember. I was hoping it would help."

"Li."

"Hmmm."

She looked up at him, and said, "I don't want to lose you again."

He gazed into her eyes. "You won't"

"Promise."

"Promise." He kissed her and then seconds later, pulled away. "Misaki. I… I love you."

"Li?" Misaki questioned.

It seemed sudden to her since they had just met, even if they had known each other longer.

"I promise, I will always love you. No matter what we remember and find out about us, you will always have a place in my heart."

Even if it was sudden, it felt so right.

Xxx

To be continued…

xxx

AN: I hope you enjoyed.

Only a few more chapters to go. Next one starts the main action to start closing off the story. Are you excited?!


	17. Trust your Instincts

Paradox Key

Chapter Seventeen: Trust your Instincts

xxx

The next morning Misaki awoke startled by a dream to find herself still in Li's arms.

"Li! I remembered."

"About us?"

"I remembered it during my dreams last night. I remembered the first time you brought me here." Li smiled. "I remembered the occasion was an anniversary and you gave me a necklace."

"Yes. That's it!" He kissed her. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Only what transpired on the bed."

"Do you still have that necklace?"

Misaki thought for a bit. "Come to think of it, I don't ever remember seeing it in my jewelry box. I hope I didn't lose it."

"We can look through your apartment to see if we can find it."

"I hope it's still there."

"I hope so too."

After they cuddled in each other's arms for a couple more hours, Li stood from the futon and grabbed his clothes. Misaki couldn't believe what an incredible time she had had with him, and not once did she think of him with a mask on. Perhaps she was just over thinking things earlier.

She took a mental photograph of his toned muscular body before he slid on his pants.

"Li, we don't have to go, do we? We could stay here all day. It's so peaceful."

"I wish we could, but I promised Hotaru I wouldn't be late today."

"We can close the restaurant for another day."

Li smiled and walked over to lie next to her. "We can come back, as many times as you want," he promised, and then kissed her. "Let's head over to your apartment. I could look for the necklace while you take a shower."

"All right."

Hei helped Misaki gather up her clothes so she could dress. As they left, he inserted his credit card into the exit door, which served as a key lock and payment, and exited to head for her apartment.

Once there, Misaki grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and entered the bathroom to take a quick shower as Hei began to look for the Key. He checked quickly through her dresser drawer, but couldn't find anything. While scrounging through her underwear, he couldn't concentrate due to the temptation of wanting to join Misaki.

As images of her naked body, with water glistening off it, popped into his head, he found his legs making their way towards her bathroom. He entered, making sure she didn't hear him enter and removed his clothes. He pulled back the shower curtain, entered while taking a hold of Misaki, surprising her as she turned to face him, and pulled her body against him to make love to her.

Li placed her on his hips as they kissed while squeezing her bottom. The sensation she felt in his touch she returned by tugging his hair. Even after making love to her last night, he had some energy for more, which made her body cringe with delight.

He pushed her against the wall, pulled his lips away from hers, having her stare at him confused at why he had stopped, but realized he wanted to gaze into her eyes. Noting that Li was seeing the beauty inside her sent chills down her spine, as if he had looked into her soul, and continued kissing him.

After they were done, they dressed.

"Did you find the necklace?" Misaki asked.

"I got distracted," he reminded, kissing her.

Misaki giggled, as he wrapped his arms around her. She slowly pulled away, and said, "Come on, let's look for it." She went to her bedroom closet, pulled out a box to set on her bed, and opened it to browse through. "Hmmm. This is where I keep all my jewelry. I don't see it in here."

"I didn't find it in your dresser drawers, either," he mentioned, coming up and wrapping his arms around her. "Where else would you keep it?" He gestured with his hand between her breasts while kissing her neck.

"Not there," she said, pulling away from him. "Those are the only two places. Although, I might have put it somewhere else."

They began scrounging around the apartment, looking through the kitchen and bathroom drawers, and even under the couch and coffee table, but they couldn't find it.

"Do you have any secret compartments anywhere? Like under a floorboard or something."

"I have one. Will you turn around and promise not to peek?"

"Only if it is not a body part," he smirked.

"Li!"

"Ummm… Sure," he complained, as she faced him toward her taped up balcony that still needed to be repaired.

Moments later, he heard a door creaking open. Next came shuffling sounds of boxes, and then what sounded like floorboards being abstracted. He could hear her scrounging through a box for a few seconds before she put everything back in place.

"It wasn't in there either."

"I'm sure it will pop up sometime when you're not looking," he assured, and turned around to face her.

"Perhaps."

They exited the apartment and headed towards Li's restaurant. When they arrived, Hotaru was waiting for him.

"Is Aoi here yet?" Li asked.

"He's not feeling well. He said he may be in later."

"Did he catch my cold?"

"No, I think he was out partying too hard last night."

"Oh."

"But Kirihara-san is here, so we'll be alright. I'll do the dishes later."

"Thanks."

They started the day off the same as yesterday. The man in the black suit and the lady in the red dress from yesterday made another appearance, but what surprised Hei the most was the pink-haired girl that had stalked him at the Home-run House also made an appearance. As soon as she walked in, he closed the window between the dining and kitchen areas. He hoped she didn't come looking for him.

_Damn my other self for naming the restaurant after me_, he thought to himself.

Misaki came up to the kitchen, baffled at why the window was closed, and opened it to inquire about it while handing him an order.

"The pink-haired girl," he stated.

Misaki eyed him peculiarly, looked over at the girl who was smiling happily, and said, "She's harmless, Li. She's just a cosplayer."

"It's hard to explain."

"Then explain it."

"She's a stalker of mine."

"Hmmm?"

"I've had a restraining order put out on her."

"Really. Do you want me to kick her out?"

"No, no. She doesn't know this is my restaurant. If she asks about the cook, please tell her I'm a fat man in my forties."

Misaki gave him a questionable look, as she said, "Do you really have to take it that far? She seems nice enough."

"Please just do it."

"Okay," she confirmed, closing the window. She walked over to the table to greet her. "Hello, what can I get you?"

"A bowl of ramen and a Coke."

"Anything else?"

"Hmm… yes," she gave a serious face. "I'm a private investigator and have been looking for someone for four years. I was hoping I could talk to your cook."

"He's very busy at the moment. Is there someone I can help you find? I greet people that walk through this door."

"Actually," the pink girl licked her lips, "if you can tell me if your cook has delicious collarbones, that would help."

"Excuse me?" Misaki's right eyelid rose.

"I mean, what he looks like."

Misaki frowned, and said, "Fat and in his forties."

"Eh?"

The pink girl's mouth dropped to the table, as if Misaki's description had altered a perfect image.

"Oh yeah!" continued Misaki, figuring she could add some of her own icing on the cake. "He's also bald, has yellow teeth, smelly and has an acne face."

The pink girl glared at Misaki, stunned, stood while dropping her head in defeat, and left the restaurant.

"That was weird," Misaki said to herself. The lady in red stood and departed as well. Misaki returned to the window and opened it. "She's gone."

"Thanks, Misaki."

"A private investigator?"

"Yes, but, one that would not stop stalking me."

Misaki shook her head, as she walked over to grab the lady in red's payment.

Halfway through the day, Kanami entered. She smiled at Li through the window, in which he returned, as she headed over to Misaki.

"What are you doing here, Kanami?"

"I came to see how things have been going with you and Li."

"That's nice, but how did you know I was here?"

"Because you weren't at work, or Li's place. You haven't been answering my calls. I just wanted to make sure you're all right. Looks like you're more than all right. Congratulations."

"What for?"

"Misaki, you're glowing. And Li, he looks so happy too. You two got a little busy recently."

"Recently? I'm busy now. You can play catch up with me some other time. I have to work"

"Why are you working here?"

"Li needed some help since he was busier than he thought he initially would be."

"What's with the wig?"

"I didn't want anyone to recognize me and make fun of me."

"I noticed it was you right away. How is it you had a wig anyway." Kanami smirked, "Take something from Li's collection?"

"Stop it!"

"Really, I'm serious. What's going on?"

"I'm undercover."

Kanami burst out laughing to have everyone in the restaurant stare at her.

"Kanami!"

"Are you sure that's not an excuse for being scared."

"I'm not scared. Plus it was Li's idea."

"What? He's into black-haired chicks?"

"Kanami!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. Just tell me what's going on?"

"There is someone that usually comes here that I'm expecting to capture."

Kanami burst out laughing again.

"Why do you find this so funny?"

"I know you're a cop, but that just sounded so… too much like a movie."

"If you're done, I need to get back to work."

"I'll have some udon noodles," Kanami said. "I can't miss out on this."

Misaki memorized the order and gave it to Li.

Hei marveled at how well Misaki was doing. It was as if she was a natural at this and wondered if she waitressed while working her way through school.

She memorized orders, which should be expected giving her occupation. After Hei cooked the meals, she remembered exactly who had ordered what, didn't stutter, trip, or spill anything. Hotaru envied her since she had done all of those things.

Suddenly, an uneasy feeling came over Hei, as he quickly closed the window, and quickly ducked to avoid having a katana sever his head. He spun around and performed a sweeping kick. However, the adversary, who was wearing black pants, jumped over it, and then thrust his blade forward to stab Hei's stomach.

Hei maneuvered to his left, as the katana grazed his right side. Standing up to see Aoi swinging the blade at his head again, the restaurant owner jumped up on his counter next to his cook top, and kicked a hot pot of boiling noodles at Aoi. The water sprayed over his pants, causing the employee to scream from the pain, but pushed it aside and swung his blade horizontally. Grabbing a hold of his hanging pot rack, Hei lifted his legs up over the blade and kicked the wannabe j-rocker in the face. Aoi stumbled back, but quickly gained his composure while wiping at the blood seeping from his mouth. Noticing knives on the counter to his right, he grabbed one and threw it at Hei. The midnight blue-eyed man snatched a wok, and blocked the knife with it. Another knife was thrown low, which Hei was able to shield from easily, and a third at his head where he had milliseconds to defend against. Jumping to the ground, he swung the wok at Aoi's head, making him duck to his right, and then drop kicked Hei. Hei fell backwards, forcing him to brace himself from hitting his head on the electric cook top, but miss-judged and placed his hand on a hot grill.

He flinched from the burning pain, but didn't have time to think about it since the purple haired kid threw two more knives. Stepping to his right to avoid the first one, he didn't notice the boiling water he spilt earlier and slipped on it, as the second knife grazed his left shoulder before hitting the floor. Aoi took the opportunity and raised his katana while pointing the tip downwards. However, Hei kicked at his legs, tripping him and having him lose his hold on the katana, as he struck the floor. He grabbed it and sat on top of Aoi to hold the blade against his throat.

"Whom do you work for?" Hei demanded.

"Someone who wants you and your girlfriend dead."

"Dead?" Even the Americans needed him alive for the Key. This didn't make sense. "Do you work for the Americans?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Aoi rolled back and threw the black-haired man over his head. As he slammed onto the floor, Hei lost his grip on the katana, and slid to hit his head on a steel cabinet. Hei's vision went blank for a second, but gained it back, as the purpled haired kid snatched up his katana, and charged at him. Standing up quickly, Hei grabbed a toaster off a counter while side stepping an upward attack, and smacked him across the face with it, stunning him and knocking out a tooth. Hei moved behind him, and wrapped the cord around his neck to hold him in a chokehold over the hot grill.

"Last time, who do you work for, and I'll let you live," demanded Hei.

Surprisingly, Aoi began to highlight in blue, forcing Hei to call on his powers. However, before he could electrocute him, he had to dodge to his right, as the katana, swooshing on it's own, sliced some of his hair and the side of his cheek. Before it hit his own face, the ex-employee stopped the sword and took the opportunity to kick Hei to the ground.

The katana flew towards Hei and thrust downwards, having him roll to his right, and then to his left to dodge three strikes.

Hei roll jumped to his feet over a low swing, and stepped on the sword to prevent Aoi from controlling it.

"I'm surprised you fought by hand until now," commented Hei.

"I had come from a family of fine swordsmen before I gained my power," he responded. "Why waste such great talent and such beautiful swordsmanship." The blue-eyed man looked at him peculiarly. "Every time I use my power, I have to destroy one of these irreplaceable antiques." Hei was now dumbfounded. Why would a contractor care about that? "And I," Aoi smirked, giving Hei an uneasy feeling, "like to surprise my prey." Several of the restaurant owner's cutting knives floated above the tables and turned towards Hei. "I can control more than the katana."

The black-haired man ran for his fridge, as the knives flew at him. Hei opened and hid behind the door, as a few of the knives impaled it while the others bounced off to clank on the ground.

Hei quickly picked up one of the knives and threw it towards his opponent. Aoi's eyes widened in surprise and ducked under it, but did not notice Hei had thrown a second one, which struck his leg.

Hei took the moment to run up to him, place his hand on his head, and send an electrical current through him. He shook vigorously before falling to the ground unconscious. He didn't want to use his power, but it was better than frying him on his cook top where he had no control and maybe kill him. He still had questions for him to answer, and he was going to get them.

Behind him, he could hear a pile of bowls crashing along the floor. Turning around, he saw Misaki staring at him dumbfounded.

"Li?" she questioned.

"Misaki?"

"Are you… Did I see…"

"Misaki it's not what…"

"He was shaking and then fell," she began, as she looked at Aoi lying on the floor in front of the cook top. "What… What did you do to him?"

"He attacked me, Misaki," said Hei, exhausted.

"Attacked you? Isn't he one of your employees?"

"Ex-employee," stated Hei, as he went to the sink and ran his burning hand under cold water. "Misaki, we need to get all my customers out of the restaurant now. I'm sure he called for help."

Hotaru entered moments later and looked at the mess flabbergasted. "Oh my goodness! Boss, are you all right? What happened?"

"Hotaru, we have to apologize to the customers and let them know we'll have to close early," informed Hei, grabbing some ice from the fridge and wrapping his hand in it with a towel. "Can you do that please? On second thought, pull the fire alarm. Get them out of here quick."

"Yes," she replied, and then left the kitchen.

Within seconds, the fire alarm went off. Kanami walked in, stupefied at the commotion.

"Misaki, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. Li was about to explain himself."

Kanami looked at the man passed out on the floor. "Isn't he one of Li's employees?"

"Was, yes. His name is Aoi," he said, groggily. "If that's even his real name. He attacked me."

"Why?" questioned Kanami.

"He must be after Misaki."

"Then why didn't he just try and attack Misaki instead of going through you? It would have been easier."

"He wasn't after me, was he, Li?" inquired Misaki. "He was after you! Answer me, Li! Why was he after you?"

"He wanted us dead."

"Us?"

"You and I."

"Why?"

"What happened!" yelled a female's voice from the kitchen door.

Hei looked over to see Hitomi had entered. She went up to Hei and embraced him. Misaki looked on horrified. Things were about to get even worse for him.

"What is wrong with you?" she questioned, pushing away from him when he didn't embrace her back.

"What are you doing here?" Hei asked.

"I've been looking all over for you. I've been worried sick. You haven't been acting like yourself, and I thought you may have gone and tried…"

"Did you not get the hint?"

"Li, what are you talking about? I lo…"

"Shhh," Hei yelled, as the women looked at him wide eyed. Hei's eyes slanted while he listened carefully to his surroundings and then sniffed the air. "We don't have time for this. We have to get out of here, now."

"What… what's going on, Li?" demanded Misaki. "Who is this woman?"

Picking up Aoi, Hei hung him over his shoulders, gave a serious look at Misaki, and yelled, "Move, now!"

Misaki froze from his sudden outburst as he ran over to grab her wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen with Kanami and Hitomi following. Running through the front dining area, Hei could see that Hotaru had got all the customers out and was grateful.

As they ran out the front door, Hei screamed, "Run. Get away from here, RUN!"

Hei led Misaki and Kanami off to the side and behind a parked car. Hitomi ran for cover towards another nearby, but before he made it, an explosion went off in the building and threw him into the busy street with shrapnel falling everywhere. Li had let go of Aoi to have the purple-haired kid toss further out into the street. People walking by were caught in the blast and lay on the ground motionless.

Cars driving by couldn't stop in time and ran a few bystanders over. A blue and orange Toyota came inches from hitting Hei. A few vehicles behind them weren't so fortunate and crashed.

In the other lane, a guy on the phone, in a red and grey Nissan, didn't see Aoi's unconscious body in time, and slammed on the brakes before running over him.

People exited their cars, checking on Kanami and Misaki first. Hei stood, cringing from the pain while hobbling towards Misaki, and seeing her lying behind a car.

It appeared the blast had been strong enough to scatter shrapnel all around her. He pulled a piece of wood and brushed broken glass off her, revealing she had only minor injuries.

"Misaki! Are you all right?" He checked for a pulse and found one. "Thank goodness."

"What happened, sir?" asked one of the pedestrians.

"A little trouble in the kitchen," informed Hei. He heard Misaki groan slightly. "Misaki."

She sat up slightly, resting her hand on her aching head. She hadn't noticed all the cuts and bruises she sustained, as she looked upon the mess, and the people surrounding them.

"Kanami!" she yelled.

"She's all right," assured a male stranger. "We already called 119. They're on their way."

"Where's Hotaru?" asked Misaki. "I hope she got out,"

"I didn't see her in the dining room. I'm sure she's fine," said Hitomi, approaching them.

Misaki gave her and Hei an angry stare.

"I hope no one was in the restroom," commented Hei.

"You have some explaining to do…" insisted Hitomi.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the right lane. Hei looked over to see Hotaru standing on top of a red and gray car's hood, holding a katana in her right hand with the driver lying dead from a slit throat. Other pedestrians, who were conscious or helping the injured, looked on horrified and began running away.

"Don't look at me like that, _Li_" she said, saying his name sarcastically. "He had it coming for killing my brother."

"Your brother?" inquired Misaki.

"You're next, BOSS!"

Storming after Hei, she swung her sword at his head with faster and accurate speed than Aoi. Hei ducked and grabbed Misaki, noticing she was in the path of the blade too, and rolled out of the way, as Hotaru easily sliced the car like butter.

Hotaru pulled the blade out of the car and sliced downwards, as Hei, lying down on the ground, kicked her stomach and knocked her backwards into the car. While regaining her footing, she glared devilishly at Hei while he stood and readied himself. As Hotaru swung her blade at his head, he moved to his left, picked up some broken glass and threw it at her, piercing her right leg.

Misaki pulled out a small handgun she had strapped to her side and aimed it toward the fighters. They moved with such speed that she couldn't get a lock on Hotaru. In addition, Hei was blocking her shot a majority of the time.

Hei grabbed another piece of broken glass and threw it, missing her right shoulder. She swung at his waist, but he had jumped on top of a car.

Misaki fired; missing Hotaru and grazing Li's pant leg before shattering the car's windshield. Li looked over at her annoyed, but she held her gun firmly, ready to take another shot when she had an opening.

"Misaki, I got it. Don't fire," he informed.

Hei's ex-employee moved behind him, hoping to get the drop while he was distracted. As she swung her sword at his backside, he dodged it, moved to the roof and kicked at her head.

"But I can hit her," Misaki stated, as Hotaru ducked under Hei's kick and swung her katana at his feet.

"I got it, Misaki," Hei repeated while performing a somersault over the Katana and landing on the ground behind Hotaru. Turning around, she swung the blade at his chest, but he stopped it by grabbing her wrist with his right hand. Appling pressure, she dropped the katana, in which he then used his left hand to snatch her neck, and squeezed to slowly knock her unconscious.

"Li!" yelled Misaki, running over to him and then hitting him with tears of joy. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know."

"You idiot! Why won't you tell me? They're your employees. You hired them. You're hiding something."

"Don't you think if I knew they were going to kill me, that I wouldn't have hired them?"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on."

"I don't know myself, Misaki."

"I wonder if this is linked to why you both lost your memories, Misaki," said Kanami.

"Their memories?" asked Hitomi.

"You can drop the game," advised Hei.

"What?" she asked hurt. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, what are you talking about, Li?" inquired Misaki, upset.

"Who is this woman?" protested Hitomi.

"I've gotten my memory back," informed Hei.

"Oh, I see…" Hitomi frowned.

"What?" Misaki questioned. "I don't see. Who is she, Li? Is she the one who used M.E. on me?"

"No."

"No?" Misaki yelled in frustration. "What the hell is going on? Start talking. Who are you really, Li?"

"To think you two still found a way into each other's arms, even after having your memories wiped," commented Hitomi, as Misaki and Kanami looked at her quizzically. "I told Madame Oreille that when it got closer, we wouldn't be able to keep you two apart." Hitomi highlighted in blue, causing Hei and Misaki to look on flabbergasted. "We can not allow you two to be together." Hitomi placed her hand on the car that Kanami and Misaki were sitting against. "Now you both will have to die."

Misaki's eyes widened, grabbed a hold of her friend and jolted across the street while the car began to burn a deep red color, as if it were about to catch fire. Hei grabbed a hold of Kanami for Misaki as they took cover behind another car. Within seconds, the burning car exploded.

"Misaki," shouted Hei, as he pointed to her gun.

"Now I'll have to find another man to pay off my contract," yelled Hitomi. "Did you enjoy all the sex, _Li_?"

Misaki's anger rose to its limit while she quickly pointed her gun over the hood of the car and aimed it at Hitomi. Wanting to fire a shot into her lady area, she refrained from it by firing a shot into her upper left shoulder instead, and another in her right leg.

She fell and yelled out, "You can't get far. My people are on their way. You all will die!"

"I wonder if she'll be able to fulfill her payment in that state?" Misaki grinned. "I'd hate to think of what would happen to her if she doesn't."

Hei believed she didn't work for Madame Oreille, but with the same organization that Haturo and Aoi worked for. Hei wondered if Madame Oreille knew, and she didn't care.

Hei picked up Kanami and carried her away from the explosion.

"Li, you can let me down," said Kanami. "I'm only slowing you two down. I can call and wait for the medics here."

Hei set her down so she could lean against a building. Misaki looked over, realizing her leg had been struck by something, and possibly broken.

"Are you sure, Kanami?" she asked.

"I don't think anyone is after me and you two need to get somewhere safe. It sounds like there may be others after you."

"Take care."

"You take care of yourself." Kanami glared at Li. "If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive you."

"I'll take care of her."

He took Misaki by the hand and led her to the nearest train station.

"Where are we going?" Misaki asked.

"Back to your apartment."

"My apartment? That's reckless."

"We need to find that necklace."

"The necklace?"

Not able to wait for any more answers, she stopped him before they headed down some stairs, and turned him around to gaze sternly into his eyes. She figured since Kanami wasn't around, maybe he would answer some.

"I'm not moving another inch until you tell me who you are, Li?"

"You already know the answer; you just have to search your heart."

"My heart hurts. It's lost and doesn't know what to believe."

"Trust your instincts," he smiled, and then kissed her. "I will not let anything happen to you."

Misaki looked on shocked as another memory surfaced where her and Li sat on a bench gazing at the fake stars. She had been lost before and he had said the same thing. With these little images she kept remembering, she knew there were still missing pieces. Her instincts told her that he was the man she knew as Hei, the one that had helped her from all these crazy attacks.

He had said, _"I'll be around you, everywhere you are. I won't let anything happen to you."_

That was in her dream, but it was exactly what Li was doing: her very own guardian angel. Or more to the point, he was her dark angel. Was her dream real?

Suddenly, Hei lay on top of Misaki behind a car, as gunfire occurred across the street from them. Hei reached for his back pocket and pulled out his trench coat when screams came from across the street. Hei stood slightly to see a gunman lying dead with what appeared to be a sword wound. He rose to his feet, looked behind him to see Hazuki approach him and put her lips on his.

"Go on, get Misaki out of here, I'll take care of the rest," Hazuki stated, and kissed him again.

Misaki looked at her and Hei stupefied. "W—who is she? Another girlfriend?"

"A contractor," he replied, as they could see Hazuki attacking more men armed with guns.

"Why did she kiss you?" she asked, jealousy flowing through her.

"Her payment." He grabbed her by the arm. "Come on."

They ran down into the subway and boarded the train. Misaki sat on a bench, breathing heavily, with Hei taking the spot next to her. She gave him a disproving look and wanted to ask him more questions, but she was too frustrated and tired. Instead, she leaned back to get some rest.

Hei, knowing to keep his mouth shut, put away his black jacket in his pocket and settled in his seat.

XXX

An hour later, Misaki and Hei arrived at her apartment. They entered it with Hei heading into her bedroom and opening her dresser to scrounge through it.

"You said you already looked in it," she commented.

"It's hard to explain."

Misaki grabbed his arm, turned him around to glare angrily into his eyes, and said, "Then start explaining! What's so special about this necklace?"

"If I find it, it will answer all your questions."

"It will. You act like it holds my lost memories."

"Something like that."

"What…? Wait. Are you telling me, I lost my memories because of some necklace you gave me?"

"No, it's not because of the necklace that you lost them, but because I couldn't protect you. I won't let that happen again."

Hei continued looking through her drawers, but stopped just as quick.

"Did you find it?"

"Shhh!"

Misaki's stomach growled, having her frown and say, "I guess I should have had something to eat while I was working earlier. I'm hungry."

Hei guided Misaki over to her bed and squatted behind it.

Seconds later, the front door was knocked open with men filing into her apartment.

"Living room, clear," said a male voice.

"Stay down," Hei whispered to Misaki, as he crouched towards the door to hide behind it. Peeking through the crack, he saw men dressed in black carrying guns with silencers. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his black trench coat.

"Bathroom, clear," mentioned another.

"Check the bedroom. They said they saw a man and the officer enter. They have to be here somewhere."

One entered into the bedroom with Hei recognizing him as the customer he was jealous of. He walked in front of the bed, spotted Misaki and pointed his gun at her.

"Found you," he said. "Where's your boyfriend, sweetie?"

"Behind you," declared Hei, sneaking up behind him and knocking him out.

Another one entered at the same time and fired his gun at Hei, the bullet bouncing off his jacket. Hei approached him as he took a second shot, grabbed him by the arm and sent an electrical current through his body.

"Li? Throw me one of their guns," said Misaki, still crunched behind the bed.

Hei grabbed one of their guns and went to hand it to Misaki.

"Stay down," he advised, walking out the bedroom door with the other gun in hand.

He saw two other men in the building take cover. One behind her kitchen area and another flipped her sofa on its back. They fired as Hei raised his arm over his head to protect it while he headed over to the one behind the sofa. At first, he was going to shoot the man, but that wasn't going to satisfy his anger. Starting to freak out, the man began to run. Before he could escape, Hei pulled out his wire, flung it to wrap around his neck, and pulled him over to him. He grabbed him by the head and sent a volt of electricity through him. His attention shifted over to the other man.

He looked at Hei petrified and started firing shots at him. Noticing that the bullets were not affecting Hei, the man started to run for the door, however, Hei took his wire, wrapped it around his neck just as he reached the door, and sent a volt of electricity through the wire to kill him. He walked over to him, pulled him back into the apartment and closed the door.

Misaki walked out of the bedroom gun in hand. She fired a shot that was followed by a loud thump by the bathroom door. Hei looked on surprised to see one left.

"Misaki, are you all right?"

"No! I'm not all right. I want to know what the hell is going on. I want my memories back. And I want…" Her stomach growled. "I want a beautiful greasy McDoness cheeseburger right now!"

Hei chuckled as he embraced her. Pulling away, he said, "We need to find the necklace before more of these men show up. Can you think of where else it might be?"

"No. We won't have much time to search either. I'm sure one of my neighbors heard the commotion and called 119. Saitou should be here soon."

"We need to leave before then."

"There's no need for that," informed Misaki, as she had placed a set of handcuffs around his wrists. "Now I've captured you."

"Misaki?"

"You really are him, aren't you?

"Huh?"

"The Black Reaper. BK-201. Hei." He looked at her perplexed.

She was arresting him? This Misaki was a lot different from the Misaki in his world. Now he truly hated being here and hoped he could find a way back to his.

What happened the night she was all over him as the Reaper? Did she never lose her memories and had been working for Goro all this time? Did she know all along that he was still alive and was waiting for her opportunity to strike? How was he going to get her back?

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you."

"Misaki, you really don't want to be doing this."

"I've been waiting for this chance for a very long time."

"What will you do if more men in black show up?"

"I'll shoot them."

"You need me."

"I can take care of myself."

"Misaki, please."

Misaki pulled out her phone from her pocket, dialed a number, and then put it against her ear.

"This is Kirihara," she answered. "That is correct, Saitou… I have the culprit in my custody." Hei looked at her bewildered, wondering how he was going to handle this situation.


	18. Retrieve what is lost inside the Gate

Darker Than Black: Paradox Key

Chapter 18: One can retrieve what is lost inside the Gate

Hei stood in front of Misaki, pondering on ways to escape without hurting her or her friends, but it looked impossible.

He should have accessed the situation better, but he was clouded by his love for the Misaki in his world.

Now look who was playing whom. Nevertheless, he wouldn't let himself be captured. As soon as she got off the phone, so as not to alert Saitou, he would give her a small electrical shock to knock her out and get the hell out of here. It was better than whacking her over the head and bruising her exquisite features.

"No need to send reinforcements, I can bring him in myself," informed Misaki with a stern stare, as Hei glared at her, ready to make his move. She hung up the phone, and then smiled deviously at Hei, confusing him for a second, which gave Misaki an opportunity to push Hei down on the floor. "Now we have more time."

"Time? Misaki?" he questioned, baffled by her statement and the way she was grinning at him. "What… is… this?"

"For many years I have been trying to capture you." She sat on top, straddling him on his waist and placing her hand on his chest as he tried to sit up. "I've had questions unanswered. Now you are my prisoner."

"This is not a good time, Misaki."

"When would it ever be a good time? Every time I get close to you, you disappear. I'm not taking that risk again."

He looked at her dumbfounded as she continued to give him a serious stare.

"So you intend to turn me over to your organization? I can just electrocute you."

"You won't."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you would have by now, and you love me."

"And how do you know I haven't just been playing you to get the Key?"

"I don't. That's why you're in cuffs. I may release you if I like your answers."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you choose the path you did four years ago?" Hei looked at her, not understanding why she would have to ask that question since it should be obvious. "Why did you choose to coexist with humans?"

"That's your question?"

"Not the only one. I have others."

"Ask me another."

"What is your real name?"

"Any others?"

"Do you really love me, or was everything just an act?"

Hei reached an open hand to press against Misaki's shoulder and before she knew it, he threw her to the ground looking up at him with the cuffs around her wrists.

"How… How did you get out of the cuffs?" she questioned, especially since one of his hands was burned earlier.

"Any other questions?" he asked, slightly tilting his head with a raised brow.

"I demand you to answer them at once or…"

"Or what? It seems you're the one in trouble now."

"My back-up will be here soon. You should leave while you have the chance."

"Before I answer your questions?"

"Then answer them."

"I cannot answer your questions."

Misaki looked at him puzzled. "You mean, you won't."

"I cannot because I am Hei right now," he confessed, as he pulled her close to him and vigorously nibbled on the side of her neck.

His lips impatiently moved towards her lips, as he ripped open her shirt while Misaki placed her cuffed hands on his chest, slamming him to the floor. She slipped her hands under his shirt, giving her chills up her arms from his muscular abs before removing it, and then furiously worked on unbuttoning and pulling off his jeans, as he did the same with hers. Sitting on top of him as he sat up, she placed her cuffed hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her in a hurried manor.

She cradled her legs around his waist as he picked her up and carried her over to her couch while their lips stayed interlocked. Roughly laying her on it, he tore his lips away to kiss along her chest. His actions and movements were more demanding and luscious than in the moon simulations. He was rougher as he left marks along her body where he kissed her vehemently.

Even though they were the same person, she felt torn between them. Li was calm, passionate and loving while Hei was harsh and demanding.

It was like she was making love to a completely different person, but she loved him just as much.

Xxx

After their entice moment, they laid in each others arms on the floor; Misaki still in handcuffs.

"So are you going to answer my questions?" inquired Misaki.

"Hmm."

"I want answers?"

He held her closer as he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips and then led soft trails of kisses to her ear where he whispered, "Li. A human that is madly in love with you." He continued to kiss down her neck and back to her lips.

"You forgot… one… question, Li-kun," pointed out Misaki, raising her cuffed hands up. "How did you… get out… of these?"

"At least… let Hei… keep one… secret."

Misaki pulled slightly away from him. "Like he plans to keep my memories as well?"

"No."

"So why don't you just tell me them so I can try to remember."

"You have to learn those on your own. I'm not sure you would believe me."

"I would."

"After all the lies I have told you?"

"I believe you now."

"Misaki," he began, as he shifted slightly so he could gaze into her eyes, "I want nothing more than for you to gain all your memories. I believe the Key is the only way you can.

"I'm sorry, Misaki, for everything I had put you through. For lying to you and for… for falling in love with you."

"You have nothing to apologize for." She kissed him. "Wait a minute…" Misaki jolted up. "I knew who you were before the Tokyo Explosion, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"I know where the necklace is at." Misaki jumped up, grabbed Hei's coat to wrap around her, and ran over to her front closet. She grabbed a step stool on the side, and pointed up to an attic access. Hei went to grab his boxers, put them on quickly, and joined Misaki. "Up there, the blue box behind that black one." Hei stood on the stool and pulled out several large boxes from the attic.

Grabbing a blue box that was behind a black one, he pulled it out, set it down and opened it.

He took out a white button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Underneath laid a split blade knife and the angel winged shaped necklace.

"For some reason, this memory just came back to me. When you had left, I was so heartbroken that I would never see you again, I put away your things I acquired because I thought it would help me get over you."

Hei smiled as he picked up the necklace while kneeling behind her, unclasped the chain, and wrapped it around her neck. Gently turning her around, he pulled her into his lap and then kissed it. "A promise that I will never leave you, again."

They sat in each others arms for a while before Hei could hear sirens in the background.

"Shit!" yelled Misaki.

She threw her hands over his head while she stood and ran into her bedroom. Hei's jacket dropped to the floor as she ran over to her nightstand, and grabbed the key that unlocked her cuffs. Hei grabbed his pants, snatched the split blade knife out of Misaki's box, ran into the bedroom to snatch up his trench coat and wrapped it around Misaki as she tried unlocking the cuffs.

"We don't have time," he stressed, prying the keys out of her hands and taking a hold of her by the wrist. He picked up some clothes from the ground and guided her to her balcony.

"Why are we running from the police?"

"Because, I'm your culprit. If they see me with you, they'll arrest me."

After punching at the plastic that was still up on her broken balcony door, he grabbed Misaki by the waist and pulled her tight against him. He reached in is trench coat pocket to pull out his wire.

"Oh… I can explain..." she began to say but stopped as she placed her cuffed hands around his neck and held onto him tightly while he wrapped his wire around a electric pole, flew her out over the police cars that had pulled up, and across the street to his apartment complex's roof.

"Explain to them how I electrocuted a few men?" he questioned, and set her on the roof.

"Well… I did…"

"We can figure out what to tell Saitou later."

Hei led Misaki to the rooftop door, entered the apartment building, and walked down the stairs to his floor.

They headed down the hall as a middle-aged couple stopped in their tracks to gaze at their appearance awkwardly. In his boxers, Hei nodded and smiled at them, as Misaki blushed due to cleavage showing and her cuffed hands. The man pressed him and his wife up against the wall, giving Hei and Misaki room to pass.

"I wish you were more like him," the wife commented to her husband.

"And you like her," he countered.

Misaki and Li entered Li's apartment minutes later. Hei pulled out the keys and un-cuffed her.

"Sorry," he said, kissing both her wrists, knowing they were sore.

"That's the first time I have ever made love to someone wearing cuffs."

"Me too. I think we should do it again," he smirked.

"Next time it will be you cuffed to my bed."

"As you wish," he replied, and removed his coat from her, exposing her birthday suit. "How about my bed?"

"Didn't get enough?"

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

"At the moment, I can't see," she teased placing her hand between his legs.

He pulled her close and led her towards the back of his apartment.

"Your bed is in the other direction," she mentioned.

"I need to freshen up and thought you might like to join me in the shower."

Xxx

"Do you remember anything else yet?" Hei asked, still in his boxers while making dinner.

"No," she commented, as she sat at a table dressed only in one of Hei's white shirts. "I remember who you are and I remember most of the time we spent together before the Tokyo Explosion. What else is there to remember?"

"Your life after that."

"But I haven't heard from you since the explosion."

"And that is the part you need to get back."

"Just tell me."

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What, did I join the Syndicate with you or something?"

"Something."

She pursed her lips at him.

"We can stay here tonight," said Li. "I don't think anyone knows about this place."

"No one knows you live here?"

"I bought the place recently," he informed, as Misaki took a sip of water.

"Let me guess," began Misaki, as she set the glass down, "it was after the attacks on my life so you could keep an eye on me."

"Yes."

"How is it you're still alive after your star fell from the sky?"

"I'm still not sure myself."

"And you still have your power?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing."

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Hei. Misaki gasped as Hei turned to attack the intruder with the kitchen knife. He stopped inches from the person's throat before noticing who it was.

"Amber?" he questioned.

"Hello, Hei."

"What are you…?" he began, but stopped, knowing why she was here, but how did she know how to find him? She really was a mystery. "If you have come to tell me about the Paradox Key, I'm already aware of its power and how it's linked to Misaki and me."

Amber looked at him questionably, as Misaki stared on dumbfounded.

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"You have already told me."

"I have?" It must have been my future self."

"No," he replied, as Amber looked at him baffled. "I only need you to answer one question."

"One question?" inquired Misaki. "I have several. Who are you, how do you know Li, and what is this about a Paradox Key?"

Amber turned to look at Misaki, smiling. "It is what you carry around your neck."

Misaki cradled her necklace while looking down at it, and questioned, "My necklace?"

"Ask me anything, Hei."

"How can I use it to get Misaki's memories back?"

"Section Three's memories? She should be able to remember those if something sparks it?"

"No, not those. Ones lost because of the Key."

"Then you must take her and the Key to the Gate." Misaki looked at her concerned, as did Hei. "One will find what is lost inside the Gate. Activate your power like you had with the meteor where we had met for the Tokyo Explosion. Remember, your power won't work if you're both present in the center."

"Is there no other way?"

"No." She paused, looking at Hei's worried face. "Is there something you're not telling me, Hei?"

"No."

"Hei?"

"There is one more thing," he sighed.

"Ask me anything."

"Do you know how it's possible I still have my power?"

Amber smiled and stood before him. "Clueless, just like you were about your sister."

"Huh?"

"Yin."

"Yin?"

"She is as close to you now as your sister."

"As close as…?"

"Yin's power is merged with yours. She is apart of you like your sister."

_So Section Three's theory was correct. _"How?"

"They have indicated before that a contractor is nothing more than an incomplete doll. They have even tried experimenting on contractors and tried to turn them into dolls and vice versa by extracting a contractor's power and inserting it into a doll. However, they were never able to create that perfect outcome. Yin giving you her power, which was possible because of her connection with Izanami, makes you a complete and evolved contractor."

"So I should be able to use her power too?"

"It doesn't work like that, Hei. She didn't turn you into a doll. Merging her powers with yours is why you don't rely on the Lancernopt Synchrotron Radiation to ping your powers to a star. Your powers are within you now."

There was a knock at Hei's door. Hei and Misaki's attention shifted to it before Hei looked back to see Amber was gone.

Hei moved over to the door and looked through the peephole and saw Saitou on the other end.

Saitou knocked again and yelled, "Police, open up!"

Since it had been a half an hour after he had taken a shower, Hei rewetted his hair in the sink to make it look as if he had gotten out of it.

He walked over to Misaki and whispered, "Go hide in the bathroom."

"No."

"Misaki?"

"It's only Saitou, I can handle him."

"How are you going to explain not being at the crime scene after you called him?"

"I never called him."

"What?"

"I knew how long it would take him to get there, and I just wanted you to relax a little bit while I reenacted one of my dreams."

"Relax? That's what you call that?"

"Police, is anyone home?" he heard Saitou shout again. "Let's bust in, Kouno."

"Bust in?" questioned his blond-haired partner.

"I'm worried about the Chief. She was staying with Li-kun. I just want to make sure they're all right."

"On the count of three. One, two…" Hei hurried over and opened the door, as Saitou yelled, "THREE!" and kicked to stumble in while Hei stepped aside.

Saitou fell forward, but stood straight while gathering his composure, as though nothing had happened, and cleared his throat.

"Yes, officers?" asked Hei.

"Hello, Li-kun, we don't mean to bother you, but does the Chief happen to be here with you?" inquired Saitou, not noticing Misaki sitting at the table.

Hei pointed over to her.

"CHIEF!" Saitou screamed. "Thank God you are all right."

He noticed her somewhat wet appearance and only wearing Li's white shirt. His eyes lit up as he shied away from her, turning his attention over to a half naked Hei with water dripping down his bare chest. Suddenly, he became silent as he stood and stared dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, were we interrupting anything?" asked Kouno, noticing Saitou's state of shock.

"Just some dinner," assured Misaki. "What do you want?"

"Did you not hear the commotion across the street at your apartment?"

"No, what happened?"

"Gunfire, and a few men knocked unconscious in your apartment, we think by a stun gun since there was no contractor activity there."

"I guess it was a good thing for you to stay with me, Kirihara-san," pointed out Hei.

"Yes, very good."

"Well, I'm all right and I'm sure you both have everything under control," replied Misaki.

"You don't want to observe the scene?" questioned Saitou.

"I don't need to," she assured, as she stood from the table and walked over to Saitou. "I'm sure you'll fill me in when I return to work. Now if you'll excuse me, we're a little busy." She pushed Saitou out of the room.

"Busy?" pondered Saitou.

"Bye!" Closing the door behind them, she leaned her back up against the door and looked down at her necklace. "So this really is the key to getting all my memories back?" She paused for a second as Hei gazed at her. "One can retrieve what is lost inside the Gate."

"It will not be as easy as that. The people that have been attacking us are looking for that Key and I'm sure they have a station inside the Gate with monitors. They will come after us the minute we enter."

"You and I can handle them."

"I'm sure we can. However, they're not the ones I'm worried about."

"Who are you worried about?"

"Izanami."

"Izanami?" Misaki asked confused. "Amber mentioned her too. Who's that?"

"Someone who is looking forward to meeting you again."

"Again?"

"I don't want to risk losing you again to gain your memories."

"What happened? What did she do?"

"She took Yin from me and she will take you as well."

"How?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Then tell me what happened so we don't have to go to the Gate."

"You will never remember. It will be like they're someone else's memories that you can't access, assuming you're even the same Misaki."

"I'm sure they'll come back to me. I've had a lot of memories come back to me since I've been with you. And what do you mean by me being the same?"

"Yes, but only ones from this world."

"This world?"

"This is an alternate time line, Misaki."

"Was Amber the cause?"

"No, me."

"You did? How?"

"With the Key."

"How was that possible?"

"It's one of the Key's powers. Time manipulation."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I couldn't make a choice, and I don't think I can now. We must make sure no one else gets their hands on it."

They stood in silence, Misaki taking everything in.

"What was the choice?" she asked a minute later.

"Whether to keep a part of my sister or not."

"You're really not making much sense." She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"It's simple. We're not going to the Gate."

"Why? Do you have another way of getting my memories back?"

"You heard Amber, there isn't."

"Then why not? Why not just tell me?"

Hei sighed.

"I'll tell you this much," he began with, "since it happened in this time. You went to work for Section Three to try and contact me. When my star fell, you thought I was dead, so you left them. "

"Section Three? Who's that?"

"You'll eventually remember. They are the ones that erased your memory from working for them. However, that was after Izanami sent you back and wiped your memory from the other time line. At least that's what I'm hoping."

"Izanami did?"

"Yes."

"So then we go to the Gate and confront her."

"The minute you step into the Gate, she will step into you."

"What?"

"Now you see."

"No, I don't."

"She will take control of you, like she did Yin. And the one way that I thought I could separate Yin and her worked, but I had to kill Yin." Misaki looked at him startled. "See now. I can't risk it. I can't lose someone else precious to me."

Misaki embraced him. "You will not lose me." He held her tightly. "So what happens now?

"We stay together. They will not rest until they get what they want."

"Then we need to hunt them down."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I'm a cop. It's what I do. Leave it to me."

Xxx

Misaki had spent the next two days calling all her contacts and getting nowhere. She was disappointed in herself and wished she had access to a doll. Li was going to be displeased with her.

Kanami decided she needed a little break and called Misaki to meet her for lunch.

Misaki walked into the restaurant to see Kanami was waiting for her, walked over to the table in the back and sat across from her.

"How are you feeling, Kanami?" asked Misaki, looking at the cast on her leg.

"Nowhere near as well as you."

"Hmmm?"

A waiter came by and sat a glass of water and a menu in front of her.

After he left, Kanami said, "You and Li. I don't know what happened since two days ago, but I'm happy you found him again. You just continue to glow with happiness."

Misaki wondered how she came up with that conclusion when she was more depressed at being unable to help Li. "This is why you asked me to join you for lunch? To talk about Li?"

"At least he's taking your mind off BK-201. I'm happy to see you've moved on."

"Kanami!"

"Come on… It was like you were expecting BK-201 to show up in your bedroom one night and fly you away on his wire."

"He's dead. It will never happen."

"His star only fell, Misaki. It's possible he may still be alive."

"Can we change the conversation back to Li."

Kanami smirked.

"So do you think Li may have a friend for me?"

"Kanami!"

"Come on, he's got to have some good looking friends."

"Then ask him yourself."

"I will," she said, practically singing. "So any memories come back? Like how Li is even linked to you losing them to begin with or who is after you guys?"

"Ummm…. Not really."

"You're lying."

"Hmmm?"

"Misaki, I've known you for years. I know when you're lying."

"I don't know how we lost our memories, Kanami."

"But?"

"But, I have started to remember some of the times we spent together. They're rather personal, so I would rather not talk about them."

"Fine. I'll be here when you're ready to tell me the truth," Kanami smiled.

Minutes later, Kanami and Misaki ordered their meal. They ate ten minutes later while Kanmai tried to get the details on Li. Misaki blushed at some of the questions asked, and avoided answering them by cutting up her meal.

On crutches, Kanami and her high school friend, headed towards Misaki's car, when a young, tall long-black haired woman, dressed in a red leather jacket, approached them. Misaki looked at her as if she had met her before.

"Kirihara Misaki?" the lady said, as she greeted them.

"Yes. How may I help you?

"I need you to help me catch your boyfriend," she smiled, deviously.

"My boyfriend?"

"Will you call him here for me?"

"Who are you?"

The lady highlighted in blue as her eyes turned red, forcing Misaki to go for her gun.

"Now, now, officer. No need for that."

Misaki found that her movements were frozen. "Why do you want him?" she asked, pleased she could still talk.

"I need the both of you." As if it was a quick slap across the face, Misaki remembered she was the lady she was jealous of at Li's restaurant. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pack of gum to unwrap two pieces, and placed them in her mouth. "Call him!"

"I refuse."

Misaki could feel her arm move on it's own, reaching into her purse and pulling out her cell phone. Her fingers flipped through the contacts, finding Li's number and dialing it. Seconds later, Li answered.

"_Hello sweetheart. Did you find out anything?" _he inquired.

Misaki didn't want him to know anything was wrong and get caught up in her trap. "I'm going to be working late. I didn't want you to wait …"

Suddenly the phone was snatched from Misaki's hand.

"_Misaki?"_

"Hello there, _lover boy_!"

"_Who's this? What have you done with Misaki?"_

"You have ten minutes to get here, or I'll kill your girlfriend and the crippled one."

"_I'll kill you when I get there."_

"You won't be able to lay a hand on me."

"_I won't need to."_

"Nothing you can do will hurt me."

"_I said I won't need too…" _

Suddenly, a noise was heard beside Misaki as Hei's wire flew past her head. The wire stopped in front of the lady and then fell motionlessly to the ground.

"Hello, Black Reaper," said the female while sitting on a brand new gray Toyota Camry, stretching the gum out from her mouth. "You're here sooner than I expected. You really have been keeping tabs on her."

A noise came from behind Misaki and a second later, Hei recoiled from a balcony in his black attire and white mask. He landed in front of Misaki and Kanami.

"Are you all right," he asked, standing up.

"Yes," replied Misaki, as Hei recoiled his wire and tried to throw it at the woman again, but his hand was stopped in mid air."

"You're not so harmful when you can't move, are you?" commented the lady. She pulled out the gum from her mouth, slid off the car and placed it on the fender. "I told you. You cannot harm me."

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Look at you two; a sight for sore eyes. A contractor and a human. It's embarrassing to the contractor race." Kanami looked on dumbfounded. The lady moved up to him to stroke her hand on his chest. Hei's hand seemed to move on it's own as he wrapped one around her neck and the other around her waist. "Wouldn't you have rather been with someone like me, Hei?" She reached in front, pulled his mask off and kissed him on the lips.

Kanami's eyes widened.

Ignoring the kiss, Hei used his powers and tried to electrocute the lady in red as she held him in her arms.

"Wow, easy there, lover boy! No need to get feisty," she said, releasing him from her hold and backing away. She grabbed three more pieces of gum to pop them into her mouth.

"What's going on?" asked Kanami.

"You're the contractor who held us down at the garage, aren't you?" concluded Li.

"You're a smart one, huh?" she confessed, while blowing a bubble.

"What do you want," asked Misaki.

"The two of you."

"For what purpose?" he questioned. "Do you work for the Americans?"

"Americans?" she chuckled. "They're not the only ones after you two. There's the underground organization that wants you dead so that no one can use the Key. There's the New Syndicate who just wants to prevent anyone from using the Key and has been protecting you both. I believe they were the ones responsible for wiping both your memories." Hei looked at her flabbergasted. They wiped his memory too? "There are of course the Americans and then there is me."

"The Key?" inquired Kanami.

"What's your objective?" Misaki demanded.

"To sell you to the highest bidder," she smiled.

Before Hei and Misaki could ask any more questions, they and Kanami were knocked out from behind.

Xxx

Hei awoke to find himself in a moving vehicle. Unable to move, he noticed that he felt extremely uncomfortable, but it wasn't because he couldn't move. They were driving inside the Gate in a car designed by Dr. Schrader to move freely inside it without any interference. It was cloaked in some kind of anti-contractor material.

"Good evening, Black Reaper," greeted the female in red. However, now she was dressed in all black leather still chewing her gum. "You're up earlier than I thought."

Hei noticed Misaki was sitting across from him still unconscious.

_Shit,_ he thought. _Izanami probably already made herself at home. _

Hei tried to call on his power to stop the vehicle.

"Not as easy as that," the woman in tight leather commented. "Notice your new clothes."

Feeling his head being controlled by the woman, it tilted downwards to show Hei wore black rubber clothing and gloves and his hands were held with rubber cuffs in front of him. No wonder he felt uncomfortable. Not to mention, he was going to kill whoever dressed him?

"Where are you taking me?"

"The Americans were the highest bidder," she informed him.

"Aren't you aware of the Key's power?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then why are you doing this? It's not rational?"

"And why not?"

"They will create a new world, and you will not get to spend one red cent of their money."

"Oh, but I will."

"How."

"When I receive my payment from them, I'll be releasing you," she smirked.

"And I'll kill you."

"You'll be to preoccupied trying to save your love toy," she smirked and pulled out her gum to place it on the roof of the car.

In the back of Hei's mind, he had wished that Izanami would wake up and get him and Misaki out of this trouble. She had what she wanted. However, if it were anything like Yin, it would probably take awhile for her to take control. That was probably why she had led him to her in his world since she was useless at the time.

Unfortunately, this meant he had to use the Key to force her out of Misaki. That also meant he would have to make a choice: to become fully human and let go of his sister, or become an emotionless contractor and lose Misaki forever. He hoped he would have enough control and make the choice to return to his world. It was not a hard decision for him to make, as long as Misaki regained her memories.

The lady pulled out another piece of gum as they arrived at the building that was located in the center of the Gate. Hei was astonished that the female contractor still had control over his movements and wondered what her payment was. Feeling his legs moving on their own, he was escorted over by a couple of men also dressed in rubber outfits. A third carried Misaki's unconscious body in his arms.

They were led down a hall, through some doors, and into the big room where the round black sphere and rectangular table were. They stopped shortly inside the door, as the lady in black leather placed her gum on the handle. Hei noticed the same two Americans from his world came out to stand ten feet in front of them.

"So, he is still alive," the female chimed. "We were wondering what happened to Misaki and who was protecting her. It's great to have both of you, incase the other one isn't enough."

"Where's my money," demanded the lady in black, placing another piece of gum in her mouth.

The other lady raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Out walked a man in black with a matching briefcase and headed over to her.

"Not so fast. You'll have your money as soon as BK-201 is on that table, and the Key is working. Not any sooner. I don't need you to be letting go and have him go on a rampage." She pulled out a white blanket and handed it to one of the men holding onto hm. "Wrap that around him."

The man did as asked.

The lady in leather huffed as she signaled her men to lead him over to the table.

"Wait," she interjected, as the men reached the table. "I want half the money first. And just to let you know, I can control more than two people at a time, so no funny business."

The American lady smirked. "Very well." The man holding the briefcase opened the contents to show a computer. "Your account number?"

"098945678398, routing 66444558855."

"Okay, that's half. You'll receive the other half once he is on that table, glowing blue and you hand me over that beautiful necklace the woman is wearing."

The lady in leather opened up her phone, pressed a few buttons, and then chimed, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Holding her hand up, she grabbed the necklace around Misaki's neck, yanked it off, and threw it to the lady in black. She took out her piece of gum and placed it on the shoulder of the man holding on to Misaki.

He frowned at it.

Hei's body moved onto the soapstone table and laid on it. His escorts bolted the straps around his wrists and ankles. He wasn't sure what he would be able to do once the Key was used.

The American woman took the necklace, highlighted in blue, and guided the necklace into the hole on the top of the sphere with her power. Shortly after, she howled like a dog and scratched herself.

Ten minutes later, nothing happened.

"It's not working." She looked over at the Lady in leather, who was pulling out another piece of gum, but sighed at an empty pack. "You handed us a fake stone?"

"No, it's the Key. Perhaps if you laid the officer on the table with him."

"Why would that make a difference?"

"Two keys are better than one."

"Fine."

"Do you have any gum?"

Ignoring her, she used her power to guide Misaki out of the man's arms and laid her on top of Hei. Still nothing happened.

"I can erase the money from your account," the American woman growled, as she highlighted in blue and sent the woman flying into a wall, causing the lady in leather to release control of Hei and Misaki.

Before she could gain her bearings, she was picked up and thrown again. She was repeatedly thrown, making it difficult to gain control of the American woman.

Hei didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to hurt Misaki, but he needed to stop them and take control of the results. Minutes later, the sphere started to glow, and a blue light shined around the parameter where he laid.

"Shit!" he yelled again.

Suddenly, Misaki awoke. She looked on startled, noticing she was surrounded by blue and lying on top of Hei. "Li, what's going on?"

"Misaki, untie me."

Misaki loosened the straps around his arms first, then the right ankle while he undid the left. As soon as he was free, he pulled off the rubber gloves and stood to fight the woman. Considering his attire, he easily walked up to the lady in black leather and knocked her unconscious. As soon as he did that, the American lady threw him across the room and slammed him into the wall.

He quickly gained his bearings as he dodged a kick to the stomach by the man in black named Paul. Hei remembered his power was melting things.

"Li!" screamed Misaki.

Wishing he had his wire, Hei looked around the room to see what he could use while being thrown by an invisible hand, and dodging deadly kicks and punches.

He was slammed into a tall cabinet that stored supplies like utility knives, paper, pens, and can goods. It was knocked over as Hei lay on top of the debris. To his luck, he noticed a roll of electrical wiring. He grabbed it before being thrown up into a light fixture, hitting it, and causing it to break and shatter. Falling with it, he yanked out one end of the wire, threw it around a light to prevent him from falling hard onto the ground, and swung the other end to wrap it around the lady's neck. He pulled on the wire, hanging her as she tried to loosen it around her neck.

Looking on horrified, the man in black became angry and charged at Hei.

Hei threw the wire at him but it melted from his power. Hei ducked under his kick and was about to be punched, but the guy froze in place and then fell forward unconscious. Misaki was standing behind him holding the broken light fixture. The part that hit him had melted, but it was large enough to knock him unconscious.

"Misaki, you all right?"

"Yes," she replied. "What is going on, why are you glowing blue?" She then looked down at herself. "Why am I glowing blue?"

Minutes after the room was engulfed, Hei held onto Misaki tightly as they found themselves being surrounded by white smoke. Their bodies went back to normal.

"Again you failed," announced a familiar voice. Izanami appeared in her black jump suit through a white fog seconds later. "You're not very good at being a hero, are you? Same two choices still apply."

"Choices?" asked Misaki, dumbfounded.

"Hello, host body. Yes, he has to choose humanity over power. So, what will it be?"

"If I choose to be human, would you send me back to my world?"

"You'd choose her over your sister?" Izanami's right eyelid rose.

"I love my sister but she is no longer with me. I love Misaki."

"Li?"

He looked over at Misaki. "I want you to gain all your memories of us together."

Misaki held onto Hei and kissed him. She pushed away from him and said, "Li, I remember."

Hei looked at her baffled.

"Oh, great," said Izanami, irritated. "Cut the lovey-dovey stuff out. Just ask to be human, Hei. It's what you want."

"Li, don't do it," pleaded Misaki. "I don't want to go back."

"You'd rather stay then go back?"

"What is there to go back to? I lost my job because I was hooked on finding you. My friends and family believed I was dead. And I lost the one man I loved more than anything else in the world. It hurt more than anything to think you had only used me as a pawn.

"But this world is fake."

"So is ours. A fake sky with no moon, contractors and dolls. It's no different. How many times was it changed before we changed it?

"I'm sure Amber had a hand in a lot of it."

"Here, I have everything that I ever wanted. My friends, family, my job, and most important… you."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Only if you're willing to let go."

"Ni-chan," said his sister from behind.

"Xing?" Hei turned around to see his sister like he had in Hell's Gate.

"I will always be with you."

"As will I," assured Amber, appearing next to Bai.

"And I," gleamed Yin, flying down next to Amber with angel wings.

For a brief moment, he couldn't see Izanami. It was only him, Misaki, Yin, Amber, and Bai

"There is always the third option," the three stated together.


	19. The Third Path

Darker Than Black - Paradox Key

Chapter 19: The Third Path

Xxx

Last Chapter. Please Enjoy!

Xxx

He had a third option? Izanami had only given him two.

Even if he could destroy the Gates, a major paradox could kill them and perhaps a dozen more. Choosing to be a full contractor was out of the question due to the fact he wouldn't have any feelings for Misaki. Messing with time didn't prove to be good, and he didn't think he could bring Xing or Yin back without taking his own life and Misaki's.

It didn't matter; he only had two options.

"Hei, notice your atmosphere," informed Amber.

Hei looked at Amber confused but noticed that he was surrounded by white clouds unlike black ones from last time.

"She's not the one controlling it, Hei. That's what she would like you to believe. You're both the Key, your choice together outweighs Izanami's."

He didn't understand how he had control versus the last time. Everything was similar as the last time. The only difference, Misaki was conscious.

"What is the third option?" he asked.

Amber smiled, "You know, Hei," having him look on confused.

Suddenly Amber, Bai and Yin vanished, leaving Hei to face Izanami alone.

"Have you decided yet?" asked Izanami, aggravated. She devilishly smiled at Misaki. "I'm a little anxious to get back in."

Hei gazed at Izanami, as he pondered what he should do. If he took too long, Izanami would be sure to take the opportunity to split them up again. Thinking of it, why did she do that to begin with? Did she believe they wouldn't get back together after the incident? Didn't she need him to stop the American's from using the Key? Was this planned out all along so she could have a second chance at Misaki? Perhaps Yin's doppelganger would keep replaying the events until she succeeded.

A thought crossed his mind.

"You can't enter Misaki in this realm, can you? You need my approval," he challenged.

Izanami's smile turned upside-down.

"I don't need approval from you," she stated.

"You can't do it here, which means you'll have to send us back to the Gate."

"A mere technicality. Regardless, I'll find my way in."

"I will not let you inside her."

"I'd like to see how you, an inferior human, could stop me. If I don't succeed this time, I'll just rewind it and try again."

Hei was right.

However, so was she. How could he stop her from turning his request into something that suited her? Her powers were strong and it could turn into a continuous loop.

_That's it!_

"I see you can't choose again after all," spoke up Izanami. "Let's try this again. Maybe perhaps I'll wipe your memory instead of Misaki's. Or perhaps the both of you."

"No, I've decided."

"Oh, really?" she smiled once more. "I'm surprised. What will it be, human then?"

"It would be easier if you weren't so powerful."

"I can't help it. I'm a goddess."

"And that's why I wish you to be human."

Izanami stared at him dumbfounded and then laughed. "You can't do that!"

"I'd like to see you try to stop us. Misaki, please, repeat it."

Anger built up inside Izanami, as she looked at Misaki, raising her hand and sending a powerful air blast at her.

Hei stormed over and pushed Misaki out of the way while lying on top of her, the hurricane-like wind soaring past them.

"Misaki, we need to be on the same path," he whispered to her.

"What?"

"To work together as one?"

"What are you on, Li? How can the two of…?

Izanami held out her hand. Suddenly, Hei began to scream out in pain as Izanami began using his own powers against him.

"Li-kun!"

"Misaki, please," he forced to say while grinding his teeth from the pain.

"YES!" she screamed.

"Yes!" she repeated, and then they yelled together, "I wish Izanami to be human!"

Suddenly, the white light around them turned into black smoke. Hei felt himself floating into nothingness and could hear a scream from Misaki but couldn't see her. Hoping he had chosen correctly, he visualized holding Misaki under the stars and moon. Shortly after, a swirling, smoke tunnel formed with a white glow at the end that resembled the moon. Unexpectedly, he was pulled into it, knocking him out.

Xxx

A peaceful feeling swarmed over him, as though his mind had slipped out of a deep dream. Hei slowly opened his eyes and noticed Misaki lying on top of him. He gazed around his surroundings to see the stars and moon and realized he was in the moon simulation room.

Misaki moaned as she lifted her head up from his chest.

"Hello, beautiful," Hei smiled, gazing into her eyes. Not allowing her to get her bearings, he pulled her tight against him and kissed her.

After a minute, she pulled slightly away to say, "We did it."

"It appears so."

"Where are we?" she asked, and then looked around. "The moon simulation? How did we end up here?"

"I don't know, but it's perfect. It's the place I was thinking about while we seemed to be lost in space."

"You were thinking about it too?"

"It appears we are linked together through more than just the Key."

"Do you think anything has changed?"

"I don't know."

"Izanami was part of the Gate. Do you think by doing that the Gates are still there?"

"I don't know and I'm not in a hurry to find out," he smirked, turning Misaki and hovering over her. He leaned his head forward as he kissed slowly along her neck up to her lips. "We have… the rest… of the night… and… all day… tomorrow… before I want to… find out."

XXX

Inside the Gate, a naked form of a petite, young woman with silver hair awoke from a smog-filled ground. She slowly stood, stumbling a few times, as if she was trying to get use to using legs. When she gathered her bearings, she stood with a slight lean, reached her right arm up and held her palm out. She tried to call on her power but nothing happened.

"Curse you, BK-201!" yelled out Izanami. "I will find a way to extract my revenge. First you will lose your precious Misaki."

She started laughing hysterically.

Xxx

It had been almost a year since the night Misaki had spent with Li in the moon simulations after destroying Izanami. They had stayed together, meeting when they could, but never at the moon simulation. They had agreed that since Li was not taking any more jobs from Madame Oreille, their money was too tight to visit it again.

However, she was sure Li still took some jobs without telling her from the expensive gifts he would buy for her.

Not jewelry. She was never the type to wear that stuff. He would buy her an iPad and an iPhone, various forms of clothes and some sexy lingerie. Her wardrobe tripled in size thanks to his contributions. Even Kanami didn't buy as many before she started dating Li.

Speaking of Kanami, she would occasionally come over and either sort through her stuff or see what kind of new outfits she had obtained. Misaki figured her friend would be envious, but it was the complete opposite. Although, Kanami did ask if Li had a brother.

There was only one jewelry she treasured that she had lost. One day she was wearing it, fell asleep at night with it on, and the next morning it was gone. According to Li, the Key did that, and would possibly pop up in a few years again. He offered to buy her another necklace or ring, but she refused since he had made the promise with that one. It could not be replaced.

When it did show up again, she hoped it didn't bring trouble.

Speaking of trouble, if there was one thing Misaki hated more, it was getting a call early in the morning to go chase after contractors before her alarm clock went off. It was often a sign that the day was going to be busy.

That was what happened this morning when Kanami had called her at four in the morning concerning a dead contractor at an amusement park.

The contractor apparently was trying to pay his price, which was to ride amusement park rides without buckling up. He had gotten on a two-barrel ride that spins several people around in each one independently and in the opposite directions.

When the ride started moving, he was thrown from it to fall on a pole that pierced his head.

An image she would not get out of her mind for the rest of the day. Not to mention, she would never be able to get on that ride.

"That will teach idiots who unbuckle their seat to have immense fun, to keep it buckled," she had commented.

To make the day worse, she got another call while on her way to meet Li for lunch.

It was more contractor activity. DN-222, a contractor with the ability of compression, had slipped through their fingers multiple times due to him squashing cars into pancakes during police chases. They had lost many officers. No matter how much Misaki had wanted the image of the dead amusement park contractor out of her head, she would accept that if it meant preventing her Porsche from having an infinite date with the junkyard.

"Saitou," she had spoken up at Headquarters.

"Yes, Chief," he had responded, looking up at her from his desk.

"We're going to take your car."

"Wai…? What…? My… my car…?"

"Is that a problem?"

"NO!" he yipped. "Err, no. It's fine…!"

"Good."

Saitou continued his work and had whispered, "Hopefully we capture him before it comes down to a car chase. My insurance would love to know how it got squished into a tiny box. Not to mention, mine and the Chief's life."

After receiving Kanami's call, indicating he had been active again, Misaki and Saitou staked out a bank in a restaurant across the street minutes later. His payment was to rob banks, which made them watch several banks, knowing that he'd show up to one eventually. This was the sixth bank since they started tracking him.

Nothing happened for a half hour, which made Misaki think he went to fulfill his payment somewhere else. Minutes later, they exited the restaurant. As the two detectives headed for Saitou's car, gunfire erupted inside the bank.

"How did he get in?" Misaki questioned. "I didn't hear him enter. Stay out here in case he tries to run," Misaki ordered Saitou. "If he escapes, you have to shoot him before he gets into his car and drives off."

"But, Chief, he's dangerous. Let's call for back up"

"They're busy staking out other banks. It'll take them twenty to thirty minutes to get here and he'd be long gone."

"I don't like this, Chief."

"Fine, then you go in, and I'll wait outside."

"Wait, what…?" he panicked.

"You heard me!"

"Err…?"

"Oh, forget it!"

Misaki grabbed Saitou by the collar and dragged him with her.

"Eh… Chief?"

"I don't know where he parked, our chances of capturing him are better if we stay together. Plus, I can't let you go in alone either. No doubt you'll screw it up and get yourself killed, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"

Entering the bank's lobby, they both pulled out their guns and aimed them ready to shoot at anyone. In front of the black granite teller counters, she noticed ten innocent bystanders lying on the ground headless, no doubt caused by DN-222's power.

The contractor wasn't in the lobby, but a trail of corpses leading to the back where the vault was indicated his location. Misaki and Saitou cautiously followed it. In the back, more bodies were found and the vault door was bashed in. They cautiously moved forward and could hear someone rampaging around inside.

Misaki quietly peeked in and saw DN-222 piling tons of cash into bags.

Unfortunately for Misaki, he had heard her and turned around quickly to blast a force at her and send her and Saitou flying backwards. Misaki landed on Saitou who lost consciousness after hitting his head against a wall.

It gave the contractor enough time to blast a huge size hole through the back of the bank's brick wall and run through it before Misaki was able to push her heavy companion off her to pursue.

When she exited the hole, debris falling on her with chunks of mangled bricks scattered about and a pile of dust on walls from striking the nearby building, she could see DN-222 was nearly from exiting the back alley.

However, before he could reach it, a wire dropped from the sky and wrapped around his neck.

The contractor grabbed at it, as an electrical current was sent into his body to knock him out and fell unconscious.

Misaki walked up to the contractor, as Hei flew down from the bank's roof next to Misaki.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired, taking in his attire.

"Helping," he replied, wearing his black trench coat and mask with his white work outfit underneath.

"Don't you imposters know how to get his look right?"

Hei chuckled. "I have to visit the Laundromat."

"Seriously, how did you know? I thought you were too busy with your new restaurant?"

"Kanami called and said you may need help apprehending a dangerous contractor."

"How did you get here so quickly?" He smirked. Misaki was sure he was staking out the place too. "I'm happy you came. Though, I'm a very good shot and could have gotten him in the leg."

"Exactly what happened," he informed, as he grabbed her gun and shot the contractor's right leg.

DN-222 sat up yelling, having Misaki kick him across the face and knock him out again, a tooth flying from his mouth.

"Why'd you do that?"

"You shot him, didn't you?" he pointed out, handing the gun back to her.

"Great cover story, but if a thorough investigation is done, my superiors are going to want to know why the shot came from the front of his leg and not the back."

"Say he turned around," Hei shrugged.

"And what if he starts speaking about getting electrocuted and then shot?"

"You're the cop, he's the criminal. Who do you think they'll believe?"

Misaki sighed. "It doesn't always go down that way."

"I'm sure everything will be all right. We're still on for tonight, right?"

"As long as nothing else comes up, yes. With as busy as it has been today, I'll be at the office till eight."

"Okay, then I'll be by your office to pick you up then. If anything comes up, send Saitou out to take care of it."

"Saitou may be visiting the hospital. He's been knocked unconscious."

"Then send Kouno."

"Fine. I'll call you, if anything changes. Now go before reinforcements arrive. I have to secure the prisoner and check on Saitou."

Hei swung his wire to latch onto a pole and flung up to the bank's roof. He stayed to watch her cuff the prisoner and re-enter the hole leading into the bank. Hei took off his black coat, folded it up into his back pocket, and removed his mask to hide it under his shirt. He dropped into the alley and watched to make sure no one else would sneak in behind her.

At the corner of his eye, he caught a young woman sitting across the street: wearing tight black clothing and high heels with silver hair.

"Yin?"

He heard reinforcements approaching, having him look over his shoulder to see red blue lights flashing, and back at the silver-haired woman to see she was gone.

"It couldn't have been Yin, could it?" he questioned.

Wondering if Izanami had taken on Yin's form, he figured his fight with her wasn't over and would have to keep an eye on Misaki.

Knowing she wouldn't try anything with all the police around, he casually headed out of the alley and headed for his restaurant.

Across the street, Izanami was leaning up against a building in a darkened alley, a vexation stare upon her face, as she watched Hei depart the crime scene.

"In due time, my dear Reaper. In due time," Izanami said. "I will strip you of all your happiness, and leave you alone."

xxx

Later on that day, Misaki sat in her office. After leaving the bank scene late, she was called to another shooting involving a contractor. They said it appeared the contractor was a victim of a drive by stabbing with a kitchen knife.

To other departments, the case would be considered awkward and baffling, but not for the Foreign Affairs dealing with contractors.

She wasn't certain, however, Li had something to do with it while on his way back to his restaurant. Misaki wondered where he had gotten the knife. Did he obtain it from his restaurant and was he hiding it under his work clothes?

At least Li did not kill the contractor. It looked as though her personal Shinigami had stabbed the culprit in his leg, preventing him from running, and then slammed his head in the ground to knock him out.

When she had made it back to her office an hour before eight, her commander had called her in to his office and questioned her about the bank incident.

She had said what Li had suggested. Her commander, a hard face man, had given her a questionable look, but he had said, "All right. That's all, Section Chief."

"Misaki," uttered a voice in front of her, distracting her thoughts.

"Kanami? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking up at her long time friend.

"I came by to see if you wanted to go out to the movies or bar with me tonight."

"Umm…"

"I promise, no guy hunting."

"Well… Li is picking me up after work and taking me out somewhere."

"Really?" Kanami chimed, eyes seeming as though they were sparkling.

"Yeah. If nothing else happens today."

"You're so lucky." Kanami bent over while placing her hands on Misaki's desk, and glared into her eyes, as though she was about to interrogate her. "So, where is he taking you?"

"He said it's a surprise."

"A surprise?" Kanami hummed. "He's filled with lots of those, isn't he?"

"Yes," Misaki smiled off. _Me too._

After the incident almost a year ago, the next time Misaki saw Kanami, she drilled her for all the information about BK-201 and Li. There was no use hiding it from her, so she told her everything, except she left out the part about being from another timeline.

She made Kanami swear not to tell anyone else, and Kanami had kept it.

"You think he may be up for that three-some?"

"Kanami?"

"Come on! You told me he doesn't have a brother, so I gotta make do somehow! And," she winked, "two women for two personalities."

"NO!"

"Aahhh! "You're no fun," babbled Kanami, as she stood straight.

Minutes later, the elevator leading to Section Four's office opened with Li stepping through it.

"Speak of the devil," Kanami grinned.

Li smiled and walked over to them. He stepped next to Misaki and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss.

"Hello, beautiful. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm almost done filing this report. How was business at your restaurant?"

"Busy."

"Were your employees able to handle it, considering you were not there for half the day?"

Li's new restaurant was twice the size than his first place, and he had to hire more employees, considering he spent a lot of time helping Misaki with cases.

"The six can manage without me. Plus, Ruiki is an amazing cook. I think after a little more experience, he'll be better than me."

"You trained him well."

"Are you ready?" he asked again.

"Can we head back to my place first so I can change into something nicer?"

"No, you won't be wearing them for long," he teased.

"Damn, I need to find someone like you, Li," sighed Kanami, staring at them jealously. "Minus the dark side, though."

Li smiled, as Misaki admitted, "But that's the best part."

"I bet it is," she replied. "So, Li, would you be up for a three-some?"

"EHHHH!" exclaimed Li.

"Kanami!" yelled Misaki.

"I'm just kidding."

Li still looked at her flabbergasted, but quickly shook it off. "Okay, let's go," said Li, pulling Misaki up from her desk.

"I just need to finish this…" she exclaimed, trying to type something, as Li pulled her away.

"You're off duty as of now," ordered Li. "Hand me your keys."

"She's lucky to have you," said Kanami.

Misaki didn't argue with Hei, but gave her friend and angry glare, knowing she meant that Li thought she was a workaholic as well. She handed her keys over, as they said goodbye to Kanami.

A few seconds later, Kouno entered.

"Chief, we have another situation in Harajuku."

"What happe…"

"Sorry, Kouno," Li interrupted. "You'll have to take care of it."

Kouno looked at Li flabbergasted, as he pushed Misaki into the elevator and descended towards the parking garage.

"Li, Kouno may need my help."

"It's nothing series. I took care of it on my way here."

Misaki looked at him stupefied.

"What happened?"

"Like I said, nothing for you to worry about."

Seconds later, the elevator doors opened. Holding her at the waist, he escorted her to the blue Porsche and opened the passenger side door for her. She sat down, as he pulled a blindfold out of his back pocket.

"You want me blindfolded?" she questioned.

"I said it's a surprise."

"All right."

Misaki was about to take it, but Li wrapped the cloth around her eyes instead. Next thing were her wrists being handcuffed.

Afterwards, he kissed her lips. "You, my dear, are _my_ prisoner."

"Li?"

"Hmmm?"

"This is not a good idea."

"I seem to differ."

"Someone will see me, and really think I'm your hostage."

"It's dark outside. They won't see a thing."

After closing the door, Li entered the driver side seconds later, fastened his seatbelt before igniting the engine, and backed out of her parking spot to exit the garage.

Thoughts swarmed in her mind, wondering where he was taking her. Was it to his or her place, or some other darkened location? When they reached their destination, was he going to keep her cuffed and blindfolded, making their night more intense, or was he going to free her? Misaki believed it wasn't going to be the latter.

The suspense was killing her.

A half an hour later, Li pulled over.

The driver side door opened and then closed, having Misaki mutter, "Li?"

A minute later, he opened the passenger side, gently took her arm and helped her out of the car, as he kissed her again.

"This way," he said, escorting her into a building and onto an elevator.

It began to ascend, and moments later, the doors slid aside, allowing the couple to exit and walk a little while before a set of doors opened. Her senses breathed in a scent of fresh cool air, and believed he had taken her outside somewhere. The batting cages?

The door closed as Li guided her somewhere and then pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately. A minute later, he removed the handcuffs and blindfold, allowing her to gaze around and stare up at the stars and moon.

She should have known.

"Li?"

"Surprised?"

"Yes. Extremely surprised. I thought we agreed…"

"It's a special day."

"Why the blindfold?" she asked. "What's the occasion?"

"Our one year anniversary."

"Really? Has it been that long already? I've been working so much I didn't even realize. Still, is a one year anniversary that special for this?"

"Especially this. I got you something."

"What?"

"I'll tell you after dinner."

"I told you I don't need a promise ring."

"It's not that."

Li escorted her to the table and helped her take her seat. He rounded the table to take his and began eating.

However, due to her pondering on what Li was going to give her, she wasn't able to eat her usual portion of food. She was also nervous about telling him about her surprise. For the whole week, Misaki thought about how to tell him, but never had the nerve. Even now, she was not sure if his surprise would fit with hers. It would be best to wait until later.

Li seemed to be just as nervous and was not eating his fill. It took him fifteen minutes to finish one bowl of ramen, as she was only halfway through hers.

After he ate one more bowl, Li stood and knelt beside her, surprising and causing Misaki's heart to pound heavily against her chest.

"Misaki. We've been together for a year, but yet, it's been longer than that. This past year, with you, has been more than I could ever imagine compared to two years ago. You have saved my soul and made me happier than I have been in years. I can't think of anyone one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with.

"Even if things heat up again and I find myself running, I see you here with me. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to fall asleep with you every night. I want to grow old with you. Our situation may make it a rocky road, but I want us to be together, forever."

Li reached inside his jacket to pull out a small box and opened it to show a diamond ring.

"Even though you have chosen me," Li continued with, "I want to make sure you have a normal life as much as possible. I love you more than anyone else on Earth.

"Kirihara Misaki, will you marry me?"

Misaki looked at him stupefied, not believing that he had been thinking about this. Giving his background, she had never thought he would propose to her. It was too dangerous for the both of them. Tears developed in her eyes, as her heart seemed to race one hundred miles per hour.

Everything he had said was true and she felt the same about him.

She stood up blissfully, and smiled, "Yes. I Love you. Of course… Yes. I'll follow you anywhere."

Hei took the ring, placed it around her ring finger, and kissed her.

His proposal made it easier for her, which lifted a huge bourdon off her chest.

"Li… I have a surprise for you too," she confessed, placing her hands on her belly.

Li's eyes widened as he smiled at her and lifted her shirt to kiss her belly.

He stood and kissed her lips passionately, as Misaki hopped on his hips, and then carried her over to the futon to lie on top of her.

They were going to spend the rest of the night and all of tomorrow together under the moon and stars.

Even though it may be rocky, this was the beginning of a real life, together, forever.

However, in the shadows stood Izamani, hearing Misaki and Hei's little surprises. She smiled, knowing now what her revenge was going to be. She had to be patient for at least nine months before she could make her move.

"As I said, BK201, in due time."

**THE END.**

xxx

AN: Please do take the time to tell me your thoughts. If you have questions unanswered please feel free to review or PM me.

I hope you have all enjoyed the story to this point, and found the ending, satisfying. I have no other story ideas after this, so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to share them with me.

Possible bonus chapter coming. Any feedback to add to it is appreciated.

HEI /MISAKI FOREVER!

Also, if you went through this whole story without reading Host Club, now's the time to go read it or go check out my friends Sakabatou77, Aerysa, Destinies Entwined, and A.J Sawyer's stories.

Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
